El demonio libre
by DarlynM
Summary: Después de ser salvado de un secuestro, el conde Phantomhive hospeda a su salvadora, junto con su Amo. -Sebastian, averigua qué esconden esos dos.- "Es un caso singular Sebas-chaaan... ella no tiene marca de contrato." No Yaoi...
1. Capítulo 1: El extranjero extraño

**Ehmmmm hola n_n... pues este es el primer fic que escribo de Kuroshitsuji... se me ocurrió en uno de esos días de estrés por la escuela jejeje...**

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece... le debemos nuestras fantasias nocturnas ****(Sé que no solo a mi me pasa xD) **a Yana Toboso :D... 

**Pero la trama de este fic si me pertenece... n_n**

**Bueno espero les guste...**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_**El extranjero extraño.**_

Oscuridad… era lo que veía el ojo del Conde Ciel Phantomhive en esa habitación, pero no se encontraba solo.

**-Y ¿Cuántos años tienes?-** le preguntaba un chico, que por su voz se escuchaba de sus edad.

**-13- **contestó secamente esperando el silencio para poder pensar tranquilamente en la conexión de los secuestros que últimamente acontecían, de los que actualmente era víctima.

**-Yo también-** dijo animadamente contento el joven que lo acompañaba en la penumbra** – ¿Sabes?, es mi primer secuestro…-**

**-Y estas tan tranquilo… pareciera que no te preocupa…-**

**-No me preocupa… es una experiencia más para mi colección… además, no tarda en terminar…-** decía restándole importancia el joven alegre.

Entonces la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando entrar a un hombre robusto, muy fornido y de aspecto amenazante.

**-Hola nenas… espero tengan familiares dispuestos a vaciar sus fortunas por ustedes…-** decía el hombre burlonamente.

**-¡Ohhh! Esto parece una película…-** dijo divertido el joven compañero de penumbras del conde.

**-Si en una hora no hay rescate… digan adiós mundo cruel…-** dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación y dejándolos de nuevo solos.

**-¡Wow!… jejeje ahora solo falta que venga el Héroe que pelee por nuestra libertad-** exclamó el joven con emoción en su voz.

**-Eres raro… o estás loco…-** mencionó el conde frunciendo el ceño.

**-No estoy loco… solo veo la realidad de manera diferente… aburrido.-** dijo como niño malcriado.

**-¿Tienes dinero para pagar tu rescate?-** preguntó el joven conde ignorando el "insulto" de su acompañante.

**-Tengo algo mejor… mucho mejor que el dinero…-** dijo sonriendo alegre el joven extraño.

* * *

Mientras tanto Sebastián Michaelis se encontraba buscando pistas que lo llevaran al paradero de su Joven Amo.

**-¡Las autoridades aquí son unos ineptos!-** gritó una joven de cabellos largos y ondulados color cobre claro. La mujer caminó alejándose de los oficiales perdiéndose entre la gente que observaba la cara estupefacta de la policía de Inglaterra. **–Hora de la diversión- **susurró para sí misma cuando pasó a un lado del mayordomo.

* * *

**-Y dime Ciel, ¿Qué se siente ser un conde?-** le preguntaba el joven mientras movía los atados pies hiperactivamente.

**-Hn… llevamos aproximadamente 40 minutos desde que nos amenazaron y tú con preguntas banales-**

**-¡Oye!, solo quiero conocer a alguien aquí… prácticamente acabo de llegar…-** dijo el joven indignado por la actitud seca del conde.

**-Y entonces, ¿Quién pagará tu rescate?-** preguntó Ciel indiferente pero interesado en el extraño "extranjero".

**-Jajajaja… nadie pagará nada… eres muy amargado.-** contestó el joven con voz aniñada y con enfado fingido.

Pasaban los minutos y el joven le preguntaba más cosas a Ciel, el cual, solo para pasar el rato contestaba.

**-Sebastián POV-**

Camino buscando a mi joven Amo por todas partes… extrañamente cuando busco por lugares deshabitados puedo oler una exquisita esencia a humo de flores… es casi imperceptible…

Han pasado aproximadamente 2 horas con 50 minutos desde que mi Joven Amo desapareció.

Veo a la Dama de vestido purpura con turquesa, que gritó a los oficiales, caminando incansablemente por los callejones, la observo cargando a los felinos que ve, los ve a los ojos y los deja irse después de sonreírles.

**-Diversión… diversión… diversión… ¡Ohh! Lo escucho-** dijo comenzando a caminar rápidamente, esta mujer es interesantemente extraña, la sigo y llega hasta un edificio desolado donde se almacenaba armas antiguamente.

**-Fin POV Sebastián.-**

**-¡Oh! Tengo hambre y ya me aburrí-** dijo el joven haciendo pucheros.

**-Que maduro…-** dijo sarcásticamente el conde.

**-Bueno, ¿Cómo era? ¡Ahh sí!… Azarath, Metrion, Zintos… Azarath, Metrion, Zintos… Azarath, Metrion, Zintos… -** decía el joven ignorando al conde y entrando en calma. El conde elevó una ceja al escuchar las extrañas palabras del joven.

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió brutalmente dejando entrar al hombre que los amenazó, pero no venía solo, en su mano traía un rifle y a sus 4 secuaces, parecía que eran del ejército ya que tenían su cuerpo atléticamente trabajado.

**-Ya pasó la hora niñas-** dijo el hombre al mando cargando su arma.

**-Genial, ya me estaba aburriendo…-** dijo bostezando el joven haciendo que el hombre enfureciera.

**-Primero vas tu rarito…-** gruñó el hombre levantándolo del cuello de la camisa y arrastrándolo a una silla. **-¿Quieres decir algo antes de morir?-** preguntó sádicamente el hombre relamiéndose los labios.

**-Sí-** respondió el joven sonriendo divertido para ahora usar un tono totalmente lúgubre **- Azarath, Metrion… -**

**-¡Sebast…!-** gritó el joven conde al escuchar el gatillo moverse.

**- Zintos-** dijo la voz de una mujer en tono seguro y potente, todo pasó en segundos… la bala impacto contra la pared, el rifle se dobló quedando como una L de metal y el joven extraño sonreía. **– ¿Se divirtió Amo?-** le preguntó la mujer al joven mientras lo desamarraba **–Oh! veo que hizo un nuevo amigo…-** dijo sonriéndole a Ciel, que la veía extrañado. **–Amo, ¿Qué hago con ellos?-** preguntó viendo a los 5 hombres ahora tirados inconscientes en el piso.

**-Te contestaré en orden… Si, si y los entregaremos a las autoridades.-** dijo el joven sobándose las muñecas.

**-Si Amo.-** dijo la mujer juntando las palmas de manera horizontal.

Con la luz que entraba de la puerta, el conde pudo apreciar a los hombres amarrados de una forma muy extraña, parecía que eran de goma o contorsionistas profesionales. Entonces sintió una suave seda que envolvía su mano, volteó y vio que era la mano de la mujer que tomaba la suya y la de el joven extraño **–La policía está afuera… también hay periodistas-** decía la mujer de ojos azul rey mientras los jalaba delicadamente a la salida.

* * *

Comentarios?... sugerencias?... Algún Review?


	2. Capítulo 2: La sierva Salvadora

**Capítulo 2**

**"La sierva salvadora"**

Flashes de cámaras y el bullicio de la muchedumbre retumbaba en los oídos del conde y del joven misterioso. La dama de cabellos cobre tapó los oídos de los muchachos con una orejeras, Ciel la miró sorprendido y ella le sonrió tiernamente.

Ciel sintió una mano en su hombro **–Llegas tarde…-**

**-Mis más sinceras disculpas Joven Amo, había muchas personas presentes y me fue imposible actuar rápido sin llamar la atención**.- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

**-Tengo hambre Darlynnnn…-** dijo el joven rubio de ojos miel viendo contento y mimado a su salvadora.

**-Ahora mismo nos vamos a buscar un hotel y a comer, Amo.-** mencionó la mujer limpiando el polvo de la mejilla del joven extranjero tiernamente.

**-De ninguna manera… lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme salvado es hospedarlos en la Mansión Phantomhive-** invitó el joven viendo a la pareja.

**-No queremos molestar…-** dijo ella quitándose la capa que vestía para quitar el frío al chico rubio.

**-Darlyn… Ciel es un conde… vamos por favor…-** dijo el joven suplicante a la ojiazul.

**-Como usted guste Amo-** acató ella alborotando el cabello del joven ojimiel.

**-Sebastián vámonos-** dijo el conde caminando hacia el carruaje seguido de Sebastián y los invitados.

**-¿Está seguro de esto Amo?-** preguntó la dama viendo al joven rubio.

**-Si Darlyn… nos divertiremos… ya verás…-** dijo el adolescente ya dentro del carro acostándose en el regazo de la dama.

Sebastián y Ciel veían de reojo como la joven dama de cabellos ondulados acariciaba los rubios caireles del joven, quien dormitaba sonriendo a la joven de mirada azul profundo.

**-Hemos llegado-** dijo el mayordomo deteniendo el carruaje frente a las puertas de la mansión Phantomhive.

Bajaron del coche y al momento de ayudar a la dama a bajar, Sebastián percibió el aroma a incienso puro de 1000 flores. Sus ojos brillaron rosáceos y miró a la joven a los ojos.

**-¿Pasa algo Joven Sebastián?-** preguntó ella sonriendo al demonio.

**-No es nada, My Lady-** dijo el devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ciel y el joven rubio veían la escena, el conde confundido y el rubio sonriente.

**-Ehhh Ciel… a tu mayordomo le gusta mi Darlyn… aunque no lo culpo… ella es una diosa…-** comentó pícaro y dando un ligero codazo al conde.

**-Hmp… Baka… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-** preguntó el conde viendo al rubio.

**-Mi nombre es Castiel Alexandro D´LaRose, encantado de conocerlo conde Ciel Phantomhive-** contestó el rubio haciendo una reverencia mientras sonreía sinceramente.

**-Deja los formalismos… tu sirviente nos salvó, así que te debo la vida.-** mencionó el conde viendo a la joven de cabellos largos caminar hacia Castiel.

**-Amo, ¿Qué desea comer?-** preguntó la joven sonriendo al rubio.

**-Me va a disculpar my Lady, pero yo soy el Mayordomo de la Mansión Phantomhive y mi deber es…-**

**-Se cuál es su deber Joven Sebastián, pero Castiel es mi Amo- **

**-Me encantaría que probaran la comida que prepara Sebastián- **interrumpió el Conde para evitar una discusión.

**-¡Ya sé!... se turnarán, Sebastián hace la entrada y el plato fuerte…-**

**-Y tu Sierva hace el postre…-** complementó el conde.

**-Jejejeje… cuando pruebes las delicias de mi bella Darlyn podrás morir en paz…-** dijo Catiel sonriendo con orgullo.

**-Eso lo veremos… tengo un paladar muy selectivo-** dijo el conde uniéndose al juego del joven extranjero.

Ya en la cocina la pelicobre caminaba de un lado a otro con azúcar, queso crema, leche, grenetina, mantequilla y chocolate. Sebastián por su parte cocinaba una sopa y ternera. Ambos se daban la espalda.

**-Woooow parece un chef internacional- **decía Finian.

**-Es muy hermosa…-** decía Baldroy

**-Ho Ho Ho- **

**-Tiene razón Tanaka… parece que Sebastián-san tiene competencia-** afirmó Meyrin, el Mayordomo la miró y la Maid de lentes se sonrojó salvajemente.

**-¿De dónde es usted, señorita…?-** preguntó Finian.

**-Mi nombre es Darlyn PerisDevasht, pueden decirme Darlyn. Ummm pues soy de todos lados y de ninguno en especial-** dijo amoldando la gran pasta oscura hecha de galletas de chocolate.

**-Mucho gusto Darlyn, nosotros somos Finian, Meyrin, Tanaka y tu servidor Baldroy.-** decía galante el cocinero fumador.

**-El gusto es mío-** dijo sonriendo sinceramente a los espectadores.** –Joven Sebastián, ¿gusta que le ayude en algo?- **preguntó colocando su obra en la ventana tapada con un bol de aluminio.

**-¿Ya terminó?-** preguntó el mayordomo viendo el brillante tazón en la ventana.

**-Si… ¿En qué le ayudo?-** preguntó viendo como el mayordomo cortaba los trozos de carne en medallones.

**-Woooow es maravillosa-** decía Finian.

**-Yo puedo solo, My Lady. Gracias-** dijo Sebastián educadamente mientras condimentaba los cortes y los dejaba reposar.

Cuando fue el momento de servir la cena todos estaban alrededor de la mesa viendo al conde y a Castiel.

**-Como entrada esta noche he preparado un sopa de cebolla acompañada con pan recién horneado a punto tostado-** dijo sirviendo Sebastián elegantemente los platos de ambos jóvenes.**-Meyrin, no te quedes parada y sirve el vino- **ledijo en el oído a la Maid haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo y temblara para finalmente tirar la botella. El sonido de la botella romperse no llegó ya que Sebastián y Darlyn se agacharon rápidamente deteniéndola en el aire, Sebastián por la base y Darlyn por el cuerpo con ambas delicadas manos.

**-Tiene buenos reflejos, My Lady-** dijo sonriendo el Mayordomo negro.

**-Gracias, lo mismo digo Joven Sebastián-** le devolvió la sonrisa la pelicobre.

Ciel frunció levemente el ceño, eso era muy sospechoso y debía llegar al fondo.

**-Woooooow… simplemente sublime… casi te llega Darlyn, pero tú aún me llevas al cielo-** dijo el ojimiel terminando de degustar la sopa de Sebastián.

**-Para el plato fuerte tenemos medallones en su jugo condimentados con especias del huerto de la casa.- **mencionó sirviendo los cortes de carne adornados con hiervas de olor. Mientras tanto la dama de ondas cobre sirvió con elegancia angelical el vino tinto.

**-Ooooowwww god-** dijo el rubio viendo a la joven de cabellos largos **–Es muy bueno… creo que encontramos a tu igual…-** continuó el joven deleitándose con las caricias a su paladar.

Ciel por su parte estaba orgulloso de su Mayordomo, pero no lo demostraba. La joven sonrió a su Amo y se dirigió a la cocina. Al poco rato regresó con un plato plateado tapado.

**-Para cerrar la gran velada de esta noche tenemos…- **dijo sonriente mirando a su Amo la joven de ojos azules **–Pay de galleta y queso-** destapó el plato final mostrando unos trozos de un Pay de corteza negra, queso crema mezclado con trozos de galleta negra y blanca. Adornando había bolas de nieve en cada porción con una galleta con el inscrito "Oreo" grabado. Alrededor tenía crema batida y chocolate líquido serpenteante.

Sebastián estaba sorprendido, pero solo tenía arqueada una ceja. Los sirvientes del conde estaban atónitos, no habían visto algo tan extravagante como ese postre, definitivamente esa mujer era maravillosa.

Cuando llegó el momento de probar el postre Ciel miró a su Mayordomo, el cual asintió para decirle que él observó la preparación y todo estaba bien.

El conde tomo una cucharada y probó, mas no esperaba lo que pasó después: al sentir los sabores deslizándose por sus papilas gustativas y un pequeño escalofrió en su piel, la cuchara que su mano tomaba hizo un sonido hueco en el piso.

Para los sirvientes, incluido Sebastián, el tiempo se detuvo, nunca habían visto al conde tan ido como en ese momento.

**-¿Se encuentra bien Joven Amo?-** preguntó Sebastián preocupado al ver la cuchara tirada en el piso.

**-Es… la… es… el… -** balbuceaba el conde, la joven de cabellos ondulados se acercó a él y le entregó una cuchara limpia.

**-Es el cielo, ¿Cierto?-** preguntó seguro el joven ojimiel sonriendo ampliamente al conde.

Ciel no contestó, solo se dignó a darle gusto a su paladar que exigía más "Pay del cielo".

**-Me honra con sus palabras Amo-** decía la joven un poco ruborizada. **–Me tomé el atrevimiento de preparar para todos, pero si no lo comen ahora se derretirá y deberán beberlo…-** no lo dijo dos veces, ya que los sirvientes tomaron su porción y entraron en un estado de éxtasis muy lejos de ahí.

**-POV Sebastián-**

Nunca había visto a mi Joven Amo de esa forma, debía probar lo que el probó para reaccionar así.

Tomo un poco del extravagante Pay, es frío y duro en la corteza negra… es absurdo que pruebe la comida humana… después de todo soy un demonio y no percibo los sabores igual que los humanos…

¿Qué demonios es esta mujer?... esto es lo más deleitante, sublime y condenadamente dulce que he probado… pero Malditos infiernos… no puedo dejar de comerlo… la espuma extraña se siente como un pedazo de algodón comestible, como una nube de leche y dulce.

**-¡Kyaaaaa es deliciosoooo!-** grita Meyrin. Finian llora, Baldroy simplemente no puede hablar y Tanaka salió de su estado pasivo para hincarse frente a la sirvienta del joven Castiel.

Ella no es humana, bueno técnicamente si lo es… pero no es normal… debe tener un contrato para cocinar tan bien.

**-Fin POV Sebastián-**

**-Sinceramente, cocina delicioso Lady Darlyn-** mencionó Ciel un poco sonrojado. **–Meyrin muéstrales sus habitaciones. –** ordenó el conde.

**-Hai, síganme por favor.-** decía la atolondrada Maid, los invitados la siguieron, mientras que Sebastián y Ciel se encerraban en el despacho del conde.

**-¿Y bien…? –** rompió el silencio el joven Conde.

**-¿Qué desea saber, Joven Amo?-** preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta el fiel Mayordomo.

**-¿Ella es…?-** dejó al aire la pregunta ya que no sabía que nombre darle a la criatura de cabellos cobre.

**-Humana-** dijo el infernal sirviente cerrando los ojos.

**-No puede ser… ella nos salvó-** dijo viendo a la nada tratando de procesar la información el conde **–Tu probaste el Pay… ¿Cómo es posible que…?- **dejó la pregunta al aire al recordar el deleite al paladar de hace minutos.

**-Sinceramente, estoy tan sorprendido como usted, Joven Amo-** dijo el demonio inclinándose levemente forma de disculpa.

**-Sebastián, averigua que esconden esos dos.- **ordenó el conde uniendo sus manos entrelazando los dedos frente a su cara en pose analítica y calculadora.

**-Yes, My Lord-** fue lo último que se dijo en esa conversación.

* * *

**Holaaa de nuevo n_n aquí esta el segundo capi n_n... algún review?... crítica constructiva?... algo? u_u**

**Jejeje más adelante extraños sucesos ocurriran... Solo digo que ese "Extranjero" es muuuuy lejano. n_n Besos :***


	3. Capítulo 3: Ese Mayordomo investiga

**Capítulo 3**

**Ese Mayordomo… Investiga**

**-Amo, ¿Qué desea desayunar mañana?-** preguntaba la joven de cabellos cobre arropando Castiel.

**-Darlyn… creo que los impresionaste mucho… y eso que no te he pedido lo normal…-** dijo el joven sonriendo orgulloso a su acompañante. **–Mañana me despiertas para verte hacer el desayuno-** terminó bostezando.

**-Así será Amo… ¿Algo especial para esta noche?-** preguntó el ser de ojos azules.

**-Ummmm… Sirenas… cuéntame algo de ellas…-** pidió el chiquillo emocionado.

**-Bueno… hace muchos años un joven quería casarse con una mujer muy hermosa, pero ella guardaba un secreto que nadie podía saber: ella era una de las guardianas de los 7 mares, junto con sus 6 hermanas. Bueno yo entro cuando el joven acudió a mí y deseó casarse con ella, yo robé el espejo de la sirena y ella de favor me pidió que fuera guardiana de su mar mientras ella vivía con mi Amo.-** contó la dama de ojos azules.

**-Wooow… has vivido muchas cosas… ¡oye!, las sirenas cantan a los marineros ¿No?-** preguntó intrigado el chico.

**-Si Amo… ¿Quiere que le cante la canción de María hija del mercader?-** preguntó la de ondas cobres.

**-Si… hasta que duerma-** pidió el muchacho de ojos miel.

**-Mi nombre es María y mi padre es mercader, mi hogar he abandonado y mi cómodo placer… una flecha de cupido vi mi pecho atravesar y ya nada me consuela como mi marino audaz. Sueña ya bella doncella, no importa quién seáis, si amáis a un marinero que va surcando el mar. Una flecha de cupido vi mi pecho atravesar y ya nada me consuela como mi marino audaz.-** cantó con una voz hipnotizante y delicada haciendo dormir a Castiel. **–Dulces sueños Amo Castiel.-** dijo besando maternalmente la frente del chico para desaparecer en una nube de humo.

* * *

Mientras el mayordomo negro se encontraba ordenando los papeles de la empresa Phantomhive. Sellaba, firmaba, movía y volteaba papeles, entonces lo percibió: Sublime y casi imperceptible, de nuevo el aroma de la pureza de 1000 flores secas y calcinadas llegó a sus fosas nasales haciendo brillar sus ojos rosáceos.

Se levantó de golpe y caminó guiándose por su nariz. Mientras más se acercaba al cuarto del joven Castiel más fuerte y delicioso era la esencia. Pero cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación del invitado, el exquisito aroma se esfumó.

En la cara del demonio se miraba asombro total, para después en sus labios formarse una sonrisa y dar vuelta para regresar a su trabajo al despacho del conde.

* * *

Un nuevo día llegaba, los rayos del sol se reflejaban en las ventanas haciendo ver dorada la mansión Phantomhive.

En la cocina se encontraban dos personas: el chico contemplaba a la joven de cabellos cobre mientras, cantando y dando vueltas, batía huevos en un tazón y espolvoreaba sal con la rapidez y gracia de una bailarina.

**-Laaa la la la la la la la la la la la la laaa –** tarareaba mientras movía su cuerpo y dejaba caer los huevos revueltos en la sartén caliente.

**-La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la laaa…-** se unía al canto de la dama de ojos azules.

**-Ta ra ra ra Ta ra ra ra Ta ra ra ra Ta ra ra ra Ta ra ra ra Ta ra ra ra -** continuaba la canción extraña para Sebastián, quien observaba la escena desde el marco de la puerta. **–Amo, ¿me hace el favor de lanzar los platos?-** pidió la joven mirando por encima de su hombro al chico, el cual lanzó los platos hacia ella y en ese instante la joven lanzó hacia arriba los omelette logrando que cayeran en el plato al bajar por la fuerza de gravedad.

**-Hacemos un gran equipo… jejejeje… -** dijo el joven aplaudiendo a su acompañante. **–Bien, ya tenemos los omelette, pan tostado, fruta fresca recién partida… ¡Oh!... ¿Qué tal si hacemos un juguito?-** preguntó el chiquillo emocionado, la joven apagó la estufa y con 4 platos en los brazos volteó a ver a su Amo.

**-Si usted lo desea…-** dijo colocando los platos en la mesa frente a ella.

**-Buenos días Joven Castiel… my Lady-** saludó educadamente el mayordomo, vio a la joven colocar sus manos dentro de su delantal y sonreírle.

**-Buenos días Sebastián… ¿Ya despertó Ciel?-** preguntó sonriendo el joven de cabellos rubios.

**-Ahora baja, está en su despacho…- **

**-Voy con él…-** dijo el joven saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa pícara hacia la joven pelicobre.

**-Usted no cambia Amo…-** suspiró la joven cansadamente.

El mayordomo de ojos rojos le sonrió a la joven, ésta le devolvió la sonrisa y se dispuso a hacer el jugo.

**-Si me permite, yo haré el jugo My Lady.-** dijo haciendo una reverencia el mayordomo negro.

**-Joven Sebastián, no me lo tome a mal, pero no me gusta que me diga así. Digo… somos sirvientes los dos…-** dijo la joven acomodando los platos en el carrito para llevarlos al comedor.

**-Como guste, Darlyn. ¿Sabe?, me gustaría conocerla mejor… como usted dice somos sirvientes ambos.-** dijo Sebastián viéndola como se tensaba un poco.

**-Por mí no hay problema, Sebastián, solo que mi prioridad es mi Amo.-** dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa tenue.

**-También esa es mi prioridad…-** dijo con su sonrisa de siempre el mayordomo.

El estómago de la joven de cabellos cobre gruñó delatando su hambre, Sebastián elevó una ceja al notar que, efectivamente la chica debería ser humana entonces. La ojiazul se ruborizó y tomó una uva para metérsela a la boca.

Ya se encontraban en la mesa con el Conde y Castiel sentados esperando el desayuno.

**-Lamento mucho la demora Amo, Aquí está el desayuno-** dijo sirviendo el desayuno para ambos jóvenes.

**-Bien, ahora ¿Por qué no nos acompañan?-** preguntó el rubio a los dos sirvientes, para después ver al conde.

**-No creo que sea…-**

**-Adelante-** dijo Ciel sorprendiendo imperceptiblemente a su Mayordomo.

La joven ojiazul colocó dos platos más en la mesa, el mayordomo de ojos rojos sirvió el jugo de naranja recién hecho y se dispusieron a desayunar.

**-Señorita Darlyn, definitivamente su comida es simplemente exquisita.-** dijo el conde limpiándose delicadamente con la servilleta a un lado de él.

**-¡Yeiii! Mi bella nena es la mejor… ¿Sabes?, creo que Sebastian y ella tienen muchas cosas en común, por ejemplo "las manos de ángel"-** mencionó el rubio emocionado.

**-Muchas gracias Amo, creo que se terminaron los víveres, Amo ¿Me permite ir a comprar más?-** preguntó la joven levantándose para retirar los platos.

**-Ahhh, claro D. Mmmmm quiero uvas y manzanas-** pidió el joven de ojos miel.

**-Que Sebastián le acompañe… -** dijo Ciel, el mayordomo que levantaba los platos de él y del conde miró de soslayo a la Maid y al rubio.

**-Siiii… vayan a conocerse… digo a conocer el lugar, Ciel me enseñará a jugar ajedrez-** dijo primeramente en tono picarón, para después cambiar a tono inocente el joven rubio.

* * *

Ya se encontraban caminando por las calles de Londres, Sebastián y Darlyn caminaban uno a un lado del otro.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene trabajando para el Joven Ciel?- **preguntó la ojiazul.

**-Unos cuantos años, no mucho…-**contestó mirándola. **–Y ¿Usted?, el joven Castiel se ve muy unido a usted.-** comentó sonriente.

**-Pues él me encontró hace ya 9 años y desde ahí no me he separado de él.-** contestó sonriendo tiernamente.

Caminaron hacia una tienda de frutas y verduras donde compraron lo que pidió su Amo y más víveres para la semana.

**-Le cayó bien a mi Amo-** le comentó al mayordomo mientras se dirigia a una tienda de carnes.

**-¿Por qué lo piensa?, no hice nada extraordinario para agradarle-** dijo Sebastián mientras le cedía el paso a la joven de ondas cobre.

**-No lo pienso, es la realidad.-** Sebastián la miró invitándola a continuar **–Verá, mi Amo es muy sobreprotector conmigo.- **explicó la joven mientras veía los diferentes tipos de carne. **–No deja que los hombres se acerquen demasiado.-**

El mayordomo negro enarcó una ceja ante la confesión de la joven, el dueño de la tienda les entregó los cortes que pidieron y ambos salieron de la tienda.

**-Hmmmm solo falta la harina y huevos-** mencionó la joven buscando con la mirada alguna tienda donde proveyeran eso.

**-Por aquí Darlyn-** dijo cargando las bolsas y tratando de quitarle la carne a la ojiazul.

**-No no no… yo también cargaré-** dijo caminando hacia donde Sebastián miró anteriormente.

Sebastián la siguió, compraron la harina y huevos. Llegaron al carruaje y se dispusieron a irse. En el camino hablaron de los diferentes platillos que cocinaban.

**-Y ¿qué piensa que sería bueno preparar esta noche?-** preguntó la joven, cuando iba a contestar el mayordomo, la joven inhalo violentamente **-¡Detén el carruaje por favor!-** Sebastián frenó rápidamente y sin haberse detenido por completo el carruaje la joven saltó y corrió hacia un cementerio. Sebastián la siguió corriendo entre las tumbas.

Ella se detuvo de golpe y se agachó para cargar algo en el piso.** – ¡Eres la cosa más bella y esponjosa de este mundo!-** dijo abrazando a un felino de color blanco-negro atigrado **–¿Tienes hambre? ¡Ohhhh my cute baby!-** dijo cargando al gato de ojos azul profundo, Sebastián la miró anonadado, acarició al gato y se escuchó una singular risa.

**-Hu fu fu fu fu, eres rápida chica. ¿Eres nueva?, no te había visto-** dijo viendo a Sebastián mientras la joven repegaba su mejilla con la del gato, el cual ronroneaba gustoso.

**-Pues, mi Amo y yo llegamos hace dos días casi. Mi nombre es Darlyn, es un gusto conocerlo señor…-**

**-Undertaker, así me conocen todos y el placer es mío.-** le dijo a la joven el shinigami de cabellos grises.

**-Miaw-** maullaba el gatito débilmente, estaba muy delgado.

**-¡Oh!, vamos a darte comida y un hogar… ya verás.-** dijo al felino, el cual lamió el pómulo de la chica de ojos azules.

**-Si gusta adelantarse, tengo un asunto que tratar con Undertaker-** sugirió el demonio de ojos rojos sonriendo enigmáticamente.

La joven se despidió del shinigami y caminó hacia el carruaje con el gato en brazos.

Ahora estaban solos los seres inmortales, Undertaker esperaba la pregunta del demonio.

**-Ella, tú debes saber que es…-** dijo viendo directamente a los ojos del sepulturero.

**-No puedo decirte nada… si te dijera que se lo que es, estaría mintiendo- **respondió el shinigami leyenda.

**-¿Cuántas risas…?-**

**-Ella es humana…-** dijo el del sombrero antes de ser sobornado.

**-Debe tener un contratista entonces, si no ¿Cómo nos ve?-** preguntó Sebastián intrigado.

**-Puede ser. Tuvo que haber pedido belleza, es obvio.-** dijo sonriendo el shinigami.

**-Salvó a mi Joven Amo en un secuestro y cocina excelente…-** lo último lo dijo con pesar el demonio.

**-Hu fu fu fu fu, el mayordomo está celoso… -** dijo para recibir una mirada fulminante de Sebastián.

**-Nos vemos después…-** se despidió dejando al shinigami con una sonrisa surcando su rostro.

* * *

**-Otra cosa que tenemos en común… amantes incondicionales de los gatos.-** dijo Sebastián llegando al carruaje, mientras la ojiazul acariciaba el lomo del gato que comía placenteramente un gran trozo de atún.

**-Son criaturas bellas… son la dualidad y hermosura andante-** dijo la joven mientras sonreía al felino.

**-A mi Joven Amo no le gustan, tiene asma.-** añadió suspirando el mayordomo.

**-Yo nunca dije a qué casa lo llevaría…- **dijo sonriendo al felino.

Llegaron a la mansión Phantomhive, la joven bajó con ayuda de Sebastián y el gato se coló debajo de su vestido, el mayordomo arqueó una ceja.

**-Bien… ahora caminarás a mi paso y no harás ruido-** le dijo la pelicobre al felino atigrado. **–Sebastián, por favor mientras escondo al gato, ¿Podrías decirle a mi Amo que ya llegué?-** le pidió al demonio.

**-Yes, my lady.-**

* * *

**-¡Ahhhh… eres el mejor jugando esto!... podrías patear los traseros de los idiotas de mi escuela…-** dijo el rubio susurrando lo último.

**-Hn… todo es estrategia…- **dijo el conde sin tomarle importancia.

**-Hemos llegado Joven Amo-** dijo haciendo una reverencia el mayordomo Phantomhive.

**-¿Dónde dejaste a mi bella D.?-** preguntó sonriendo el chico de ojos miel.

**-Aquí estoy Amo.-** dijo entrando sonriéndole y mirando agradecida a Sebastián.

**-¡Nyaaaaa!... ¿Se divirtieroooon?-** preguntó emocionado el jovencito de cabellos rubios.

**-Es muy buen guía Sebastián…-** contestó la de caireles cobre haciendo sonreír más, si se podía, al joven.

**-Vamos por uvas…-** dijo saltando de la silla el joven extrovertido.

Ya encontrándose solos el conde y Sebastián, Ciel rompió el silencio.

**-¿Qué averiguaste?-**

**-Undertaker piensa lo que yo… es humana o algo que no hemos visto.-**

**-Si tuviera un contrato tú o los shinigamis lo sabrían.-** dedujo el demonio más joven. **–Tal vez Castiel me diga algo… debemos acercarnos más a ellos.-** sentenció el conde levantándose y caminando hacia el jardín.

* * *

**-Dime… ¿te gusta?, ¿Es divertido?, ¿te hizo sentir mariposas en la panza?-** preguntaba y preguntaba el joven rubio mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la chica de ondas.

**-Amo, ¿ya quiere deshacerse de mí?-** preguntó tristemente la ojiazul hincándose frente al niño.

**-No mi Danguito acaramelado… solo quiero que seas feliz.-** dijo el rubio acariciando su mejilla de porcelana.

**-Pero yo soy feliz a su lado… Amo mío.-** dijo con lágrimas en los ojos amenazando con resbalar por su rostro.

**-No soy eterno…- **

**-Yo puedo hacerlo eterno Amo…-** dijo en un sollozo **–Solo tiene que…-**

**-No… tú descasarás de servir y yo descansaré también...-**

* * *

**Jejejeje hola n_n muchas gracias por dejar reviews…**

**Aydan K: **jejeje todo tiene razón de ser :P… y si es algo de los Teen titans… tienen algo que ver con la vida de Castiel "El extraño extranjero". Espero te continúe gustando.

**Estefa Chan: **si lo continuaré no te preocupes… jejeje yo también soy una lectora muuuy activa xD preguntale a mis ojeras :P. Me alegra que te esté gustando como está quedando. Espero no decepcionarte.

**Vamos… sé que quieren dejar reviews… si son de críticas constructivas también son bienvenidos…**


	4. Capítulo 4: Esa maid

**Capítulo 4**

**Esa maid… extraña comediante.**

Se encontraban en la cocina de la mansión Phantomhive. Bard, Maylene y Tanaka se encontraban embelesados observando como Sebastián se movía ágilmente por la cocina, guardaba los víveres comprados y se alistaba para preparar la cena.

**-Sebastián-san lo ayudaré a poner la mesa-** dijo la pelirroja de anteojos, caminó hacia el gran estante de platos y comenzó a bajar los platos, pero no contaba con que su vestido se atoraría en bisagra de la escalera. **-¡KYAAAA!- **gritó cerrando los ojos esperando el golpe en su espalda, o peor aún en su trasero. Pero dicho golpe no llegó, ante la sorpresa y nervios abrió un ojo esperando ver a Sebastián, pero a quien vio fue a Baldroy.

**-¿Se encuentra bien Maylene?-** preguntó Darlyn que recién había llegado justo para salvar a los platos de hacerse pedazos.

**-Ha-hai-** dijo tartamudeando y viendo al cocinero fumador. Bard sonrió a la pelirroja a la cual se le pusieron las mejillas color granada.

**-Sebastián, le toca hacer el postre a usted-** dijo la pelicobre colocando los platos en la mesa frente a la estufa.

**-Ho ho ho-** dijo el hombre del Té eterno. Bard bajó a Maylene y ambos vieron lo que Tanaka comentó.

**-¿Se siente bien Darlyn?, se ve triste-** preguntó Maylene mientras trataba de quitar su sonrojo.

Sebastián miró de soslayo sobre su hombro a la joven de largas ondas cobre, efectivamente se veía triste y podría jurar que tenía indicios de haber llorado. Cuando la Darlyn sintió la mirada del mayordomo, lo volteó a ver y éste rápidamente disimuló mirando hacia otra parte.

**-Estoy bien, solo es una pequeña alergia, realmente no sé a qué, pero es una alergia.-** dijo sonriendo, calmando a los presentes.

**-¡Oh!, lo había olvidado… muchas gracias por el desayuno Darlyn, estuvo delicioso…-** comentó agradecido Bard mientras los otros dos asentían.

**-No hay de que… -** les dedicó una sonrisa sincera. **–Sebastián, ¿Qué hará de postre?, para saber que hacer den entrada y plato fuerte…-** dijo viendo al mayordomo.

**-Me gustaría mantenerlo en secreto, si no le importa.-** dijo Sebastián, deseoso de ver hasta donde llegaba la versatilidad de ese ente de ojos azules.

**-Bien, no es importante. De todas maneras, hago maravillas para mi Amo todo el tiempo.-** dijo acercándose al lavaplatos, se quitó los guantes de seda negra dejando ver unas manos delicadas, blancas y con uñas ligeramente sonrosadas. Sebastián miró de reojo que en las manos de la joven no había marca alguna de demonio, suspiró, ya era oficial, no era una criatura que hubiera conocido antes, lo cual lo desconcertaba.

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que ambos se pusieron a trabajar en la cocina, la cual ya comenzaba a llenarse del aroma de especias de condimentos y dulzor del postre.

**-Hmmmmmm huele delicioso- **dijo Finian cuando entró a la cocina **-Desde allá afuera el olor llama…- **dijo olfateando el aire.

**-Tienen 15 minutos desde que empezaron la cena… y ninguno ha dicho nada…-** dijo preocupada Maylene.

**-Veamos… Cuéntenos un poco de donde vienen, por favor Darlyn-** pidió Finian con su emoción característica de niño.

**-Pues… como ya les comenté vengo de todos lados y de ninguno en especial… mi Amo y yo viajamos mucho…-** contestó mientras sacaba del fuego la sartén con el plato fuerte. **-Pero el lugar donde siempre regresamos es muuuy distinto a todos los que hemos ido.-** dijo recalcando la palabra "Muy".

Sebastián estaba atento a las palabras de la joven mientras continuaba adornando el postre. Tal vez si prestaba atención alguna pista debería delatar a la mujer-ser extraño.

**-¿Qué tan diferente puede ser?-** Finian acercándose a Darlyn, se veía muy interesado en los viajes de la extranjera y haciendo pensar a Sebastián _"No son tan inútiles después de todo"._

**-Pues… las mujeres son más libres, puedes bailar sin pareja y las mujeres pueden enseñar las piernas-** dijo sonriéndoles mientras limpiaba su lugar de trabajo.

La cara de todos era un poema: Finian tenía la cara de un niño cuando le cuentas una historia de héroes, no se podía ver la diferencia entre el pelo de Maylene y sus mejillas, Tanaka casi se ahoga con su Té y a Bard se le cayó su cigarrillo al abrir la boca en una perfecta "O". Sebastián por su parte solo entrecerró los ojos memorizando lo que dijo la mujer que ahora reía _"momento… está riendo"_ pensó.

**-Jajajajajaja jajajajajaja ha ha -** la risa melódica hacía eco en el silencio, todos la veían extrañados **-Debieron haber visto su cara… fue digna de un retrato- **dijo riendo divertida **-¿De verdad creyeron eso?... digo, ¿se imaginan un lugar así?... sería tan divertido como sus caras hace un momento Jajajajajaja. Ahora vengo voy por el vino.-** dijo mientras salía de la cocina aun riendo.

**-Wooow los extranjeros tienen un humor muy extraño-** comentó Finian rascándose la cabeza **-Pero si fue divertido-** agregó y todos rieron mientras Sebastián solo sonrió.

Ya era la hora de la cena, los sirvientes estaban frente a la mesa viendo como delicadamente era presentada la entrada del menú.

**-Para esta noche se sirve de entrada una crema de cilantro y nuez, con un poco de queso al centro-** dijo la pelicobre mientras colocaban, ella y Sebastián, los aperitivos frente a sus Amos. **-Espero sea de su agrado-** dijo mientras sonreía a los comensales. **-Me permití el atrevimiento de hacer comida también para ustedes, está en la cocina.- **les dijo a los sirvientes humanos, los cuales miraron al conde esperando aprobación. Ciel asintió levemente y salieron corriendo a la cocina provocando en Ciel un bufido y en la chica una sonrisa.

**-¡Yuuuuumi…! mi danguito acaramelado ya puede casarse…-** dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos para entregarse a los sabores que su lengua experimentaba y haciendo suspirar a la joven de ojos azules.

**-Delicioso…-** susurró Ciel.

Ya habiendo terminado la entrada, la joven retiró los platos y enseguida entregó el siguiente platillo.

**-Me alegro les haya gustado, ahora como plato fuerte tienen Medallones de Atún en salsa de almendras.-** dijo destapando los platos de los jóvenes, el rubio se relamió los labios ante el olor tan delicado que llegaba a su nariz y por su parte Ciel miraba a Sebastián que tenía una sonrisa.

**-Sebastián POV-**

Sonrió, miro a mi Joven Amo que me ve, yo asiento para decirle sin palabras que todo está bien.

**-Sebastián, me gustaría que probara los encantos de mi bella PerisDevasht-** dijo sonriendo el Joven Castiel, puedo ver a través de su invitación algo escondido ¿Sus ojos muestran picardía viva?

**-Será un placer, Joven Castiel.-** digo haciendo una reverencia, sinceramente estoy contento… tengo una pista importante.

Lo veo sonreír complacido al ver que sirvo el vino blanco para después sentarme a un lado de mi Joven Amo. Darlyn no sonríe como siempre al servir otros dos platos, supongo que no se debe sentir bien que su Amo la ofrezca como un pedazo de carne a un monstruo. Ella se sienta a un lado de su Amo pero no lo ve a los ojos.

**-Aaaahhh Ummmhh, nunca lo habías hecho y te sale exquisito… eso es del diablo…-** dijo el rubio divertido, parece un niño mientras entrecierra los ojos para ver a Darlyn **-¿Algo que decirnos mi bella… dama?-** dice apuntándola con la cuchara juguetona y acusadoramente.

**-Soy lo que usted desee Amo…-** dijo cerrando los ojos con pesar.

Terminamos de comer el plato fuerte, me impresiona que un humano, aparte de Agni cocine tan bien, siempre he creído que todos los humanos son inútiles e idiotas, como los sirvientes de la Mansión, pero a excepción de mí, claro está… yo solo soy un demonio de mayordomo.

**-Para cerrar esta maravillosa cena, se sirve de postre…- **digo antes de destapar el platillo final, veo a la acompañante de Castiel un poco tensa…**-Pay de queso con fresas- **dejo que observen la mermelada como escurre entre las fresas partidas y colocadas una a una paradas haciendo ver al pay como una rocosa de dulce rojo.

Castiel voltea a ver rápidamente a Darlyn y se divierte viendo su expresión de tortura… ¿Tortura?

**-Espero sea de su agrado…-** les sirvo a los comensales, extrañamente la señorita no se mueve.

**-¿No es de su agrado el Pay, Lady Darlyn?-** pregunta mi Joven Amo, Castiel continua viendo divertido a su acompañante.

**-Prefiero comerlo después, si no es molestia.-** dijo levantando los platos de la comida anterior y llevándolos a la cocina mientras yo sirvo el Té a mi Joven Amo y a Castiel, que no puede dejar de sonreír.

**-Sebastián… eres muy bueno en lo que haces… me agradas-** dijo mientras tomaba un tenedor y partía un trozo de Pay.** -¿Sabes?... creo que no me equivoqué…- **me dijo mirándome y después mirando a la puerta de la cocina, donde venía Darlyn con un vaso de leche.

**-Amo, su leche. Fría como le gusta.-** dijo Darlyn al posar el vaso en la mesa.

**-Fin Sebastián POV-**

* * *

El silencio de la habitación lo estaba estresando, nunca había visto tan callada a Darlyn desde que la encontró en aquel desolado ático del orfanato.

**-¿No va a desistir verdad?-** habló por fin después de arroparlo como una madre cariñosa con su hijo. Después se levantó para irse de la habitación.

**-Darlyn… ¿ya no confías en mí?-** dijo deteniéndola de la muñeca en un agarre suave.

**-Si confió en usted, pero no sabemos con quienes estamos tratando exactamente Amo-** dijo con deje de preocupación. **-Me da miedo que las cosas no resulten como usted quiere-** dijo acariciando el cabello del chico.

**-Si vives con miedo al fracaso, no tendrás éxito.-** dijo el niño sonriendo plenamente. La mujer de ojos azules abrió los ojos sorprendida **-No sé por qué no sigues tooodas las frases que me has dicho en estos 9 añitos juntos**- dijo sonriendo burlonamente a su acompañante.

**-Hmp… cuando se trata de usted y su seguridad puedo cambiarlas un poco.-** dijo cruzando los brazos y volteando a otro lado en pose indignada.

**-Ya verás que todo…-**

**-¿Y si no le gusto?-** interrumpió al rubio, quien sonrió pícaramente.

**-¡Yeiiiii, te gustó!... a mí también me gustó para ti. ¿Te imaginas sus hijos?-** dijo con brillo en los ojos y aplaudiendo emocionado.

**-¡AMO!... aún no sabemos si tiene a alguien en su corazón y ya me quiere embarazar…-** dijo lo último en un susurro y mirando hacia otro lado.

**-Jajajajajaja… te verías linda con una pancita…- **dijo poniendo una mano en el vientre de la joven, quien parecía un cereza de lo roja que estaba.

**-Amo ya duérmase… mañana será un día muy pesado.-** dijo viendo a la ventana _"La luna roja nos advierte, no será tan fácil como usted piensa Amo"._

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ciel se veía a ambos demonios hablando, el conde sentado en una silla viendo la ventana y Sebastián parado comentándole lo que descubrió.

**-Estabas sonriendo, antes de probar el atún ¿Qué sabes Sebastián?-** preguntó Ciel volteando a verlo son sus ojos azules, ya sin el parche debido a que Sebastián a lo largo de los años había logrado ganarse su confianza y pues ambos eran demonios.

**-Vera Joven Amo, cuando veníamos de regreso ella rescató un gato y le dio Atún…-** mencionó el mayordomo mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho de manera cortés.

**- Insinúas que de la nada apareció atún ¿Es posible eso?-** preguntó enarcando una ceja.

**-Para un demonio sí, pero ella es humana… o eso parece-** dijo pensativo recordando lo que la chica les contó en "broma" a los sirvientes.

**-No he tenido ataques de asma… ni he percibido un gato-** dijo meditando el conde, cerró los ojos y los abrió ahora color rojos **-Solo los únicos inmortales que hay aquí somos tú y yo- **dijo suspirando cansadamente.

**-Me alegra que ya haya aprendido a utilizar sus ojos Joven Amo-** dijo el demonio mayor viendo con orgullo a Ciel.

**-¿Cómo es posible que hasta a nosotros que no percibimos las cosas como los humanos, nos haga sentir vivos su comida?-** pregunto Ciel intrigado viendo a su Mayordomo.

**-¿Le gustaría volver a ser humano, Joven Amo?-** preguntó viendo la expresión del conde, que cambió ligeramente al pensar en la respuesta que tanto rondaba en su cabeza.

**-Sebastián… ¿No te aburres?, ya no tengo tu marca de contrato…- **dijo Ciel suspirando cansadamente. Sebastián abrió ligeramente más los ojos sorprendido.

**-El trato era que le serviría hasta que devorara su alma. No sucedió por obra del destino Joven Amo.-** explicó el demonio de ojos rojos mientras ayudaba a Ciel a quitarse los zapatos **-Entonces, yo lo serviré hasta la eternidad- **dijo sonriendo enigmáticamente como siempre.

Lo que no sabían ambos es que… el aburrimiento que Ciel sentía, se vería desplazado por los acontecimientos que ocurrirían unos días después…

* * *

**Holaaa n_n me encanta que continúen leyendo :3 de verdad… es para mí un honor que mis ideas locas les gusten… :´3**

**Shadechu Nightray: **me encantó tu review… muchas gracias por los consejos… sip Ciel renació como demonio, pero como se leyó en este capi pues comienza a aburrirse… pero Castiel con toda su picardía logrará divertirlo un poco… jejeje.

**Estefa-Chan: **me podrías decir si tu gatito ¿es nekito o nekita? Jejeje es k me gustaría usar su nombre para el gatito que se encontró Darlyn… por favorrrrrr n.n

**No se pierdan el capítulo siguiente de la historia… se hablará de lo que es Darlyn… y ¿Por qué llegaron ahí?**


	5. Capítulo 5: Esa Maid y su perfume

**Capítulo 5**

**Esa Maid… y su perfume.**

Mientras tanto la noche pasaba y Darlyn se encontraba acostada en un sillón muy grande, color purpura y circular. Encima del gran y cómodo sillón había muchos cojines de diferentes colores, dorados con encajes plateados, azul turquesa con diamantes incrustados, también había cojines circulares y triangulares, era como si tuviera colección de cojines alrededor y debajo de su cuerpo.

**-¿Te gusta el lugar Yoru?-** le preguntaba al felino ahora todo un tigre siberiano de enigmáticos ojos azules.

**-Prrrrrrrrr-** ronroneaba el "gatito" mientras era acariciado y mimado por la joven.

Darlyn se levantó y se miró en el espejo que apareció en ese lugar secreto del cual fue presa mucho tiempo. Peinó con un cepillo de marfil su cabello largo, que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y enmarcaba su rostro dulce y misterioso.

Caminó al rededor del sillón rosando su camisón delgado de seda rosa pálido que se pegaba en sus pechos y caía libremente por su cuerpo. Dio vueltas y más vueltas por el sillón hasta que se convirtió en una cama con todos los cojines alrededor, tapizando el piso.

Saltó a la cama haciendo ondear la tela rosa transparente con encajes de oro que enmarcaba la cama. Se movió por toda la cama, como niña cuando le hacen cosquillas, mientras el gran felino la miraba curioso.

**-Yoru… ven-** dijo palmeando el lugar a un lado de ella.

El tigre blanco no se hizo de rogar y saltó a la cama desordenándola al caer de lomo a un lado de la joven.

**-Wooow es increíble lo que se puede hacer con un poco de Atún y amor…-** dijo riendo y repegando su mejilla a la del felino.** -Bueno… también un poco de mis encantos ayudó- **dijo pensativa recibiendo un rasposo beso del gatito en su hombro.

**-Ahora que lo recuerdo…-** dijo volteando a ver una mesita de té hecha de oro y plata con ornamentas de manos y ojos en las patas. Sobre ella había un plato con el pay de Sebastián.

Extendió las manos y el plato con el postre apareció en sus manos. El felino la miró hacer su truco y ladeó la cabeza como un perro cuando no entiende algo. **-Ya te acostumbrarás Yoru…- **le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Miró resignada el pedazo de pastel y suspiró derrotada **-Bien… veamos de qué estás hecho…- **dijo para después partir un gran pedazo del pay, lo introdujo en su boca y cerró los ojos al sentir la mermelada deslizarse por su lengua. **-¡OHHHH POR ALLAH!-** gimió ante el orgasmo gustativo en su boca. **-Esto no puede ser posible…-** dijo en un hilo de voz antes de meter más pay en su boca **-¡Mmmhhhuuum! ¡Ahhhh! Simplemente deliciooooooosoooooo-** continuó comiendo cada una de las fresas lentamente. El felino la veía asustado y curioso, porque la joven parecía que tenía un calambre, ya que se restregaba en las sabanas **-Acostúmbrate también a esto… soy adicta a los dulces y más al queso…-** dijo excusándose y viendo al gato. **-Pero para que veas a que me enfrento… toma.-** dijo lanzando un pedacito al Siberiano.

**-Grrrraaarrr-** rugió salvajemente para después caer de la cama y rodar por la alfombra de cojines.

**-Exacto… ¡eso si es del diablo querido Amo…!-** dijo levantando su puño al techo inexistente.** -Oh Allah… nunca he sucumbido a los placeres carnales, solo a los sabores dulces de todos los años que me ha tocado vivir-** dijo levantando los brazos e hincándose en la cama **-Pero… nunca había probado nada así… soy adicta a lo que hacen las manos de ese... hombre-** dijo sonrojada y abrazándose a sí misma.

**-Prrrrr-** el felino imponente se acercó a la joven y la consoló restregándose en las piernas de la pelicobre.

**-¡¿Cómo que no es tan malo?!-** le preguntó al animal algo alterada **-¿Sabes lo que pasaría si…?- **al preguntarle eso al felino salvaje, solo movió la cabeza negativamente** -No soy completamente humana… no puedo ser rechazada de nuevo…- **dijo con los ojos cristalizados **-No lo soportaría… además no puedo dejar a mi Amo, Castiel no se lo merece…-** concluyo soltándose a llorar en silencio para después dormir usando como almohada el lomo de Yoru, quien la acompañó en su llanto.

* * *

Se encontraban Castiel y Ciel jugando ajedrez en el jardín de la mansión Phantomhive. El día era nublado y se observaba un ligero toque de luz entre las nubes del cielo gris claro.

**-Jake…-** decía indiferente el conde al haber ganado por enésima vez esa mañana.

**-¡Woooah!… o tu eres un genio o yo soy muy idiota…-** mencionó lo último en un susurro el chico de ojos miel.

**-Creo que lo más probable es que sea lo segundo…-** comentó Ciel apoyando su cabeza contra su mano y sonriendo altaneramente.

**-Hmp… aparte de genio… brujo.-** le dijo el rubio reprochando y volteándose indignado hacia otro lado. **-¡Oye!-** gritó enojado pero riendo al haberle dado la razón al conde.

**-Es que simplemente es impresionante que hayas visto todas mis jugadas y no las uses a tu favor…-** dijo Ciel masajeándose la sien y suspirando cansadamente, sin embargo muy en el fondo le divertía ese chico extraño.

**-Oye Ciel… ¿Cuándo me muestras tu empresa de juguetes?-** preguntó con los ojos llenos de emoción y suplica al conde.

**-Sebastián…-** llamó el conde en tono demandante. De la puerta que daba al jardín salió Sebastián acomodándose los guantes.

**-¿Si Joven Amo?-** preguntó en tono servicial como siempre el mayordomo.

**-Prepara el carruaje, vamos a las empresas Phantomhive. -** dijo mientras veía como el rubio sonreía emocionado y feliz.

**-Yes, my Lord-** dijo en una reverencia con su maño en el pecho.

**-¡Wiiiiiii!-** gritó el rubio para comenzar a dar saltos alrededor de Ciel.

**-Joven Castiel, ¿No va a avisar a la señorita Darlyn?-** preguntó con su enigmática sonrisa en los labios el mayordomo.

**-Mmmmmm tengo una mejor idea-** respondió el aludido mirando sospechosamente al servicial demonio **-Sebastián… ¿Por qué no me haces el favor de ir a avisarle a mi preciosa Danguito azucarado?-** pidió con inocencia pero en la mirada tenia travesura pura.

Sebastián miró a Ciel, el cual asintió **- Ahora vengo Joven Amo-** dijo el mayordomo para adentrarse en la Mansión.

**-Ehhh jejeje… espero tu mayordomo sepa buscar bien-** se dirigió el chico rubio a Ciel sonriéndole traviesamente.

Ciel solo miraba a su singular invitado, siempre risueño y contento… parecía como si no le importara nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor.

* * *

La bañera estaba llena y dentro de ella estaba la joven de ojos azules y ahora con mejillas sonrojadas debido a la alta temperatura del agua que tapaba su cuerpo.

Maylene tocó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta entró a dejar las toallas.

**-Darl…-** llamó pero fue interrumpida

**-Hmmmmmmhhh… si… suaveee… -** escuchó decir a Darlyn a través de la puerta del baño, de la cual salía vapor por debajo.

La maid de los Phantomhive salió corriendo de la habitación lanzando las toallas a la cama, ya tendida, y usar sus manos para detener el derrame nasal que brotaba violentamente.

Al salir de la habitación chocó con Sebastián, que ni siquiera se movió.

**-Maylene, ¿Sucedió algo?-** preguntó el mayordomo viendo a la Maid con la nariz tapada con sus manos.

**-¡Ehh… no!, ¡Ella… tomaba un baño… relajante!-** dijo atropelladamente la pelirroja **-¡Si eso!... un baño muy relajante-** dijo lo último en un susurro y sonrojándose violentamente.

**-Oh… ya veo-** dijo Sebastián colocando la mano en su mentón en pose pensativa **-Cuando la veas salir le dices que llevé al Joven Amo fue a la empresa y que el Joven Castiel pidió ir.-** terminó sonriendo el encantador demonio.

**-¡Ha- hai!-** dijo asintiendo muchas veces Maylene, que ahora tenía los lentes empañados.

Pasaron 10 minutos y salió Darlyn de la bañera, se envolvió en una toalla y salió del baño. Tomó una de las toallas que dejó Maylene en la cama y se secó el cabello.

**-Que delicioso es ese jabón de yogurt y rosas…-** dijo tocando su piel **-Si, tan suave como la seda-** dijo recordando la sensación del jabón al tocar su mojada piel y sonriendo.

Se estaba cepillando el cabello y poniendo sus cremas de flores cuando lo recordó **-¡Oh no!... debe tener hambre mi Yoru bebé-** dijo para desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Entonces entró Maylene de nuevo al no recibir respuesta, la habitación estaba vacía y olió una esencia muy rica y sofisticada.

**-¡Uuhhh que bien huele!- **entonces vio una reluciente botella morada, parecía una manzana con ornamentos de metales preciosos, era muy detallada **-de seguro se la regaló el Joven Castiel-** la miró abierta y se acercó un poco **-¡Wooow de aquí viene el olor!-** dijo levantándola para verla más de cerca. La botella tenía incrustaciones de piedra preciosas en los metales, era una botella muy pequeña, cabía en las manos de Maylene y hasta sobraba espacio. De ella colgaban cadenas de plata, platino y oro intercalados. **-Es un hermoso empaque de perfume, pero si lo deja abierto se le irá el olor muy rápido…-** con la mirada buscó la tapadera, bajó la vista al observar un reflejo en el cajón, era una tapa ornamentada con un gran diamante negro en la cima y al centro. Lo tomó y tapo la botella **-Listo, así perdurará más el olor. Cuando vea Darlyn le diré que cuide más sus cosas.- **dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta pensando que la joven ya había salido en busca de Castiel.

* * *

Ya se encontraban en la empresa de juguetes Phantom, Castiel estaba fascinado viendo el color de los pasillos, grandes muñecos Cascanueces custodiaban la entrada del despacho de Ciel.

**-Oooohhh Ciel… esto es tan taaaaan… ¿Todo es tuyo?-** preguntó impresionado viendo un peluche enorme en forma de oso dentro del despacho.

**-Baka… si, es mío. Soy el último de los Phantomhive-** dijo bajando un poco la mirada y con melancolía.

**-¡Tienes trenes!... vamos a verlooooooos-** dijo el rubio corriendo hacia el pasillo donde se veía un prototipo de trenes a escala con todo y cuidad.

**-¡Baka! ¡No corras!-** gritó exasperado el conde y corriendo tras el chiquillo de ojos miel.

Sebastián veía como su Joven Amo era entretenido inconscientemente por ese humano extraño y extrovertido. Suspiró y sonrió burlonamente para después seguirlos por los pasillos.

**-Woooooooowwwww… mi próximo deseo será viajar en el techo de un tren jejeje…-** dijo el rubio sonriendo maliciosamente y frotando sus manos. **-Mmmm hablando de deseos…-** dijo recordando algo **-Sebastián… ¿Qué dijo mi bella Dango?- **preguntó mirando al mayordomo.

**-Se estaba bañando, no pude hablar con ella…- **

**-¡LA VISTE!... ¡WOOOOW!… pilluelo…-** dijo elevando las cejas de manera cómplice al mayordomo **-Aunque debiste hacerle algo para que te dejara completo…- **dijo pensativamente e imaginándose a Darlyn arañando a Sebastián.

**-Me malentiende Joven Castiel-** dijo con su sonrisa cortés Sebastián** -Maylene le diría dónde estamos cuando saliera de su relajante baño- **dijo recordando la cara de Maylene roja granada.

**-LEEEEENTO-** exclamó viéndolo aburrido, Ciel elevó una ceja y se masajeó la sien **-Bueno… muéstrame toooodos los juguetes que tengas Ciel- **dijo jalándolo del brazo, llevándolo prácticamente a rastras al demonio novato.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar de la Mansión Phantomhive, exactamente en la habitación de la pelicobre.

**-Prrrrrrr-** ronroneaba meneando su serpenteante cola el gran Tigre Siberiano de ojos azules mientras era alimentado por la deidad de profundo mirar.

**-Bien Yoru… voy a salir un rato…-** dijo palmeando la cabeza del felino **-Te veo en la noche… pórtate bien-** continuó para después cerrar los ojos y colocar las palmas de las manos una contra otra de forma horizontal… pero para su sorpresa, al abrir los ojos seguía metida en su "Lugar especial". **-No, no, no, nooo… Amo deje de jugar…-** dijo riendo mientras veía al techo. **-Jajajaja… bien me atrapó, ahora ¡Déjeme salir!- **dijo primero riendo y después brincando provocando un ligero temblor en el lugar.

**-¿Nyaaa?-** el majestuoso felino la miraba confundido.

**-No… mi Amo… Castiel… él no me haría esto…-** dijo confundida y triste **-Bueno… Ven Yoru, hay que esperar que el amo venga a la habitación.- **dijo acostándose en el pasto floreado que crecía alrededor de su cuerpo. **-De todas maneras… ¿Qué puede pasar?... con él está el Joven Ciel y Sebastián…- **dijo cerrando los ojos y suspirando el aroma de las flores exóticas de mil colores que invadían el piso.

* * *

**Jejejejeje n_n… ammmm eso de la adicción extrema de los postres de Darlyn… imagínense a Ryuk (De Death Note) cuando comió la primer deliciosa manzana… jejejeje o.o**

**Ahhhh esa Maylene n_n jejejeje… pero sin su inocente "Tapada de perfume" no pasaría el otro capi n_n.**

**Me imagino que ya saben o tienen una idea de qué es Darlyn… ;D n_n**

**Chic s sigan leyendo… ya viene lo más interesante… ;).**

**Shadechu Nightray:** De verdad, ¿tienes un OC parecido a él?. Kyaaaaa… dime como es y lo agrego en la vida de Castiel… necesitaré personajes también para las demás locas aventuras… Sinceramente yo tampoco entiendo como lo entienden (A Tanaka)… me imagino que ya es la costumbre. Y siii… Ciel está aburrido… supongo que debe aprender a ser un demonio completo y hacer sus propias cosas ñaca ñaca :P. muchas gracias por hacer mi historia una de tus favoritas y ser seguidora :3

**Estefa-chan:** jejeje me encanta que escriban así… con sus inners o en tu caso: tu Yoru. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capi, de verdad me pone muy contenta que escriban lo que piensan. Siiii ese Ikuto seductorrrrr… ¡Nyaaaa esconde bien a Yoru!. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo n_n

**Vamos… dejen Reviews… sé que uno no sabe siempre que decir… solo digan si les gusta o si estoy muuuuy loca xD (En caso de si es esto último… u_u mis pastillas tienen la culpa… u_u)**


	6. Capítulo 6: Esa maid sin marca

**Capítulo 6**

**Esa maid… sin marca.**

El carruaje del Conde daba su recorrido de regreso a casa, Ciel miraba a la ventana recordando a cierta rubia de ojos verdes.

**-¡Woooooooooooaaa…! ¿Quién te viera Ciel? Tan "Márgaro Francisco" que te ves y ya con prometida…- **dijo lo último burlándose el joven rubio albino.

**-¡Baka!... ¿Qué parte de "Tenía", no entiendes?-** dijo el conde mirando con enfado al ojimiel.

**-Ummm… eres muy "Margarito" Ciel-** dijo viendo a la ventana haciendo un puchero marca "Soy pato".

**-Baka…-** suspiró Ciel cerrando los ojos, mientras Sebastián miraba sobre su hombro la escena.

Ya los tonos carmesí bañaban a la mansión Phantomhive anunciando el final de la tarde. Ciel, Castiel y Sebastián entraban a la estancia donde los recibían los sirvientes, pero Castiel al percatarse de la ausencia de la pelicobre se extrañó.

**-¿Dónde está mi Dango?-** preguntó un poco preocupado. Los sirvientes se miraban extrañados.

**-Emmmh… pensamos que estaba con ustedes-** dijo Finian extrañado mientras los demás asentían repetidamente.

Entonces una extraña fuerza jaló al rubio haciéndolo atravesar la puerta. Ciel miró como su extraño visitante volaba por el jardín con los brazos y las piernas moviéndose frenéticamente.

**-¡Castiel!-** gritó con los ojos muy abiertos el conde mientras él y Sebastián salían corriendo tras la "Fuerza" y el rubio.

**-Ciel POV-**

Corro por todo el jardín, veo la luz del sol que se va haciendo muy tenue y ya no se ve ni se escucha nada de Castiel. Entonces uso lo que Sebastián me enseño me enseño ya hace medio año, mis ojos cosquillean y veo las sombras blancas, las luces negras y el alma de las personas de colores… ¡Lo veo!, corro deslizándome por los árboles y los arbustos.

**-¡Mira novato!-** dijo una sombra deforme alzando a Castiel de las muñecas juntas. **-¿Lo quieres? Ven por él…-** y corrió nuevamente, era tan veloz que parecía que era un borrón blanco.

Siento la presencia de Sebastián atrás de mí **-¿Qué demonios es eso, Sebastián?-** pregunto a mi demonio "tutor", él corre hasta llegar a la par conmigo.

**-Joven Amo, desde que llegaron los "Visitantes", creo que se complicaron las cosas.-** dijo mientras corría a mi lado.

Alguien más está aquí...

Oh no, Grell…

**-Fin POV Ciel-**

**-¡Sebas-chaaaaaaan!-** se colgaba el pelirrojo extravagante de un árbol en pose sexy **-Solo para tiiii mi Sebby-** dijo apuntándose a sí mismo de manera sensual.

**-¡Grell, no tenemos tiempo!-** exclamó notablemente enojado el conde mientras saltaba al árbol tirando al shinigami enamoradizo.

**-¡Arrg!... parece que el convertirte en demonio te sentó mal Ciel-** dijo mientras se sobaba el trasero para después levantarse a seguir a los demonios.

**-Grell… ¿Haz notado algo diferente?-** preguntó Sebastián mientras el pelirrojo los alcanzaba **-¿Por qué estas aquí?- **interrogó viendo de reojo al divo de gabardina escarlata.

**-Hmmm ahora que lo mencionas…-** respondió pensativo el de orbes verde amarillento **-William me pidió que revisara esta zona, ya que Undertaker le dijo que había un "X suelto"-** dijo sonriendo y mostrando su puntiaguda dentadura.

**-¿"X suelto"?-** preguntó el demonio novato. Grell le sonreía coquetamente a Sebastián, quien se limitaba a buscar la presencia que se llevó a Castiel.

**-Aja… así le pusimos porque no sabemos con qué tratamos-** explicó mientras corrían por la copa de los árboles. **-Pero sinceramente creo que debe ser un demonio sin chiste ni contrato- **dijo ganándose la mirada matadora de Ciel **-Sin ofender Conde…-** dijo tragando grueso.

Llegaron a un gran campo de flores secas y naturaleza muerta, el ente desconocido lamía las manos del joven rubio que estaba inconsciente debido al impacto contra la puerta y la violenta ráfaga de aire que entró a sus pulmones en la huida.

**-¡Ahhhhh!... un alma tierna y frágil.- **dijo oliendo extasiado el ser que tomaba forma de un ángel de alas grises.** -Triste que el mundo se llene de inmundicia como ustedes- **dijo viendo hacia el shinigami y los demonios.

**-¡Suéltalo!, ¡él no tiene nada que ver con esto!-** gritó Ciel cerrando las manos fuertemente mientras sus dientes amenazaban con convertirse en colmillos.

**-Joven Amo, cálmese… si el joven Castiel despierta y lo ve así…-** habló con tranquilidad Sebastián.

**-¡Identifícate!-** ordenó Grell con el ceño fruncido y apuntando al ser alado.

**-Jajajajajaja… ¿no tiene nada que ver?... no me hagas reír Akuma-chan-** dijo burlonamente el hermoso ángel de majestuosas alas grises con matices plateados **-Este mocoso tiene algo que yo quiero… algo que yo… DESEO-** completó lamiendo la mejilla del chico de cabellos rubios.

**-¡Identifícate ahora mismo!-** gritó Grell con una voz potente y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo haciéndose sonrojar.

**-Ya que insistes…-** dijo alzando una ceja y sacando una espada de oro **-Soy el Arcángel Miguel- **al decir esto los tres presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

**-El jefe de los ejércitos de Dios-** dijo Grell en un susurro y con cara seria, el asunto era serio.

**-Ese mismo… en energía y fuerza-** dijo alzando la espada al cielo haciendo caer un rayo iluminando su cabello rizado en las puntas y su hermoso rostro masculino. Su cuerpo era cubierto por una armadura de oro y plata y una estola ondeante al viento.

**-Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango…- **dijo el joven rubio sin poder abrir los ojos aun. **-Mi bella dango…-** dijo en un quejido de dolor e incomodidad por la fuerza con la que el Arcángel se aferraba a su cuerpo.

**-¡Suéltalo!-** gruñó Ciel mostrando sus colmillos completamente, sus garras comenzaban a crecer un poco, Sebastián estaba al tanto de lo descontrolado que podía ser un Demonio en su verdadera forma, cosa que aún no enseñaba al conde.

**-Joven Amo, yo me encargo.-** dijo sacando sus cuchillos de su saco y colocándolos entre sus dedos para lanzarse a la batalla, que supo que no sería fácil.

* * *

Despertaba de su gran siesta embotellada, siempre que estaba ahí descansaba a rienda suelta. Pero eso no le gustaba, se sentía inútil y atrapada.

**-Castiel ya tardó mucho…-** dijo viendo la selva de flores que había creado para Yoru **-Y si… no, no creo.-** pero de pronto lo sintió, como su pecho se oprimía y su desesperación aumentaba.

* * *

Sebastián no se había enfrentado a un ser tan fuerte como ese arcángel de cabellos miel. La batalla era ardua y a la par, pero la energía que usaba se estaba gastando. Los metales chocaban y se hacían heridas de corte superficiales, sin embargo la batalla iba más allá de lo físico: la energía que irradiaban se deformaba a cada golpe.

**-Eres bueno demonio… pero te estas cansando- **dijo blandiendo su espada en el aire.

**-No solamente yo, Miguel…-** respondió Sebastián limpiándose la sangre de su mejilla consecuencia de un corte de la espada del arcángel.

**-¡¿Qué caraj…?!-** exclamó un Castiel ya despierto y sorprendido por ver a Sebastián con cortes y su camisa manchada de carmesí. **-¡Suéltame afeminado!-** le ordenó al que lo tenía preso de las muñecas.

**-Llámalo y tal vez perdone sus almas, viajero…-** le respondió el ser celestial antes de ser golpeado por el demonio a causa de su distracción.

**-¡Sebastián!, ¡No lastimes a Castiel!-** gritó Ciel al ver como violentamente el ángel salía impactado contra una roca llevándose consigo al rubio.

**-Sebastián… estas muy herido…-** susurró preocupado el rubio viendo con pena al demonio **-¡Afeminado maldito!... no sabes lo que pides…-** dijo viendo con rencor al de armadura.

**-Llámalo… un mocoso caprichoso como tú no merece tal regalo-** dijo amarrándolo de las muñecas con una soga de oro santo, con la cual perforó la piedra para que no escapara. **-Hn… ahora sí demonio niñero, despídete de tu existencia.-** dijo sereno el ángel corriendo con la espada llameando en luz dorada, se dirigió a Sebastián al cual le brillaban los ojos tratando de no transformarse ahora que el joven ya estaba despierto.

**-No toques a Sebastián… te lo advierto Nenaza machota- **dijo apretando los dientes el rubio con coraje.

**-Llámalo… y lo dejo vivo si quieres-** el rubio frunció el ceño al escuchar al ángel ordenarle **-No sé cómo te mezclas con _esto_-** dijo el de cabellos dorados apuntando con la espada a Sebastián.

**-Pues a **_**eso**_** estoy más dispuesto a entregarle lo que quieres "Machita"-** dijo burlonamente el nuevo apodo para ese ángel. **-Pero insisto… no sabes lo que pides…-** dijo sonriendo ampliamente a costa de la situación.

**-Entonces despídete de tus nuevos infernales congéneres-** dijo saltando hacia los tres espectadores, intentó atacar a Ciel pero Sebastián con su fuerza inhumana lo pateo cuarteando la armadura y haciendo sangrar al ángel.

**-Asqueroso demonio… ¡te mandaré a averno, de donde no debiste salir!-** bramó con ira y dolor mezclados antes de lanzar rayos celestiales en contra del Mayordomo.

**-Castiel POV-**

¡Darlyn!... ¿dónde estás?... ¡van a dejarte viuda antes del matrimonio!, a menos… ¡no!, yo siempre dejo escondida la tapadera.

**-¡Sebas-chaaaan!-** escucho gritar a la "competencia" de mi hermosa dango, ¡Ha! ¿Competencia? Nadie es competencia para mi Danguito acaramelado… ¡Castiel enfócate!, debo llamarla, pero ese "Machita" se la quiere llevar… pero ¿Para qué?...

**-¡Sebas-chaaaan!-** escucho gritar de nuevo a ese pelirrojo despampanante, volteo a ver a Sebastián y veo que está muy lastimado pero trata de quitarle la espada al "Machita". Volteo a ver a Ciel y está muy preocupado, pero si descubren a mi Dango… deberemos irnos antes de lo esperado.

**-¡Sebastián!-** ese fue Ciel desgarrándose la garganta, odio ver a la gente triste… perdóname Ciel, espero no me odies por ocultarte algo como esto…

**-Castiel POV-**

* * *

_Azarath _

Se levantó de golpe al escuchar el llamado de su Amo, comenzó a temblar con impotencia porque ese tapón era más fuerte que ella cuando estaba sobre la boca de la botella.

**-¡Estúpido y sensual tapón de diamante!-** gruñó mientras miraba con coraje en dirección al techo, **-****maldito, si solo…****¡Eso es!...-** dijo corriendo hacia una de las paredes **-Yoru… ¿Quieres jugar?-** le preguntó a su Siberiano de ojos azules, el cual solo ladeó la cabeza confundido **-Será fácil… mira solo corre hacia donde yo corro- **dijo cuándo el majestuoso felino se colocó a su lado. **-Si logro salir de aquí te juro que te sacaré cuando vayamos a casa-** dijo suplicante ganándose un lengüetazo del tigre en las manos. **-Eso mi tiguesito, ahora ¡Vamos!- **gritó corriendo para chocar con las paredes una y otra vez.

Por fuera solo se escuchaba el vidrio rodando por el mueble.

**-¡Ya casi Yoru!... vamos una vez más-** dijo jadeando cansadamente, por eso odiaba ese tapón, el diamante era para dominarla aunque ya no podían someterla como antes.

¡Tap!, fue el sonido del vidrio contra la alfombra azul rey de su habitación, el tapón se descolocó un poco de su sitio dejando una diminuta salida, la cual aprovechó Darlyn para "Esfumarse" con Yoru.

* * *

**-¡Metrión!-** gritó aterrorizado al ver la sangre de Sebastián brotar cuando la espada alcanzó a clavarse en la mano del mayordomo, entrando por el dorso y saliendo por la palma.

**-¡Zintos!-** gritó la enigmática dama de cabellos cobre que ondeaban violentamente al detenerse el Gran Siberiano en el que venía montada. Volteó a ver a Castiel que estaba atado a la roca y se enfureció **-Amo… ¿A quién le arranco las manos?- **preguntó tétricamente mientras se acercaba al rubio de ojos miel y le quitaba sus amarres de oro.

**-Eres una hermosa diosa…-** dijo el de cabellos dorados y levantando la espada celestial.

**-Y tú un Sádico, Zabban*-** dijo serena y con una mirada helada **-Dime ¿Qué hemos hecho para romper las reglas?- **dijo caminando hacia el ángel contoneando las caderas **-Y de paso, dame una buena razón para no desmembrarte lenta y dolorosamente por osar lamer a mi Amo.-** dijo en el oído del violento ángel, haciéndolo estremecerse.

**-Hace mucho que no me llamaban así… -** comentó nostálgicamente riendo **-Estar sin contrato es ilegal… y lo sabes-** dijo elevando una ceja a la mujer que tenía en la espalda.

**-Ellos están con mi Amo-** dijo viendo a Castiel que ya se encontraba con Ciel y Grell el chiquillo de cabellos rubios asentía repetidas veces **-Y por ende… están conmigo también-** sentenció sonriendo retadoramente al ángel.

**-Te vengo a proponer algo…-** dijo viendo a la dama de ojos azules que caminaba hacia el mayordomo para ayudarlo a levantarse **-Únete a nosotros y serás libre- **dijo mirando como la joven le daba la espalda y caminaba con el mayordomo apoyado en su hombro.

**-Jajajajajajajaja-** rio melodiosamente al escuchar la propuesta, Grell, Ciel y un Sebastián milagrosamente recuperado la miraban extrañados. Castiel sin embargo temía por su amistad con Ciel. **-¿Crees que por tan poco me vendo?... yo soy libre desde hace 9 años-** dijo desconcertando a los presentes y más a Sebastián que recordaba el "_Y desde ese día no me he separado de él_". **-Largo… no pelearé contigo así de cansado, es pérdida de tiempo-** dijo montando sobre Yoru, que era inmensamente grande que cabían en su lomo los 5, se fueron galopando rápidamente dejando solo al ángel.

**-Nos volveremos a ver… Jinn*-** dijo antes de desaparecer en un trueno el ser celestial.

* * *

Llegaron a la mansión Phantomhive y bajaron del Gran tigre siberiano, el cual al ser acariciado por la joven disminuyó de tamaño considerablemente.

**-Hiciste un buen trabajo Yoru, serás un gran guerrero- **dijo mientras el gato ronroneaba restregándose contra sus ondas cobre. **-CASTIEL… ALEXANDRO… ¡ D´LAROSE!-** gritó pausadamente cada parte del nombre del aludido, quien bajaba la cabeza con cada palabra que potentemente salía de la boca de la joven.

**-Danguito… yo…-** murmuró jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos índices **-Yo no sabía que esto pasaría-** dijo con la voz temblorosa ante la mirada de los tres espectadores.

**-¡POR ESO…!-** exclamó evidentemente enojada **-… mil veces-** susurró con cansancio y enojo **-¡TE HE DICHO 1000 VECES QUE NO DEBES SALIR SIN MÍ!- **dijo exasperada apuntándose a sí misma.

**-Técnicamente son 1001 ya…-** dijo riendo tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a la furiosa joven.

**-No funcionará…-** dijo fulminándolo con la mirada **-¡PUDISTE MORIR, POR LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGÓN!- **gritó zangoloteándolo por los hombros.

**-No metas a Sheng Long... él no tiene nada que ver aquí-** dijo haciendo señas con las manos para que se calmara la pelicobre.

**-Solo quiero que entiendas que...-** dijo apretando el puente de su nariz.

**-Maylene dijo que te avisaría…-** interrumpió tratando de hacer menor su reprimenda. **-Además… no eres mi mamá-** dijo para después taparse la boca por tratar con ese tema tan doloroso para Darlyn.

Un sollozo por parte de la pelicobre avisó que sus lágrimas estaban por salir. Sebastián, Grell y Ciel veían la dramática escena totalmente callados.

**-Darlyn, Danguito de durazno… no quise…-** dijo apenado el joven rubio, pero fue interrumpido por la aparición de una nube de humo que apareció en las manos de la joven dejando ver después un folder amarillo.

**-Pues lamento decepcionarte Castiel, pero legalmente estoy a cargo de tí-** dijo la joven con los ojos cristalinos, colocando los papeles en las manos del rubio.

Ciel al escuchar esto abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y vio a Sebastián, que estaba tan sorprendido como él.

**-Darlyn… yo no quise decir eso…-** repitió apenado el joven de caireles rubios que abrazaba los papeles.

**-Mañana regresaremos a casa… se terminaron las vacaciones.-** dijo subiendo las escaleras tristemente la de mirar azul.

**-… todo por culpa de ese "Machita"-** dijo con el ceño fruncido y suspirando frustrado. **-Así que eres un demonio Ciel…-** se dirigió al conde con una sonrisa triste, Ciel solo asintió. **-Y yo que pensaba que Darlyn te asustaría si supieras que es…-**

**- un demonio…-** agregó Sebastián sonriendo tratando de animar un poco al rubio.

**-Es un caso singular Sebas-chaaan… ella no tiene marca de contrato-** agregó Grell sonriendo coquetamente al demonio.

**-¿Cuál fue tu deseo a cambio de tu alma?-** preguntó Ciel seriamente al rubio, el cual no sabía de qué hablaban.

**-Ella no es un demonio… completo-** dijo viendo a Sebastián **-No la he visto desnuda completamente… pero dejaré a Sebastián investigar eso… si el quiere- **dijo con mirada pervertida, haciendo apretar la mandíbula al shinigami. **-¿Mi alma?… ¿Así funciona con ustedes?-** preguntó a Sebastián y a Ciel.

**-¿Cómo funciona con ella?-** preguntó interesado el mayordomo, haciendo sacar humo por las orejas a Grell.

**-Bueno… les contaré pero es una laaaaarga historia… lo bueno que ustedes son inmortales-** dijo mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.

* * *

**Tan tan tan :O Jajajaja n_n hola de nuevo :3… así es, apareció un ángel de alto rango buscando a Darlyn ¿Para qué la querrá?. **

**DICCIONARIO:**

**ZABBAN-GEOLIER: **Ángel de los musulmanes que se encargaba de atormentar a los condenados o réprobos.

**JINN: **Elementales o genios de la mitología musulmana. Son seres sobrenaturales que tienen la facultad de darse a conocer bajo formas animales (serpientes, perros, gatos, etc.) o humanas.

Algunos son buenos y de bella apariencia, pero la mayoría son malignos y horribles de aspecto. Tienen cuerpos etéreos, pero se alimentan y pueden engendrar hijos.

**Shadechu Nightray: **Ding ding ding ding ding :) acertaste… Darlyn es un genio n_n. A mí también me gusta mucho como Maylene se desangra Nasalmente por sus pensamientos pervertidos :P jejeje. Muchas gracias por seguir mi Fic :3 me siento realizada con tus Reviews y sabiendo que te agrada lo que escribo… Estoy trabajando en otro fic… pero es de Claude, **tampoco es Yaoi**. Ya tengo en mi cabecita loca la trama pero no el final … También Claude merece un fic :3.

**Estefa-chan:** jajajaja noooo… eso es lo que hace linda a Maylene: sus pensamientos pervertidos y sus derrames nasales xD.

Jejejeje :3 si, a Yoru le va muy bien con Darlyn… digo no todos tenemos como Amo a un genio que quiere mimarnos como bebés :D.

Corre Yoru :P que no es fácil resistirse a los encantos pervertidos de Usui :B


	7. Capítulo 7: El perfume de los deseos

Emmmm la cancion de cri cri "el rey de chocolate" NO ME PERTENECE... le pertenece a CRI CRI EL GRILLITO CANTOR :3

.

.

.

**Capítulo 7**

**.**

**El perfume de los deseos**

**.**

**-Nunca podré olvidar ese día… el día en que la conocí…-** dijo el rubio mientras veía su taza de té humeante y se perdía en sus recuerdos.

.

**-Flash Back Castiel-**

Yo tenía unos padres que me amaron intensamente, mi mamá era pelirroja con rizos muy marcados y ojos verdes vivos: su nombre era Carmín, como su cabello… jejeje mis abuelos eran unos conejos loquillos, tuve muchos tíos que me llenaron de juguetes y paciencia porque siempre fui muy travieso. Bueno continuando con mis padres, mi papá era albino rubio, de cabello muuuy lacio y de ojos miel: su nombre era Daryel.

El apellido **D´LaRose ** es muy conocido, no solo por el gran cantante Axel Rose jajajajaja… bueno ya ponte serio Castiel, sino por los dulces **"De la rosa"** como mi mamá le puso… mi mamá muy original siempre jajajaja.

Los primeros años de mi vida fueron rodeados de juguetes y dulces… recuerdo que mis dientes sufrieron de caries desde que brotó el primer "diente lechudo" jajajaja… sí, heredé la originalidad de mi mamá.

Los dulces eran la pasión de mis padres y yo era el fruto de la pasión de mis progenitores, por lo tanto también los dulces eran algo muy significativo para mí.

Mi papá era muy reservado con las cosas del papeleo y del trabajo, mi madre era quien diseñaba e imaginaba nuevas combinaciones de sabores que sedujeran al paladar de los clientes internacionales. Estaban conectados entre ellos y conmigo por un "dulce lazo de caramelo", como mi mamá decía.

Siempre pensamos que la canción del "Rey de chocolate" de cri cri era hecha para nosotros y era el cuadro que estaba en la estancia, tanto de mi casa como de la empresa por donde di mis primeros pasos. Mi gran anhelo de mi niñez fue que mis actuaran la canción para mí. Pero eso no pasó por que en una noche sin luna la planta de chocolate se desbordó haciendo que mis padres se ahogaran en el líquido café. También recuerdo la furia que sentí cuando su muerte salió en el programa "1000 maneras de morir" (A pesar de tener pocos años de vida, ya percibía las cosas), pero lo bueno que mis tíos por la memoria de mis padres demandaron a la compañía y quitaron ese desagradable capítulo.

Heredé la gran planta, pero como mis tíos tenían mi tutela, ellos se encargarían hasta que cumpliera con la mayoría de edad.

En una fiesta con todos mis tíos y conocidos ocurrió un tiroteo, la empresa adversaria mandó a eliminar a la competencia. Mis tíos murieron y la empresa quedó en el olvido, mientras yo crecía en un orfanato con muchos niños que eran ignorados y descuidados por los empleados desobligados.

Cuando cumplí 4 años me hicieron una fiesta y me pidieron que pensara en un juego para divertirnos los niños del orfanato y yo. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue: las escondidas.

Todos corrimos cuando le tocó contar a Kevin, yo como era muy travieso a mi corta edad, decidí esconderme en el ático. Nadie buscaba ahí, de hecho hasta a los encargados les daba miedo… pfff patrañas.

Mientras recorría los estantes del oscuro lugar, mi curiosidad me carcomía y decidí hurgar un poco, tal vez encontraría algo con que jugar un rato. Tardé muy poco en sacar las cosas de una caja muy grande, pero al llegar al fondo vi una botella muy hermosa, parecía un perfume muy caro ya que tenía incrustaciones de diamantes y ornamentos de metales preciosos, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la rosa de oro rosado que estaba al centro de la hermosa botella en forma de manzana pequeña.

Entonces recordé la cara de mi madre, la princesa caramelo, y la cara de mi padre, el rey de chocolate… pero obviamente blanco. Lloré en silencio recordando su dulce muerte y rogando por que no hayan sufrido como yo lo hacía todos los días al despertar en el frío de esa cama dura.

Cuando me calmé un poco, mi curiosidad regresó y quise oler ese bello perfume, así que abrí la botella quitando ese diamante negro que apresaba el aroma que deseaba oler. Pero nunca esperé ni en mis más extravagantes sueños, y eso que son muuuy extravagantes, que ocurriría lo que pasó.

De la botella en mi mano salió una humareda de mil colores y brillantina, yo cerré los ojos asustado pero una dulce voz me hizo abrirlos.

.

**-A sus pies, Amo-** me saludó una hermosa mujer que vestía una falda a la cadera, estaba a mis pies en una alabanza para mí, podía ver sus pies descalzos debajo de su trasero. Cuando levantó la cara pude ver que era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, su cabello era adornado por una corona con los mismo diamantes y metales de la botella** -¡Oh! Es muy pequeño…- **dijo mirándome con esos ojos azules hipnotizantes, era como si viera los ojos de mamá y papá mezclados: verde + miel= azul zafiro, de hecho su cabello era también la mezcla del de mis padres: lacio + rizado extremo= ondas y espirales, dorado + carmín= cobre brillante.

.

Estaba idiotizado en ese momento, pensé que era un sueño hasta que la botella cayó de mis manos golpeando uno de mis pies descalzos y sucios. El dolor era real pero no duró mucho porque la bella mujer sobó con sus manos delicadas como la seda aliviando las punzadas. **-Amo, tenga cuidado-** dijo viéndome con ternura, como mi madre lo haría. **-Amo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me utilizaron por última vez, le pido por favor que pida su primer deseo para desenvolverme.-** ¿Deseo?... ¡lo sabía nos drogan con la comida!... no Castiel… esto es real, debe ser real.

.

Vamos a probar… vamos Castiel piensa…

**-Deseo un pastel de cumpleaños muy rico-** ¿Qué demonios dije?... ¡Oh genial Castiel creerá que eres un tonto!…

.

**-Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, Amo-** dijo sonriendo contenta y decidida como mi padre lo hacía.

Se levantó y vi su cuerpo, es muy bella, parece una diosa. Su falda se abre por la parte de enfrente de cada pierna, veo que lleva piedras preciosas en la cadera y que caen cadenitas de metal también. Sus pechos están cubiertos por una prenda parecida a la que mi madre llamaba sostén, pero era adornado con las mismas cadenitas y piedras al centro de sus pecho. Su blanca piel contrasta con las prendas color turquesa y vino perfectamente detalladas y combinadas.

Veo como coloca sus manos en una pose extraña: sus palmas juntas pero en sentido contrario y de forma horizontal, de la nada aparece un pastel con luces de bengala como velas y un número 5 de oro al centro. El pastel es lo más espectacular que he visto y fue creado en segundos de la nada. También de la nada aparecen platos y ella parte el pastel mientras me canta "Feliz cumpleaños a tí".

Yo pruebo el pastel y mis labios se curvan involuntariamente, es delicioso, me recuerda a mamá y sus postres de dios.

.

**-¿No vas a probar?-** le pregunté con la boca llena de betún y comiendo rápidamente.

.

**-¿Me está invitando?-** me preguntó sorprendida, yo asiento y le sonrío **-Ammmm verá Amo… los dulces son mi perdición… me vuelven loca- **dijo sonrojándose tenuemente.

.

**-Es una lástima… me hará daño comérmelo yo solito-** le dije con preocupación fingida y ella me sonrió.

.

**-Bueno, pero no diga que no se lo advertí-** dijo educadamente la chica de Humo. Come un poco de pastel y prácticamente lame el plato y reprime gemidos mordiéndose el labio. **-Mil disculpas amo… no comeré frente a usted-** dijo apenada.

.

**-Eres real… y tienes poderes… ¿Qué más puedes hacer?-** le pregunté emocionado, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía la emoción de ser niño.

.

**-Lo que usted desee, Amo. Usted es mi dueño a partir de ahora.- **me dice haciendo la reverencia del principio.

.

**-Lo que yo desee…-** veo el pastel y recuerdo al rey siendo aplastado por el merengue… ¡eso es! **-Deseo… deseo ver a mis padres en el castillo de murallas de membrillo…-** sinceramente no sabía si el fantástico ser sabría a lo que me refería, pero su amplia sonrisa me dijo que sí.

.

**-Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, Amo-** dijo antes de que apareciéramos en la canción de Cri cri, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver castillo con murallas de membrillo, con sus patios de almendrita, y sus torres de turrón.

.

Corrí rápidamente hacia la estancia de merengue y piso de chocolate oscuro, en el trono vi a la princesa caramelo y al rey de chocolate.

**-¡Mamá, papá!-** grité lanzándome a los brazos de mis padres, me manche con la miel que brotaba de la cabeza de mi padre, pero no me importó.

.

**-Castiel… mi pequeño feliz cumpleaños-** dijo mamá mientras lloraba lágrimas de vainilla.

.

**-Creímos que nunca te veríamos de nuevo-** dijo mi pare cargándome y lanzándome al aire como si fuera una pluma, para después sostenerme antes de tocar el piso.

.

Mi madre me dijo que tendría que ser buen niño y vivir feliz, que su muerte no fue dolorosa, sino que fue dulce. Mi padre me dijo que me encargaba la empresa y que estaría orgulloso con lo que hiciera. Era un hermoso y dulce sueño del que no quería despertar.

**-Hijo mío, debes irte y poner en alto de nuevo la empresa.- **dijo mi padre mientras caminábamos por el bosque a ver el barquillo que era regado con refrescos de limón.

.

**-Castiel… esta rosa representa a nuestra familia… llévala siempre contigo y se buen niño-** dijo mi madre poniéndome un prendedor de rosa de chocolate blanco y caramelo.

* * *

Cuando abrí mis ojos las lágrimas escurrieron por mis mejillas pero la bella mujer limpió mi cara con sus pulgares.

**-Amo… ¿No le gusto mi trabajo?-** preguntó preocupada mirándome a los ojos.

.

**-Eres un ángel… muchas gracias-** dije para lanzarme a abrazarla, ella se tensó al principio pero después me rodeó con sus brazos.

.

**-No soy un ángel, Amo. Yo soy un genio que vino a hacerlo feliz.-** dijo para después besar mi frente. Su perfume es exquisito, ya sé por qué estaba dentro de esa botella.

.

**-Ya me hiciste feliz… eres libre-** al decir eso, sus muñecas fueron liberadas de las pulseras que las apresaban y se unían con unas cadenas a los extremos de la botellita.

.

**-No voy a dejarlo solo, Amo… yo lo protegeré y también a su felicidad.-** me dijo entregándome la botella.

.

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-** le pregunté mientras sostenía con fuerza la botella púrpura.

.

**-Como usted quiera llamarme, ese será mi nombre-** me dijo mientras sobaba sus muñecas ahora libres.

.

La miré mucho tiempo, era sin duda la dualidad de mis padres en un solo ser… pensé en un nombre lindo y se me ocurrió mezclar los nombres de mis padres para crear su nombre.

**-¿Qué te parece "Darlyn"?-** dijo sonriéndole, ella me miró y me sonrió de vuelta.

.

**-Entonces Darlyn será, Amo.-** me dijo haciendo una reverencia no tan exagerada como antes, creo que nos vamos entendiendo.

.

**-Podrás quedarte conmigo, pero cuando te aburras de mí, te irás.-** dije sonando seguro.

.

**-Si Amo. Ahora ¿cuál será su deseo?-** me preguntó mientras me sonreía tiernamente.

.

**-Deseo ir a casa…-** dije decidido, pero el cansancio me ganó y me quedé dormido.

* * *

.

Desperté cuando los rayos del sol me pegaban en la cara, ¿Fue un sueño?... pero que maravilloso sueño entonces.

El día pasó rápido mientras recordaba a la hermosa mujer que me hizo cumplir el deseo que me carcomía desde que mis padres murieron.

.

**-Castiel, te llaman en la oficina de la Madre-** me dijo Kevin, a él podía considerarlo mi amigo, pero si le contaba lo que pasó probablemente me creía loco.

.

**-Ahhh ya voy-** dijo riendo nerviosamente y caminando hacia el "matadero", como todos le decíamos cuando sabíamos que nos regañarían.

.

Toqué la puerta y un "Pase" me indicó que me estaba esperando.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos miel veían, la hermosa mujer de mis sueños estaba sentada frente a la "Madre", pero a diferencia de mi sueño ahora vestía con una falda negra a la rodilla, la cual se pegaba a las caderas y piernas de la enigmática mujer. Su torso era cubierto por una blusa rosa ceñida al cuerpo marcando su figura de reloj de arena.

**-Hola Castiel, la señorita PerisDevasht quiere conocerte-** dijo "Madre" sonriendo falsamente como siempre.

.

**-Hola Castiel, mi nombre es Darlyn-** dijo poniéndose a mi altura me despeino con sus suaves manos **-Y a partir de ahora seré tu tutora- **dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

.

El papeleo fue rápido y oficialmente estaba bajo la tutela de Darlyn, conservando las propiedades D´LaRose como mías.

.

Cuando caminábamos por las calles no sabía que decirle a mi Tutora, si le decía que soñé con ella, que me llevó con mis padres y en realidad era un sueño, me creería loco.

.

**-Amo, ¿está bien?... lo veo muy serio-** dijo dudosa y preocupada.

.

**-¡Entonces si fue real todo!... ¡Creí que me volvía loco!-** grité emocionado y viendo como mi bella genio reía por mi exagerada reacción.

.

**-Vamos a casa Amo…- **dijo mientras me colocó su abrigo **-creí que si se lo dejaba se lo quitarían los demás niños…- **explicó poniéndome el prendedor que mamá que regaló.

.

**-Gracias Darlyn… y dime Castiel-** ella me miró con el ceño fruncido **-Bueno, no te enojes… solo cuando estemos en público pues…- **entonces sonrió para mí de nuevo.

.

**-Fin Flash Back Castiel-**

.

.

Ciel, Sebastián y Grell estaban atónitos, la demonio no pidió un alma como los demonios convencionales. También se preguntaban ¿Quién era Axel Rose?, ¿Mil maneras de morir? y ¿Por qué no habían escuchado de los dulces "De la Rosa"?.

**-Bueno y desde ahí no nos hemos separado nunca… hasta ayer-** dijo viendo como los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana.

.

**-Conque un Genio ¿Ehh?-** preguntó Grell pensativo **-Bueno debo decirlo a Will, él sabrá que hacer- **dijo levantándose del sillón el pelirrojo para después irse.

.

**-Así que de verdad eres idiota…-** dijo Ciel sonriendo burlonamente al rubio, el cual entrecerró los ojos **-Es que dime, ¿Quién pide un estúpido pastel cuando puede vengar a su familia?-** completó el conde.

.

**-¡Oye Amargado! No soy idiota… era un niño de 4 años-** dijo volteando a ver hacia otro lado indignado **-Pero en fin… fue un placer conocerlos.-** dijo viendo al amanecer del nuevo día **-Fue genial hacer un amigo demonio… en otra época- **dijo en un susurro.

.

Sebastián frunció el ceño al escuchar levemente la declaración del joven viajero.

.

* * *

.

Amargamente lloraba la dama de zafiro mirar, Yoru la consolaba ronroneando tristemente en su regazo.

.

**-¿Sabes…? Odio gritarle y regañarlo…-** dijo secándose las lágrimas que al caer al piso se cristalizaban en forma de diamantes tornasol.** -Pero no entiende que debo protegerlo… yo sé que no es mi hijo, pero no tenía por qué decirlo así- **dijo sollozando y temblando por el llanto.

.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el espejo, miró sus ojos con marcas rosas que delataban que había llorado toda la noche.

Se dispuso a pensar en lo que había dicho el ángel, pero ¡No!... no podía venderse desatando una guerra que sabía que ganaría… pero si Castiel se lo pedía… haría lo que fuera para verlo feliz.

**-Yoru quédate aquí… muchas gracias por ayudarme-** dijo aplaudiendo y haciendo aparecer un gran filete de salmón especial para el Siberiano **-Tu premio… mi querido gatito- **dijo esfumándose para aparecer fuera de la botella.

.

Ahora portaba un vestido rosa pálido haciéndola ver como una muñeca de porcelana viviente, sus tacones eran sencillos blancos con encajes rosas. En sus manos portaba unos guantes sin dedos color blanco y sus uñas pintadas de un rosa pastel, todo con la idea que pereciera que se maquilló los ojos a propósito de rosa.

Bajó por las escaleras y vio a los tres hombres que la miraban interrogantes, Castiel fue el primero en hablar.

**-Danguito bello… perdóname-** dijo hincándose frente a ella y abrazando sus piernas.

.

La joven lo levantó y le sonrió **-Amo, no haga eso por favor-** despeinó su cabello rubio y el joven sonrió **-Odio gritarte, pero tienes que entender que cuando estemos de viaje no puedes andar por ahí sin mí-** dijo caminando hacia los demonios **-Ya decía yo que no debías ser humano, felicidades tienes buenas manos-** dijo viendo a Sebastián. Ante este comentario el rubio sonrió ampliamente, tal vez podría convencerla de que se quedaran un tiempo más.

.

**-¿Eso es un cumplido?-** preguntó arqueando una ceja el mayordomo, Darlyn desvió la mirada de la del demonio frente a ella.

.

**-Gracias, por cuidar de Castiel-** dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema **-Estoy en deuda con ustedes-** dijo haciendo una reverencia como toda una dama.

.

**-Danguito… podem…-**

.

**-No. Debemos irnos. Miguel sabe que estamos por aquí.-** interrumpió con voz seria y viendo al rubio.

.

**-Pero les debes mi vida…-**dijo suplicante **-Tú vist****e que es muy fuerte ese "Machita"-** comenzó a manipular como el solamente podía hacerlo.

.

**-Castiel, esto no es un juego.-** dijo seria mientras presionaba el puente de su nariz otra vez. **-Disfruta de este día, porque mañana regresamos a casa.-** dijo entrando a la cocina.

.

**-Eeeesperaaaaa-** dijo corriendo tras la enigmática mujer, dejando a los demonios solos en la sala.

.

**-Sebastián-** llamó el conde, el aludido lo miró interrogante **-¿Qué piensas?-** preguntó mientras veía a la ventana.

.

**-Lo mismo que usted Joven Amo…-** contestó viendo hacia donde el conde veía. **-No son viajeros convencionales.-** completó admirando los tonos rojizos del amanecer.

.

* * *

.

.

Hola de nuevo n_n… no saben lo feliz que me hace ver que les gusta la historia… y que hay cada vez más lectores que gastan su valioso tiempo leyendo mis locuras :3… de verdad muchas gracias n_n… habrá muchas sorpresas e ideas más locas más adelante… lo prometo :3

.

**Estefa-chan****:** Jejejeje escóndelo bien :3… muchas gracias por tu Review me haces reir mucho… me alegran el día cuando veo que no me olvidan :3 ToT ok ya no lloro. Espero te guste el capi n_n

...

**Shadechu Nightray:** ¿ÉPICO? :3 :´) muchas gracias n_n… se me ocurrió ese apodo por que como tiene rulos el ángel y tenía puesta una armadura romana (Como falda xD). Jejejeje siiii Grell puede tener una voz de infarto… sobretodo es un Shinigami ¿No? Jajajaaaa.

Aja, conocen a Shen Long xD… Castiel tiene sus contactos :P… bueno no más bien tiene a su genio ;).

Tu premiooooo…. Ammmm el fic que estoy escribiendo sí tendrá ClaudeXHanna… pero la protagonista **tiene** que quedar con Claude ToT… no me mates… si me matas no te podré compensar con un SebasHanna xD.

.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por continuar leyendo n_n…

Dejen reviews… ¡vamos Animense…!

Castiel: **si no se animan… desearé que les corten el internet xD**

Darlyn: **Eso no es buena idea Amo…**

Castiel: **dije "si no se animan"… PERO HABLO EN SERIO**

Darlyn: **dejen reviews porque mi Amo no es lindo cuando se enoja…**

Castiel: **Danguitoooo yo siempre soyyy lindo :3 DESEO QUE DIGAS QUE SIEMPRE SOY LINDO…(¬_¬)l´**

Darlyn: **Mi amo siempre es lindo… dejen reviews.**

Castiel:** así me gusta Danguitooo… flojita y cooperando… l(n_n)l**


	8. Capítulo 8: Ese rubio y su tarea

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

**Ese rubio… y su tarea.**

**.**

A petición del rubio, volvieron a desayunar los 4 juntos en el jardín: Darlyn frente a Sebastián y Castiel frente a Ciel. El desayuno fue preparado todo por Sebastián ya que era una manera de despedir a los invitados.

.

**-¡Daaaaarlyn!-** gritaba suplicante como niño pequeño el rubio mientras hacía cara de perrito regañado.

.

**-Dije que no…-** contestó la pelicobre antes de dar un sorbo a su Té de jazmines. El rubio comenzó a llorar como perro herido, al escuchar esto Ciel y Sebastián elevaron una ceja al mismo tiempo **-No funcionará… además, hacer como perrito no le queda.-** dijo la chica de ojos zafiro mientras usaba los cubiertos para partir el salmón en menta que magistralmente sirvió Sebastián **-Los perros son obedientes y usted es lo contrario.-** dijo sonriendo burlona.

.

**-Peeeeero… no he hecho la tarea-** dijo levantando la mano victorioso ante su último recurso **-¡Sí!, debemos quedarnos hasta que termine-** dijo aplaudiendo a sí mismo.

.

**-Ya le he dicho que manipular es una costumbre muy fea Amo-** dijo sonriendo de medio lado **-Pero eso se arregla, no olvide en donde estamos.-** miró a Ciel y a Sebastián **-Serían tan amables de llevarnos a alguna casa de arte-** pidió educadamente y sonriendo a los demonios.

.

**-¡Eres una bruja!... yo nunca dije de qué era mi Tarea…-** dijo apuntando con un tenedor a la joven.

.

**-No soy una bruja, solo soy un genio Querido Amo-** dijo sonriendo encantadoramente a su rubio atolondrado. **-Además… ¿Qué más puede pedir su estricto maestro?-** preguntó como si fuera obvio antes de terminar su Té.

.

**-De acuerdo Danguito, supongamos que nos encontramos a un pintor famoso…-** dijo poniendo las manos como soporte para su cara **-Dime ¿Cómo lo convencerás para que nos deje ver su trabajo?-** preguntó retadoramente y sonriendo burlón a su tutora.

.

**-Tengo mis métodos, querido Amo-** dijo sonriendo divertida, Castiel se atragantó con el Té y después de ser ayudado por su Dama dulce, sonrió picaronamente.

.

**-Danguito… no sabía que usabas esos métodos… ¡Suciaaa!-** dijo lo último riendo de forma pervertida el rubio mientras miraba como Darlyn se sonrojaba violentamente.

.

**-A pesar de que eres mi Amo, no se me pegan tus mañas Castiel-** respondió la joven dama recobrando la compostura, pero sin dejar de seguirle el juego al chiquillo. **-¿Nos harían ese gran favor?- **pidió sonriendo a Ciel y su mayordomo, que veían la escena desde la mesa.

.

**-Claro, no veo problema.-** dijo cortésmente Ciel a la dama -**Sebastián, prepara el carruaje.-** ordenó el conde a su mayordomo.

.

Caminaban por las calles de Londres, misteriosamente había una nueva galería en donde un pintor vendía sus cuadros. Entraron y vieron cada uno de los cuadros todos eran de mujeres muy bellas de diferentes colores de cabello y vestidos.

.

**-Bien, no hay pintor vámonos ya…-** dijo el rubio mientras caminaba rápidamente a la salida, pero una mano jaló su abrigo y lo detuvo con un pie en el aire.

.

**-Amo, aún no empieza la diversión y ya se quiere ir.-** dijo la joven de ojos azules mientras con la otra mano se quitaba el sombrero blanco con rosas pastel adornando su cabello. Las hebras cobres ondearon libremente por sus hombros y cayendo delicadamente por la espalda.

.

**-My Lady, permítame ayudarle-** dijo el mayordomo al momento que colocaba la mano para quitarle una rosa que quedó enredada en las ondas cobre. Sus ojos se encontraron furtivamente, zafiro contra rubí.

.

**-¡Ohhh! ¡Alto ahí!-** gritó un hombre de unos 30 años mientras con sus manos enmarcaba la escena que sus ojos veían **-Simplemente bellos… los dos- **dijo acercándose a la pareja de "enamorados" **-ustedes representarán la dulzura y el amor inmortal-** dijo el hombre mientras movía las manos aún en forma de cuadro en diferentes direcciones.

.

**-¿Ya nos podemos mover?, me es incomoda mi posición-** dijo Castiel que había quedado como una estatua junto con la pareja.

.

**-Si Joven, solo quiero a los bellos amantes…-** dijo viendo de cerca los rasgos finos de la mujer frente a él **-Tu eres la belleza andante, la venus hecha mujer de carne y hueso-** dijo admirado el pintor, los ojos estaban cristalizados por ver a la hermosa mujer que sonreía un poco apenada. **-Y tú, ¡Oh!, eres la sensualidad, la fiereza que se refleja en tus ojos batallará eternamente contra la dulzura de los zafiros de tu amada-** dijo haciendo una reverencia frente a los "Amantes" **-Mi pintura hará inmortal su ardiente amor- **dijo colocando dramáticamente su mano en su frente.

.

**-Muchas gracias, pero si mi pequeño hermano no está presente mientras hace el trabajo, no podré aceptar tan tentadora oferta-** dijo sonriendo delicadamente la enigmática mujer. Sebastián y ella se separaron y el hombre frunció el ceño.

.

**-Querida, ¿Sabes con quien hablas?- **preguntó arrogante el hombre mientras recobraba la compostura, la joven negó con la cabeza y el hombre suspiró **-Estás frente al gran William Clarke Wontner-** se presentó limpiando sus hombros con superioridad.

.

**-Mucho gusto, pero mi hermano y yo solo venimos de visita- **dijo abrazando a Castiel amorosamente **-mi prometido y yo nos casaremos en unos meses y debemos volver a casa hoy en la noche-** dijo mientras veía a Sebastián, Castiel sonrió ampliamente y Ciel frunció el ceño.

.

**-Haré el trabajo rápido-** dijo el pintor mientras cerraba la puerta de la galería **-Está bien, el niño puede quedarse pero que no haga ruido-** mencionó resignado, entonces vio a Ciel y el pintor hizo una reverencia **-Es un placer verlo Conde Phantomhive- **dijo honrado el excéntrico pintor.

.

La dama se acercó a Castiel y a Ciel que ya estaban sentados en un banco para observar todo el procedimiento de pintura.

**-Le dije que tenía mis métodos-** dijo sonriendo a su Amo, se puso a su altura y sonrió burlonamente **-Ahora póngase a anotar-** se levantó y caminó hacia donde Sebastián estaba posando según le pedía el pintor.

.

**-Estúpida tarea, estúpido profesor arruina vacaciones…-** dijo a regañadientes el rubio mientras Ciel lo miraba.

.

**-Así que estudias arte…-** dijo sonriendo burlonamente el conde.

.

**-Pues es solo una de las tantas asignaturas de la carrera…-** dijo comenzando a anotar en unas hojas que su tutora le había brindado.

.

Mientras tanto el pintor les daba instrucciones de cómo se verían lindos pero sin dejar de ser naturales. Sebastián ahora tenía puesta una ropa de caballero militar, logrando hacer sonreír a la dama de rosa. Después de muchos "No, así no", "no sean tímidos", "ámense", no se ponía de acuerdo el pintor.

**-Quítese los guantes-** al escuchar esto Sebastián se tensó un poco, lo cual lo noto la joven frente a él. Sebastián obedeció, pero cuando el pintor estuvo a punto de ver la marca de contrato, Darlyn rápidamente tomó la mano del demonio colocándola en su pecho y tapándola con su mano **-¡Eso es!... simplemente bello… sublime- **dijo extasiado el pintor **-Ahora tome la mano de su amada y haga lo mismo que ella-** pidió el pintor mientras preparaba las pinturas.

.

Sebastián tomó la mano de la joven y delicadamente la jalo hacia su pecho, pero al hacer esto arrastró a la joven quedando muy cerca de su rostro y viéndose directamente a los ojos, levemente la joven se ruborizó.

**-¡Ahí está!... ¡Quietos!-** y comenzó a pintar el artista, la mirada de ambos estaba atrapada, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y el mar azul profundo se encontrara con el atardecer mezclándose en un momento místico como ningún otro.

.

**-Heeey Ciel…-** llamó el rubio en un susurro, el conde volteó a verlo y esperó a que continuara el rubio que se encontraba escribiendo todo lo que hacía el pintor **-Si Sebastián se queda con mi Danguito, tu y yo seriamos hermanos prácticamente ¿No?- **preguntó sonriendo ampliamente el rubio de ojos miel. **-Es que mira cómo se ven… ¿Sabes?, yo no permito que ningún hombre se acerque a mi genio…- **confesó orgulloso y con la cabeza en alto **-Pero Sebastián prácticamente, no es un Hombre-** dijo para después reír silenciosamente.

.

**-Hn… Baka… eso no pasará por que se irán hoy ¿Recuerdas?-** dijo serio el conde, pero relajó su cara cuando vio al rubio sonreír más ampliamente.

.

**-Sip, nos iremos hoy… pero no solos-** confesó levantándose para acercarse al pintor a hacerle preguntas y dejando al conde sorprendido.

.

Después de horas y horas en esa posición el trabajo fue terminado y el pintor quedó muy complacido, no había tenido modelos que no se quejaran o que se quedaran tan quietos como ellos.

**-Muchas gracias, su amor trascenderá el tiempo, ya lo verán-** dijo dramático el artista mientras los escoltaba a la salida de su estudio.

.

**-Jejejeje… eso puede asegurarlo Sir William-** dijo en un susurro juguetón el rubio mientras alcanzaba a la pelicobre que había salido rápidamente a tomar aire. **-¡Ya terminé mi tarea Danguito de mi alma!-** gritó el chico saltando alrededor de la joven mientras alzaba las 7 hojas en sobre su cabeza.

.

**-Bien Amo, que bueno que se portó bien-** dijo alborotando los cabellos del muchacho. **-¿Le parece si vamos a cenar antes de irnos?-** preguntó cariñosamente a su "hermano".

.

**-Sí, disfrutemos del poco tiempo que nos queda aquí…-** dijo convencido y sonriendo a su tutora.

.

**-Me alegro que obedezca, todo lo hago por tu bien Castiel-** y lo abrazó como una amorosa madre. **-¿Qué desea cenar?-** preguntó desviando la mirada de Sebastián que ya llegaba a donde ellos estaba con Ciel a su lado.

.

**-Quiero tacos… con mucho guacamole-** respondió mientras se sobaba el estómago.

.

**-No creo que sea buena idea, la historia podría cambiar…-** dijo preocupada y pensativa la joven.

.

**-¿Y crees que no cambió con tu pintura de "Amor eterno"?- **preguntó burlonamente el chiquillo, la joven lo miró y sonrió también.

.

**-Si mi Amo "Responsable", hubiera hecho su tarea desde antes, esto no hubiera pasado-** dijo sarcástica y sonriendo burlonamente al joven rubio, provocando vergüenza en el ojimiel. **-Pero bueno… entonces serán tacos-** dijo en un suspiro cansado.

.

**-¡Yeeeei… eres la mejor mi bella Dango!-** dijo abrazándola y haciéndola dar vueltas en el aire.

.

Llegaron a la mansión Phantomhive y estaba sola, todo ordenado y limpio. Las velas y el candelabro estaban encendidos dándole un toque de luz a la gran mansión.

**-¿Dónde están todos?-** preguntó Ciel extrañado, ya que siempre los recibían, con alguna no muy grata sorpresa, pero los recibían.

.

**-Están dormidos, lo que cenaremos hoy no puede ser visto por nadie de esta época-** dijo extrañando a Ciel aún más.

.

**-Nosotros somos de esta época-** expuso el conde sonriendo de lado a la ojiazul.

.

**-Pero por órdenes de mi Amo, ustedes están invitados.-** dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colocaba en un perchero **-Además, mañana no recordarán nada…-** dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

.

**-Ciel POV-**

Esta comida es mucho más extraña que Castiel-Baka, veo como el rubio tonto come con las manos, primero se las lavó al menos, pero eso es antihigiénico, veo a Sebastián que tiene la misma cara que yo.

**-Conde, no me diga que tiene miedo de dejar de verse refinado…-** dice el idiota rubio mientras chupa sus dedos llenos de una cosa verde y semilíquida. **-¡Niña!-** me grita sacando la lengua.

**-Amo, le dije que no era buena idea.-** dice la sensata mujer mientras le da una servilleta al Baka **-¿Qué le he dicho de chupar sus dedos?-** dice mientras limpia las manos de Castiel.

.

**-¡Ha!... no me digan que dos demonios les da miedo probar nuevas cosas-** dice el idiota burlándose de nosotros. **-Aburriiiidos-** dice cantarinamente.

.

**-Amo, no se burle de Ciel y Sebastian… -** regaña Darlyn al idiota, veo como también ella come esos "Tacos", pero a diferencia del idiota, ella da mordiscos más pequeños y refinados.

.

**-Vamos Ciel… si comen con nosotros, créeme que te mostraré algo que te sorprenderá-** dice riendo burlándose, pero veo en sus ojos que dice la verdad.

.

Veo a Sebastián, el cual asiente y ambos nos quitamos los guantes, lavamos nuestras manos con una bandeja que trajo la joven y nos preparamos para el primer bocado.

Veo la comida extraña, parece que tiene carne y tomate picado entre otras cosas muy mezcladas, volteo a ver al idiota que espera a que muerda esa cosa, veo a Sebastián que muerde primero, no le pasa nada, de hecho se ve complacido con el sabor.

Es mi turno, muerdo y esa cosa verde que le llaman guacamole es exquisito, tiene cilantro y con el tomate hace el sabor más agradable.

**-Yeiiiii… ustedes son geniales…-** dice el tonto mientras aplaude y ríe **-Hmmmm… unos tacos sin soda no son tacos…- **dice mirando a la joven, Darlyn se levanta y agita el agua de una jarra, el agua se colorea de un naranja brillante con espuma. **-¡Ohhhh yeah baby!… -** dice mientras levanta su copa para que la genio le sirva, mientras Darlyn le sirve la espuma del líquido extraño sube y Castiel lo toma rápidamente. Eructa el muy cerdo **-Oups… disculpen… Ahora es su turno-** nos dice viéndonos a Sebastián y a mí.

.

Vuelvo a ver a Sebastián mientras la tutora de mi atolondrado invitado nos sirve también **-No les pasará nada Joven Ciel… confié en mí-** dice la mujer sonriéndome.

.

Sebastián da un sorbo a su copa y abre los ojos con sorpresa **-Sabe bien…-** dice sonriéndole a Darlyn, ella sonríe pero no lo ve a los ojos desde que salimos de esa galería.

.

**-Me alegra que le guste-** dice para tomar un sorbo también y mostrarme que no pasa nada con ese líquido.

.

**-Owwww Danguitooo… ¿Por qué no miras a Sebastián?... me has dicho siempre que debes ver a los ojos a las personas que te hablan…-** dice burlándose de la pobre chica.

.

Mientras ellos se distraen, yo tomo un sorbo, ¡rayos!… sabe tan dulce, pero deja una sensación que pareciera que tomas vino.

¡Oh maldición, sabía que querían envenenarme!…

**-Fin Ciel POV-**

.

BUUURRRP… es lo que resonó en el comedor, los tres voltearon a ver a Ciel que tenía la boca tapada con ambas manos. Castiel sonrió y Ciel sonrió apenado también.

**-No te preocupes, es normal-** dijo para después reír contento el chico de ojos miel.

.

Ya era media noche y estaban en la estancia para despedirse de los viajeros, Ciel aunque no lo pareciera estaba un poco triste porque ese bufón rubio a pesar de ser idiota era muy buena persona y en esos 4 días aprendió a llevarse con él.

.

La joven llevaba su botella en su cuello y miraba a la gran luna que se asomaba por la ventana.

**-Es hora Amo…-** dijo ella colocándose en el centro de la estancia para tomar toda la luz de la luna, pero un estruendo los hizo voltear hacia la puerta. **-¿Vienes por la revancha, Miguel?-** preguntó con tono calmado la genio.

.

**-Preciosa… únete a mí y te daré lo que quieras.-** dijo el arcángel que caminaba hacia la mujer de manera intimidante, pero ella no se inmutó.

.

**-No tienes nada que yo qui…-**

**-Puedo darte un hijo- **al escuchar esas palabras Castiel abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y miró a su genial "hermana".

.

La joven tenía dudas, un hijo era lo que más deseaba… pero Castiel era lo más cercano a uno y no podía dejarlo solo, él era el único humano que no pedía deseos egoístas y el único que se preocupó por ella liberándola de su prisión.

**-No te atrevas a pensar que me entregaré a ti-** dijo poniéndose en guardia contra el arcángel **-Prefiero 1000 veces ser encerrada en mi botella que tener un hijo tuyo.-** dijo con coraje en la mirada.

.

-**Si quieres las cosas por las malas… ¡Por las malas serán entonces!-** el combatiente celestial blandió su espada contra del rubio, pero Darlyn fue más rápida y se colocó frente al chico y haciendo frente al ataque con su puño. **-Lindo anillo, Jinn- **dijo cuando estaba frente a la joven mientras sacaba chispas de la espada por la fricción del diamante con el metal celestial.

.

**-¿Te gusta?... es del diamante que condenaste a custodiarme…-** dijo empujado la espada de Miguel, el ángel salió disparado por la fuerza de la onda de aire que provocó la joven al usar su anillo "especial".

**-¡¿Cómo te hiciste tan fuerte?!-** bramó levantándose entre los escombros de la pared donde cayó **-Un demonio no puede contra nosotros-** dijo limpiándose la sangre que salía de su labio roto.

.

**-Yo no soy un demonio-** respondió mientras se colocaba la espada al hombro **-Yo soy un genio… y soy libre-** dijo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a llamear de mil colores y humo plateado brillante.

.

**-¡Darlyn… no pelees!, ¡no muestres tu poder y vámonos!- **dijo asustado el rubio, Darlyn lo vio en sus ojos, había asustado a Castiel. Cerró los ojos y las llamas se apagaron dejando un olor a incienso puro. Se acercó a Castiel y vio que el ángel daría el ataque mientras ella le daba la espalda.

.

La joven envolvió a Castiel y a ella misma en una esfera de humo, al ver esto el ángel se dirigió a Ciel, Sebastián sacó sus tradicionales cuchillos estaba listo para defender a su joven Amo, pero una mano en su hombro, una luz cegadora y una sensación de caída se apoderó de ellos.

.

**-¡MALDITA ESCORIAAAAA!-** fue lo que gritó el ángel al verse solo en esa mansión donde dormían los sirvientes Phantomhive.

.

* * *

Holaaaaa :D de nuevo :S jajajaja no crean que me la paso escribiendo y soy una loca que solo anda en las nubes xD…

Lo que pasa es que ammm como decirloooo… estudio la universidad y ammm entre clases, entre camiones y taxis se me ocurren las ideas… aparte que me medican mucho :( pues nimodo… jejeje (No se mediquen ustedes… lo mío es por una condición no muy bonita :S ).

**Shadechu Nightray****: **kyaaaaaa no me mates *dice a través de la mordaza que tiene en la boca* aún no decido con quien se quede mi nueva prota :S jajajaja

Tienes razón… Grell puede ser sexy… me dan ganas de escribir un fic como tú dices… es que siempre he tenido curiosidad por que un amigo ex-gay me dijo que se enamoró de una muchacha y desde ahí ya no le gustaban los hombres…

Ammm jejeje lo bueno que me regresaste a Castiel para continuar el fic xD… aunque Darlyn tuvo que maquillarlo un poco para tapar las marcas de besos que le dejaste mujer xD

Castiel: Ciel no te rías… o desearé que te lama Yoru-bebé… ¡Ashhh! Danguitoooo dile que no se ríaaaaaa… *Se va corriendo al baño a llorar*

… GRACIAS POR LEER… :3

.

**Estefa-chan y Yoru: **awwww siii :3 me alegran mucho sus reviews… en la mañanita que lo leí casi lloro… pero me calmé porque tenía que ir a la uni y me veo como sapo cuando lloro xD…

Darlyn: ¿ya se encuentra bien Yoru bebé?, ¿No se ahogó?... debe ser más cuidadosa Estefa-chan… solo espero no la haya rasguñado n_n´…

Sebastián: Esa esponjosa criatura es fuerte pero tiene esas patas suaves y rosadas, no se preocupe Señorita Darlyn… My Lady Estefa-chan sabrá cuidarlo…

Darlyn: ¿My Lady…? Hmp… iré a calmar a Castiel antes de que se coma el jabón de cerezas… *Se va al baño rápidamente…* (¡Amo… cuantas veces le he dicho que el jabón no se come…!)…

Sebastián: Acaso ¿Dije algo malo?... les esperamos en el próximo capítulo…

Ciel: ¡Neko-Baka!... pide reviews… *Se va al baño a ver a Castiel* (Baka… ¿sabe bien el jabón? jajajaja)…

Sebastián: muchas gracias por continuar leyendo… y más por sus reviews *Hace reverencia con su sexy mano en su sexy pecho *¬* *


	9. Capítulo 9: Esos demonios viajan

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

**Esos demonios… viajan.**

**.**

**.**

**-Sebastián POV-**

No puedo moverme, pero sé que estoy vivo aún. Siento un cansancio muy fuerte, ¿Dónde está mi Joven Amo?. Siento una delicada seda que toca mi frente y abro los ojos para encontrarme con esos Zafiros que ya había admirado **-El joven Ciel está bien-** me dice viendo hacia una cama donde duerme mi Joven Amo con el Joven Castiel. **-Será mejor que duermas, recupera energías Sebastián-** me dice con voz dulce mientras el cansancio me vence y cierro los ojos hundiéndome nuevamente en la oscuridad.

**-Fin Sebastián POV-**

.

**-Ciel POV-**

No sé cuánto he dormido, consigo abrir los ojos y no puedo moverme, veo luz y las paredes son ¿Color verde?, ¿Dónde estoy? **-No se preocupe Joven Ciel- **me dice la genio de Castiel, intento hablar pero me es imposible mover los labios o hacer algún sonido** -Descanse, mañana será un largo día…-** me dice mientras acaricia mi mejilla, veo que a mi lado está el tonto con una sonrisa complacida en su rostro, pero el cansancio puede más que yo y finalmente cedo…

**-Fin Ciel POV-**

.

Los rayos del sol golpeaban el rostro de Ciel, frunció el ceño y se volteó tapándose con las sabanas con olor a jazmines, pero al momento de tratar de escapar de los molestos rayos que le lastimaban los ojos, se topó con la cara del rubio escandaloso. Ciel abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y logró ver que la almohada del rubio estaba completamente babeada y el rostro del conde casi tocaba la saliva del ojimiel.

.

**-¡Baka!-** gritó dando un salto de la cama y cayendo de pie al piso, pero Castiel no corrió con la misma suerte y salió disparado por el susto cayendo de trasero.

.

**-¡Se me desinflan!-** exclamó sobándose con ambas manos el rubio, miró a Ciel y sonrió **-Vaya, al fin despiertas…-** dijo riendo.

.

**-También estabas dormido ¡Baka!-** gruñó el conde, Castiel chilló indignado.

.

**-¿Así me pagas que te acompañe a dormir?-** dijo en pose dramática con una mano en su frente **-¿Cómo te sientes?- **preguntó preocupado al su amigo.

.

**-¿Dónde estamos?-** preguntó Ciel viendo detenidamente la habitación en donde estaban. Era una habitación muy extraña, color verde manzana en los cajones y sabanas. Color café en las paredes y estantes con libros de muchos colores. Una lámpara extraña con lava dentro hacía ver una sombra verde eterna en la alcoba.

.

**-¿Te gusta?, es mi habitación…-** dijo olvidándose del dolor y saltando en la cama como niño. **-No te preocupes que tú también tendrás la tuya…-** dijo comenzando a reír alegremente. **-¡Ohhh Ciertoo!-** dijo saltando de la cama al piso de madera oscura, abrió un baúl estilo tesoro pirata y sacó una esfera amarilla con 7 estrellas rojas dentro **-Mira… esta es una esfera del dragón… hay otras 6 en el anime- **dijo entregándosela al conde confundido.

.

**-¿Esfera del dragón… Anime?-** preguntó Ciel frunciendo el ceño y viendo extrañado la hermosa joya en sus manos.

.

**-Jajajaja… no te preocupes… te haré tan Otaku como yo…-** dijo frotándose las manos y viendo maliciosamente a Ciel.

.

**-¿Otaku?...-** preguntó aún más confundido y meneó la cabeza negativamente **-¿Dónde está Sebastián?-** preguntó entregándole la esfera al chiquillo rubio.

.

**-Mmmmm… está haciendo cositas con mi Danguito-** dijo riendo alegre el rubio, Ciel se ruborizó levemente y volteó hacia otro lado para que el ojimiel no lo notara **-Están en la cocina ¡pervertido! jajajajajajaaaaa-** dijo saliendo de la habitación corriendo antes de que el conde le arrancara el cabello.

.

**-¡Baka!-** gruño el conde saliendo corriendo tras el rubio extrovertido, comenzó a andar más lento observando unas fotografías a colores muy vivos, parecían ventanas al océano y a praderas. Las paredes eran beige con pequeños ladrillos color vino dándole un toque sofisticado pero innovador, pensó el conde. La casa era muy grande y había mesas de cristal y jarrones en ornamentos de hierro con unas flores muy coloridas dándole vida al lugar.

.

Llegó a la escalera, que era de espiral y con barandal parecido a las paredes. Bajó las escaleras y miró a Sebastián que estaba tan observador como el a los detalles de la casa de Castiel.

.

**-Buenos días Joven Ciel, siéntese que ahora les sirvo.-** dijo muy amablemente la genio desde la cocina. Sebastián estaba embelesado viendo los estantes de madera de caoba pulida, el horno estaba debajo de una cosa rectangular con el mismo color que el horno y el gran refrigerador.

.

**-¿Qué es eso?-** preguntó curioso el mayordomo a la genio.

.

**-Ah… se llama micro… calienta la comida rápido, pero no deben usarlo mucho- **explicó cortés caminando hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sentados Castiel, Ciel y Sebastián. **-Hoy el desayuno será Huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja- **dijo sirviendo los platos, fue nuevamente a la cocina y trajo pan recién horneado.

.

**-¡Paaaan calientitoooowww!-** aplaudió el rubio haciendo sonreír a la pelicobre mientras lo colocaba al centro.

.

Ciel iba a preguntar, pero fue interrumpido por la dama de zafiro mirar **-Joven Ciel, preferiría que desayunaran antes de responder preguntas-** pidió sonriendo la dama que vestía un delantal sobre el vestido de ayer, de hecho todos tenían las mismas ropas.

.

Desayunaron en silencio y cuando la joven lavó los platos y limpió la cocina fueron a la sala a hablar.

**-Bien, como ya se imaginarán no estamos en Londres… no se alarmen por favor, y no en el tiempo que ustedes piensan-** explica calmadamente la joven de ojos azules.

.

**-¿Dónde estamos?-** preguntó el de orbes rojos mientras se aprisionaba el puente de la nariz.

.

**-En una parte de América -**

.

**-… ¿Qué… que año es…?-** preguntó tratando de guardar la calma el conde.

.

**- 2013…-** dijo risueño el rubio, Ciel no podía creerlo, miró a Sebastián y estaba sorprendido también.

.

**-Sé que es mucho tiempo el que transcurrió, pero se pondrán al corriente…-** comentó la joven sonriéndoles a ambos demonios.

.

**-¿Cómo… cómo es posible?-** preguntó Ciel en un susurro. Castiel vio a su amigo muy sorprendido y trató de darle ánimos.

.

**-No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero mi Danguito es muy poderosa.-** dijo sonriendo orgulloso de su genio** -Sinceramente, no creí que aceptara traerlos con nosotros…- **dijo viendo agradecido a la joven.

.

**-Les debo su vida Amo… solo les devolví el favor…-** dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta donde recogió un sobre **-Amo, es el resultado del examen…-** abrió el sobre y sonrió **-Lo aceptaron… felicidades-** el rubio corrió hacia la pelicobre y la abrazó de la cintura.

.

**-Pues como no iba a entrar, si tengo a un genio como maestra…-** dijo guiñándole el ojo a la joven y ésta lo despeinó cariñosamente. **-Quiero que Ciel vaya conmigo también- **dijo viendo suplicante a la joven maravilla.

.

**-Si el acepta, con gusto hago sus deseos realidad…-** contestó mirando al conde.

.

Ciel volteó a ver a su mayordomo esperando un consejo, Sebastián suspiró y habló **-Joven Amo, si regresamos Miguel nos cazará. Sinceramente no había escuchado de algún demonio que fuera capaz de hacerle frente a Miguel.-** dijo viendo a la joven de ondas cobre, la cual volteó la mirada rápidamente.

.

**-Tu eres un demonio ¿No?-** preguntó Ciel a la Joven, ella sonrió triste y se sentó en el sillón de terciopelo color vino.

.

**-Yo he sido muchas cosas en toda mi vida, pero nunca he dejado mi humanidad…-** dijo sonriendo apenada **-Pero, si lo que quiere es que le enseñe a ser un demonio junto con Sebastián-** dijo mirando a Castiel sonreír complacido **-Lo haré.-** dijo sonriendo tiernamente al conde.

.

**-Aparentas casi la edad de Sebastián, pero conoces a Miguel…-** dijo calculador el conde.

.

**-Aparento tener 25 años, es la edad a la que me encerró Miguel-** dijo sin emoción **-Él me maldijo y acabó con mi especie hace siglos.-** comentó viendo a la nada y con el ceño fruncido levemente.

.

**-Bueno cambiemos de tema… tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos-** dijo haciendo sonreír a su genio el chico rubio. **-Vamos de compras… que mañana empieza la escuela… ¡Yeiiiii!- **dijo corriendo hacia la parte de arriba.

.

**-Vaya con Castiel, él le prestará ropa… en el camino hablaremos un poco.-** dijo mientras caminaba hacia la escalera **-Sebastián, yo tengo ropa para usted.- **y subió las escaleras.

.

**-¿Estará bien esto?-** le preguntó a su mayordomo mientras subían las escaleras.

.

**-Creo que será más fácil hacerlo fuerte si ella ayuda, Joven Amo.-** contestó Sebastián mientras llegaban al pasillo.

.

.

.

.

**-Woooooa Ciel… te queda mejor que a mi…-** decía celoso el rubio mientras caminaba alrededor del conde. **-Combina con tus ojos-** decía mientras miraba la camisa de cuadros azules oscuro grandes, enmarcando los cuadros había líneas gruesas de un tono azul más claro, líneas blancas más delgadas y líneas negras en medio de las blancas aún más delgadas.** -El parche combina con los pantalones, pero no me gusta como se ve…- **dijo mientras quitaba el parche negro del conde, dejando ver otro ojo azul. **-¿Por qué aun lo usas si tu ojo está bien?-** preguntó curioso mientras ayudaba a Ciel a doblar las mangas de la camisa quedando de ¾.

.

**-La costumbre supongo… servía para ocultar la marca de contrato que tenía con Sebastián-** dijo mientras el rubio le traía unos tenis sin agujeta.

.

**-Wooow… es bueno salir de la rutina de vez en cuando ¿No?-** dijo contento el rubio mientras colocaba unos tenis azules con cuadros negros. Ciel los miró extrañado **-Se llaman Vans… si no te gustan compraremos otros-** dijo rascándose la cabeza.

.

* * *

Mientras en la habitación de huéspedes, Darlyn buscaba en un gran armario ropa para Sebastián, quien veía la gran piscina que enmarcaba la casa haciéndola parecer una isla.

.

**-¿Cómo entran y salen de la casa?-** preguntó el demonio de ojos vino mirando a Darlyn que colocaba ropa en la cama.

.

**-Pues hay un camino de cristal irrompible-** dijo mientras extendía la ropa para que Sebastián la viera. **-Le recomiendo esto, hará calor hoy-** dijo señalando una chamarra color negra de mangas ¾, una camisa blanca sencilla y un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro desgastado. **-Sé que parece viejo, pero así se usa la ropa-** dijo viendo el pantalón. Sebastián comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa mientras la pelicobre buscaba nuevamente en el armario **-Estas botas estarán bien… ¡¿Que está haciendo?!-** exclamó tirando las botas militares que había escogido para Sebastián.

.

**-Me voy a cambiar, para no perder tiempo…-** dijo confundido el encantador demonio. **-Acaso, ¿No cambia a Castiel?-** preguntó viendo como la mujer se volteaba para salir por la puerta.

.

**-Aún conservo mi Humanidad, Sebastián…-** dijo girando la perilla de la puerta **-Tal vez ustedes los demonios no conocen el pudor… pero yo sí y nunca lo he perdido-** sentenció saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta, dejando a Sebastián solo.

.

**-Interesante…-** dijo sonriendo el demonio mientras se comenzaba a cambiar.

.

.

.

Se encontraban los 3 "hombres" de la casa en la sala, al frente de la gran escalera, solo faltaba Darlyn.

**-Se ve muy bien joven Amo-** alagaba Sebastián a Ciel, que encima tenía puesta una chaqueta negra sencilla con capucha. **-También usted Joven Castiel…-** dijo viendo al chiquillo que estaba vestido con una camisa a cuadros como la de Ciel, pero en verde y negro unos pantalones entubados negros con cadenas en la cadera y converse clásicos.

.

**-Jejejeje gracias Sebastián… pero esto será temporal… después nos veremos muuucho mejor-** dijo sonriendo el rubio frotándose las manos y los ojos entrecerrados. **-A ti no te fue nada mal… ¡ñaaaam! Mi Danguito tiene un gusto exquisito ¿A que sí?-** dijo dando vueltas alrededor del demonio encantador.

.

**-¿Por qué tarda tanto?-** preguntó Ciel mientras se masajeaba la sien y miraba a las escaleras.

.

**-Jejejejeje… acostúmbrate Ciel…-** dijo sentándose el rubio en el sillón e invitándolos con la mano a sentarse también, Ciel lo miró interrogante **-Ammmm en este tiempo las mujeres nos hacen esperar siempre…- **dijo riendo se escuchó los pasos de tacones sobre el piso de madera pulida anunciando que ya estaba lista la mujer** -Pero siempre vale la pena esperar…- **dijo levantándose y sonriendo encantado a su bella genio.

.

La mujer vestía un vestido estampado de miles de flores pequeñas, dejaba ver sus piernas blancas como la leche que terminaban en unos pies calzados con tacones negros de piel, muy altos y con un adorno de pétalos de rosas negras en la parte de afuera de los talones. Los zapatos combinaban perfectamente con los accesorios que vestía la dama: un cinturón que ceñía su cintura dejando ver sus proporcionadas medidas; una diadema de rosa negra con plumas de ganso blancas, combinando con los tirantes de encaje blanco y finalmente el collar de diamante negro que caía de su cuello.

.

**-Lamento la tardanza Amo-** dijo sonriendo al rubio, el cual alcanzó el bolso de la joven para entregárselo.

.

**-Te ves perfecta… ¿No es así Sebastián?-** dijo alzando las cejas al demonio y sonriendo ampliamente. **-Ohhh vaaamos no seas penoso… dile a mi Danguito que se ve hermosa-** dijo empujando a Darlyn para hacerla chocar con el mayordomo.

.

**-Sebastián, tome-** dijo la joven sacando de su bolso unos guantes de cuero sin dedos **-Aunque, actualmente nadie lo verá mal por su "tatuaje natural"-** dijo haciendo reír al ojimiel.

.

**-Jajajajaja buena esa preciosa… se te pega mi originalidad-** dijo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de salida **-¡Estas creciendo taaan rápido!-** exclamó secándose lagrimas invisibles.

.

Salieron y Ciel vio como Castiel corría sobre el agua riendo y saltando de vez en cuando, frunció el ceño **-Joven Ciel, es un cristal irrompible-** colocó un pie sobre la piscina y pisó fuerte **-Confíe en nosotros… a mi lado no le ocurrirá nada…- **dijo sonriendo la genio al conde. A Sebastián no le gustaba como la pelicobre era tan amable con su Joven Amo.

.

**-¡Muevanseeee!, ¡Quiero la mejor ropa!-** gritó el rubio desde el pasto verde con flores lilas y tulipanes.

.

Caminaron sobre el cristal y el agua se movía a los lados, la joven tomó de los hombros a Ciel y lo encaminó por el centro del camino **-No todo es cristal, Joven Ciel- **Sebastián frunció el ceño levemente y alejó a Ciel de la pelicobre.

.

**-Yo puedo llevarlo, Gracias señorita Darlyn.-** dijo cortésmente a la ojiazul, la cual se extrañó por la actitud del demonio.

.

Llegaron al pasto y la joven ni siquiera volteó a ver a Sebastián, de hecho lo pasó de largo y quitó la alarma de la gran hummer platino que tenían estacionada en la calle de la "casita D´LaRose", como le decía Castiel.

.

**-Suban, llegaremos en un momento-** dijo la joven colocándose lentes de sol "Ray Ban" con armazón plateado y subiendo al gran coche.

.

Todos subieron y cuando se escuchó el azote de las 4 puertas el rubio miró a la genio y ésta sonrió de manera cómplice.

.

**-¡Let´s Rock Baby!-** exclamó el rubio picando el botón de "Play" al estéreo del auto.

.

.

* * *

**Yooooooo :D**

Ammmmm como decirlo :), no me maten xD… estoy en periodo de exámenes finales y teeeeengo muchas cosas k entregar y exámenes que pasar… por lo k el capi 10 (el cual ya tengo más de la mitad) **lo publicaré la otra semana…** es que intento escribir más pero me dejan más tarea u_u…

**Estefa-chan:** awwwww muchas gracias por leer :D y sí… todos quieren a tu Yoru :3… Tuvimos que hacer tomar mucha agua a Castiel para que eruptara toooodo el jabón…

Castiel: ¡pero fue gracioso!

Darlyn: *cargando un tambo con agua con cloro y un trapeador* excepto la parte de vomitar toda la comida del día…

Ciel: ¡Eso fue lo más gracioso!...

Darlyn: como usted no lo limpiará… *se va al baño a comanzar su arduo trabajo*.

Siiii, dale un sopapo de mi parte r_r no debe oir eso xC… ¡¿En qué te equivocaste?! *llorando como en las novelas*

Creo que eso de burlarse ya se hizo hábito ¿verdad Ciel?.

Ciel: Hn… no sé de qué hablan…

**Shadechu Nightray**: Muchas gracias por leer… Jejejeje awwwww :3 ¿enserio te gusto? :3… Castiel no insultaba al pintor… los insultos eran para un personaje que aparecerá 2 capis más n_n… solo espero no confundirlas u.u.

Siii comieron tacos :D jajajajaaaa ya verás que no es tan random ;)… de ese ángel emmmm no diré nada por k ya diría parte de la historia xD…

La otra prota será de la otra historia xD (es otra aparte de la de ClaudexOc)… tengo muuuucha imaginación xD pero no me dejan las tareas u_u

Siiiii :3 mi amigo bien lindo y pues ya se hizo hetero n_n… QUIERO VER TU DIBUJO n_n

Castiel: si me vas a dar besos con marcas que sea donde no se vea xD…

Darlyn: Eso no se oyó muy bien Amo…

Castiel: Danguito… estoy hablando bien… ¡eres una pervertida! D:

Darlyn: ¡Castiel! *se sonroja violentamente*, yo no tengo la culpa que siempre hables en doble sentido (¬_¬)*

Castiel: Danguitoooo… ¡¿Qué te he hecho?! *Y se va corriendo de nuevo al baño*

Darlyn: *Toca la puerta del baño* Castiel… ¡pobre de ti que te comas el jabón de yogurt!

Castiel: Es que huele tan bien…

Darlyn: Si… ¡pero usted no tiene que limpiar su vómito radiactivo!

Ciel: Darlyn, déjelo. No creo que sea tan Baka que lo vuelva a hacer de nuevo…

Castiel: ¡Sabe aún mejor que el de cerezas!…

Ciel: *aprieta el puente de su nariz*… retiro lo dicho…

Que ¿Mal? Que hice que escupieras tu leche u_u… o ¿no? Ajajajaja pero si estuvo gracioso xD… si me imagino a esos dos juntos… solo que Castiel es un poco más humano y sensible que Alois… a mí de verdad me caía bien ese rubio de ojos encantadores :3…

.

Espero que les guste como va quedando la historia n_n… planeo muchas locas ideas todavía n_n… Muchas gracias por leer :3


	10. Capítulo 10: Ese demonio perro

**Capítulo 10**

**.**

**Ese Demonio… perro.**

.

.

.

El conde y su mayordomo veían los grandes y modernos edificios, la gran variedad de colores, tamaños y formas de los coches; pero lo que más los sorprendió fue la radicalidad con la que se vestían actualmente las personas. Sin duda cuando vieron a Darlyn bajar con ese vestido, que dejaba ver un poco más arriba de las rodillas, se extrañaron. Pero al menos ella no enseñaba la ropa interior como una joven que contoneaba las caderas a su pasar en la acera de la calle. Parecía que la mujer estaba orgullosa de que la gente viera su "tanga" a través de su diminuto "Shorts", más bien a los demonios les parecía un calzoncillo.

**-Vete acostumbrando, Ciel. Debo advertirte que hasta la gente va desnuda a la playa…- **comentó con una mueca de asco en la cara el rubio. Entonces el chico de ojos miel cambió una vez más la música, ya habían escuchado música clásica, los grandes del piano, violín y orquestas. Pero el rubio quería que estuvieran en su "Onda**". -Ciel, Sebastián de ahora en adelante escucharan lo que nosotros les pongamos.-** dijo mientras seguía buscando otro tipo de música. **-Danguito, ¿Dónde está "la bomba"?-** preguntó el chiquillo mientras abría la guantera.

.

**-Aquí está Amo, siempre la guardo donde sé que no lo perderá-** dijo sonriendo la mujer de lentes oscuros. Sacó el disco dorado del cubre sol frente a ella, colocó el disco en el estéreo digital y finalmente puso "PLAY".

.

Entonces se escuchó la guitarra eléctrica, la genio y el rubio se miraron cómplices y sonrieron como cuando comenzó el viaje al centro comercial. La joven comenzó a seguir el sonido de las percusiones con un golpeteo de sus manos en el volante. Sebastián y Ciel observaban como la pareja frente a ellos movía la cabeza rítmicamente y Castiel comenzó a cantar con la radio.

_"Living easy, loving' free_

_Season ticket, on a one - way ride_

_Asking nothing, leave me be_

_Taking everything in my stride_

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme_

_Ain't nothing I would rather do_

_Going down, party time_

_My friends are gonna be there too"_

.

La pelicobre no se quedó atrás y coreó con su rubio favorito.

_"I'm on the highway to hell_

_On the Highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell"_

_._

Al escuchar la canción el conde y su mayordomo no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa, ya que, pues la canción era muy energizarte y contagiosa.

**-Vamos Ciel, Sebastián… el coro es lo mismo…-** invitó el rubio mirándolos desde el espejo retrovisor. La pelicobre subió aún más el volumen y entonces todos se animaron, el conde más cohibido que Sebastián.

.

_"I'm on the highway to hell!_

_I'm on the highway to hell!_

_I'm on the highway to hell!_

_I'm on the highway to hell!"_

_._

El gran coche se apagó cuando ya se vieron estacionados en el gran centro comercial.

.

**-Bien, Ciel y Castiel quedan a cargo de Sebastián-** dijo la pelicobre mirando al enigmático demonio. Se agachó un poco y miró a los ojos a su pequeño travieso **-Hablo en serio Castiel, no quiero travesuras…-** dijo para después despeinarlo como siempre, el rubio sonrió ante el gesto tan característico de su genio. **-Si hay código rojo haces el llamado…-** dijo besando su frente **-Cuando tengan que pagar, llama al celular-** se levantó y vio a Sebastián **-Quedas a cargo, lo quiero entero…-** dijo entrecerrando los ojos y se fue.

.

**-Wooooow… hay pasión entre ustedes-** dijo el rubio usando su mano como abanico y riendo divertido. **-¡Vamos… arrasemos con las tiendas!-** exclamó para jalar a los "extranjeros" de sus chamarras y arrastrarlos hacia el centro comercial.

.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de ese gran establecimiento el rubio les comentaba las cosas que ocurrían y como era el "futuro-presente" en el que se encontraban. Las muchachas enamoradizas que veían a Sebastián murmuraban cosas como "Grrrr", "que lindo es", "está como para…". Pero Ciel no pasaba desapercibido "¡Kyaaaa!", "me encantan sus ojos", "nyaaaa".

.

**-Castiel, ¿Dónde dejaste a mi hermosa Dango-sama?-** preguntó un hombre de coleta alta con cara detallada por los mismos ángeles, sus ojos eran violetas y piel porcelanizada.

.

**-Marco, ya te he dicho ¡QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE LE DIGAS ASÍ!-** exclamó el rubio celoso mientras la gente lo veía raro. El caballero de cabellos blancos y rizados miró divertido al chiquillo y se percató de que no estaba solo.

.

**-Buenas tardes, este chiquillo atolondrado no nos ha presentado.-** dijo despeinando al rubio en un intento de muestra de cariño como la pelicobre lo haría **-Mi nombre es Marco Di Salvo, futuro hermano mayor de este pequeño-** dijo el hombre volviendo a despeinar al rubio ganándose un gruñido por parte de él.

.

**-Mira "Me Salva", para que veas que no soy atolondrado-** dijo peinándose sus caireles rubios con los dedos mientras caminaba hacia el conde y su mayordomo **-te los presentaré, él es Ciel Phantomhive y será de intercambio. Su tutor es Sebastián Michaelis, el cual será un nuevo profesor y también…-** dijo cambiando su cara seria a una burlona y sonriendo como él solo lo sabe hacer **-Un potencial rival para tí- **terminó ampliando su sonrisa.

.

**-Interesante… y según tu Castielito, ¿Por qué debería preocuparme?-** dijo mirando a los ojos al rubio, el cual se saboreaba los labios al escoger las palabras que usaría ahora.

.

**-Sencillo "Me Salva"…-** se relamió los labios **- ellos…-** sonrisa amplia **- vivirán… - **más amplia **-con nosotros-** mostró todos sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa marca Colgate.

.

A medida de que el rubio sonreía se veía gradualmente como la cara del peliblanco con cuerpo atlético, pero sin exagerar, cambiaba a una inexpresiva. El peliblanco se acomodó los rizos que caían por su rostro y sonrió retadoramente.

**-Que gane el mejor-** dijo viendo a Sebastián, el cual simplemente no sabía que era lo que tenía en frente. **-Bueno, ya que mi fresa salvaje no está, los acompañaré.-** dijo viendo al rubio sonriente. **-¿A dónde iban?-** preguntó mientras caminaban a las escaleras eléctricas.

.

**-Vamos a comprar ropa… mucha ropa.-** dijo el rubio aplaudiendo emocionado, el peliblanco veía a los "extranjeros" de una manera poco confiada **-"Me Salva", Darlyn los trajo. Son de confiar.- **al escuchar esto el peliblanco sonrió con ironía.

.

**-Esa mujer es única ¿verdad?-** le preguntó al ojimiel, el cual sonrió contento y asintió.

**-Vaya, en algo estamos de acuerdo.-** dijo giñando un ojo y después sacándole la lengua juguetonamente **-¡Pero no creas que por eso me caes bien ya!- **y corrió hacia la tienda de ropa de jóvenes.

.

**-No necesitas decirlo Castielito…-** dijo suspirando cansadamente y caminando junto a sus nuevos conocidos **-Vamos antes que queme la tienda**…- dijo apresurando el paso. Sebastián y Ciel se miraron para después adentrarse en la tienda.

.

Caminaron los caballeros hasta llegar al pasillo de ropa para hombres, Castiel miraba la ropa moderna pero sabía que los que más necesitaban ropa eran Ciel y Sebastián, así que dejó de lado sus gustos.

**-Ciel, Sebastián tooooooda la tienda es suya… ¡Atásquense!-** dijo levantando un puño al aire y sonriendo emocionado. Marco y él se sentaron en unos bancos donde pudieran ver a los "invitados" y darles consejos en caso de ser necesario. El pelinegro y el ojiazul se vieron dudosos y comenzaron a caminar por el área observando la ropa, tocando detalles y pensando en las extrañas tendencias que ahora vestirían.

.

**-Castiel, ellos son demonios, ¿Cierto?-** preguntó el caballero de ojos violetas mientras observaba los movimientos de su "nuevo rival".

.

**-Sí, pero son de confiar.-** contestó el rubio mientras miraba al peliblanco, el cual tenía cara de duda **-Lindo brazalete, veo que ya te sabes vestir mejor.-** dijo elogiando la ropa que vestía el ojivioleta.

.

**-Gracias, ya no tardo 2 horas en escogerla.-** dijo sonriendo mientras rascaba su nuca. El peliblanco vestía una playera negra con detalles plateados simulando una cruz hecha de garabatos. El brazalete al que se refería el rubio era una cadena gruesa de eslabones de acero inoxidable, la cual combinaba a la perfección con una cadena que salía de la bolsa de su pantalón de mezclilla ligeramente deslavado y se conectaba con su cinturón de estoperoles. Calzaba unos converse totalmente negros combinando con su playera de mangas cortas que dejaba ver sus brazos musculosos.

.

**-Veo que mi Danguito hace maravillas…-** sonrió el rubio orgulloso de su genio, voltearon a ver a Ciel y a Sebastián que ya tenían ropa en sus manos **-A la carga…-** dijo levantándose para ir a llevarlos a los probadores, el peliblanco lo siguió. **-Vamos, Sebastián tiene que medirse la ropa y ver si le gusta como se ve- **dijo el rubio mientras caminaba entre los percheros de ropa y se dirigía a los probadores con Marco, Ciel y Sebastián a su espalda.

.

**-¡Baka! Obviamente esta ropa no me quedará.-** renegó el conde mientras Sebastián entraba el probador.

.

**-Tal vez hoy no… pero mañana antes de ir a la escuela si…-** declaró riendo divertido por la gran Azaña de mañana, mientras Ciel lo miraba extrañado.

.

**-Espera… ¡¿no sabes transformarte?!-** preguntó sorprendido el de blanca cabellera, Ciel simplemente no contestó. **-¿Cómo planeas sobrevivir…?-**

.

**-Darlyn lo entrenará…-** interrumpió defensor el rubio a su amigo conde. El ojivioleta abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y miró al conde.

.

**-¿Sabes que la reina Dango no es un demonio?-** preguntó el peliblanco tratando de calmarse, Ciel frunció levemente el ceño y miró interrogante al caballero de rizos de algodón esperando que continuara **-Debo decirte que ella es todo y nada a la vez…- **dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Sebastián que había salido del probador.

.

**-Por eso es que mi Dango será la mejor maestra para Ciel-** dijo viendo a su amigo viajero **-Además, Ciel sabe de estrategia…-** entonces miró a Sebastián y el rubio sonrió **-¿te gustó la ropa?-** preguntó el de ojos miel.

.

**-Es… diferente.-** dijo mientras cargaba todas las prendas, el peliblanco elevó una ceja y sonrió.

.

**-Te acostumbrarás… todos lo hacemos.-** dijo mientras caminaba a la caja registradora **-Vamos a pagar.-** dijo el ojivioleta. **-Es hora de que llames a mi Hermosa Chica de Humo-** el rubio rodó los ojos y sacó el teléfono celular.

.

**-Deja le llamo a MI Danguito acaramelado…-** dijo el rubio remarcándole al peliblanco la palabra "MI", marcó los números en su celular Touch, que más bien le parecía a Ciel y Sebastián un espejo de señorita. Castiel se percató de cómo lo veían sus visitantes y sonrió **-También tendrán uno ustedes, ahora mismo lo compraremos-** dijo mientras esperaba que contestara la pelicobre. **-Danguito misión cumplida, ahora fase 2… Ahhh si, Aquí está "Me Salva"- **dijo mientras el peliblanco asentía muchas veces y sonreía **-Te veo en la Caja- **y colgó.

.

**-¿Dónde está?-** preguntó el peliblanco tratando de hacerse el indiferente mientras caminaban hacia la caja registradora con todas las prendas de Ciel y Sebastián.

**-Estaba comprando las invitaciones para la boda…-** respondió al igual que él, en tono indiferente y susurro pasando a un lado de Ciel y Sebastián **-3, 2 ,1… y…-**

.

**-¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?!... ¡SOOOOBRE MI CADAVER!-** gritó el de rizos de algodón ganándose las miradas de la gente del establecimiento, se sonrojó levemente y miró a Castiel que tapaba sus carcajadas con sus manos. **-Castielito… cuídate…- **advirtió el ojivioleta mientras despeinaba al rubio que soltó una carcajada.

.

**-A mí me cuidan-** dijo guiñando un ojo y sonriendo desafiante **-No me amenaces "Me Salva"… recuerda que mi Danguito te quita puntos…-** dijo mientras sonreía burlón al caballero de ojos violeta.

.

**-Buuuuenas tardes-** les saludó una pelinegra de ojos marrones que veía a Sebastián como si fuera comestible** -¿Tienes con que pagar?, si no, te acepto cuerpomatic-** y le guiñó un ojo seductoramente.

.

Al ver esto Castiel frunció el ceño profundamente, iba a decir algo a la "señorita", pero una presencia lo interrumpió.

.

**-¿Aceptas tarjeta de crédito?-** preguntó la pelicobre mientras se quitaba los lentes oscuros dejando ver sus ojos azul brillante, la pelinegra se mordió los labios tratando de tragarse sus palabras o esperando que la chica no hubiera escuchado **-Si no, Te acepto firmar un cheque- **agregó mientras sonreía y buscaba en su bolso.

.

**-Con la tarjeta está bien Señorita-** contestó apenada la joven, la pelicobre entregó una tarjeta dorada muy brillante y la pelinegra ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos. **-Tenga un excelente día.-** se despidió y los 5 salieron de ahí.

.

**-Buenas tardes belleza, ¿Cómo estás?-** le preguntó mientras besaba su mejilla haciendo al rubio fruncir el ceño.

.

**-Está bien… si, si, buenas tardes ¡MUAK MUAK!-** dijo el rubio mientras se interponía entre los dos y abrazaba a la ojiazul **-Danguito… vamos a comprar celulares para Ciel y Sebastián-** pidió el ojimiel mientras alejaba a la pelicobre del ojivioleta.

.

**-Está bien Castiel, pero aún faltan sus útiles escolares y creo que le hará falta una computadora…-** dijo mientras caminaban los 5 hacia una tienda de celulares.

.

**-Si Danguito de mi corazón… pero todo a su tiempo…-** dijo haciendo un gento con la mano restándole importancia **-Además… tenemos el tiempo en tus manos- **completó sonriendo ampliamente.

.

**-Castielín… ¿no crees que haces trabajar mucho a mi hermosa Dama?-** preguntó alzando una ceja el ojivioleta mientras miraba reprochante al rubio, el cual simplemente sonrió arrogante.

.

**-Mientras más trabajo mejor… ¿Cierto Darlyn?-** preguntó mirando a la pelicobre que estaba embelesada viendo un violín dorado con detalles de plata. El rubio volteó a ver al demonio de cabellos negros que miraba a la pelicobre pensativo, haciendo al ojimiel sonreír complacido. **-Bueno… primero vamos por los celulares y después vamos por los útiles.-** dijo mientras agarraba la mano de la ojiazul, haciéndola salir de su ensoñación.

.

Entraron a la gran tienda donde habían de encontrar la computadora y los celulares que necesitarían Sebastián y Ciel. Caminaban por los grandes pasillos llenos de estéreos, televisiones, hasta llegar al área de computadoras y celulares.

.

**-Bueno, el que les guste es suyo…-** dijo el rubio mientras caminaba al área de videojuegos buscando uno que le gustara a Ciel.

.

La pelicobre se quitó los lentes y se acercó a las vitrinas para darles unos consejos acerca de los celulares. Sebastián se acercó a ver detalladamente los celulares por la parte contraria de la vitrina que veía Darlyn, cuando ella se dio cuenta ya estaba batallando con la mirada envinada de Sebastián.

**-POV Darlyn-**

Vamos Darlyn, ¡Voltea hacia otro lado!. Es inútil… ¡ALGUIEN SALVEME!... tranquila Darlyn, respira… piensa en, piensa en… CHOCOLATE… si chocolate amargo con deliciosa menta que se derrite en tu boca… ¡Mhhhhh QUIEROOOOO!... y listo, amo ser tan imaginativa. Logro caminar y quitarme de ahí, veo a Ciel parece que le gustó un celular como el de mi Amo, pero en negro con pantalla cromada.

**-Buena elección, tendrá acceso a internet y juegos- **digo mientras el joven Ciel me mira interrogante **-Ohh… no se preocupe, mi Amo le enseñará todo lo que necesita.- **trato de calmarlo un poco.

.

**-Hermosa, será mejor que te pongas los lentes…-** me dice Marco mientras mira hacia un lado preocupado, volteo y ¡RAYOS… CASTIEL AYUDAAAAA!

**-Fin POV Darlyn-**

.

**-MEGU-** la pelicobre rápidamente se coloca los lentes y trata de salir del pasillo, al ver esto Sebastián eleva una ceja.

.

**-RINE-** el peliblanco tapa la boca de los dos jóvenes amantes de Vocaloid, eso se veía ya que la chica tenía el pelo pintado color azul turquesa y en dos coletas largas, mientras que el chico vestía una camisa con el logo de ese grupo.

.

**-¡LUKA!-** gritó un tercero que tenía un gorro de gato color blanco, la pelicobre corrió a taparle la boca ante la mirada extrañada de Ciel y Sebastián.

.

**-Chicos, si prometo ponerme tu gorro y cantar el coro de Toeto, NO gritarán, ¿Verdad?-** los tres chicos asintieron repetidamente mientras Sebastián y Ciel no entendían. Después de suspirar pesadamente la pelicobre quitó la mano del chico de gorro que le pareció muy tierno a Sebastián y Marco hizo lo mismo con los otros dos.

.

**-Es usted es idéntica… solo que su cabello es color cobre y… y…-** las lágrimas de la chica de cabellos turquesa comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

.

**-Es ondulado… pero sus ojos, su cuerpo… usted es Luka… la real…-** dijo el chico de camisa negra mientras tapaba su boca para no gritar.

.

**-¿Me haría el honor de aceptar mi Neko-gorro?-** dijo el joven mientras extendía el gorro a la pelicobre, la cual sonrió y se sonrojó.

.

**-Yo tengo uno también, pero solo porque no me delataron… me lo pondré-** y así se lo colocó, Sebastián pensaba que la ojiazul se veía adorable con ese gorrito con orejas de gato.

.

**-Darlyn, me gusta este para Ciel…-** dijo el rubio mientras miraba los videojuegos que cargaban sus manos. **-Oh… te lo dije… eres demasiado idéntica para pasar desapercibida- **dijo burlándose de la pelicobre.

.

**-Y si mejor en vez de que nos cantes, ¿Por qué no vas con nosotros al Vocaloid Event?, nos falta una Luka-** pidió suplicante el embelesado chico que observaba a la pelicobre con su gorro.

.

**-Siiiiiii… por favor Luka-sama…-** pidieron en coro los otros chicos. La pelicobre miró a Castiel que sonreía ampliamente y asentía.

.

**-Hmmmm… es algo que no hemos hecho- **dijo el rubio pensativamente **-Además, creo que Ciel y Sebastián deben experimentar cosas nuevas.-** agregó comprometiendo a la pelicobre, la cual simplemente se quitó el gorro y lo colocó en la cabeza del chico. El rubio quitó el teléfono celular al chico de camisa Vocaloid y marcó un número, seguido sonó el celular de la pelicobre "Viva la vida" era el tono.

.

**-¡Kawaaaaiii!, ¡tengo el teléfono de Luka-sama!- **exclamó el joven antes de caer desmayado. Los otros chicos negaron apenadamente y cargaron a su amigo.

.

**-Les llamaremos para quedar bien de acuerdo… Etto Toeto…-** murmuró la peliturquesa lo último, la pelicobre miró que la chica tenía su celular con una Chibi Luka colgando de sus manos. La ojiazul sonrió, quitó el celular de la chica, la abrazó pasando su brazo por los hombros y encaminándola para posar con sus dos amigos.

.

**-Castiel, toma la foto por favor.-** pidió la pelicobre mientras se quitaba los lentes dejando ver sus ojos azules enmarcados por su copete y mechones que caían a los lados del rostro.

.

La foto fue muy divertida, los fans no pensaron que "Luka" se acostaría en el pasto del parque de afuera para tomarse la foto con su amigo aún desmayado y ellos.

.

**-Y ahí van otros fans de mi Danguito…-** dijo el rubio mientras veían como los chicos iban contentos con su nuevo fondo de celular y posible poster.

.

**-Al menos no gritaron y destrozaron la tienda como en Japón…-** agregó el peliblanco mientras sonreía con ese recuerdo.

.

**-No quiero recordar eso, gracias-** dijo la pelicobre mientras se colocaba nuevamente los lentes, ahora más grandes que los Ray Ban.

.

Pagaron los celulares, PSP y la computadora. Después fueron a la "Office Depot" terminando comprando carpetas, plumas, plumones, repuestos para carpetas, hojas blancas y demás cosas.

.

**-Las cosas han cambiado mucho…-** dijo Sebastián mientras observaba las plumas de cristal y el carrito que empujaba Marco a la salida.

.

**-Ya se acostumbrarán…-** dijo Castiel mientras le explicaba mostraba a Ciel como usar su nuevo celular **-Para ayudarlos, antes de dormir verán documentales.- **dijo mientras entraba al coche.

.

**-Marco, gracias por ayudarnos. ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?-** preguntó la joven mientras trataba de meter una bolsa a la cajuela, pero Sebastián se encargó de ayudarle rozando en el intento la mano de la ojiazul, haciéndola ruborizarse levemente, cosa que solo notó Marco.

.

**-Claro mi bella Luka, será un placer.-** dijo sonriendo a la pelicobre mientras le abría la puerta de la Hummer.

.

El camino a casa fue muy entretenido, otra sesión de rock y clases express de cómo comportarse en ese tiempo. Supieron que ya no se besaba la mano a las damas como forma de saludo, ahora era en la mejilla y solo a personas conocidas.

Cuando entraron a la gran casa, Darlyn se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena, ya habían quedado que Sebastián prepararía el postre y mañana ella lo prepararía. Ahora quedaron puros hombres en la sala y Sebastián se atrevió a preguntar.

.

**-¿A qué se refería la señorita con "Cuerpomatic"?-** al escuchar esto Castiel sonrió pervertidamente y Ciel deseó no saber qué era lo que daba a entender la joven que los atendió.

.

**-Veras mi querido Sebastián…-** el rubio se aclaró la garganta y pensó en las jugosas palabras que debía decirle **-La "distinguida" señorita-** se lamió los labios **-quería una sesión de ¡SEXO DESENFRENADO!-** gritó haciendo salir a Darlyn de la cocina con un tazón con menjurje amarillo **-a cambio de no pagar.-** terminó educadamente como si nada hubiera pasado. Volteó a ver a su genio y la vio con el ceño fruncido **-Danguitoooo solo dije "Sexo desenfrenado" y sales rápidamente-** la pelicobre se coloreó de un rosa tenue en las mejillas y respiró profundamente **-PERVERTIDA GRRRRRR- **el rubio hizo ademán de garra con su mano y arañó al aire. La pelicobre terminó de colorearse de rosa la cara y sonrió.

.

**-OH no… esa sonrisa…-** dijo el peliblanco y se levantó rápidamente se sentó con los demonios **-Observen…-** dijo mientras sonreía divertido.

.

**-Danguitoooo… fue una broma-** dijo nervioso el rubio mientras veía a la pelicobre acercarse peligrosamente a él, Ciel y Sebastián miraban como el rubio daba pasos hacia atrás hasta pegarse a la pared **-Vamos… solo fue una bromita chiquita- **repitió el ojimiel mientras agitaba las manos frenéticamente restándole importancia.

.

**-Joven Ciel, la primera lección es como usar las palabras de su Amo en su contra- **dijo la pelicobre mientras le sonreía al conde.

.

**-Danguitoooo por fa…-** la ojiazul hizo la misma seña que el rubio, arañó en dirección al tenso ojimiel y ante la mirada sorprendida de los demonios en el lugar donde se encontraba Castiel había un peludo y pequeño gatito amarillo de ojos miel **-¡Nya!-** maullaba el peludo parado en dos patas y con ojos dilatados como "el gato con botas".

.

**-GRRRRRR para usted, Amo…-** dijo la pelicobre mientras hacia la reverencia a su Amo gatuno. Se incorporó, caminó hacia la cocina nuevamente. **-Supongo que es una manera muy drástica, pero funciona...-** y se volteó hacia la estufa.

.

**-¡Bravo!... ¡Bravo Castiel!... simplemente eres el único que puede hacerme reír tanto JAJAJAJAJAJA- **dijo el peliblanco terminando riendo a carcajadas, mientras Castiel se esponjaba y bufaba enfurecido. **-No te enojes Michito Michito- **dijo mientras lo cargaba y le hacía caricias en la parte baja del mentón, enseguida el gatito comenzó a ronronear.

.

**-¿Cómo lo hizo…?-** preguntó el conde a su compañero de viaje, el cual veía al pequeño gato en las manos del peliblanco.

.

**-Supongo que es parte de ser un genio…-**dijo pensativo el de mirada color vino.

.

**-Sabes que sería gracioso… que así transformado en gato bailaras el Gangnam Style, ¡Neko Gangnam Style!-** le comentó el ojivioleta al pequeño Castiel, el cual bufó nuevamente y corrió a los pies de Sebastián **-Vamos, sabes que sería divertido y tendría muchas visitas en internet…-** persuadía el de rizos de algodón.

.

Sebastián no pudo resistirlo y cargó al pequeño Castiel para tocar sus suaves patas rosadas, obligando a sus garras retractiles a salir y entrar cada que presionaba sus rosadas palmas.

.

**-Sebastián, la cena está casi lista. Ya puede hacer el postre que desee.-** dijo la pelicobre mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras seguida por el Castiel versión felina.

Sebastián hizo el postre, se lavaron las manos y Castiel como pudo puso un documental de la historia a partir del siglo XIX. Cenaron observando con atención el documental y respondiendo preguntas que ambos demonios hacían. Darlyn lavaba los platos mientras los hombres y gato degustaban el delicioso pastel de limón que preparó Sebastián.

.

**-Debo reconocer que tienes buenas manos, Sebastián…-** dijo el peliblanco mientras se metía otra cucharada a la boca. Por su parte, la ojiazul guardó un pedazo para ella, lo comería en su botella como la última vez.

Se encaminaron los 4 "humanos" y el gatito a la sala de juegos, era un área despejada y había un gran televisor con un tapete de baile electrónico en el piso frente a él. Pero todo el resto del piso era como para baile de salón o algo parecido.

.

**-Este lugar lo usamos para que Castiel practique con su guitarra o pinte.- **explicó la pelicobre mientras colocaba al centro al gatito rubio. **-Bien, este lugar tiene aislamiento de sonido y todo lo que se haga aquí no saldrá.-** continuó explicando mientras invitaba a los 4 a sentarse alrededor de Castiel, ya que se sentaron, la ojiazul se dirigió a Sebastián y Ciel **-Aquí será el lugar de prácticas…-**

.

**-¡NYAAAAA!- **maullaba suplicante el neko rubio, la pelicobre sonrió y cargó a su peludo Amo.

.

**-Después de un tiempo, no me harás enojar ¿Verdad?-** preguntó la mujer al rubio.

.

**-Nya nyaaaa-** dijo el pequeño gato mientras hacia los ojos más grandes.

.

**-Bueno, me conformo con eso…-** la pelicobre hizo ademan de pistola con la mano, "jaló el gatillo" y acto seguido el gato tomó forma humana, dejando ver a un Castiel todo despeinado y sonrojado.

.

**-Eso… fue…-** hizo pausa mientras se peinaba con las manos y se levantaba **-¡LO MÁS ESTUPIDAMENTE GENIAL QUE ME HAS HECHOOO!-** y comenzó a saltar alrededor de la ojiazul **-Tenía miedo de que quisieras dejarme así…- **dijo parando de golpe y abrazando a la genio.

.

**-Sería divertido, pero ya tengo a Yoru…-** dijo sonriendo la de ojos azules.

.

**-Si… sería divertido bañarse con la lengua,-** dijo pensativo y sonrió pervertidamente **-siendo tan flexible… ¡podría lamerme los…!-**

.

**-¡Primera clase!-** interrumpió el peliblanco al adivinar la terminación de ese comentario.

.

**-Gracias Marco… bueno ¿qué tal si le enseño a cómo convertirte en perro?-** dijo la ojiazul mientras miraba a Ciel, el cual arqueó una ceja.** -Tengo entendido que era "el perro de la Reina"-** explicó mientras continuaba viendo a Ciel.

.

**-Sería algo simbólico…-** comentó el conde con melancolía y asintió. Otra cosa que ya no tendría, aparte de Lizzy y su título nobiliario.

.

**-Bueno, te convertiré en perro, lo que hará usted es recordar la sensación y revertirla para volver a la normalidad…-** dijo mientras sonreía nuevamente al conde, Sebastián al ver esto volvió a fruncir el ceño cosa que notó Darlyn y se desilusionó pero nadie lo notó. **-¿Estás listo?-** preguntó mientras sonreía nuevamente provocando a Sebastián.

.

El ojiazul asintió y cerró los ojos esperando sentir su cuerpo transformarse, pero lo que no contaba era que la transformación se sentiría como cosquillas mientras su tamaño disminuía gradualmente, lo que lo hizo sonreír involuntariamente. Cuando abrió los ojos veía a todos más altos y la pelicobre sonrió.

.

**-Las cosquillas, ¿las sintió?-** el perro Dóberman de ojos azules profundos asintió, Sebastián no sabía por qué pero estaba molesto. Su joven Amo aprendía y eso estaba bien, pero no aprendía con él. Debía sentirse contento, pero se sentía molesto.

.

**-Woooooaa Ciel se ve imponente y atemorizante- **dijo el rubio mientras observaba a su amigo ahora convertido en perro.

.

**-Bien, esas cosquillas vuélvalas a sentir y estírese al mismo tiempo… todo es energía y mente así que imagínese como usted era hace unos minutos.-** pidió la joven mientras miraba con atención los movimientos de Ciel, por si necesitaba ayuda.

.

Ciel tardó minutos en comenzar a sentir las cosquillas crecientes en sus patas, a medida que las cosquillas incrementaban se fue estirando hasta llegar a su tamaño de 13 años. Al abrir los ojos ya estaba a la misma altura de hace minutos, miró sus manos sorprendido que volvían a ser de humano, pero con las uñas negras. Volteó a ver a Darlyn que sonreía complacida y los 4 presentes ante el aplaudían.

**-Felicidades, ya sabe transformarse-** dijo sonriente la pelicobre, el conde simplemente asintió y agradeció calladamente la lección **-pero todo es práctica Joven Ciel.-** dijo mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate y se la entregaba al ojiazul **-Se sentirá un poco cansado en unos segundos, pero esto ayudará.- **le recomendó y el conde aceptó.

.

**-Ciel, ¿puedes venir conmigo a que te muestre los videojuegos que están de moda?-** preguntó el rubio mientras se levantaba del banco del que estaba sentado.

.

Ciel notó que el ojimiel quería hablar de algo importante así que asintió y fueron a su habitación a hablar dejando a los 3 adultos en esa habitación.

**-Bueno, ¿les parece si vamos a terminar de ver el otro documental?-** preguntó la dama de ojos azules viendo a ambos caballeros.

.

**-Tengo que hablar con Sebastián, adelántate y por favor prepara palomitas-** dijo el de blancos cabellos mientras miraba sonriente a Darlyn, cuando ésta se fue el de ojos violeta cambió su semblante.

.

**-¿Hice algo que lo molestara?-** preguntó Sebastián mientras miraba fijamente al de cabellos blancos.

.

**-A mí no, pero a Darlyn si.- **respondió devolviendo la mirada al pelinegro, los labios del ojivioleta se curvaron en una sonrisa triunfal **-Pero pensándolo bien, me conviene que las cosas sigan así…- **dijo sonriendo de lado.

**-No soy rival para usted, porque no me interesa la genio-** al decir esto Sebastián miró como el peliblanco sonreír más ampliamente.

**-Ya están las palomitas, hay que aprovechar el día para que se ponga al corriente Sebastián…-** dijo la ojiazul antes de dar vuelta regresar por donde vino.

.

**-Como dije… me conviene que las cosas sigan así…-** y se encaminó a la sala para ver el documental, seguido por Sebastián.

.

Mientras los "adultos" veían el documental de la tecnología y sus nuevos avances, los pequeños discutían un asunto importante.

.

**-Dime, Castiel-** pide el ojiazul mientras se sientan en la cama del rubio, el cual suspira cansadamente y lo mira serio.

.

**-Si tu no puedes, nadie más podría ayudarme…-** dice mientras busca las palabras correctas, él siempre fue muy directo pero ahora se trataba de algo que de verdad atesoraba y era muy delicado el tema.

**-Ve al grano…- **pidió un poco impaciente el demonio perro, Castiel sonrió levemente, pero ahora su sonrisa era triste y desganada.

.

**-Tienes que pedirle a Sebastián que corteje a Darlyn…- **_"demasiado directo diría yo…"_ pensó Ciel mientras elevaba una ceja ante la petición de su amigo atolondrado.

.

* * *

Awwwww chicas… leo sus reviews y quiero llorar ToT… soy muy sensible :3 y sus infaltables comentarios me hacen el día…

Este capi es un poco más larguito xD pero bueno…

**Shadechu Nightray:** :3 n_n Siiii tiempos modernos… y pues los sirvientes saldrá que fue de ellos en el otro capi xD…

Sí, creo que a Ciel se le pegará un poco la perversión de Castiel, o más bien se acostumbrará a ella xD.

Darlyn: Castiel, si te sigues moviendo así te dejaré como Drag Queen *dice cansadamente mientras maquilla al rubio en las mejillas* ¿Has tratado de pedirle a la señorita que no te muerda o pellizque muy fuerte?

Castiel: Naaaah… no es lo mismo *dice mientras suspira y sonríe pervertidamente*

Ciel: PERVERTIDO y MASOQUISTA…

Me alegra que te gustara el prólogo de la siguiente historia xD jejeje n_n muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempito de dejar review.

Nos leemos en la próxima… Cuídate mucho y se te quiere x3

.

**Estefa-chan: **Pobre de ti u_u… también te atiborran de tarea al final ¿cierto?, Pobre Yoru… deberías comprarle un bote graaandototote de nieve de chocolate para que estudie con más ganas xD… se agradece tu review xD… aunque no sé cómo es que puedes escribir con tus patitas :3 jejeje

Se les quiere mucho y agradece su lectura xD…


	11. Capítulo 11: Capricho?

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

**¿Capricho?**

**.**

**.**

Sencillamente Ciel no podía creer lo que este muchacho de cabellos rubios le pedía. ¿Por qué Sebastián?, ese Marco Di Salvo se veía más que interesado en la joven genio, pero era tentador ver a Sebastián cortejando a alguien en serio, no como aquella vez con la monja en las caballerizas.

**-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?-** preguntó tratando de guardar la calma el conde. **-¿Por qué no le pides eso a Di Salvo?-** preguntó interesado el conde, nunca había visto tan serio a Castiel, aunque solo lo conocía de unos días, pero siempre era explosivo y tonto, mala combinación pero así era.

.

**-"Me Salva" no la hará feliz, yo sé que Sebastián sí lo hará…-** mencionó con semblante serio el rubio, bajó la mirada y comentó **-Hazlo como un primer y último favor para mí-** mencionó triste.

.

Ciel abrió sorprendido los ojos y miraba a su rubio amigo extrañado **-Los shinigamis…- **susurró.

**-Sí, Darlyn es libre así que no puedo verlos por ella… los veo por mí mismo…- **dijo sonriendo triste y con la mirada baja.

**-Vas a morir…-** susurró nuevamente Ciel, el rubio simplemente asintió levemente.

.

**-Pero no hoy.-** dijo mientras regresaba su sonrisa alegre a su rostro, se hincó frente a Ciel y lo tomó de las manos suplicante **-¿Me ayudarás?-** Ciel estaba contra la espada y la pared, Castiel había sido muy cortes y paciente mientras estaban en ese lugar, y la genio lo estaba enseñando a ser un demonio, a parte que le debían la vida literalmente.

.

**-Sebastián puede negarse…-** dijo tratando de no romper las ilusiones del rubio.

.

**-Pero él aun dice que eres su joven Amo…-** dijo pensativo el rubio **-Puedes decirle que es como un pago a mi Danguito por tus clases…-** dijo alegre al pensar en la solución.

.

**-Castiel, si no acepta…-**

.

**-Si no acepta, haré que acepte…-** dijo determinante, luego sonrió **-De todas formas le terminará gustando.- **y le guiñó un ojo a Ciel.

.

**-Eres un caprichoso, ¿Te lo han dicho?-** dijo sonriendo de medio lado el conde, al rubio simplemente alzó los hombros despreocupado y sonrió honestamente.

.

**-No lo hago por capricho, es simplemente una paga a Darlyn por todo lo que me ayudó…-** comentó el rubio sonriendo agradecido a su amigo ahora cómplice de aventuras.

.

.

.

El ambiente en la sala era tenso, la pelicobre estaba prestando demasiada atención al televisor y los hombres estaban a los lados. El peliblanco sonreía complacido y el de ojos rojos simplemente miraba al televisor admirando las escenas de un gran proyecto de tren que viaja con magnetismo.

**-Ahora vengo, Yoru necesita comer-** dijo la dama de cabellos ondulados mientras se levantaba del sillón, caminó lentamente hasta desaparecer por las escaleras.

.

**-Si… está furiosa…-** dijo el peliblanco mientras comía palomitas, Sebastián simplemente lo miraba de reojo. Era verdad que no le interesaba la genio maravilla, pero ese hombre quería batalla o dejarlo fuera de la jugada.

.

**-Sebastián…-** llamó el conde escaleras arriba, el demonio de ojos rojos subió hacia donde su joven Amo y lo siguió hacia una habitación amplia. Tres paredes eran blancas junto con el techo, frente a la puerta negra ornamentada estaba una amplia ventana con una cortina blanca con tonos de gris, azul y negro difuminándose en una cremosa combinación.

Ambos demonios se sentaron en la gran cama de cobijas negras con gris que combinaban con las almohadas grises, dos negras y una roja pequeña al frente. El respaldo de la cama era de madera con incrustaciones de terciopelo negro profundo. Ciel apagó el televisor de pantalla plana que estaba frente a la cama y se sentó en la alfombra negra. Sobre un mueble gris con cajones había un tren de vagones azul rey, rojo carmín y la locomotora negra, los tres con detalles de acero pulido, los cuales el conde tocaba con la yema de sus dedos delicadamente.

.

**-¿Sucede algo Joven Amo?-** preguntó Sebastián mientras miraba atentamente como el conde observaba los muebles modernos de su nueva habitación.

.

**-Castiel necesita un favor…-** dijo Ciel mirando a Sebastián con su semblante serio, mientras buscaba las palabras para decirle lo que el rubio exactamente quería recorría con la mirada los coches miniatura de diferentes épocas en el mueble que enmarcaba la gran pantalla plana.

.

**-¿Un contrato…?-** preguntó intrigado mientras surcaba los labios en una sonrisa, pero ¿qué podía pedir ese rubio si tenía a su genio maravilla?. Esa era la pregunta que estaba en la mente de Sebastián.

.

**-Quiere que cortejes a su genio.-** soltó de repente sorprendiendo por completo al demonio de ojos color vino tinto, ¿por qué no dejaba al astuto Di Salvo hacerlo? **-Di Salvo, yo mismo le pregunté eso…-** dijo el conde adivinando sus pensamientos **-Castiel insiste que seas tú…-** Sebastián nunca había estado en una situación así, se tomó el puente de la nariz con los dedos medio, índice y pulgar para después presionarlo fuertemente.

.

**-Eso no creo que sea posible…-** contestó Sebastián mientras dejaba de masajear su puente nasal para ver a los ojos al conde **-Di Salvo lleva ventaja…-** dijo recordando como "atacó" hábilmente el peliblanco.

.

**-Bien, tú le dirás tu respuesta. Yo cumplí con decirte…- **dijo el ojiazul tratando de desafanarse del tema, pero Sebastián notó su mirada desviarse.

.

**- Acaso, ¿Quiere que lo haga, Joven Amo?-** preguntó con su voz intrigada en la actitud del joven demonio.

.

Ciel miró a los ojos a Sebastián y suspiró **-Ya no eres mi contratista…-** contestó mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el nuevo armario de color blanco con una honda de pintura negra con un escrito a la orilla: "No deje ni una piedra sin remover, así sabrá que ha hecho todo lo que ha podido…". "_Esa genio sabe muchas cosas"_ pensó el de cabellos cenizos **-Puedes hacer lo que gustes…- **dijo mirándolo seriamente.

.

Sebastián simplemente frunció levemente el ceño, era cierto. El sello del contrato desapareció cuando Ciel se convirtió en demonio, pero Sebastián se rehusaba a regresar al averno en la espera de otra alma que deseara algo fervientemente y pensaba que no era lugar para su Joven Amo demonio, pero para él seguía siendo su Joven Amo.

**-Está bien Joven Amo, yo se lo haré saber mañana al Joven Castiel.- "**_te lo dije Castiel"_ pensó Ciel al cerrar los ojos y ver como Sebastián salía al pasillo.

.

El conde suspiró cansado y derrotado de saber que no podía ayudar a su amigo. **-Nada mal, señorita Darlyn…-** dijo para sí mismo observando las estatuillas de hierro que se encontraban en el mueble a un lado de la cama. Las estatuas eran de dos humanos platinados subiendo una escalera, uno ayudado del otro, tratando de alcanzar la cima de un cielo inexistente.

Se levantó de la alfombra para sentarse en el pequeño sillón negro acolchado con cuadros de mil colores la parte de alrededor, tomó la computadora y comenzó a practicar lo que Castiel le había enseñado de ese aparato. Estrenaría "Google" buscando la palabra "Jinn" que era como Miguel llamaba a Darlyn cuando se enfrentaron.

.

.

.

Sebastián bajó las escaleras encontrando a Darlyn con Marco y el gran Siberiano en la sala. El felino se restregaba en el regazo de la mujer como si hubieran pasada años de no verla, parecía un gato pequeño y mimado.

**-Yo también te extrañé mi Yoru bebé-** dijo la de ojos azules mientras acariciaba el lomo del gran gato, el cual ronroneaba y lamía las manos blancas de la joven.

.

**-¿También del pasado?-** preguntó el peliblanco elevando una ceja ante la presencia de ese enorme felino cariñoso.

.

**-Sí, cuando Sebastián me llevó a la ciudad lo encontré-** contestó la ojiazul mientras el gato jugaba con las ondas que caían por su pecho.

.

**-Ahhhh… -** _"Sebastian"_ pensó el ojivioleta mientras miraba al pelinegro de reojo, el de orbes rojos simplemente se sentó en el otro sillón a observar el otro documental **-No me imagino a un Siberiano corriendo por las calles de Londres…- **comentó intrigado el de mirar violeta, la pelicobre simplemente sonrió a su hermoso gatito.

.

**-Pues… digamos que mis cuidados hacen maravillas…-** dijo mientras cargaba al gato, que al elevarse en los brazos de la pelicobre disminuía de tamaño hasta llegar a caber en las manos de la joven.

.

**-Daaaaaaarlyyynn- **canturreó el rubio mientras corría a prisa con su laptop en brazos, saltó hacia el barandal de la escalera y se deslizó descendiendo a la planta baja **-¡Mientras no estuvimos las ventas incrementaron 30% más!-** exclamó feliz el ojimiel mientras le mostraba la noticia a la ojiazul _"Mazapanes… euforia de cacahuate"._ La pelicobre sonrió al leer la nota y despeinó a su rubio atolondrado **-¡Eres una genio!-** dijo mientras abrazaba a su tutora.

.

**-Solo fue un antojo…-** dijo la ojiazul mientras trataba de no aplastar a Yoru con el abrazo del ojimiel.

.

**-Di Salvo…-** dijo en forma de saludo **-¡Inmovilicen rápidamente!, ¡Voy para allá!- **ordenó mientras se levantaba rápidamente del sillón y después colgó. **-Debo irme, fue un placer estar con ustedes.-** dijo mientras miraba a los 3 que estaban en la sala **-Me despiden del joven Ciel-** dijo mientras corría a la puerta para perderse entre las luces del patio.

.

**-Debe ser un trabajo muy cansado, ¿Cierto?- **preguntó el rubio a la pelicobre mientras soltaba la cintura de la mujer.

.

**-Si Amo, ser doctor es mucha responsabilidad…- **respondió la ojiazul mientras miraba a Sebastián, el cual simplemente le regresó la mirada.** -Mañana debe ir a clases, debe descansar.- **ordenó delicadamente la pelicobre desviando la mirada de Sebastián, que el rubio notó.

.

**-Vamos a decirle a Ciel como serán las cosas desde ahora…-** dijo mientras corría a las escaleras el rubio dejando solos a la genio y al demonio. La pelicobre simplemente puso en su hombro al gato atigrado y dio vuelta para ir a la cocina.

.

**-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas…-** dijo con su calma característica Sebastián, Darlyn simplemente lo miró sobre su hombro libre.

.

**-Es de peor educación hablar de la gente a sus espaldas…-** dijo usando el mismo tono que Sebastián usaba con ella **-Pero no se preocupe Sebastián, me imagino que aprenderá un día a cerrar la puerta correctamente.-** completó frunciendo el ceño como Sebastián lo hizo cuando la joven intentó ayudar a Ciel a caminar por el vidrio de la piscina. Ante este gesto Sebastián sonrió levemente, era muy ingeniosa esa "mujer". **-Si me disculpa, iré a darle de comer a Yoru-** y se encaminó a la cocina no sin antes escuchar como Yoru le lanzaba un bufido al demonio.

.

.

.

Darlyn llegó a la cocina respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse un poco, ese demonio simplemente era muy, muy, muuuuy… ni siquiera podía terminar esa frase. Se burlaba de ella y le fruncía el ceño como perro celoso con un hueso que ni siquiera es de él. Si, ella lo notó… ese demonio protegía a toda costa a Ciel, pero ya no tenían contrato. Era como ella con Castiel, ambos querían a sus amos.

**-¡Nyaaaa!-** maullaba el gatito mientras que con su patita rosada tocaba la mejilla de Darlyn tratando de calmarla y que le diera de ese atún que tanto amaban los dos.

.

**-¡Lo siento Yoru bebé!-** y se apresuró a asaltar el refrigerador buscando una buena ración de atún horneado en su jugo. Lo encontró y el felino maulló agradeciendo antes de comenzar a comer educadamente como su Ama, Darlyn sonrió recitando ese dicho que es muy popular "Todo se parece a su Amo" **-¡HA!... ese demonio nos dijo maleducados Yoru…-** comentó indignada a su felino amigo.

.

**-Nyaaaahhh-** maullaba _"Por eso le hice Pffffs"_ entre bocados el Siberiano miniatura, la pelicobre suspiró cansada, rectificó el dicho una vez más en su mente y su alarma interna mental sonó.

.

**-¡CASTIEL ES UN PERVERTIDO!-** exclamó y acto seguido se tapó la boca con ambas manos, miró a Yoru que estaba esponjado por que el grito inesperado de la genio lo espantó. -**Nekito lo siento…-** pidió la ojiazul mientras acariciaba el mentón del gato calmándolo un poco.

.

**-Nyaaaa-** _"Te perdono si me das más atún"_ Darlyn ante ese comentario sonrió a Yoru, siempre había entendido el idioma de los gatos. Para los genios eran criaturas para respetar y dignas de ser suplantadas por ellos.

.

Su sonrisa fue tornándose vacía cuando se le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos, "Para los genios…", eso era… ya no había más genios. Desde que "ese" día todo se fue al abismo.

.

.

.

.

"_Elementales o genios de la mitología musulmana. Son seres sobrenaturales que tienen la facultad de darse a conocer bajo formas animales (serpientes, perros, gatos, etc.) o humanas._

_Algunos son buenos y de bella apariencia, pero la mayoría son malignos y horribles de aspecto. Tienen cuerpos etéreos, pero se alimentan y pueden engendrar hijos. Los de mayor poder maligno son los marids, cuyo jefe es Iblis."_

Era lo que Ciel en primer lugar había encontrado de lo que es Darlyn, se puso a pensar y recordar un poco de las palabras que usó Miguel para hacer a Castiel preocuparse ese día… _"Te daré un hijo…",_ pero en ese artículo decía que podían engendrar ¿Desde cuándo se conocían esos dos?, en ese artículo menciona que hay diferentes tipos de genios, pero ¿Por qué Sebastián y él no sabían de su existencia?. Entonces vino a su mente las palabras de Darlyn en esa mañana _"Él me maldijo y acabó con mi especie hace siglos"_. El conde presionó su puente nasal fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba cansadamente.

**-Olvidé decirte que después de mucho tiempo en la compu… te duele la cabeza.-** dijo el rubio mientras entraba con un folder amarillo y con su sonrisa surcando su rostro.

.

**-Baka… gracias por advertirme…-** sarcasmo puro se escuchaba en la voz de Ciel, Castiel le extendió el folder y el conde simplemente elevó una ceja esperando una explicación.

.

**-Son los documentos para matricularnos, son necesarios para ingresar mañana…-** comenzó a explicar de forma general. **-Necesitamos llenarlos y si tenemos dificultades, Darlyn se deshará de eso…-** dijo haciendo ademan de restarle importancia.

.

**-Tomas las cosas muy a la ligera…-** comentó ciel viendo reprobadamente a su posadero.

.

Castiel sonrió tristemente, pero nunca dejaba de sonreír** -Ciel, no tengo tiempo de mortificarme la vida ¿sabes?- **dijo sonriendo burlonamente a pesar de su situación.

.

Tocaron la puerta y después de un "pase" por parte de Ciel, entró Sebastián con su sonrisa infaltable en sus labios, poco después entró Darlyn con el felino en su hombro lamiéndose las rosadas y acolchadas patas llenas de jugo de atún.

.

**- Amo, ¿ya le dijo al joven Ciel la situación?-** preguntó la ojiazul sin siquiera mirar a Sebastián, Ciel se percató de eso y notó que también Sebastián estaba un poco más callado de lo normal.

.

**-En eso estoy Danguito…-** dijo Castiel mientras sacaba los papeles a llenar y la lista de papeles necesarios para el papeleo. **-Bueno, primero que nada debemos poner en claro algo…- **dijo volteando a ver a Sebastián **-Ya no podrás decirle "Joven Amo"- **le dijo al pelinegro, el cual elevó una ceja ante la falta de respeto hacia su Joven Amo.

.

**-Déjeme explicarle Sebastián…-** el aludido miró a la dueña de esa voz delicada y femenina **-Sé que le será irrespetuoso, pero las cosas ahora son diferentes.- **dijo mirándolo a los ojos para demostrar que no la intimidaba en lo absoluto, eso solo hizo a Sebastián sonreír internamente al demonio. Esa mujer o era muy valiente o muy tonta.** -Pero como Miguel está de cacería usted deberá estar cerca de los dos.- **dijo mientras tomaba los papeles que Castiel tenía entre manos **-Usted será Profesor de historia supongo que será buena idea…-** dijo mientras le entregaba el papel para llenarse.

.

**-Nyaaaaaaauuuh-** maulló Yoru en forma de bostezo, mientras se estiraba en el cuello de la genio.

.

**-Yoru bebé… no hay problema vete… está abierta así que a mimir- **dijo la de cabellera cobre para después darle un beso en la nariz al gatito atigrado. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Sebastián y Ciel el felino obedeció y bajó de un salto del hombro de la mujer, para después correr a tomar su embotellada siesta.

.

**-Dango, "domadora de fieras"-** dijo guiñándole un ojo a Sebastián, el cual simplemente miró a la genio amante de los gatos y que parecía poder hablar con ellos.

.

**-Bien, comencemos por los nombres y actas de nacimiento y todo eso…- **dijo la genio mientras tomaba un bolígrafo y una hoja en blanco para anotar todos los datos que ellos dijeran y así tener la historia perfecta.

.

**-Son las 8:30-** comentó Ciel guardando la sesión de investigación que había recopilado para leerla después.

.

**-Por el tiempo no te preocupes…-** dijo Castiel en su tono despreocupado mientras se acomodaba en el piso para llenar los datos, miró que Ciel no compartía su despreocupación **-El tiempo es relativo… ¿Verdad Danguito?-** preguntó a su genial tutora, la cual simplemente asintió.

.

Era mejor ocupar su mente en otras cosas, Ciel no planeaba comentarle nada a Castiel, mejor esperaría a que mañana Sebastián fuera el que diera la cara de su decisión.

El rubio estaba alegre explicándole que los jóvenes ahora iban a fiestas casi todas las noches, pero que ellos no serían así.

**-Bueno solo un poquito, ¿qué universitario no sale a fiestas de vez en cuando?-** preguntó el rubio alzando los hombros inocentemente.

.

**-¡¿Universitarios?!-** exclamó un poco alterado el conde mientras el rubio se tapaba los labios con el dedo índice.

.

**-Bueno te lo iba a decir antes y más calmado pero…-** hizo una pausa para elegir un poco las palabras adecuadas que aminorarán su reprimenda **-se me pasó el tiempo jugando el nuevo juego que compramos.- **explicó sonriendo aniñadamente.

.

Ciel simplemente no podía creer que tan despreocupado y tonto podía ser ese rubio idiota. Trató de calmarse inhalando y exhalando pausadamente, tomó por x vez su puente nasal y preguntó **-Y dime Castiel, ¿Cómo pretendes hacernos pasar por universitarios?-** si no daba una respuesta viable lo ahorcaría.

.

**-¡Buuuuh!, eres muy amargado…-** dijo negando con pesar y decepción dramatizados **-Ya conseguimos lo más importante… ¡LA ROPA!-** explicó mientras levantaba su pulgar al estilo Gai Sensei **-Lo demás es pay comido… tu puedes transformarte y yo… pues tengo a mi DANONINO express-** dijo guiñándole un ojo a su genio, la cual le sonrió dulcemente.

.

Antes de que se levantara el conde con intensiones asesinas contra el rubio la mirada de Darlyn lo detuvo **-Joven Ciel, tómelo como una transformación a largo plazo, así practicará todo el tiempo- **comentó la pelicobre mientras sonreía y escribía en las formas de traslado.

.

**-Me disculpará la señorita, pero eso es demasiado…-** interrumpió Sebastián mientras leía lo que debía llenar, la de ondas cobre entendió lo que pasaba, Sebastián estaba celoso de que ayudara al Joven Ciel.

.

**-Me disculpará usted a mí, pero pienso que el Joven Ciel es muy capaz…-** dijo mientras miró directamente a Sebastián, él hizo lo mismo **-Acaso ¿no lo cree usted?-** preguntó aguantando esa mirada envinada. "_interesante, ¿quiere pelea?…_" pensó el mayordomo futuro profesor de Historia mientras se colocaba sus lentes le lectura.

.

**-Claro que lo creo, disculpe mi intromisión…-** dijo regalándole esa sonrisa a la ojiazul. "_…pues pelea tendrá…_".

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Holaaaa :D ejejejejeje xD… este capi me tenía de los nervios xD… ya tenía la idea y entre saltos en los camiones no se puede escribir bien xD… pero aquí está n_n

**Shadechu Nightray: **Gracias por tu review y por continuar leyendo :3… en el otro capi sabrán ¿Qué pasó con los sirvientes de los Phantomhive?... :3 ejejejeje… y pues de Di Salvo solo puedo decirte por ahora que es un "rebelde" y comparte los ideales por los cuales Darlyn fue condenada a esa prisión. A jajajaja se me había ocurrido hacerlo Gakupo xD… pero dije naaah mejor k siga su curso la historia xD ajajaja. Espero te guste este capi, en el próximo habrá una sorpresa xD n_n k sé que nadie se espera xP… nos leemos la próxima n_n besos :o

.

.

.

**Estefa-chan y Yoru:** ejejeje me adivinan los capis antes de que los publique xO… eso es del diablooooo… ¿algo que decir en su defensa?... ahí está Yoru bebé… y muuuchas gracias por su lindo review :3 n_n… sinceramente a mí también me gustaría que Castiel me llevara a comprarme ropa… por k no tengo ropa para exponer mi proyecto de la otra semana u_u… estooooy muy nerviosaaaa ToT… serán los 5 minutos MÁS LARGOS DE MI VIDA ToT…

Muchas gracias por el apoyo… se les quiere…

Sinceramente espero a todos los que leen este fanfic les vaya bien en sus exámenes finales y cosas por entregar n_n…


	12. Capítulo 12: Esa genio maravilla?

**Capítulo 12**

.

**Esa genio... maravilla?.**

.

.

Pasaron aproximadamente 3 horas desde que el reloj dejó de trabajar, Sebastián veía a cada minuto su reloj de bolsillo, por tercera vez lo agitó levemente, parecía que se había detenido el tiempo.

**-Les dije que no se preocuparan por el tiempo…- **dijo el rubio mirando divertido a Sebastián y Ciel. **-El tiempo es relativo…-** comentó mientras volvía a posar sus ojos a la pelicobre **-¿Quién mejor para entender a un genio… que otro genio?- **preguntó provocando la discusión tradicional con Darlyn.

.

**-Amo, ya le he dicho mil veces que NO ERA UN GENIO…-** contestó al ataque del rubio, el ojimiel sonrió y pensó en sus siguientes palabras.

.

**-Si no era un genio, ¿Cómo hizo tantas cosas?-** preguntó fingiendo inocencia el rubio buscapleitos.

.

**-Pues verá Amo… hay humanos que nacen con la facilidad de usar todo su cerebro…- **explicó pacientemente a su atolondrado rubiecillo.

.

**-¿Y por qué yo no hago teorías y descubrimientos?-** preguntó haciendo un puchero e inflando las mejillas.

.

**-No me dejó terminar, PERO HAY OTROS QUE NO…-** dijo mirando directamente al rubio mientras sonreía burlonamente. El rubio, segundos después de haber captado, frunció el ceño.

.

**-¡Eres mala…!, ni porque soy tu Amo bonito me dejas ganar alguna discusión…-** dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza derrotadamente.

.

**-Puede desear ganarme…-** dijo sonriendo la genio.

.

**-¡ASÍ NO CUENTA!-** gritó exasperado el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos exageradamente.

.

Ciel y Sebastián veían la interesante plática del rubio y la genio, ella era muy sabia y el rubio… no tanto. Los papeles estaban casi llenos, solo faltaban los años de nacimiento, actas de los dos y fotografías. Castiel entregó los papeles a Darlyn, la cual los leyó y quedó complacida.

.

**-Bien solo falta, el año…-** dijo la pelicobre mientras miraba a la nada pensativamente **-Nació en el 1995 y es originario de Londres.-** argumentó la nueva vida de Ciel, el cual simplemente asintió y comenzó a leer los datos que Darlyn escribió para él. **-Y usted Sebastián, también viene de Londres y nació en el año de 1988-** dijo entregando los papeles, pero leyó una parte vacía **-¿No recuerda que día nació?-** preguntó con interés, el rubio sonrió.

.

**-Danguito, tu tampoco recuerdas cuando naciste…-** trató de sacar pleito nuevamente el rubio, la pelicobre entonces comprendió que el rubio quería hacerla ver vulnerable frente al pelinegro. Pero no, ella no caería en su juego.

.

**-Cuando nací, no existía el tiempo como tal, Amo.-** dijo sonriéndole al rubio, dándoles a entenderá los tres presente que, en efecto, el tiempo es relativo.

.

**-Pero tú me dijiste que cumplías años el 14 de marzo… ¿me mentiste?-** preguntó un poco extrañado, la pelicobre simplemente sonrió tiernamente a su rubio y se hincó hasta llegar a su altura.

.

**-Usted es el Amo más olvidadizo que he tenido…-** dijo mientras tocaba delicadamente la mejilla de Castiel, el rubio miró a esos hermosos Zafiros encantadores y sonrió **-Acaso ¿no recuerda que pasó un 14 de marzo?- **preguntó tomando el rostro del ojimiel entre sus manos.

.

**-Etto… te encontré…-** dijo sonrojándose un poco, Ciel veía como el rubio le tenía cariño a la genio, no era agradecimiento, en los ojos y mejillas del ojimiel se miraba el amor del niño por esa figura etérea que podía ser palpada.

.

**-Sí, Amo… pero también es su cumpleaños…-** dijo mientras sonreía tiernamente al rubio, le cual le devolvió la sonrisa. Ciel sentía pena por no haber podido hacer que Sebastián cumpliera con la ilusión de su amigo viajero.

.

Ellos dos tenían una conexión más allá de lo terrenal y relación Amo&Sirviente. Sebastián miró como Ciel cambiaba su semblante por uno preocupado, pero no cambiaría de opinión. No, claro que no… esa genio maravilla quería pelea, pues pelea tendría.

**-B-Bueno, Danguito acaramelado… que el tiempo corra…-** ordenó el rubio mientras su rubor levemente desaparecía. La genio cerró los ojos y el segundero del reloj de Sebastián volvió a caminar.

.

**-Bueno… mañana hay escuela…-** dijo la ojiazul mientras se levantaba para llevar al rubio a su habitación, pero Castiel no se levantó. **-¿Amo?-**

.

**-Quiero hablar con Sebastián y Ciel, Darlyn deseo que olvides que hablaré con ellos… -** entonces la genio mostró un brillo negro en los ojos y salió de la habitación, no sin antes hacer una reverencia con su pose de manos en el pecho.

.

Ya se encontraban solos, Castiel puso su cara seria mientras posaba su mirada en Sebastián, Ciel iba a intervenir pero Castiel habló dirigiéndose al demonio de ojos rojos.

**-Ya se tu respuesta Sebastián, sin embargo…-** hizo una pausa para levantarse y encararlo **-No pensé que fueras tan cobarde…-** dijo dejando a Ciel sorprendido y haciendo a Sebastián fruncir el ceño. Entonces Castiel caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir dijo **-Te entiendo… Mi Danguito es mucha hembra para ti…- **y cerró la puerta dejándolos solos.

.

El silencio reinó por extensos minutos en la habitación moderna del conde, ambos demonios pensaban en cosas diferentes. Ciel analizó la situación pensando como lo haría el idiota de su amigo rubio, y llegó a la conclusión que eso era… Un completo IDIOTA, con letras mayúsculas y en rojo. Por su parte Sebastián pensaba que ese muchacho rubio era un mocoso muy idiota o muy valiente, _"Todo se parece a su dueño…_", suspiró y trató de calmar sus sentidos que hormigueaban por su cuerpo, ¡Un mortal lo había humillado!, lo esperaría de su Joven Amo, pero ¡no de un mocoso con aires de grandeza por poseer a un genio!.

**-Mañana será un largo día, puedes retirarte Sebastián.- **dijo el de cabellos cenizos mientras guardaba la computadora. Sebastián iba a ayudar a Ciel a cambiarse, pero el conde lo detuvo levemente **-Debo comenzar a hacerlo por mí mismo-** dijo mientras veía como el conde quitaba sus tenis y se sentaba en la cama.

.

**-Me retiro Joven Amo, buenas noches…-** dijo el de orbes rojos y salió en busca del rubio. Caminó por el pasillo, pero una voz a sus espaldas lo detuvo.

.

**-¿Busca su habitación?-** pregunto la mujer de ojos azules mientras peinaba con sus dedos sus largos cabellos húmedos, era obvio que acababa de salir de bañarse ya que tenía una bata larga cubriendo su cuerpo delicado y curveado como reloj de arena.** -Sígame, es por este lado.- **pidió Darlyn mientras caminaba por el pasillo con el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda hondeando. Sebastián la siguió y entraron en una habitación solitaria y oscura, el ojinegro iba a encender la luz **-Aún no… no sé qué le gusta…- **interrumpió en un susurro cerca de su oído, lo que vino después, tomó por sorpresa al demonio de ojos profundos color vino… unas suaves manos se colocaron sobre sus ojos, la textura de la piel de la genio era suave como una fina seda, pero tierna como el pétalo de una rosa. Sebastián cerró los ojos por instinto y la genio continuó hablando **-Disfrute su habitación- **al no sentir las manos sobre sus ojos, Sebastián los abrió y miró a la genio salir con su pequeña botella en sus manos **-Buenas noches…-** y cerró la puerta.

El demonio de ojos rojos se encontraba solo nuevamente, pero a diferencia de hace unos minutos antes, la habitación estaba bañada por la luz de una lámpara negra pequeña que se encontraba sobre un buró de caoba pulida a un lado de la cama.

El pequeño mueble iba a la perfección con la pared detrás de la cama, donde había una sábana de estampado de piel de tigre siberiano, no albino como Yoru, sino que era color ámbar reflejando la fiereza del poderoso animal.

Las otras paredes eran blancas y había una televisión de pantalla plana fijada en la pared frente a la cama. El demonio se sentó en la cama para después pasar sus manos, aún enguantadas, por la suave tela de terciopelo.

**-Tiene buenos gustos, señorita genio.-** dijo para sí mismo mientras posaba su mirada sobre el cuadro de arte abstracto sobre la cama. Era una habitación para un hombre soltero y joven. Sofisticada, moderna, fuerte y solo para él, era lo que pensaba el pelinegro mientras veía la gran ventana que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna entre las blancas cortinas. ¿Qué si le gustó?, claro que sí le gusto… pero se preguntaba ¿Cómo la genio pudo determinar sus gustos con solo tocarlo?, no esa no era la mejor pregunta que tenía en su mente, la mejor era ¿Por qué se tomó la molestia de hacer ese pequeño gran detalle hacia él?...

.

.

.

**-Amo, ¿Qué quiere soñar hoy?-** preguntó la genio mientras arropaba al rubio risueño en su gran cama verde. El rubio estaba demasiado contento, Darlyn se imaginaba que alguna travesura había hecho, una que ella tendría que arreglar después. Suspiró resignada pensando en ello, su rubio sonrió juguetonamente.

.

**-Danguito, ¿Cómo son los demonios?-** preguntó curioso, la pelicobre abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunca habían hablado de eso. Pensó unos segundos y se sentó en la cama.

.

**-Pues verá… Según se dice tooodos son malos-** dijo mientras trataba de explicar de manera que el rubio ojimiel comprendiera. **-Pero creo que el joven Ciel y Sebastián son la excepción…-** dijo sonriendo a su rubio.

.

**-¿Te has enamorado de un demonio?-** preguntó viéndola a los ojos, él sabía descifrar la mirada de su genio. Darlyn hizo una sonrisa falsa y cerró los ojos.

.

**-De algo peor…-** dijo mientras suspiraba apenada. El rubio frunció el ceño, Darlyn nunca hablaba de su pasado y para él estaba bien, no quería lastimarla si es que había algo malo.

.

**-¿Qué puede ser peor que un demonio?-** preguntó con curiosidad carcomiendo su conciencia, se supone que los demonios son la maldad andante y pura. La genio abrió los ojos y su mirada se tornó algo enojada.

.

**-Un ángel con ansias de poder…-** dijo mirando a los ojos a Castiel, el rubio no entendía, se supone que los ángeles son la bondad de la creación, la pureza de sus alas era lo más anhelado en los corazones de los humanos **-¿Mucha comida para mañana?-** preguntó la genio cambiando de tema y sonriéndole al chiquillo.

.

**-Hot Cakes… y muuuucha mermelada…-** dijo emocionado aplaudiéndose a sí mismo. La genio sonrió más ampliamente y besó la frente de Castiel ** -Cántame la canción…-** dijo somnoliento mientras cerraba los ojos haciendo a Darlyn sonreírle tiernamente.

"_Dango dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku _

_Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku _

_._

_Yancha na yaki-dango yasashii an-dango _

_Sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi-dango _

_Osumashi goma-dango yotsugo kushi dango _

_Minna minna awasete hyakunin kazoku"_

_._

Cantó con voz dulce mientras veía como el rubio sonreía y cerraba los ojos dejándose endulzar el oído. Mientras cantaba la genio sonreía tiernamente y narraba la canción usando sus manos suavemente en el aire. Pero siempre era lo mismo, nunca terminaba la canción ya que Castiel siempre se dormía, ella besaba su frente y desaparecía en una bola de humo rosa-violeta.

.

.

.

El sonido de la alarma retumbaba en la habitación del conde haciéndolo abrir de golpe los ojos, no necesitaba dormir pero ya era la costumbre más que nada. Miró su ropa de "joven universitario" que tanto había pedido Castiel que compraran y se la puso. _"Simplemente… ridículo…"_ pensó al verse con la camisa negra arriba de las rodillas, los pantalones de mezclilla eran demasiado largos y las botas lo hacían ver como un payaso. Tocaron la puerta sacándolo de su crítica personal, pero no quiso abrir.

**-Ciel, vamos a desayunar…-** dijo desde el otro lado el rubio contento, a Ciel se le hizo extraño escuchar su voz de adolescente aún, ¿Qué no tenía un "DANONINO" Express?.

.

**-No saldré así, ¡Baka!-** contestó con disgusto y pesadez en su voz, el rubio se metió sin permiso y Ciel no pudo aguantar la risa al verlo con una camisa blanca con un abanico rojo con azul en el pecho, haciendo juego con el rojo del cuello de su saco tipo sastre, al igual que a él las mangas parecían tentáculos negros sus pantalones de mezclilla eran de un azul profundo combinando con el azul del abanico. Lo gracioso era que el rubio tenía unos converse demasiado grandes y el saco lo hacía parecer un pingüino flaco.

.

**-Si yo fuera tú, no me reiría…- **dijo el rubio apuntando al espejo que estaba en la puerta, Ciel se miró y dejó de reír. **-¿Ya no es gracioso…?-** retó el rubio mientras se formaba una sonrisa de medio lado.

.

**-Vamos a desayunar Castiel-Baka…-** dijo mientras levantaba parte de las piernas del pantalón para poder caminar.

Castiel le comentaba las clases que deberían tomar y que habría buscapleitos como en todos lados, esa era la "divertida vida de un universitario promedio" decía el rubio mientras caminaban a la mesa.

.

**-Insisto que es mucho comida Señorita Darlyn-** dijo el demonio de ojos rojos que ahora portaba un traje sastre color negro, camisa blanca debajo del chaleco ajustado a su torso haciéndolo ver demasiado atractivo. La corbata color vino resaltaba sus espectrales ojos mientras que el blanco y negro lo hacían ver sofisticado.

.

**-Yo sé lo que hago Sebastián…-** dijo calmada la genio mientras colocaba otro plato de comida en la mesa ya repleta de todo tipo de cosas comestibles. La genio tenía puesta un delantal estampado de panqueques de muchos colores pastel, su ropa debajo no se dejaba ver.

.

**-No te preocupes Sebastián-sensei, mi Danguito sabe… por nada es un genio-** dijo orgulloso Castiel mientras se sentaba en su silla, ese chiquillo quería provocarlo.

.

Por su parte Ciel jamás había visto tanta comida en una mesa, parecía que comería un ejército completo, pero solo eran 4 personas. Se sentó a un lado de Castiel y esperó a que la pelicobre terminara de servir el desayuno.

**-Bien, se preguntará por qué tanta comida, ¿Cierto Joven Ciel?-** preguntó la ojiazul mientras servía chocolate con leche en los vasos de los jóvenes **-Pues verá, transformarse en otra edad requiere mucha energía vital- **dijo mientras se sentaba y miraba a Castiel.

.

**-Tiene razón mi bella Genio, la primera vez que lo hicimos quedé en coma por 2 días-** dijo riendo el rubio **-Pero como mi Darlyn es la mejor, encontró la solución- **comentó orgullosamente mientras veía a Sebastián como restregándole que Darlyn era mejor.

.

**-Pero fue gracias a ese ninja robusto del clan Akimichi…-** comentó haciendo a Castiel sonreír y asentir**. -Bueno coman todo lo que puedan.- **ordenó y el rubio no lo pensó. Ciel comió también, pero mostrando sus modales. La genio no veía a Sebastián y el rubio prestó atención a esto, podría sacarle jugo después. La pelicobre comía lentamente su omelette de champiñones y Sebastián comía su omelette de jamón a la mantequilla.

.

**-Ya no puedo más…-** dijo Ciel mientras veía como el rubio ahora comía más lentamente anunciando que pronto vomitaría.

.

**-Sienta las cosquillas nuevamente y estírese recordando las facciones de sus padres-** pidió la de ondas cobre mientras miraba a Castiel que sonreía levemente.

.

**-Danguito, ¡HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!-** la ojiazul sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su Amo rubio, hizo con su mano una pistola y jaló el pulgar-gatillo.

.

Cuando Ciel dejó de imaginar a sus padres y se estiró lo más que pudo en ese momento, abrió los ojos encontrándose con un rubio atractivo de unos 18 años. El rubio tenía un cuerpo de atleta, espalda ancha y brazos torneados bajo la ropa que usaba Castiel minutos antes. El rubio desconocido lo miraba asombrado con esos ojos miel y le sonrió pervertidamente.

**-¿Qué pasa Ciel?, me ves muy deseable, ¿cierto?-** preguntó juguetonamente haciendo arder de vergüenza del conde **-¡OH POR DIOS!, te sonrojaste…- **y comenzó a reír con esa voz grave y masculina **-Yo no le hago al Yaoi ¡Conde pervertido!- **y volvió a reír. **-Aunque, tú no estás nada mal.-** dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo.

.

**-¿C-Castiel?-** preguntó sorprendido mirando al joven rubio frente a él, pero lo que terminó de sorprenderlo más fue su voz.

.

**-Joven Ciel, se ve muy bien-** dijo sonriéndole tiernamente la pelicobre **-pero, ¿se siente bien?- **preguntó tocándole la frente con el dorso de la mano.

.

**-Joven Amo, creció- **dijo Sebastián mirándolo sorprendido, ante esto Castiel sonrió orgullosamente y abrazó a su genio.

.

**-Pues si tiene a mi Bella genio como maestra- **y lo miró a los ojos elevando una ceja **-Podrá volar si lo pide…-** entonces el de ojos rojos se dio cuenta que ese muchacho, en efecto le restregaba lo maravillosa que era su "genio maravilla".

.

La genio acercó un espejo al conde, mirándose totalmente sorprendido. Su rostro era de un joven sensual pero sus orbes azules lo hacían ver tierno. Debía reconocer que se veía muy bien, era un humano sensual con cuerpo de infarto pero demonio por dentro, sonrió de medio lado orgullosamente.

.

**-¡We´re Sexy and we know it!-** canto el rubio mientras hacía poses mostrando sus músculos torneados y definidos**. -Grrrrr… ¡arrasemos con las chicas!-** gritó mientras corría con sus largas piernas por las escaleras para ir a lavarse los dientes.

.

.

.

Esperaban a la pelicobre en el carro, Castiel manejaría esta vez, por lo que Ciel estaba un poco nervioso.

**-No te preocupes Ciel, verás que la universidad será sencilla…-** dijo el rubio mientras encendía el coche "familiar".

.

**-No le temo a la universidad, sino a ti al volante…-** dijo sonriendo altaneramente al escuchar su profunda y grave voz masculina, interiormente se sorprendió así mismo, debía de acostumbrarse.

.

**-Pues para tu desgracia, yo seré tu chofer particular hasta que saques tu licencia de conducir…-** y le sacó la lengua, _"También debo acostumbrarme a las niñerías de este "Adulto"…"_ pensó Ciel palmeando su cara. **-Mi bella Genio ya viene- **dijo el rubio mientras miraba por el retrovisor a Sebastián, el cual volteó a ver a la escultural mujer que vestía una falda pegada a la cadera y piernas resaltando su silueta. Tenía un saco color guinda encima de una blusa color rosa pálido contrastando con su piel blanca como la leche. Su cabello como siempre suelto y ondulado cayendo por la espalda y hombros. Los tacones negros resonaban en el piso mientras se acercaba a la Hummer, abrió la puerta y el viento llevó su aroma a incienso hacia los sentidos del demonio de ojos color vino.

.

**-Vamos… todavía debo inscribirlos y confirmar el traslado de Sebastián…-** dijo mientras acomodaba su cinturón de seguridad.

.

.

.

.

El camino fue largo, sin embargo no fue aburrido ya que el rubio "maduro", platicaba de las cosas "cool" que harían de ahora en adelante. El ojimiel decía que iban a ser estudiantes normales, pero que si querían pleito los otros chicos, les daría pelea.

**-¡Los jóvenes titanes!-** gritó el rubio al encender el pequeño televisor del coche, si ya era oficial que Ciel debía acostumbrarse a que ese rubio llevara a su niño interior por siempre.

.

**-Bien, como mi Amo ya entró en otra dimensión y no nos prestará atención en media hora aproximadamente, les comentaré como son las cosas.- **dijo la pelicobre mirando al retrovisor. **-Primero, la vulgaridad está presente en todo momento, cuando alguien hable con palabras obscenas no deben impresionarse-** comentó tranquila mientras con una mano movía el volante, cuando dijo que el rubio no prestaría atención, no se imaginaron a tal grado, la ojiazul miró la cara de preocupación de Ciel mientras ella "conducía" **-No se preocupe, ya estamos acostumbrados a esto…- **dijo sonriendo para calmar al de cabellos cenizos.

_Azarath, metrion… ¡Zintos! _

Al escuchar esto, el ojiazul y el de orbes vino miraron a la pantalla donde había una muchacha de cabellos morados y un cristal en la frente, después hubo una fuerza negra que salía de sus manos y salvó a la gente de alrededor protegiéndolos de una explosión.

**-Esas palabras…-** dijo el conde sorprendido, al parecer el rubio milagrosamente reaccionó y volvió a tomar el volante, miró a Ciel por el retrovisor y sonrió.

.

-**Jejejejee, ese capítulo ya lo vi.-** dijo mientras cambiaba de canala uno de videos musicales **-Ehhhh sip, esas palabras son con las que yo llamo a Darlyn.- **dijo mientras sacaba unos lentes como los que usó Darlyn el día anterior **-Verán, yo creía que esas palabras eran para que Raven pudiera invocar sus poderes, pero resultó que eran para controlar sus emociones y poder usarlas para controlar sus poderes… Pllfffff-** dijo terminando soplando con la lengua. **-Pero como yo hago lo que se me da la gana y quería sentirme poderoso cuando llamara a mi Genio, pues escogí ese llamado.-** termino sonriente y asintiendo como niño pequeño.

.

Pararon en un semáforo en rojo y un motociclista fortachón se situó al lado de ellos, miró a Darlyn y rodeó la Hummer quedando del lado de la genio.

**-Hey cosita rica, ¿Quieres subirte a mi moto?-** preguntó con aire en doble sentido, Castiel rechinó los dientes, lo que más odiaba era eso… que vieran a su Danguito como un pedazo de carne jugoso y listo para comer.

.

**-Hey Jonny Bravo, viene conmigo-** dijo Castiel asomándose a la ventana, se colocó los lentes oscuros y los subió por su puente nasal usando únicamente el dedo medio, cuando el motociclista iba a decirle algo no muy bonito, el semáforo cambió a verde y Castiel arrancó haciendo chillar las llantas del coche. **-Hmp, idiota hijo de puta-** dijo entre dientes y tensando la mandíbula.

.

**-Bien, eso es a lo que me refiero.- **dijo la pelicobre sonriendo a Ciel el cual simplemente asintió. **-Sabes que si alejas a todos los que se me acercan, no podrás librarte de mí, ¿Cierto?- **preguntó divertida mientras miraba al rubio, el ojimiel sonrió y se calmó.

.

**-Ya tengo al indicado, solo que resultó tenerle miedo a las mujeres con poder…-** contestó mirando a Sebastián por el retrovisor, Ciel no entendía muy bien como pensaba ese rubio idiota, pero resultó no ser tan idiota como pensaba.

.

.

Llegaron al campus donde estudiarían, Castiel ya había explicado en el coche que la _"Universidad de Futuros Empresarios"_ era casi exclusivamente para hacer de los idiotas que entraran unos robots de bien.

Caminaron por los vacíos jardines y Ciel se percató de la gran roca en el césped que tenía grabado el lema _"Brindando empresarios cultos para el mundo…"_. Se adentraron al uno de los grandes edificios, Castiel explicó que ese edificio era para tomar clases.

**-Castiel, iré a inscribirlos y arreglar el papeleo del traslado de Sebastián-** le dijo la pelicobre mientras cargaba con su maletín y los papeles **-Por favor, compórtate…- **advirtió para después irse con Sebastián a la dirección.

.

Mientras caminaban el rubio y el ojiazul por los pasillos buscando su salón, Castiel comentaba más detalles de la universidad, como que solamente había 3 salones de mujeres y que la mayoría eran obligadas a tomar los cursos por sus padres o también que las chicas buscaban un buen partido para casarse.

**-Algunos chicos buscan solo el papelito para heredar la empresa de papi…-** comentó el rubio con su voz grave y masculina.

.

**-Y tú, ¿Para qué quieres graduarte?-** preguntó Ciel con su voz serena y masculina, su voz a diferencia de Castiel era un poco más ronroneante, pensaba que se debería a que era un demonio.

.

Caminaban ignorando los suspiros y sonrisas nerviosas de las chicas a su alrededor.

**-Pues, me gustaría poder saber cómo se llama TOOODO lo que hacemos Darlyn y yo en la empresa-** contestó sonriente causando sonrojos en las chicas presentes y bufidos en los veteranos.

.

**-Baaka… no cambias ni madurando…-** reprendió el ojiazul mientras negaba cansadamente.

.

Finalmente llegaron a su salón, como mencionó el rubio, era exclusivamente de Hombres. Se sentaron hasta el final en contra esquina de un chico que vestía todo de negro, el cual tenía un aura extraña emanando de su mochila de dragón, pero no prestaron atención.

**-Buenos días jóvenes empresarios del mañana…-** saludó el maestro vestido en un traje sastre café mientras escribía en el pizarrón dando inicio al nuevo ciclo escolar.

.

.

.

**-Miss PerisDevasht ¿Cómo le fue en su viaje a Londres?-** preguntó la secretaria del director mientras atareada escribía en la computadora, la mujer era lo que se conoce como la secretaria sonriente todo el tiempo pero muy tímida.

.

**-Muy bien, gracias Señorita Franco. Dígame, ¿se encuentra el director?-** preguntó la pelicobre mientras miraba a la puerta del despacho.

.

**-Emmmm, si… pero está muy ocupado ahora.-** dijo algo apenada la mujer de ojos avellana, su cabello negro caía por encima de sus hombros adornando su rostro levemente bronceado.

.

**-Ohhhh, es una lástima… bueno vendremos después.-** dijo la ojiazul mientras miraba a la puerta, la cual se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos rubios cenizos ondulados presos por una liga debajo de la nuca.

.

**-Siempre tendré tiempo para una dama…-** dijo cortésmente el hombre de traje gris y ojos color azul fantasmal. El hombre miró a Sebastián y sonrió levemente **-Hermosa, ¿te trajiste un novio desde Londres?-** preguntó mirando a Sebastián el cual se mantenía al margen de la situación.

.

**-Ammmmm mmmno te traje al nuevo profesor de Historia…- **dijo guiñándole un ojo, al captar el mensaje el apuesto director dejó entrar a la pareja a su despacho, no sin antes decirle a su secretaria "No dejes a nadie interrumpir".

.

**-Y bien, dime ¿Quién mejor que un vampiro para dar clases de historia?-** preguntó haciéndose el ofendido, causándole gracia a la genio.

.

**-Oye, yo también soy buena en historia…-** reprochó haciendo un puchero que causó gracia a ambos "hombres".

.

**-Tu eres buena en todo D., pero ya en serio… ¿Qué es él?... vamos sorpréndeme.-** retó mientras bebía un poco de su "vino tinto".

.

**-Sebastián Michaelis será un demonio como maestro de historia…-** dijo citando inesperadamente la frase del demonio de ojos rojos, el cual se sorprendió de sobremanera pero no lo demostró.

.

El de cabellos ondulados literalmente escupió su preciado elixir de la vida manchando los papeles sobre su escritorio. Después de recuperarse de su ataque de tos, miró sorprendido al de orbes envinados.

**-Cada vez eres más selectiva, y cada vez intentas matarme…-** dijo para después sonreír, extendió la mano a Sebastián **-Mi nombre es Lestat de Lioncourt, espero trates bien a mi bella profesora de idiomas…-** dijo amigablemente, cuando Sebastián estrechó su mano el vampiro apretó el agarre **-Pero si no lo haces, créeme que no está sola…-** advirtió mientras crujían los dedos del demonio de cabellos negros.

.

**-Basta, o no limpiaré tu "deliciosa comida" de los papeles de tus alumnos…-** dijo la ojiazul mientras se levantaba, tomó los papeles de la esquina que no se manchó **-eres un CERDO…-** dijo con falsa cara de asco.

.

**-Pero un Cerdo hermoso- **respondió guiñándole un ojo, soltó a Sebastián y se sentó en su escritorio con sus papeles ya limpios **-Hasta ya firmados, TE AMO.-** y le lanzó un beso.

.

**-Yo no…- **dijo graciosamente y salió de la dirección junto con Sebastián.

.

.

.

Ya en la hora del almuerzo, las maestras suspiraban por Sebastián y los maestros sentían que sería un fuerte adversario para luchar por el corazón de cierta pelicobre que se encontraba a un lado de Sebastián comiendo ensalada de atún.

Mientras tanto Ciel y Castiel hacían nuevos amigos, pero unos ojos verdes entre toda la muchedumbre llamaron la atención del conde moderno. La chica desvió rápidamente la mirada y se levantó para retirarse del lugar.

"_¿Lizzy?"_

**-¡Ely espera!-** llamó una pelirroja demasiado parecida a una maid amante de las armas y la pólvora.

.

"_¿Maylene?" _

**-Finian, vamos con ellas.-** pidió un rubio de ojos verde azulado vestidos ambos con un traje negro. **-No debemos perderlas de vista…-** dijo al pasar a un lado de la mesa de Ciel y Castiel.

**-Haiiii-** dijo un rubio con cara aniñada y ojos verdes vivos.

Ante este acontecimiento el conde posó sus ojos en la pelicobre, la cual le sostuvo la mirada aunque no fuera una mirada agradecida.

-**Creo que deberá dar explicaciones… Darlyn-** dijo Sebastián mientras sonreía complacido, parecía que la genio no era tan eficiente como el rubio presumía.

**-Hay lugares para hablar… y no me arrepiento de lo que hice.-** dijo la ojiazul mientras sonreía y terminaba su ensalada de atún.

.

.

.

.

Holaaaa de newww :D jejejeje emmmmm tardé mucho por k tengo tareas y exámenes k hacer :C… pero ya mero se termina ese calvario y podré actualizar más rápido :D…

.

**Respuestas a Reviews :3**

**Shadechu Nightray:** :3 jejeje n.n siiii Castiel es un pervertido cofcofHastaSabeQueEsYaoicofcof jajajajaja xD… lo siento tenía que escribirlo xD…

Siiii va a haber pelea xD… pero como Castiel simpre hace lo que quiere… pues tendrán que soportarse xD…

Espero te haya gustado el final de este capi… bueno todo xD… en el próximo se descubrirá que hacen ahí xD…

Muchas gracias por tu review :3

.

**Fany-vampire92:** Awwwww nueva lectora :D :3… me alegra que te haya gustado mi idea xD… siiii "Me Salva" es muy celoso :3 jajajaja… me agrada que te cause risa :D… es bueno reír un poco de la vida… si no pregúntale a Castiel.

Muchas gracias por tu Review de verdad que me alegran el día al saber que están al tanto y les gusta lo que escribo :D… Nos leemos en el próximo :D

.

** :** Awwww siii por el amor al anime saqué otro xD… muchas gracias por dejar tu review y respondiendo a tu pregunta si le daré una novia xD… pero le costará…. xD.

.

**andreita1500:** Ejejejejej :3 asadasdadsa xD siiii n_n… como ya dijo Castielito pues es fanatico de Los Jovenes Titanes xD… y como es caprichoso y quiso ser cool, así dispuso el llamado.

Awwww k linda :3… muchas gracias por estar al tanto de la historia y checar si sale otro capi :D…

Emmmm si, de hecho si quiero hacerlo más adelante con lemmon, pero no se si cambiarlo a rating M… :D

Muchas gracias por tu Review y por seguir la otra historia también :D… nos leemos en el próximo xD…

.

.

.

Ooooh si lo olvidaba… como los quiero muuucho les dejo un regalitooo

..

.

Pues les traigo el link de las imágenes del "Nuevo look" de los personajes xD

Para que conozcan a Marco Di Salvo

img801 . imageshack . us / img 801 / 329 / marcodisalvo2 . jpg

.

A Castiel de 18 años :D (obviamente con ojos miel y ropa moderna)

img404 . imageshack . us / img 404 / 3390 / edgarashenbertcastiel20 . jpg

.

Yyyyy el más esperado :3… Ciel Phantomhive de 18 años :3… (obviamente con ojos azules)

img341 . imageshack . us / img 341 / 5997 / ciel20 . jpg

.

. SEAN PACIENTES Y QUITEN LOS ESPACIOS Xd

.

.

En el próximo les traigo la imagen de Ely xD…

Los quiero :3

Hasta la próxima :D


	13. Capítulo 13: Ese rubio Gana

**Capítulo 13**

**.**

**Ese rubio… Gana.**

**.**

La ojiazul tuvo que hacer tratos y negocios después de dar sus clases a los alumnos ese día, por lo que en la Hummer solo iban 3 hombres. Sebastián estaba especialmente contento ante el "resbalón" de la pelicobre, ya no era tan eficiente ante los ojos de su Joven Amo, de eso no había duda.

.

**-¿Qué desean para la cena hoy?-** preguntó el demonio de ojos rojos mientras sonreía contento. Castiel notó que, desde que Ciel miró a Darlyn de manera no muy bonita, Sebastián estaba muy contento, así que decidió sacarle jugo a las cosas como él solo sabía hacerlas.

.

**-Mi Danguito hará la cena hoy…-** dijo sin siquiera mirar al retrovisor, tal vez no sabía cómo jugar ajedrez, pero si sabía cómo jugar con las palabras.

.

**-Creo que no notó que su "genio" no puede con todo…-** atacó Sebastián con esa infaltable sonrisa, Castiel sonrió interiormente… todo salía como lo planeaba.

.

**-AJAJAJAJAJA… claro que puede…-** dijo orgullosamente para después hacer una mirada fría y calculadora **-Acaso, ¿le tienes miedo a Darlyn?-** preguntó estacionando el choche a un lado de la carretera para poder girarse a ver a la cara a Sebastián. **-Mira vamos a hacer una apuesta…-** dijo mientras ponía cara pensativa y sonreía de medio lado.

.

**-Yo no apostaré con un humano…-** dijo Sebastián al comenzando a impacientarse, Ciel miraba al rubio sonreír más ampliamente.

.

**-Te apuesto que si Darlyn no da una razón viable por la cual hizo lo que hizo…-** hizo una dramática pausa y se relamió los labios escogiendo las jugosas palabras que usaría **-Haré un contrato contigo sin pensarlo…-** cuando miró la cara de Ciel y de Sebastián ante sus palabras supo que iba por buen camino. **-Mi alma será tuya, no sé por qué te cae mal mi Danguito, pero al principio parecía que te gustaba…- **dijo sonriendo más y más **-Pero piénsalo, tendrás mi alma y posiblemente al genio más poderoso de todo el universo a tu merced…-** dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban con la llama de la persuasión viva.

.

**-¿Y si la da?-** preguntó el conde ayudando a su rubio amigo, se escuchaba interesante como se jugaba el alma por ver a su genio cumplir sus caprichos.

.

**-Si la da, Sebastián la cortejará y le gustará, la hará feliz y le gustará, harán cosas pervertidas con mi permiso total y les gustará… créeme que te gustará-** dijo sonriendo al ver la cara poética del demonio Sebastián Michaelis, el cual frunció el ceño levemente, Castiel calculó que lo estaba pensando rápidamente **-Lo sabíaaaa-** dijo cantarinamente encendiendo el auto y mirando hacia el frente **-Eres un cobarde…-** susurró maléficamente sonriendo para sí mismo.

.

**-Sin pensarlo dos veces me entregará su alma y a la genio…-** dijo Sebastián aceptando la apuesta. El rubio sonrió complacido y encendió la pantalla del auto.

.

**-Vas a perder… y te gustará ajajajajajajaja- **dijo subiendo el volumen y cantando "Toeto" con Luka Megurine.

.

"_Yo no pierdo Joven Castiel…"_ pensó Sebastián complacido mirando a la pequeña caricatura que cantaba con un gorro de gato en la cabeza, exactamente como el que se puso la ojiazul en la tienda de electrónica.

.

.

.

Se encontraba la mujer de ondas cobre limpiando la casa antes que llegaran, Yoru la ayudaba trapeando con las cuatro patas y ella lavaba los trastes después de haber hecho una cena familiar, no podía dejar de pensar que ya eran 4 en la mesa y que si se llevara bien con ese demonio presumido serían una "Familia feliz".

Suspiró cansadamente quitándose al delantal y ese pañuelo de la cabeza dejando caer sus ondas por la espalda y los hombros.

.

**-¡Daaaaaaaanguiiiiiitoooooo!-** gritó el rubio mientras corría por el cristal de la piscina **-Tu canción Toeto está bien bonitaaaa…-** dijo mientras cargaba a la pelicobre y le daba vueltas en el aire. **-Tienes algo que explicarle a Ciel, pero primero quiero comer…- **dijo haciendo un puchero y bajando a la genio.

.

**-Estoy de acuerdo Amo, hice Lassagna con triple queso-** dijo mirando a Ciel y a Sebastián entrar, el rubio la bajó y se fueron los 3 hombres a lavar las manos.

.

La cena fue muy tranquila, demasiado para la pelicobre, ya que Castiel no hizo ningún comentario acostumbrado de su día, ni le preguntó nada acerca de la empresa. Supuso que era porque estaba pensado en la tarea, pero ¡el rubio odiaba hacer tarea!. Terminaron de comer el postre de Sebastián, excepto ella claro está.

.

**-¡Orden en la sala! Su señoría Castiel quiere dar por comenzado el juicio contra Darlyn PerisDevasht-** dijo el rubio ahora con una peluca blanca y con rizos, Ciel tenía la cara tapada por su mano, no porque era vergonzoso y sí que lo era, sino porque no quería dejar salir la carcajada que tenía atorada en la garganta. Estaban sentados como en una sala de juicios, y el rubio era el juez con todo y mazo. **-Siempre quise decir esooooo ¡Yeeeey!…-** dijo el rubio con su voz grave y masculina, Darlyn ya se había acostumbrado, pero Sebastián y Ciel debían hacerlo. **-Señorita PerisDevasht, se le acusa del Secuestro de 4 personas del pasado y de hacer la mejor Lassagna del mundo… ¿Cómo se declara?-** preguntó el rubio seriamente mirando a su genio sentada en el estrado.

.

**-Culpable, en ambos cargos…-** dijo tranquila mientras el rubio daba un grito de terror actuado.

.

**-¡Dijo culpable!... ¡Dios santo!... ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?-** dijo el rubio quitándose la peluca y actuando como madre desesperada esperando la sentencia de su hija. Se colocó de nuevo la peluca y usó su voz de hombre **-Dé su versión de los actos por favor, gran diosa de los deseos…-** ordenó el rubio mientras se hacía que anotaba los hechos.

.

**-Como ya saben, fuimos atacados por el Arcángel líder de los ejércitos de Alláh…-** comenzó cerrando los ojos para elegir las palabras correctas** -Miguel antes era bueno, pero ahora es conocido por ser un Ángel sanguinario y sediento de poder.- **al escuchar esto el rubio recordó la plática de la noche anterior y miró a la pelicobre que tenía una mirada triste **-Lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, él es capaz de matar a miles de personas solo por coraje e impotencia…-** dijo mientras cerraba los puños fuertemente, volteó a ver a Ciel a los ojos **-Lo que le molesta es ¿que haya salvado a sus sirvientes?, ellos le sirvieron fielmente mucho tiempo-** después posó sus ojos en Sebastián que estaba a un lado de Ciel** -O ¿lo que le molesta es que Sebastián no los salvó?-** preguntó retando al demonio de cabellos negros con la mirada.

.

**-Lizzy, ¿Por qué a ella?- **preguntó mirando a la genio, ella le regresó una mirada de desconcierto.

.

**-Yo solo traje a Finian, Bard, Maylene y Tanaka-** dijo honestamente sin titubear, Ciel abrió los ojos con asombro, ella decía la verdad **-La señorita Middleford reencarnó después de rodar en Samsara-** explicó dejando sorprendidos a los presentes. **-Pero parece que la CIA la está protegiendo, sus sirvientes ahora trabajan para la CIA en letalidad e inteligencia.-** dijo mostrando unos papeles con las identificaciones oficiales de la CIA.

.

Ciel miraba sorprendido como sus ex-Sirvientes se desenvolvían como agentes secretos de la CIA usando sus habilidades letales por las cuales Sebastián los había contratado antes.

**-Parece que sus padres han sufrido de muchas amenazas y temen por su hija, así que usaron sus influencias para conseguirle buenos guardaespaldas.-** continuó mirando al conde, el cual asintió convencido.

.

**-Bien, ya que la Sensual genio aquí presente, se defendió con maestría y convenció al ofendido, se le retiran los cargos…-** dijo el rubio dando un golpe con el mazo, entonces la genio cerró los ojos y se esfumó la sala.

.

**-Iré a darle de comer a Yoru…-** dijo la genio mientras caminaba con el gran siberiano a su lado.

.

Ya que se encontraban solos los tres hombres de la casa, Castiel comenzó a sonreír ampliamente y luego a reír a carcajadas, pareciendo más loco de lo en realidad estaba.

**-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA AAAHHH AAAHH AJAJAJAJAJAJA AJA AJAJAJA HAHA HAAAAA AHHHHH-** se retorcía en el piso con los brazos cruzados en el estómago y rodando. **-Y-YO, YO SIEMPRE GANO SEBBY AJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJA AJAJAJAJAJA-**

.

**-Bien una apuesta es una apuesta-** dijo el demonio de ojos rojos resignado mientras presionaba su puente nasal con fuerzas **-sin embargo lamento desilusionarlo, pero Di Salvo lleva ventaja-** añadió Sebastián.

.

**-Naaah, solo por más de medio año…-** dijo el rubio restándole importancia, se sentó en el sofá amplio y encendió la televisión **-Siéntense a ver como se hace- **dijo orgullosamente. **-Daaaaanguitooo.-** cantó, la pelicobre bajó rápidamente con una barra enorme de chocolate.

.

**-¿Si Amo?-** preguntó mientras se lamía de los labios los restos de chocolate derretido en su boca.

.

**-Danguito, ¿te llevas mal con Sebastián?-** preguntó inocentemente mirando el televisor, la pelicobre tenía miedo de responder **-Ohhh vamos, es simple… sí o no…- **dijo sin mirarla y prestando atención a un documental de dragones. **-No mientas, que te irá peor…-** dijo sonriendo tenebrosamente.

.

**-Si…-** dijo mirando al piso, esa actitud de Castiel solo podía significar una cosa y no buena.

.

**-Bueeeeno, para que se lleven bien…-** apagó el televisor y la miró a los ojos, esa mirada asustó a Darlyn **-Pasarás el tiempo máximo con él-** sentenció el rubio, la ojiazul relajó el cuerpo y se le cayó el chocolate.

**-Debes estar bromeando…-** dijo ella mirando a Sebastián y a Castiel repetidas veces.

.

**-¿Me ves bromeando… o que me estoy riendo?-** preguntó seriamente, la pelicobre se desplomó en el piso cayendo de sentón. **-Peeeero, creeme que si pelean… YO ARREGLARÉ LAS COSAS A MÍ MODO-** advirtió mirándola a los ojos.

.

**-Pensarán cosas que no son…-** trató de persuadir la pelicobre, rogando por que el rubio terco dejara el tema.

.

**-Pensarán lo que quieran…-** dijo el rubio sonriendo ampliamente demostrando que si de manipulación se trataba, él podía más.

.

**-Bien, yo pondré de mi parte, pero tú sabes que yo no ataco si no me atacan-** advirtió la pelicobre mirando a Sebastián a los ojos.

.

**-Vaaaamos Darlyn, antes te gustaba… hasta pensaste que sería una lástima que tuviera a alguien más, y no lo niegues…-** dijo en forma de orden.

.

**-No, digo si, digo no… ARRRRRRG-** se desesperó al ver al rubio reír complacido.

.

**-Vaaaamos Danguitooo, seamos una familia feliz, ¿siiiiiiiiiiii?-** suplicó haciendo la mejor carita de niño bueno que pudo.

.

La genio recogió el chocolate y éste se evaporó en sus manos, el coraje que sentía era incontenible y sabía que el rubio no cambiaría de parecer**-Bien, por su bien espero ponga de su parte…-**le dijo a Sebastián y se esfumó en una nube de humo rosa.

.

**-Fase 1 iniciada…-** dijo el rubio sonriendo complacido, encendió la televisión de nuevo y cambió los canales encontrando un canal de videos musicales donde estaba Miku Hatsune bailando en una mundo de vegetales **-Esa Miku es una loquilla…-** comentó sumamente contento, las cosas iban como él quería **-Sebastián, deberás pelear con mi Danguito…-** dijo de la nada haciendo al demonio de ojos rojos mirarlo algo sorprendido.

.

**-¿Eso no empeorará las cosas?-** preguntó el aludido elevando una ceja, ese rubio era muy extraño y parecía que quería experimentar con ellos como si fueran muñecos.

.

**-Mira Sebby, mi Danguito es muuuuuy difícil de convencer…-** explicó riendo, de verdad que al pasar 9 años con ella ya había aprendido a conocerla, no del todo, pero la conocía. **-Lo haremos a mi modo…-** dijo seguro de sí mismo.

.

**-Bien, pero si las cosas no salen como usted quiere, lo haremos a mi modo.-** advirtió el pelinegro mientras se levantaba a su habitación de soltero.

.

**-No sé si eres un idiota, o si estás loco…- **dijo suspirando pesadamente el conde mientras sacaba su laptop para investigar más sobre la genio, pero antes buscaría información sobre esa palabra extraña que utilizó.

"_La rueda del saṃsāra, o simplemente, samsara, se refiere al concepto de reencarnación en las tradiciones filosóficas de la India. Se corresponde con el sufrimiento, propio del mundo material, del que los seres humanos son los únicos seres reencarnados capaces de distanciarse, mediante la liberación, y, posteriormente, de separarse, mediante la iluminación o nirvana. El tiempo necesario para escapar del samsara depende de la dedicación a las prácticas espirituales y del karma acumulado desde vidas anteriores."_

Esa genio parecía conocer de todas las religiones, lo que se le hizo muy extraño e interesante ¿Cuántas cosas no habrá vivido?, ¿Cuántos deseos no le habrá cumplido a los humanos desde que comenzó a existir?.

Después recordó los hermosos ojos verdes vivo y probó suerte con el apellido "Middleford", lo que encontró le resultó sumamente interesante.

"_Líderes en armamento de vanguardia… Middleford"_, parecía que las armas seguían a su antigua prometida, se preguntaba si ella lo recordaba o si su reencarnación era otra persona muy diferente con sentimientos diferentes, o si ella lo recordaba y lo adiaba tanto como una vez lo amó.

Para dejar de pensar en ello, siguió con la búsqueda de su mentora, podría preguntarle al rubio terco, pero mejor sería aprender a usar bien la computadora…

"_Los Jinn no son humanos o ángeles. Son creados del fuego, pero no son ángeles. Ellos tienen y atienden a sus hijos, pero no son vistos. Ellos pueden encarnarse en personas. Ellos son masculinos y femeninos, tienen familias, tienen relaciones sexuales, producen descendencia, viven en este mundo pero Usted no los puede ver. Tienen más poder que los humanos, existen diferentes niveles de Jinn. Los más poderosos pueden influir en los humanos. Así como los humanos tienen comunidades, ellos también las tienen y cuentan con voluntad propia. También serán juzgados. No pueden ser vistos. Hay Jinn buenos y malos. Ellos pueden pecar. Un Jinn o shatán son los Jinn que son seguidores de los malvados, de los iblis."_

De nuevo se hablaba de muchos genios y sus comunidades, era extraño ya que Darlyn les había dicho que Miguel los destruyó hace mucho, pero las preguntas interesantes eran: ¿Por qué no la destruyó a ella? Y ¿Por qué se destruyeron a los genios?...

.

.

.

La puerta de su habitación sonó, posó sus ojos envinados en la dirección dónde provenía el sonido **-¿Si?-** preguntó con su voz suave y aterciopelada.

**-Sebastián, ¿me permite pasar?-** preguntó del otro lado la pelicobre, se encontraba un poco inquieta y su voz reflejaba su inquietud.

.

**-Pase…-** dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, tenía la televisión encendida viendo otro documental de historia, no quería ser mediocre en su nuevo trabajo.

.

La pelicobre entró mientras cargaba una pila de libros y Yoru la ayudaba cargando en su lomo una caja de plumones, hojas blancas, lápices y demás.

**-La historia siempre cambia, con cualquier decisión de lo humanos…-** comenzó dejando los libros en un sillón a un lado de la cama de Sebastián **-Actualmente los jóvenes no leen mucho…- **continuó sin mirarlo a los ojos, estaba un poco nerviosa, pero trataba de no demostrarlo **-Pero no saben lo que se pierden, leer es transportarse a otro mundo sin siquiera moverse.-** su olor le era muy embriagante a Sebastián, pero no sabía si era porque estaba nerviosa o porque ese era su olor.

.

**-Nyaaaaa-** la ayudó su felino fiel, la genio caminó hacia el gran siberiano pero Sebastián fue caballeroso y la ayudó con la caja, en el acto se rozaron las manos levemente.

.

**-Dice Yoru que necesitará más que libros y documentales para ser maestro…-** dijo volteando hacia otro lado, ese demonio la ponía nerviosa y un poco tensa **-Espero nos llevemos bien.-** dijo sonriéndole y mirándolo rápidamente.

.

**-Dígale a Yoru que gracias.-** al decir esto hizo sonreír a la genio, ¿Para qué Castiel querría que se pelearan?, si parecía que podría cortejarla de la manera tradicional.

.

**-Nyaaaa-** dijo Yoru mientras les daba la espalda, se acercó a la puerta para salir y volteó a ver las sábanas de Sebastián **-Nyaaa-** y salió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

.

**-Dice que de nada…-** sonrió de nuevo cerrando esos ojos azules **-y que lindas sábanas-** añadió mientras reía por la ocurrencia de su felino "bebé". **-Bueno, lo dejo descansar… nos vemos mañana.-** y salió dejando al demonio de ojos vino solo.

.

**-Igual de complicada que su Amo…-** se dijo a sí mismo mientras pensaba en la rabieta que hizo la pelicobre con el chocolate y ahora venía apenada a entregarle "cosas necesarias para ser buen maestro".

.

Suspiró viendo el documental sobre el exterminio de judíos, "el anticristo" no era más que un hombre buscando la pureza y la raza perfecta, le recordaba a Ángela y sus delirios de suciedad en el mundo.

Ahora debía pensar en una manera de hacer pelear a la genio, pero sería complicado ya que parecía que ella pondría de su parte para cumplir las órdenes de Castiel.

.

.

.

* * *

Hoooola mis queridos ¿lectores? Ammm no sé si haya lectores hombres xD… pero si es que hay hooola :3.

También hola para mis bellas lectoras sexys :3… ya sé que han de pensar que dejé olvidado mi Fic y que en el otro ya publiqué otro capi (muy bueno se quedó xD), pero debía entregar trabajos finales y **YAAAA SOYYYY LIBREEEEE **:3 *lluvia de confeti xD* bueno solo me falta saber una calificación que me tiene con pendiente xD

Bueno… ya que me justifiqué ahora siguen las respuestas a sus encantadores Reviews :3 *o*

**Shadow:** Siiiiii Cielitoooow está bien papasote :3… eso de hacer a Ciel un pervertido ammmm no sé u_u… es k no me gustaría que cambiara mucho su personaje ya que tooodos amamos a ese conde serio y calculador. Pero lo que diga el público xD…

Muchas gracias por tu review y nos leemos en la próxima :3

.

.

**Shadechu Nightray:** Holaaa :3 n.n ese Castiel es malhablado, pervertido y parece ser que tiene un cerebro maquiavélico xD…

Si escribieras ese one-shot… de qué sería, tengo curiosidad xD…

De hecho si voy a poner algo de crepúsculo xD… ese Lestat tiene mucho de qué quejarse xD… emmmm pues la fotito… es Tom Cruise de vampiro :3 así es "entrevista con el vampiro"… siempre me ha gustadooo :3 se me hace tan sexy y malvado :3

Jejejeje me encanta que das tus opiniones de los diálogos xD… y siiii ese rubio parecía bien tierno en la foto, es una buena combinación tierno pero pervertido xD…

Siii tienen que temerle a Castiel al volente ya que es amante de la adrenalina y de Rápido y furioso xD…

Deberían de acostumbrarse a que Castiel compare a la gente con los animes xD… o caricaturas… ya que el literalmente creció entre ellas xD…

Eso del vampiro se me ocurrió cuando preguntaste que era Marco xD… pero lo quieres envenenar xD… serás la próxima "**Shadechu, Fanática**" en mujeres asesinas y Darlyn será tu cómplice xD…

Ejejejeje siii Darlyn es medio dominante y no ha salido nadie que la domine… hasta ahora x3

JAJAJAJA siii es una secuestradora… hasta hubo juicio y tooodo xD…

Espero también este capi te haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer y por tus ánimos en el otro review :3… besos :*

.

**andreita1500:** espero también haya valido la pena con este capiii :D… y sip habrá LEMMON… :3 OMG también eres de México :3 mi paisana xD… No te preocupes… Darlyn sabrá dar indirectas con sus canciones xD… toooodas somos pervertidas baby xD… muchas gracias por estar al pendiente y por dejar tu review :3… Tambien los amo :3 :* besitos :*

.

**Estefa-chan y Yoru:** yaaaa los extrañaba :3… los entiendo que tenían coasa que hacer… *los abraza* :3 ya ya cositas :3 no lloren mis hermosos x3…

Siiii ese Castiel es un pastel con muchooo betún y azuquitar :3 y Ciel es un chocolatote sensualote y papasote guapooote :3… siii ese Di Salvo está para babear también :3…

Digamos que la pelea de Darlyn y Sebastián será para que después se lleven muuuuuy bien :3…

Hola Ikuto … espero a los 3 les haya gustado el capi de hoy :3… muchas gracias por su review y por brindarme de su alegría en todos sus comentarios… los quiero


	14. Capítulo 14: Ese demonio pelea

**Capítulo 14**

**.**

**Ese demonio… pelea.**

**.**

**-Una semana… una semana completa que no puedes hacerla enojar…-** dijo un poco enojado el rubio mientras estaban en el coche, Ciel miraba a la ventana ya cansado de que el rubio regañara a Sebastián porque había fracasado como "pretendiente" de su genio. Él por su parte no había visto a la rubia de ojos verdes ni a sus ex sirvientes y eso lo tenía preocupado.

.

**-Su genio tiene mucha paciencia…-** se defendió el de ojos color vino, era un hermoso sábado por la mañana y tenían que ir por la pelicobre al estudio de grabación.

.

**-Claro que tiene paciencia… ¡ME SOPORTÓ POR 9 AÑOS!-** exclamó como si fuera la hazaña de un titán, y lo era pues ese rubio aparte de un poco loco era de "emociones fuertes". **-Bien, hoy por la tarde iremos a la empresa… la atacarás en su territorio.-** sentenció el ojimiel mientras subía el volumen de la canción "The eye oh the tiger".

.

**-Vaya, al fin conoceremos tu "imperio de dulces"-** comentó Ciel extrañándose por su repentino ataque de creatividad, pero qué más daba, de todas maneras debía parecer un joven normal.

.

**-Parece que voy por buen camino contigo… se te pega mi originalidad…-** le guiñó un ojo mirándolo a través del retrovisor. Ciel no sabía si era bueno o malo aprender algo de ese rubio, ya que no era precisamente un joven normal.

.

Viajaron escuchando las canciones energizantes que le encantaban al rubio, el cual cantaba con su voz sexy y pervertida especialmente la de "Welcome to the jungle" de Guns N´Roses, simplemente Ciel no podía dejar de sonrojarse por ver las caras y gemidos locos de su amigo.

El rubio se estacionó a un lado de una casa pequeña, parecía una cabaña alejada de todo y todos, no era exactamente la "sala de grabación" que se imaginaban cuando el rubio les comentó a donde iban.

**-No se dejen impresionar por lo de afuera…-** dijo divertido el rubio tocó la ventana y la puerta simultáneamente avisando que ya había llegado.

.

**-¿Q-quien?-** preguntó la voz de una anciana cansada, la puerta no se abría parecía que el lugar escondía algo.

.

**-El guitarrista que les salvará el trasero… ¡Abre!-** ordenó serio el ojimiel haciéndose el importante, se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, su piel era blanca y tenía un cuerpo fornido, tenís puesta una boina del ejercito dándole un aire poderoso y sexy.

.

**-Te crees mucho porque tocas bien la guitarra…- **dijo el chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules mientras miraba a los acompañantes del rubio.

.

**-Chuto, I´m the bitch in the guitar-** dijo alabándose así mismo mientras sonreía orgulloso de sus dedos rápidos **-Casi te sale perfecta la voz de viejita… pero no cuenta porque así es tu voz-** se burló ampliando esa sonrisa marca Colgate. Miró que el castaño miraba extrañado a sus compañeros de viaje **-Hey, te presento a Ciel y a Sebastián.-** los aludidos saludaron estrechando la mano del **chico -Ciel está a bajo tutela de Sebastián, mi futuro cuñado-** añadió lo último mientras se le hacía agua la boca, mataría las esperanzas de los "lobos" tras su "corderito de los deseos".

.

**-¿Aahhh si?, Luka no ha dicho nada.-** retó mientras los dejaba pasar a la casita, que no era más que una fachada para ocultar una gran base de grabaciones que no existía en el mapa.

.

**-Como se ve que no conoces a Megurine… es profesional, no mezcla el trabajo con el placer… If you know what I mean…-** añadió con un tono cargado de picardía en la voz.

.

**-Pues, hasta no ver no creer…-** retó sonriendo el joven de cabellos castaños, la voz del joven era muy varonil y juvenil Ciel y Sebastián miraban extrañados al chico, ¿de verdad él hizo la voz de viejita?. Castiel miró las caras de los demonios y sonrió.

.

**-Todos los que están aquí son Seiyus, pueden hacer voces diferentes para los animes…-** explicó mientras caminaban siguiendo al castaño, entonces miraron a la pelicobre que estaba en la cabina de grabación **-¿Qué están grabando ahora?-** preguntó mientras miraba a la genio leer un guión.

.

**-Los fans quieren que seduzca a un atún- **dijo un hombre muy apuesto, tenía el cabello rojo y corto, ojos color avellana y un lápiz en la oreja. **-¿Quiénes son?-** preguntó al ver a Ciel y Sebastián a lado del rubio.

.

**-Ahhh mira, él es Ciel y su tutor es Sebastián… -** después sonrió miró maléficamente a la pelicobre, la cual le miró con nerviosismo **-Sebastián es el prometido de Luka…- **dijo orgulloso haciendo arder las mejillas de la ojiazul. **-¿Quién pidió lo del atún?-** preguntó extrañado mientras buscaba en el monitor.

.

**-Belleza, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?-** preguntó contento el creador de los dibujos cantantes. **-Será mucho más fácil si, en vez de imaginarte un atún, seduces a tu prometido…-** dijo a través del micrófono a la pelicobre, la ojiazul miró a Sebastián y después a Castiel, el cual asintió en forma de orden mientras sonreía complacido por que todo le salía como él deseaba.

.

**-Siéntate aquí Sebby, Luka se inspirará contigo.-** le dijo al demonio mientras lo sentaba frente a la gran ventana que lo dividía de la pelicobre.

.

**-Bien, sketch del atún… acción-** dijo el pelirrojo mientras encendía la grabadora y ambientaba la escena con una canción de ascensor en el fondo.

.

El dibujo que tenían frente a la pantalla era una Darlyn con el pelo rosa y ropa extraña para los demonios, era un conjunto de falda abierta desde la cadera pero que no se caía por la acción de un cinturón dorado con negro, al igual que toda la ropa. Pero la pelirrosa no estaba sola, había un gran atún en la mesa de la cocina amarilla de la casa Vocaloid.

_"Anata no koto ga suki desu. uso desu. _  
_dakedo honto wa nnnnn~ _  
_anata no koto ga kirai desu. uso desu. _  
_datte honto wa Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm..."_

Comenzó a cantar la canción de Toeto, estaba improvisando **-Mmmmm… Hola… guapo…-** dijo sensualmente haciendo elevar la temperatura de los caballeros presentes **-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía por aquí…-** continuó con voz aterciopelada y haciendo una sonrisa de medio lado **-Algo te hiciste hoy… ¡no me mires con esos ojos brillantes!- **dijo ahora con voz reprochante en forma de puchero **-Solo conseguirás que te haga cosquillitas… con mis dientes…- **ronroneó sonrojando a los presentes y haciendo a Sebastián sonreír levemente, la genio sí que era buena en lo que hacía. La pelicobre miró a Sebastián sonreír y sonrió también, pero la puerta de la cabina se abrió abruptamente dejando entrar a la Seiyu de Miku Hatsune, una punk de cabello turquesa y trenzado hasta el trasero.

.

**-Luka-chan… creo que te hace mal no comer tu preciado atún-** en la caricatura se veía a la peliturquesa con una gota extrema en la cabeza.

.

**-No, ya estoy bien… ¿Puedes dejarnos solos un momento?-** la imagen de la pelirosa ahora era una chibi enamorada **-Tengo asuntos con el "estúpido y sensual Se…ñor atún"-** se corrigió rápidamente antes de decir algo que no iba con su papel. Ahora era una Luka con un enorme cuchillo en una mano y un tenedor gigante en la otra.

.

**-Ehhh si, si, si… diviértete Luka-chan-** dijo nerviosa la Hatsune mientras salía de la cabina y en el dibujo también salía de la cocina.

.

Y ahora la imagen que estaba en el ordenador era una puerta que decía "no molestar…" y "Cuidado con Luka…".

**-Cooorte y queda…-** dijo el dibujante mientras encendía el ventilador para bajar la temperatura de la habitación. **-¿Tienes tu guitarra?-** preguntó al ojimiel tratando de cambiar la atención de todos y evitar que el "prometido" de Luka se enojara.

.

**-Claro que sip, está en el auto…-** dijo mientras corría a buscar su guitarra, la de ondas cobre salió de la cabina y se sentó a un lado del pelirrojo, quería mirar los cuadros finales del sketch.

.

**-Luka, ¿Por qué no mencionó a su prometido?-** preguntó el dibujante haciendo a todos los Seiyus de Vocaloid voltear a ver a la ojiazul, que tenía las mejillas color durazno.

.

**-Por qué…-** _"No quería que me vieran así"_ **-No lo creí necesario…-** dijo sonrojándose levemente pero sin voltear a ver a Sebastián, sabía cómo se ponía el rubio cuando lo desmentía y no quería tener que calmar una escena de berrinche marca Castiel.

.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo tienen saliendo?-** preguntó interesado el castaño mientras veía a Sebastián sospechosamente, el demonio de ojos rojos se mantenía al margen de la situación.

.

**-Nos conocimos hace años, pero saliendo una semana aproximadamente…-** mencionó pensando en el viaje al pasado, literalmente se "conocían" desde hace siglos, pero "saliendo" tenían desde que Castiel les dijo, no, le ordenó pasar más tiempo con él.

.

**-Awwwww, y ¿cómo se conocieron?-** preguntaron los gemelos rubios en coro, todos pusieron sumo interés en la respuesta, Ciel y Castiel, que venía entrando, estaban interesados en la mentira que inventarían los "enamorados".

.

**-Ammm Castiel y yo fuimos de vacaciones a Londres y, por casualidades de la vida, Ciel y Castiel se hicieron amigos-** explicó tranquila, hace mucho tiempo que no mentía, pero literalmente no estaba mintiendo, les estaba omitiendo detalles solamente **-No teníamos donde quedarnos, así que Ciel amablemente nos hospedó en su casa…-** continuó omitiendo la hazaña del rescate y cuando iba a decir otra cosa la interrumpió Kaito.

.

**-Bueno ahora le toca a Sebastián…-** dijo mirando al de ojos color vino, _"Esto se pone interesante…"_ pensó el rubio que destapaba su guitarra negra con llamas doradas.

.

**-Cuando llegaron a casa, les ayudé a bajar del coche y para no decir más…-** hizo una pausa para observar la cara de la genio de ondas cobre, estaba agradecida y sorprendida por que le seguía el juego **-Le debo la vida a esos hermosos zafiros.-** dijo haciendo a las chicas presentes hacer un sonoro AAAAAAWWWWW y a la ojiazul voltearse hacia otro lado a exhalar y a esconder su rubor.

.

**-Wooow, me imagino que se han de querer mucho para haber dejado todo en Londres por seguir a Luka…-** dijo Kaito convencido, pero no del todo ya que era demasiado meloso y perfecto para ser real **-¿Qué tal un besito?, siempre hemos tenido la curiosidad de ver a Luka en esas condiciones- **después de eso reinó el silencio, la pelicobre iba a esfumarse de ahí, no importaba si se delataba como genio y Castiel se enojaba, si continuaba ahí se ahogaría.

.

**-¿Cómo le pides eso a la Tsundere de la casa?-** preguntó un peliblanco que entraba a la sala, aún traía puesto su estereoscopio en el cuello y esa sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro. **-Esas cosas no se piden así como así-** dijo guiñándole un ojo a la pelicobre, la cual le sonrió en agradecimiento.

.

Mientras, Castiel sonreía y limpiaba su guitarra eléctrica ese "Me Salva" sería un poderoso rival para la "relación" de su genio y el demonio. Pero él era un De´LaRose y no se rendiría así como así, un guiño y una sonrisita no lo harían retroceder.

.

**-¡Buuuu!, ¡Gakupo arruinas todo!-** exclamó Yuuto mientras se levantaba para entrar a la cabina de grabación** -¿Qué?, cantaremos 3, vamos Luka, Gakupo…-** llamó desde adentro de la cabina.

.

Mientras los aludidos entraban a la cabina, Castiel pensaba que podría usar al "Samurai" para sus planes, parecía que Sebastián no quería pelear con Darlyn, pero podría ser de ayuda convencer al peliblanco de "ayudar", sin que se enterara que estaba ayudando realmente. Si las cosas seguían así "Me Salva" tendría la ventaja por conocer a Darlyn de más tiempo y por compartir muchas cosas en común, como el grupo Vocaloid por ejemplo.

El rubio entró en la cabina y comenzaron a grabar, el ojimiel tocaba el intro de la canción "Sweets Bitters" magistralmente, era una canción calmada y no tenía muchos cambios pero si tenía que tocar la guitarra para ayudar a Darlyn, lo haría.

Mientras Sebastián escuchaba la delicada y misteriosa voz de la genio, era obvio que la voz normal de la genio era más profunda y sensual, pero por lo que les había explicado el rubio en el coche entendía que los Vocaloid eran personas que se escondían tras una caricatura para no perder su calma de personas normales. Sin embargo a él y a Ciel se les hacía extraño que, habiendo tantas personas deseando fama, ellos no pidieran que todo el mundo los conociera.

.

.

**-Te salió muy bien lo del atún Danguito rosa…- **dijo el rubio al volante, el peliblanco venía atrás con Sebastián y Ciel, ahora irían a la empresa a tratar asuntos del diseño de un nuevo dulce **-Tienes buenos agudos "Me Salva"-** alagó mientras miraba al frente, las calles estaban casi desoladas, eran las 2 de la tarde y pues el puente tenía solo uno coches.

.

**-Gracias Castiel, dime… ¿Qué necesitas?-** preguntó interesado en su cambio de actitud, ese rubio siempre lo molestaba y ahora estaba sumamente concentrado y alagador.

.

**-¿Qué no puedo hacerte un cumplido?-** preguntó inocentemente mientras pensaba en la nueva jugada, si Sebastián no quería pelear, él los haría pelear. **-Uyyy, por desconfiado te quedarás calvo y solo.-** dijo sonriendo aniñadamente, no podía hacerlo desconfiar.

.

**-Marco, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-** preguntó la ojiazul evitando una pelea en el coche, Castiel al volante y peleando era más peligroso que un gorila con una escopeta cargada.

.

**-Atendí tres partos y curé muchas fracturas esta semana- **contestó amablemente a la pelicobre, a ella no podía negarle nada pues ella lo encontró y ayudó cuando lo exiliaron de ese lugar al que tanto querían ir los humanos al morir.

.

**-Eres médico…-** comentó el demonio de cabellos negros, debía conocer bien a las personas cercanas a ellos, nunca se sabía quién podría llamar a Miguel.

.

**-Simplemente el mejor que existe…-** se alagó él mismo sonriendo orgulloso por su trabajo, trabajo que le consiguió la genio después de derrotarlo y hacerle ver que su forma de pensar estaba bien.

Llegaron a un gran edificio con puertas en forma de chocolate y árboles en forma de bombones, los postes de luz eran pintados con rojo y blanco pareciendo gigantes caramelos de navidad. Se abrió la reja en forma de "Pockis" que delimitaba la gran dulce empresa de Castiel.

.

**-Buenas tardes Joven De´LaRose, ¿Cómo le fue en su primer semana de universitario?- **preguntó el guardia de seguridad, tenía un cuerpo atlético y rasgos japoneses, pero lo que más destacaba eran esos ojos claros y profundos.

.

**-Buenas tardes, excelentemente bien, gracias por preguntar Neji-** contestó educadamente el rubio, el castaño presionó un botón y se abrió la puerta en forma de galletas de oblea.

.

**-Que tenga un excelente día, Joven, Darlyn-sama-** dijo haciendo una reverencia al nombrar a la pelicobre y ésta sonrió al muchacho.

El conde estaba sumamente confundido, no podía ser cierto lo que sus oídos escucharon miró al rubio que sonreía complacido con lo que veía en el retrovisor.

.

**-Joven Amo, ¿Pasa algo?-** preguntó preocupado Sebastián mientras el conde recordaba una "lección otaku de supervivencia" que el rubio le había dado.

.

**-… ¿Hyuga?... ¿ Neji Hyuga?... ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE?!-** preguntó alterado, ese rubio tenía ideas un tanto locas, pero tener a un ninja cuidando su empresa de dulces "mágicos" era demasiado.

.

**-Y yo que pensaba que no prestabas atención a mis clases de supervivencia… JAJAJAJAJA-** rio a carcajada suelta mientras estacionaba la hummer en el espacio que decía "El príncipe Sneckers". **-Sip, es Hyuga, Neji Hyuga y es posible porque yo lo desee…- **tomó aire para seguir explicando mientras miraba la cara de sorpresa de su amigo demonio **-Verás, KishiTroll lo mató, ya no lo necesitaba y pues yo necesitaba a un guardia de seguridad… y ¿Quién mejor que un ninja de élite para llenar ese puesto ehhh?- **preguntó divertido, _"No, para este idiota nada es demasiado…"_ pensó el de cabellos cenizos mientras bajaban del auto.

.

**-No perdió su honor, y es libre como él quería… No se preocupe Joven Ciel…-** explicó con una sonrisa en los labios la pelicobre mientras miraba al ninja ahora vestido en un uniforme militar negro con todo y botas, el Hyuga miraba agradecido a la ojiazul y sonreía respirando la libertad del aire que soplaba la tranquilidad de la empresa.

.

Caminaron hacia la puerta, la cual fue abierta por comando de voz del rubio, cuando la gran puerta en forma de chocolate oscuro se abrió dejo ver una hermosa pintura adornando la estancia de la gran empresa. La pintura era el imperio del rey de chocolate y la princesa caramelo que Castiel les había contado cuando explicó cómo conoció a su genio.

**-Buenas tardes, Señorita PerisDevasht llamaron de México para realizar un contrato de tres años.-** saludó la recepcionista y comentó los acontecimientos del día.** -Joven De´LaRose, que lindo verlo por aquí- **dijo la mujer rubia de ojos color hazel.

.

**-Buenas tardes Cecyl, ya sé que es hermoso verme- **contestó el rubio guiñando seductoramente uno de sus ojos miel, la recepcionista entregó los recados y se le ordenó que no interrumpieran en la sala de juntas.

.

La pelicobre estaba en la computadora mandando correos para nuevos contratos y proveedores para el nuevo proyecto del año, mientras Castiel firmaba documentos de cierres de contratos. Ciel miraba como la empresa estaba llena de color y alegres dulces en las paredes, entonces miró con más atención al cuadro, en específico a la rosa que tenía el pequeño niño al centro del cuadro, miró al rubio y su prendedor, eran el mismo.

.

**-No mentías sobre tu dulce historia-** comentó al rubio que leía y firmaba los papeles, el ojimiel sonrió y se acercó a donde estaba el conde.

.

**-Yo nunca miento, menos a las personas que quiero…- **dijo sonriendo amigablemente a su amigo demonio, Ciel también sonrió levemente, pero como Castiel era Castiel, **-Pero no me malinterpretes, te quiero como amigo… no eres mi tipo-** tenía que arruinar el momento.

.

**-Baka… tu tampoco eres mi tipo…-** refunfuñó sonrojado el de cabellos cenizos, el rubio sonrió picaronamente buscando su nueva forma de hacer parecer una cereza al conde.

.

**-Pero Lizzy si lo es…-** dijo sonriendo de medio lado mientras elevaba las cejas insinuantemente, el conde volteó hacia la ventana para tapar su sonrojo violento **-Jajajajaja, tus orejas te delatan…-** pero no sirvió de nada.

.

Entró el peliblanco, había ido al baño y ahora se sentó a un lado de la genio buscando llamar su atención o sacarle una sonrisa de esas tiernas y divertidas que lograba conseguir con alguno de sus chistes.

"_Es la hora…"_ pensó para sus adentros el rubio ojimiel, se cortó "accidentalmente" con la hoja que estaba firmando **-¡Gyaaaaa!-** gritó en un alarido de dolor, llamando la atención del peliblanco, el cual se levantó a ayudarlo **-Vamos al baño, sino aquí mancharé todo…-** dijo actuando muy convincentemente.

.

Cuando llegaron al baño el peliblanco revisó la herida y usando agua cicatrizó rápidamente el dedo, no sin antes mirar que nadie estuviera cerca.

**-Listo, ahora dime ¿De qué quieres hablar?-** preguntó mirando al chico de ojos miel, el rubio sonrió complacido por la perspicacia del ojivioleta, sería de ayuda, de eso no había duda.

.

**-Veras Marquito… quiero que me ayudes a que Darlyn y Sebby se peleen…-** dijo muy quitado de la pena, el médico se sorprendió un poco por la propuesta del rubio.

.

**-¿Qué no querías al demonio ese para pareja de la diosa Dango?-** preguntó contrariado, aunque la idea le parecía muy interesante, hace mucho que no veía a la genio enojada y pues se veía linda.

.

**-Ammmm sí, pero me aburro… sabes se llevan muy bien…-** comentó con aburrimiento esperando el ojivioleta se animara a ayudarlo.

.

**-Bien, pero no sé qué tanto te queras divertir…- **_"Te tengo"_ pensó el rubio al escuchar al ojivioleta acceder a ayudarlo, sería una tarde muy divertida para él y Marco.

.

.

Terminaron de firmar papeles y cerraron contratos vía internet, la pelicobre era buena en su trabajo y pues su belleza también ayudaba a cerrar contratos de magnates interesados en la dulce mujer.

**-Danguito, ¿No crees que son muchos dulces?-** preguntó el rubio mientras miraba a la genio que estaba embelesada viendo los colores de las envolturas y contando la gran cantidad de chocolates, mazapanes, galletas y dulces picantes que estaban dentro de una gran canasta en las piernas de la pelicobre.

.

**-Ammmmm… no, no lo creo… ya se me iban a terminar los de la botella.-** contestó sonriente mientras aspiraba el olor de los dulces, si el atún era su vida, los dulces eran su perdición.

.

**-Pero si apenas hace una semana llevaste como 5 canastas…-** dijo preocupado el rubio mientras manejaba por el gran puente de regreso a casa.

.

**-Pero no toma en cuenta que Yoru también come… y no puedo quedarme sin chocolates…-** dijo la ojiazul mientras abrazaba a su gran canasta de provisiones. El peliblanco miraba a la genio, estaba enternecido ya que como un ser tan fuerte como ella podía ser tan débil con los dulces.

.

**-Sabes que sería tierno y divertido…-** preguntó el ojivioleta sonriendo a la de cabellos cobre, ella lo miró interrogante **-Que bailaras el caramelldansen…-** completó haciendo sonreír a la genio ya que se imaginó el video de Miku "Po pi po", pero en vez de vegetales era un mundo de dulces y caramelos donde ella bailaba la pegajosa canción sobre un enorme bombón cubierto de chocolate.

.

**-No creo que sería buena idea… se comería el lugar antes de bailar…-** dijo el rubio burlonamente, aunque pareciera broma él conocía a su genio, 9 años no pasaron en vano. **-Créanme cuando les digo que Darlyn es una bestia sin chocolates-** les comentó el rubio a los demonios que iban en el asiento de atrás con Marco, _"Eso es… ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes?"_ pensó el rubio riendo maléficamente, y como la genio estaba en el "mundo de caramelo" en ese momento, no prestó atención a las intenciones del rubio.

.

.

.

La cena fue tranquila, pidieron pizza y todos comieron. El conde adulto muy a su pesar probó el primer bocado, pero después, y aunque no lo admitiera, le gustó el sabor de esa comida "típica en la vida de un universitario" según las palabras de Castiel.

Ahora estaban jugando videojuegos, Marco y Castiel le ensañaban a Ciel y a Sebastián como jugar "Just Dance". El médico tenía buen ritmo ya que las coreografías de Vocaloid las bailaban y grababan los movimientos usando el "Kinect".

**-Ahora vuelvo, iré a revisar a Yoru y a mis chocolates…-** dijo la ojiazul mientras el rubio y el peliblanco bailaban coordinados "Dancing Samurai", ya que se encontraban los 4 hombres solos, Castiel apagó el juego y miró a Sebastián de una manera sospechosa y calculadora.

.

**-Bien Sebby, como no pones de tu parte y empiezas a aburrirme… se harán las cosas a mi modo-** dijo el rubio mientras lanzaba un chocolate un poco derretido logrando manchar la camiseta blanca del demonio, antes que el de ojos rojos pudiera moverse, el peliblanco lo tomó de las muñecas con mucha fuerza, humano no era ya que logró inmovilizar al pelinegro sin mostrar esfuerzo. **-Ahora "Me Salva"…-** dijo en forma de orden el rubio mientras se llevaba a rastras a Ciel que no entendía nada, entonces se escuchó un grito muy fuerte de arriba de la casa.

.

**-¡KYYYYARRRRGG!... ¡MIS CHOCOLATES!-** gruñó la genio mientras bajaba las escaleras enfurecida, llegó a la planta baja y olió el aire, miró la camisa manchada de Sebastián y miró a Marco que lo sostenía.

.

**-Lo tengo, vi cuando se comió uno.-** dijo actuando muy convincente el médico, cuando Sebastián trató de decir algo en su defensa, la genio comenzó a hablar.

.

**-Una semana… una semana es la que he estado tratando de ser paciente y no enojarme por sus "descuidos" en los turnos de la comida, o su forma grosera de contestar a mis preguntas…-** dijo tratando de respirar calmadamente **-Pero… mis chocolates… ¡NADIE TOCA MIS CHOCOLATES Y SALE ENTERO DE ESTO!-** exclamó tronándose los dedos y el cuello.

.

**-Creo que aquí hay un error señorita genio…- **no podía creer que la "genio" no se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo inculpado por el rubio y el ojivioleta. **-No es de mi devoción esa materia café y dulce a lo que usted llama "Manjar de los dioses"- **dijo calmado el demonio mientras se soltaba del agarre del peliblanco, que estaba en shock y en su mente estaba la frase _"No lo dijo"_.

.

**-¡DESE POR MUERTO DEMONIO DE PESIMO GUSTO!-** gritó antes de materializar un enorme atún y tratar de golpear a Sebastián, era obvio que estaba furiosa, era una semana soportando dócilmente las "groserías" del demonio de ojos rojos.

Sebastián esquivaba los atunazos de la genio y ésta se movía con la agilidad de un gato saltando por las paredes y sillones como si no pesara su cuerpo ni el enorme atún que tenía en su mano derecha.

Al demonio de ojos rojos se le hacía divertido ver a la genio completamente fuera de sí por unos chocolates, pero no le gustaba huir, así que de una patada certera desarmo a la genio, la tomó de las muñecas tirándola al piso y quedando encima de ella en una posición un tanto provocadora.

.

**-¿Ya no es tan fuerte…?-** le preguntó rozando con su cálido aliento en la oreja y parte del cuello, le pelicobre frunció el ceño y se sonrojó violentamente ante el atrevimiento del demonio, entonces lo pateó en la entrepierna dejándolo fuera de combate.

.

**-Yo sí, ¿y usted?- **preguntó retadora y victoriosamente mientras se levantaba dejando a un demonio adolorido retorciéndose en el piso.

.

**-¡Darlyn!... ¡Mi videojuego nuevo está destrozado!- **gritó el rubio saliendo de su escondite junto con Ciel, la ojiazul volteó a ver donde antes se encontraba una base completa de videojuegos y ahora estaba destruida por el atún gigante que ella había materializado.

.

**-¡Él empezó todo!, si no hubiera blasfemado contra mis bebés…-** trató de defenderse la genio mientras aplaudía una vez para reconstruir el "templo" de Castiel.

.

**-Me desobedeciste…-** dijo decepcionado el rubio mientras trataba de mantener su postura de actor convincente frente a la genio**. -Ahora tomaré cartas en el asunto…-** la genio al escuchar esto se asustó, Castiel no reía como cuando se defendía de los hombres **-Te llevarás bien con Sebastian por la buenas o por las mejores-** dijo demasiado serio el rubio, la ojiazul comenzó a temblar, no podía hablar del miedo que le provocaba el rubio cuando estaba enojado **-Si antes pasabas tiempo con él, ahora vivirás pegada a él-** al escuchar esto, el peliblanco frunció el ceño y miró al rubio.

.

**-Ese no era el trato, solo iban a pelear y te divertirías…-** comentó contrariado el ojivioleta, la pelicobre no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su amigo la había traicionado.

.

**-Tú sabías de esto…-** dijo en un hilo de voz y sus ojos azules comenzaron a moverse inquietos por la incredulidad, el médico la miró arrepentido pero ella volteó la mirada y se alejó de él.

.

**-Mira "Me Salva", eso te pasa por querer sacar ventaja de las cosas- **dijo el rubio muy metido en su papel de Amo controlador **-En cuanto a ti Darlyn… si quieres irte, lárgate… eres libre de todas maneras-** sentenció serio, la tensión de la sala de juegos subía y Sebastián se levantó con ayuda de Ciel. **-Pero si te quedas aprenderás a llevarte de maravilla con Sebastián…-**

**.**

**-Pero si tu hiciste que esto pasara…-** trató de defenderse de la sentencia que venía.

.

**-¡Cállate y escucha!-** interrumpió tajantemente la defensa de la genio **-Dije que si peleaban, las cosas se harían a mi manera… así que…- **hizo una pausa encarando a la genio que ahora estaba con la respiración demasiado agitada. **- …Dormirás con Sebastián.-** la ojiazul exhaló violentamente el aire de sus pulmones como si la hubieran golpeado con un mazo en el estómago, frunció el ceño y antes de decir palabra **-Si dices que no… lárgate y no vuelvas-** la de ondas de cobre se mordió los labios para no protestar **-Dime… ¿Qué decides?- **cuestionó totalmente sin expresión.

.

**-Sus deseos son órdenes Amo… -** respondió cerrando esos poderosos zafiros derrotadamente, la genio colocó sus rodillas en el piso y volvió a hacer la reverencia exagerada que hace 9 años no hacía, literalmente estaba alabando al rubio.

.

**-Bueno ahora si son pareja oficial… ¡Yeeeey!-** celebró el rubio volviendo a su "Yo normal" **-Debieron ver sus caras… dignas de una foto AJAJAJAJA AJAJAJAJA AHAHAHA AAAAH AHHAHAHA-** la pelicobre estaba furiosa y Ciel no sabía si aplaudirle por tan gran actuación o por ser el ícono de la manipulación en carne viva. **-Y ahora Danguito de la espada de atún… ve a instalarte en tu nueva habitación…-** ordenó el rubio fresco como una lechuga verde y recién regada.

.

**-Bueno Amo… pero antes de irme…- **dijo la genio mientras caminaba hacia el gran atún tirado en el piso, lo levantó y presionó haciendo salir un gran chorro de agua de la boca del pescado, Castiel quedó empapado de pies a cabeza pero eso no le quitaba la sonrisa de haber conseguido lo que quería.

.

Ya encontrándose solos los hombres Castiel se puso entre el demonio y el ángel rebelde, los miró a ambos y se imaginaba que las cosas no serían fáciles para ninguno de los dos. Por un lado esta Marco, el ángel que manchó su pureza al desobedecer la orden de exterminio a los humanos, Darlyn era de suma importancia para él ya que ella lo hizo ver que tenía razón de sentirse asqueado por tener que atentar contra la creación del Padre todopoderoso, sabía de sobra que no desistiría de querer a Darlyn mientras tuviera aliento para pelear. Y por otro lado tenía a Sebastián, Darlyn lo salvó a él y a Ciel, no sentía tanto agradecimiento como Marco y tampoco había amor de por medio. A Darlyn le llamó la atención y pues el rubio notaba que el demonio la veía con interés, carnal pero interés aún.

**-Ahora las cosas ya están equilibradas, ninguno tiene ventaja sobre el otro…-** comenzó el rubio mientras se escurría la ropa. Marco tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y Sebastián estaba calmado. **-Marco, Sebastián no tiene interés más allá del de una apuesta que hice con él.-** le dijo al peliblanco cerró los ojos en signo de desaprobación de la manera de actuar del rubio.

.

**-Si la lastima por tus estupideces… lo mataré y no la volverás a ver Castiel-** sentenció con voz imponente el ojivioleta, agarró su abrigo y se encaminó hacia la puerta **-Y créeme que no me importa perder mis alas por ella…- **dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

.

**-Ya lo oíste Sebby, pero confío que la harás feliz… ya que si no lo haces… yo mismo desearé que Darlyn te extermine…-** amenazó el rubio mientras caminaba hacia la planta alta de la casa.

.

Los dos demonios se quedaron solos en la sala, Castiel parecía que era muy detallista en lo que hacía y aparte de poseer un genio poderoso tenía el arma más poderosa al alcance de los humanos: La manipulación.

**-¿Qué vas a hacer?- **preguntó el demonio de ojos azules mientras se sentaba en el sillón, Sebastián estaba pensando: literalmente ya tenía dos amenazas de muerte, por otro lado una apuesta era una apuesta y pues él tenía palabra por sobre todas las cosas.

.

**-Joven Amo, debe aprender que la palabra de un demonio es tan fuerte como su contrato…-** le contestó al de cabellos cenizos. El conde asintió levemente, tal vez el rubio idiota no sabía jugar ajedrez, pero el maestro de la manipulación había ganado y no a cualquiera, sino a un demonio que él había puesto muchas trabas en su trabajo cuando fue su sirviente.

.

.

.

* * *

Helloooo :3 emmmm es un capi laaarguito pero emmm quería decirles algo importante…

No puedo accesar directamente a ver sus por capítulo u_u tengo que introducir los url de uno por uno… ¿Alguna sabe si eso es temporal? U_u

Emmm espero que me digan que tal les pareció el capi de hoy… a mi parecer creo que tuvo muuucho drama xD… pero quedó como yo quería xD…

Ahora… siiiiii respuestas a sus Reviews :D…

**Black - Shadow - Archive****: **ejejejeje siii bien manipulador ese rubio… emmm si, de hecho cuando conozca a Lizzy nuevamente aceptará consejos del rubio seductor xD… moriré al escribir eso xD… yo también ya quiero escribir lo de los sirvientes xD… serán de gran ayuda para lo que viene… serán capis muy extensos y extremos xD ajajaja… muchas gracias por tu review y por leer la historia :D…

.

**Shadechu Nightray**: Ajajajaja no se de donde se me ocurren tantas locuras para escribir cosas como el juicio o bien como lo del atún en este capi xD ajajaja… emmm lo del escupitajo de tinta se queda entre Darlyn y tu ;) jejeje… Siiii Castiel es el rey del Trolleo xD… aparte de ser buen actor y manipulador en serie . Esa genio es muy paciente… imagínate 9 años con un niño-adulto xD pero pues también no hay que exagerar xD…Siiii :3 Yoru la ayudaaaa mucho :3

Tal vez ese rubio loco tiene la particular personalidad de Alois… pero Castielito es más tierno y no tan sádico xD… O_O de Darlyn x Castiel xD dioooos Darlyn es como si fuera la mamá de Castiel x3 ajjajaja… pero también me imaginé algo así xD… de hecho lo pondré después en un capi cuando esté confundida por lo que siente con Sebby (Spoiler xD). De mi cumple ammmm ya pasó u_u 14 de marzo :3 ajajajaja sip.

Ajajajaja si de los libros para seducir… y de la peli también se quejará xD ajajajaja.

Un vampiro francés :3 que olvidó su idioma :3 (pero si sabe dar besitos de lenguita *¬*) ajajaja. Siii :3 me encantan las citaciones :3 me causa gracia saber como perciben los capítulos otras personas que no sea yo xD…

Noooo salteeees o.o solo la hace de rubio amante de la velocidad cuando está en peligro xD…

Ajajajaja :3 pues no intentó atrapar a Pikachu… pero se trajo a Neji ajajajaja ¿qué tal ehhh?... jejeje siii dan ganas de morderlo en vez de que él ye muerda :3…

Me he imaginado mucho las escenas de dominio x3… como ambos son sirvientes, será difícil repartirse el control xD… pero ya se verá quien gana x3…

Noooo es corrupto… es maestro en la manipulación… sería buena abogado xD…

Del reencuentro pues no puedo decir mucho xD… por k sería spoiler xD peeeero si te puedo decir que los sirvientes ayudarán a Ciel a conocer a Lizzy reencarnada xD…

Se verán envueltos en muchos enredos sobrenaturales y por ello les ayudará Darlyn y Sebby xD.

Muchas gracias por tu review :3 siempre me emociono muuucho cuando los leo :3… muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos en la próxima xD…

.

**Lady-Valery:** Hola :3… tambien te animaste a leer esta historia :3… muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad… siiii Darlyn y Sebastián pelean por cosillas sin sentido (por ahora), pues como ya dijo el rubio loquito el demonio siente atracción carnal por la genio pero como el rubio pervertido los acomodó en un solo cuarto puuues quien sabe k pase xD…

Espero haya sido de tu agrado este capi lleno de drama actuado por el rubio estrella de cine xD… muchas gracias por tu review y por leer también esta historia :3… besos :*

.

**andreita1500****:** Abrazos para ti también :3… espero también este capi te haya gustado … doooormirán juuuntos xD… ¿Qué se puede esperar de un demonio super sexy en la misma cama con una genio sensual e inocente? Ajajajaja… mente pervertida trabajando :3… yo también los amo :3… nos leemos en la próxima y muuuchas gracias por tu review y por leer con entusiasmo :3.

.

**Fany-vampire92:** Ajajajaja k bueno k te hice reir xD… eso es lo que quiero en cada capi… no todo es drama y pues con un personaje como Castiel pues la vida es más "sabrosa"… espero tu mamá no te crea loca por mi culpa xd… muchas gracias por dejar review y por leer :D…

.

**Estefa-chan:** Awwww siiii los extraño chicos… gracias por sus reviews… no chantajeen a Yoru con su pescaditooo u_u… Ikuto dale amor a Yoru k sino Estefa-chan te lo quita xD… Estefa-chan dale muuucho pescado a Yoru y consientelo muuucho para que Ikuto no se lo lleve xD… Muchas gracias por leer y por su charla amena :3… los quiero mucho :3.

..


	15. Capítulo 15: oficialmente NOVIOS

**Capítulo 15**

**.**

**Oficialmente… NOVIOS.**

**.**

**.**

**-Castiel, creo que exageraste…-** dijo el conde viendo la envoltura del chocolate derretida y pegada en el piso.

.

El ojimiel sonrió complacido **-Naaaah ya se le pasará- **contestó el rubio mirando la televisión **-Ahora viene lo bueno Sebastián, ella te odia ahora… así que te ayudé mucho…-** dijo para después reír divertido.

.

**-Eres pésimo cupido…-** dijo Ciel mientras sacaba su computadora para seguir leyendo su investigación de los genios.

.

**-No, yo soy el mejor… Del amor al odio solo hay un paso…-** entonces miró al demonio de ojos rojos y sonrió **-¿Qué pasa Sebby?, ¿Aun crees que tiene ventaja Di Salvo?- **al escuchar eso Sebastián se levantó y subió las escaleras hacia su nueva habitación **-¡Sebby… busca en el cuarto de lavar!- **gritó divertido mientras pensaba en la primer noche de su genio.

.

.

.

**-Nyaaaa-** _"Cálmese Darlyn-sama"_ decía el gato mientras se lamía las patas llenas de aceite de atún.

.

**-Como tú no tienes que dormir con el envidioso ese… ARRRRRG FFFFFSSST-** gruñó y bufó como gato salvaje, se sentó en la cama que tenía cortinas color beige con dorado y blanco. La tela era transparente dándole un toque sensual y elegante.

.

Tocaron la puerta y la genio suspiró derrotadamente, Yoru la miró y lamió su mejilla reconfortándola un poco.

**-Pase "Querido"…-** dijo sarcásticamente, el demonio de traje negro entró encontrándose con una habitación muy diferente a la que tenía en la mañana. La cama era matrimonial, muy grande y tenía esas cortinas alrededor. Estaba lleva de cojines de color dorado, beige y blancos. A los pies de la cama había un par de sillones individuales y en medio de ellos una mesa con un jarrón lleno de alcatraces. Había lámparas y cuadros de marcos color dorado. Las paredes eran blancas y frente a la cama había la misma pantalla de la habitación anterior, sola que el marco era dorado. **-Como se ha dado cuenta, cambie la habitación un poco.-** dijo acariciando al gran felino que estaba acostado en la cama, el cual se veía a la defensiva, dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento. **-Yoru, ya no podremos dormir juntos…- **dijo mientras lo abrazaba y el felino se acurrucaba entre los pechos de la genio.

.

Sebastián se sentó en el sillón junto a la ventana enorme con cortinas blancas. **-Sé que no le parece que estemos en la misma habitación, pero Castiel quiere que nos llevemos bien…-** trató de suavizar las cosas, debía conocer al enemigo antes de planear una estrategia.

.

La ojiazul lo miró y sonrió levemente **-Pero todo esto es su culpa…-** le dijo aun sonriendo, Sebastián se sorprendió al ver como la genio lo culpaba **-si usted no fuera tan… tan… ENVIDIOSO con "sus cosas", esto no pasaría…-** dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos, Sebastián estaba sorprendido esa genio era muy perspicaz.

.

**-¿Por qué dice que soy envidioso Señorita genio?-** preguntó a la defensiva pero con sus sonrisa característica en los labios.

.

**-¿Cree que no me doy cuenta que ODIA que sea mejor maestra que usted para el Joven Ciel?-** dijo viéndolo a los ojos, el demonio de cabellos negros hizo brillar sus incandescentes orbes, pero la genio no se asustó. **-Pero si mi Amo querido quiere jugar a las "Barbies"… - **sentenció enfadada cruzando los brazos.

.

**-Yo puedo ayudarla si gusta-** "_La tengo_" pensó victorioso y sonriéndole inocentemente a la pelicobre, la cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

.

**-Claro que me ayudará, si usted me metió en esto…-** dijo entre dientes, después suspiró y relajó su cuerpo **-Primero, debemos tutearnos, fuera de la casa, claro está- **suspiró cansadamente de nuevo, **-Lo dejaré "cortejarme" SOLO para que Castiel me devuelva mi botella…-** volvió a utilizar los dedos, Castiel como la conocía a la perfección, sabía que se refugiaría en su botella y por ello se la quitó.

.

**-De acuerdo…-** dijo sonriéndole al gran siberiano que estaba acostado en su cama, Yoru lo miró y se acurrucó más en los pechos de la pelicobre.

.

**-No le cae bien…-** dijo acariciando a su gatito, el felino ronroneaba como en una especie de trance. **-Bebé, dormirás en ese sillón de la ventana…-** y besó su nariz. La ojiazul tomó entre sus brazos al felino que al instante se transformó en un gatito pequeño y regordete, se levantó y lo colocó en el sillón. El gato bufó al demonio de ojos rojos y el pelinegro se levantó dándole su espacio al animal. **-Antes de dormir tomo un baño…-** avisó la genio caminando hacia el baño **-pero si observa, lo castraré y haré que se coma su hombría-** dijo entrando al baño y antes de cerrar la puerta añadió **-Ya lo he hecho…- **amenazó peligrosamente.

.

Sebastián comenzó a trazar un plan de seducción, sabía que era un genio, pero como ella había dicho _"Aún conservo mi humanidad",_ no sería diferente a todas las humanas que habían caído en la tentación.

.

.

Mientras la genio destensaba sus músculos con el agua caliente, muy caliente como aquella vez en la mansión Phantomhive, de todas maneras ella no se quemaba ya que ella fue hecha de fuego y humo, pero al ser hija de una humana eso le permitía sentir sensaciones que sus antepasados no sentían.

Usó el jabón de cerezas y rosas, siempre le encantaba oler bien y la cremosidad del jabón con el agua tocando su piel.

¿Por qué Castiel no desistía?... él sabía que ella no podía tener hijos, Miguel la maldijo hace siglos y pues desde ahí nunca lo intentó. Primero: porque le daba miedo que la tocara algún hombre y la lastimara, segundo: porque no se había fijado en ningún hombre después de Miguel, él era perfecto y puro. Pero después sus alas se hicieron grises por desear más poder del que tenía. Y tercero pero no menos importante: no quería ilusionarse con alguien y que pasara lo mismo.

Pero tenía un Amo muy terco y caprichoso, ¿Por qué no quería ser eterno y quedarse con ella como el hijo que ella deseaba y no podía tener?, ¿Qué acaso era tan poca cosa que no merecía estar a su lado?... Después de sus "relajantes" 20 minutos de húmeda sesión de reflexión, se preparó para salir a la batalla con ese demonio de ojos hipnotizantes color vino.

.

**-Es todo suyo, aún queda agua caliente-** dijo saliendo del baño con el vapor detrás de ella dándole una imagen como de una criatura mística, y eso es lo que era, una genio y última en su especie. Sebastián la miró mientras se peinaba el cabello con un peine de coral y perlas, su cabello largo y ondulado caía por su espalda hasta llegar arriba de su trasero, pero como era ondulado se enroscaba y parecía que lo tenía hasta la mitad de la espalda.

.

**-Tomaré un baño- **anunció como ella había hecho, pero sería más espontáneo **- …puede observar si gusta…-** dijo seductoramente haciendo a la genio colorearse levemente, _"Vaya, será sencillo"_ se dijo mentalmente mientras pasaba cerca de la genio y entraba al baño, no sin antes ver la espalda tersa y clara que dejaba ver ese camisón rosa con encajes negros.

.

**-Aparte de presumido, también es un pervertido…-** dijo la ojiazul levantándose de su tocador, encendió la televisión y al mirar un concierto de David Garret, le dejó ahí. Se sentó en un sillón a los pies de la cama a ver embelesada al violinista rubio de coleta. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero le encantaba el sonido delicado del violín.

.

**-Le gustan los hombres de cabello largo…-** afirmó Sebastián saliendo del baño con la toalla en la cadera cubriendo sus masculinos atributos, la pelicobre se coloreó como momentos antes y el demonio sonrió internamente.

.

**-¡PERVDERTIDOOOOO!-** gritó tapándose los ojos con ambas manos, se levantó corriendo y se introdujo entre las sabanas de la íntima cama tapándose completamente. **-Eso no funciona conmigo Sebastián…-** dijo debajo de las sabanas beige con dorado.

.

Sebastián sonrió divertido con la actitud de la pelicobre, tal vez no sería como él pensó, pero eso no lo hacía menos interesante. Se puso solamente unos bóxer negros haciendo contraste con su piel blanca y las sombras de sus torneados músculos.

**-¿No seguirá viendo al rubio violinista?-** preguntó en un susurro golpeando con su cálido aliento en la oreja de la ojiazul, la cual abrió los ojos abruptamente.

.

**-Deeeemasiado cerca…-** dijo nerviosa la pelicobre mientras sacaba la cabeza para que el pelinegro no viera su sonrojo y continuó mirando su concierto que ya había llegado a su fin. **-¡Ashhh!... ya se terminó-** dijo cambiándole de canal buscando algo interesante en la televisión no había nada interesante hasta que le dejó en un canal de documentales "Las vidas de un gato" **-Bueno, disfrute del programa…-** le dijo al demonio mientras se ponía a revisar unos documentos de la empresa y de sus clases simultáneamente.

.

**-¿Cómo le gustaría que la tratara?-** preguntó Sebastián mirando a los papeles que tapaban la cara de la genio, la ojiazul se tensó un poco y pensó un poco en la situación.

.

**-Solo no me avergüence…-** dijo después de unos segundos, Miguel fue su prometido hace mucho y desde ahí no había tenido un "Novio". Estaba pensando en las películas y animes Shojo "Lindos" que Castiel había visto con ella incontables veces.

.

**-…Y ¿cómo sabré si voy por buen camino?, si siempre que la miro se sonroja…-** esas palabras por parte del demonio de ojos vino la sacó de su pensamiento y en efecto la hizo sonrojarse **-¿Lo ve?-** preguntó sonriente quitando los papeles de la cara de la ojiazul levemente sonrojada como un bombón.

.

**-Aaaah… solo sea un novio normal…-** contestó firmando más papeles y concentrándose en su trabajo para quitarse ese sonrojo que ya comenzaba a desvanecerse de sus mejillas blancas y porcelanizadas.

.

Apagó la luz al haber terminado de firmar y calificar trabajos de clase. El silencio era tranquilo en la oscuridad de su nueva habitación de pareja y el olor del demonio se entremezclaba con la esencia de la genio.

**-¿Por qué entregó su habitación?-** preguntó rompiendo el silencio que se veía interrumpido por el documental de gatos, la pelicobre abrió los ojos repentinamente recordando cuando salió con su botella entre sus manos esa noche de "remodelación".

.

**-Era mi invitado, y también una manera de firmar la paz con usted…-** dijo un poco apenada, pero la oscuridad era cómplice de su rubor rosa. **-Pero no pensé que perdería los estribos y lo atacara…-** dijo disculpándose.

.

**-¿Le llama ataque a usar un atún para golpear?-** preguntó provocándola, era divertido verla enojada **-Creí que solo quería dar un espectáculo de entretenimiento…-** dijo con esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro y en su voz.

.

**-Sebastián… Si quisiera haberle matado… hasta sin arma lo hubiera conseguido-** dijo ella usando el mismo tono que usó el demonio con ella.

.

**-Y ¿Por qué no lo hizo?-** preguntó intrigado y aún con esa sonrisa en rus labios, la pelicobre sonrió al igual que él y volteó su cuerpo para quedar frente al demonio.

.

**-Solo le quería advertir que nadie… ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE TOCA MIS CHOCOLATES-** comenzó con voz dulce y cariñosa para después ser reprochante, con mirada felina y amenazadora.

.

**-Eso me recuerda…-** dijo saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndose al cuarto de lavar, la ojiazul miraba las penumbras desconcertada esperando al demonio. Sebastián entró con la canasta de dulces en brazos y la colocó en la cama, la de ondas cobre lo miraba sorprendida **-Supongo que ya sabía que era una trampa, pero aquí están sus amados chocolates…-** dijo extendiendo la mano como presentando la canasta.

.

**-Ohhh… por Allah… yo… no… hummm… -** balbuceaba mirando la inmensa cantidad de dulces en la canasta, Sebastián la observaba tan emocionada como niña pequeña cuando le regalan un perrito **-Gracias-** logró articular por fin mirando a los ojos al demonio de ojos vino, la genio le sonreía honestamente y Sebastián también le sonrió y se sentó pegando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

.

**-No entiendo que le ve a esos empalagosos "manjares" que a mis postres no-** comentó el demonio haciendo a la genio tensarse por completo. El ojirojo miró la espalda de la pelicobre, tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo como un reloj de arena, piel pálida como la porcelana y unos pies pequeños debajo de una bien formada retaguardia. Las ondas de su cabello ya seco caían con gracia y sensualidad sobre su espalda que era cubierta por un camisón hasta 4 dedos debajo de los glúteos y con encajes negros. Si quería seducirlo, iba por buen camino.

.

**-No es que no me gusten sus postres, es que tengo debilidad por ellos…- **dijo honestamente mirando ida a los chocolates, Sebastián no comprendió a qué se refería, pero decía la verdad. **-Antes de dormir como 1, ¿Gusta?-** preguntó la curvilínea mujer volteando su torso dejando ver un escote adornado de encajes y un moño al centro de sus senos que, por fuerza de sus brazos ya que los usaba para sostener algo, se apretaban juntándolos provocativamente **-… Sebastián, los chocolates están en mis manos-** dijo enojada por la mirada escrutadora del demonio.

.

**-…gracias, disfrútelo usted…-** contestó el aludido mirando hacia otro lado.

.

**-Más para nosotros…-** dijo la pelicobre alzando los hombros restándole importancia, abrió la envoltura de uno **-Yoru, ñam ñam-** dijo lanzándolo al sillón donde estaba el felino, éste lo atrapó en el aire y comenzó a lamerlo con su pequeña lengua rasposa.

.

La ojiazul se acostó boca abajo, se apoyó con sus codos para no caer y poder degustar lentamente su chocolate. Por su parte, el demonio de ojos color vino la miraba en la oscuridad otra vez tenía la mirada en los pechos redondos y presionados contra la cama sensualmente, parecía que la genio le gustaba jugar y hacerse la inocente. El aroma a flores se hacía más perceptible para el demonio haciéndolo cerrar los ojos.

**-¿Sebastián?-** lo hizo abrir los ojos ante su llamado, la ojiazul lo miraba extrañada y preocupada **-¿No me ha estado escuchando?-** preguntó tratando de no enfadarse. Ante el silencio del demonio, ella prosiguió **-le estoy diciendo que me gustaría que fuera sincero conmigo.- **dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño a lavarse los dientes.

.

**-¿A qué se refiere?-** preguntó mirándola por el espejo del amplio y blanco baño. La pelicobre lo miró también a través del reflejo, se agachó un poco a escupir el agua con espuma en su boca, dándole a Sebastián una buena vista de su escote. La ojiazul se levantó y se secó los labios con una toalla, miró al demonio y caminó hacia la cama.

.

**-La base de una buena relación es la confianza.-** dijo pasando al lado de su "novio". Se acostó en la cama y Sebastián hizo lo mismo ambos miraban al techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante de la noche **-Yo también seré totalmente sincera con usted…- **dijo ahora mirándolo a la cara** -Adelante, pregunte lo que quiera…- **lo invitó sonriéndole, quería conocer por qué Castiel quería exactamente que fuera ese demonio, ¿Qué es lo que veía en él?

.

**-¿Por qué se quedó con Castiel si ya es libre?- **preguntó el demonio directamente, sin rodeos. La pelicobre sonrió levemente, parecía que su Amo rubio y extrovertido había visto sinceridad en el demonio.

.

**-Fue el único Amo que he tenido que no me trató como un objeto…-** contestó recordando cuando aquel pequeño rubio en ese ático la invitó a comer pastel, siendo que ella había pasado siglos sin probar su preciado dulce sabor **-Además me liberó después de un deseo, estaba solo y yo también.-** comentó mientras recordaba lo feliz que se puso cuando supo su nuevo nombre **-No me arrepiento de haberme quedado con él.-** terminó su respuesta. La ojiazul recordó ver en los ojos de Sebastián el día en que perdió el alma de Ciel **-Si le dieran a elegir, ¿Se hubiera apoderado del alma del Joven Ciel o las cosas seguirían así?-** preguntó mirando como los orbes del demonio brillaban con intensidad. La ojiazul lo miró con más intensidad retándolo y demostrándole que no la intimidaba en lo absoluto **-Sebastián, no haga eso que puedo sacarle los ojos si me provoca…-** amenazó usando un tono infantil y tierno.

.

**-No planeo contestar a eso…-** dijo con voz tranquila haciendo volver el color vino a sus ojos, la pelicobre sonrió tristemente y decepcionada, se volteó dándole la espalda al demonio.

.

**-Intento fallido número 1…-** murmuró lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada por el de orbes vino, suspiró cansadamente y cerró sus ojos azules **-Buenas noches…-** y después su respiración se volvió pausada y tranquila.

.

La genio de verdad estaba durmiendo, _"Tal vez si es mitad humana después de todo"_ pensó Sebastián, cuando pasaron unos minutos de que la de ondas cobre no se movía y seguía respirando pausadamente, el demonio miró sus blancas piernas torneadas que estaban dobladas levemente haciéndose un ovillo en la cama. Sebastián no sabía por qué la genio desprendía un olor sumamente exquisito para él, ¿Solo él lo notaba?. La silueta de la genio era como dos montes inexplorados, la cadera y el inicio de las piernas era la parte, aunque levemente, más pronunciada que la parte del pecho.

Definitivamente ese mocoso lo estaba probando, lo estaba tentando a caer en la tentación que él quería hacer caer a la genio. Se volteó hacia el otro lado dándole la espalda a la mujer que dormía sin preocupaciones a sus espaldas.

Mientras que Darlyn no podía dormir, simplemente usó en su cuerpo un mantra para relajarse, parecer dormida y no molestar a Sebastián con preguntas tontas. _"Bueno, empezamos mal por hoy"_ se decía mentalmente mientras su Yo espiritual daba vueltas jugando con su traje de "Diosa de los deseos" que Castiel desde hace mucho tiempo no le permitía usar.

.

.

.

Era ya al otro día, la pelicobre se levantó antes que Sebastián y ahora ella hizo el desayuno. No miraba a Sebastian, solo le dio los buenos días y le sirvió un café con dos cucharaditas de azúcar y un poco de canela.

El demonio de ojos color vino quería disculparse por la forma en la que respondió a la genio, siendo que ella simplemente quería conocerlo un poco y tratar de llevarse mejor.

**-Dar…-** fue interrumpido por el rubio de 18 años con cara de niño bueno.

**-Daaaanguito acaramelado y liberado de la botellita de manzanita color moradita y bonita…-** el rubio estaba en pijama y un poco despeinado, tenía en sus manos un escrito en árabe y la pelicobre lo miró un poco extrañada **-Emmmm… ya me habías enseñado a hablar tu idioma natal, peeero quiero que me digas si sé pronunciar bien-** dijo el rubio mientras la genio le sonreía como siempre y continuaba con su labor de cocinar el desayuno.

.

**-Adelante, siempre espero ayudar…- **dijo amablemente a su Amo, el rubio se sentó en la mesa frente a Sebastian y antes de comenzar a leer, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

.

"_Ojalá te enamores. Ojalá te enamores, dicen y maldicen. _

_Ojalá te enamores, digo yo. Y no es solo una sentencia, es además un deseo. _

_Ojalá te enamores y sientas el deseo descontrolado de recorrer las calles mojadas yendo de la mano, de noche, sonámbulo y ebrio. Desconcertadamente feliz._

_Ojalá te enamores y no sepas qué hacer. Que sientas el alma bellamente desgarrada y desees que cada girón sea unido solo por una persona en el mundo, solo una. Aquella persona que pueda desnudarte con solo pensarlo, y que el despojo no te inunde de frío. _

_Ojalá te enamores y no puedas con eso. Que cada rincón de tu memoria sea habitado por un solo pensamiento, y que aquellos que huyen en otra dirección no encuentren el rumbo si no es con la guía de quien todo lo abarca._

_Ojalá te enamores y sientas que no es posible estarlo si no es con la proyección vital del deseo, que no concibas la vida si no es reflejándote en otra mirada y otras manos. _

_Pero enamorarse no es para cobardes y convivir con dicha maldición no es para necios. _

_Enamorarse solo es para aquellos que pueden con un destino atravesado, para aquellos que lleven un escudo y un carcajada por las dudas, y que por las mismas dudas pueden dejarlo en tierra. _

_Enamorarse es para hombres comunes, esos que van vulnerables por la vida y que cuando es necesario, se la juegan por el suspiro de una mujer que baila. _

_Enamorarse es para aquellos a los que no les incomoda ser espectadores, a sabiendas de que pueden ser protagonistas con solo quererlo. _

_Enamorarse es para quienes pueden correr bajo la lluvia sin que las gotas los mojen, solo movidos por la pulsión de subirse a un tren que los espera._

_El tren espera, y ellos corren justamente por ese motivo, para evitar la espera del otro. Eso es enamorarse, creo. Y eso es poner el amor en acción. _

_Enamorarse, en fin, no es para cualquiera. Solo unos pocos pueden con tamaña maldición Ojalá te enamores. Y no puedas con eso. Y que corras hacia el tren bajo la lluvia. Y que no te mojes. Ojalá te enamores"_

_._

**-¿Lo pronuncié bien Danguito?-** preguntó el rubio haciendo a Sebastián encontrarse con esos zafiros que lo miraban preocupadamente. El demonio de ojos color vino no comprendía el lenguaje que utilizó el ojimiel, pero parecía que la pelicobre si, y que no era nada bueno. **-Tu silencio me dice que si…- **continuó el rubio mientras se levantaba de la silla y reía **-Bueeeno… ammm odio ser mal tercio y Ciel me va ganando en Plants vs Zombies… así que nos vemos luegooo…- **y salió de la cocina con el papel en su poder.

.

"_Castiel… dijo… la… maldición…"_ pensó preocupada mientras apagaba la estufa, se quitó el delantal que cubría su bata de dormir y se encaminó a la escalera **-Voy a avisarles que ya está el desayuno- **dijo pasando detrás de Sebastián. Pero el demonio fue más rápido y la detuvo de la muñeca, la genio se tensó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

.

**-Me gustaría disculparme por lo que pasó ayer en la noche- **dijo el demonio de ojos vino un poco apenado, la ojiazul destensándose un poco, lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa honesta.

.

**-No se preocupe, no pasa nada. Podemos intentarlo más tarde…-**

**.**

**-Siiii Sebby… pueden intentarlo más tarde…-** dijo el rubio mientras elevaba las cejas de manera juguetona e inquisidora a la pareja, la genio se sonrojó tanto como Ciel que miraba la escena junto al rubio **-Danguitooo, eres una pervertida tanto como Ciel-** y los aludidos se sonrojaron más, si es que se podía.

.

En el desayuno el rubio miraba como Ciel poco a poco se familiarizaba con su genio y él. También notaba que Sebastián también quería poner de su parte para tener una relación con Darlyn, aunque solo llevaban una noche durmiendo juntos, parecía ser que ese conjuro que descubrió en la red era muy efectivo.

Hoy saldrían como "Familgos", tenía un buen presentimiento de esa tarde.

.

.

Las chicas que veían pasar a los jóvenes universitarios como si fueran modelos de pasarela y eso era lo más similar a lo que parecían en ese momento. El conde adulto vestía un abrigo gris al estilo victoriano, los botones que cerraban el abrigo estaban del lado derecho y eran color negro metálico. Debajo del abrigo portaba una camisa azul profundo como sus ojos haciéndolos resaltar. El pantalón que vestía era de un gris más profundo y estaba metido dentro de unas botas militares.

"_Soldadito Sexy…", "¿Será un stripper?", "!Kyaaa muero!"_ era lo que decían las chicas que veían a Ciel pasar por la calle central de la cuidad.

Sin embargo Castiel no se quedaba atrás, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero color negra, debajo una camiseta color vino con la leyenda "Otaku Bad Ass" en letras color dorado y su hebilla de "One Pierce" adornando sus pantalones, que eran de un color negro desgastado en los muslos. Sus pies estaban envueltos en un par de tenis casuales de gamuza del mismo color de la camiseta. Castiel sonreía coquetamente a las chicas que lo veían impresionadas por ver a un otaku tan guapo.

"_Muero de derrame nasal…", "Y yo que pensaba que los otakus eran frikis", "Me caso con ese terroncito de azúcar dorada", "Kyaaaa quiero lamerlo" _eran los comentarios que más hacían sonreír sexymente de medio lado al rubio.

.

**-¿Por qué nos miran como si fuéramos comida?-** preguntó el ojiazul mientras caminaban ambos hacia dentro a ver las funciones del cine.

.

**-Naaaah, eso es normal… así son las mujeres cuando ven a un hombre bello como nosotros.- **contestó Castiel mientras sonreía a su amigo demonio y guiñaba un ojo a las chicas que los miraban causando un sonoro "¡Kyaaaa!".

.

**-Veamos… ¿qué te parece ver la de "Rápido y furioso"?-** preguntó el rubio mientras miraba las funciones.

.

**-¿Acaso es de esa saga que me obligaste a ver en un solo día?- **preguntó el conde mientras elevaba una ceja en espera de la respuesta del rubio.

.

**-¡Ashhh!, deberías estar contento que me preocupo por que estés a la "Onda Cool" como yo.-** contestó el rubio con indignación fingida.

.

**-¿Por qué salimos hoy si mañana hay Uni?-** preguntó comenzando a usar las abreviaciones que, según Castiel, son usadas por los chicos de ahora.

.

**-Quiero que veas que hacen los chicos normales, no de sopetón, claro está. Pero me gustaría que vivieras no solo como demonio…-** contestó sonriendo contento, Ciel no entendía el empeño de ese rubio caprichoso, pero le agradecía internamente por quererlo ayudar **-Además, no sé si te has dado cuenta de algo-** comentó sonriendo ampliamente mientras invitaba al conde a ver alrededor.

.

Ciel miró que, aparte de las chicas locas que los miraban, había chicos de su clase y otros que había visto en las horas de descanso, también había maestros que impartían clases en la universidad.

**-Quieres exhibirnos…- **dijo Ciel frunciendo levemente el ceño a su rubio amigo idiota.

.

**-¡Ahhh!, tu eres un akuma-baka…- **dijo negando con la cabeza el rubio. Miró hacia la puerta del cine y sonrió ampliamente **-A ti no… pero a la parejita de la casa… si-** dijo mientras miraba como las miradas de los compañeros y maestros del lugar donde estudiaban miraban sorprendidos a la Darlyn y Sebastián.

.

Simplemente la boca de las personas estaba abierta de la impresión de ver una pareja tan perfecta y hermosa. La pelicobre se veía delicada con un vestido corto, aproximadamente 9 dedos arriba de la rodilla, el cual era holgado de las mangas que se dejaban caer sutilmente hasta el codo. El vestido era escotado, pero debajo tenía un top negro que no dejaba ver más de la cuenta, un cinturón grande hacía juego con el top, el vestido era gris pero con líneas negro, color vino y blanco que se entrelazaban en cuadros. Una boina francesa adornaba sus ondas cobre y para terminar un pequeño bolso de mano de lentejuela que hacía juego con los zapatos de charol negros.

Sin embargo, su acompañante no se quedaba atrás haciendo suspirar a las presentes y uno que otro hombre. El demonio de profundos ojos color vino vestía un saco gris más profundo que el vestido de la genio, el saco iba abierto dejando ver una camiseta con cuello en "V" color vino haciendo contrastar sus ojos profundos y misteriosos. Los pantalones eran de mezclilla color negro desgastado, los zapatos eran unos botines elegantes y, al igual que a Ciel, la joven de ondas cobre le enseñó como ocultar su marca de contrato, pero no hablaron más de ello porque se hacía tarde.

**-Danguitoooo, tardaron mucho… ¿fueron a besarse por ahí?-** preguntó pícaramente el ojimiel lo demasiado fuerte para que lo escucharan los espectadores pero no tanto para hacer un escándalo.

.

**-Vamos por las entradas…- **dijo la pelicobre caminando rápidamente a la taquilla y dejando a los hombres solos.

.

**-¿Qué tal besa mi Danguito Sebby?-** preguntó el rubio al ver que la genio se apresuraba mientras ellos compraban palomitas, nachos, dulces y sodas.

.

**-No es de caballeros hablar de esos temas…-** contestó tranquilamente el demonio de ojos vino mientras el rubio pagaba y él ayudaba a cargar los alimentos.

.

**-¡Buuuh!, no la has besado…- **dijo el rubio negando reprobatoriamente la respuesta del demonio, Ciel suspiró cansadamente por la actitud de su amigo ojimiel y Castiel pedía muchos chocolates para la genio **-Eres muuuy leeeento Sebby, pero te ayudaré.-** dijo entregándole los chocolates y guiñándole un ojo.

.

**-Aquí están las entradas, vamos-** dijo la ojiazul mientras sonreía y caminaba hacia el joven que les diría la sala donde se proyecta la película.

.

Entraron a la sala mientras el rubio refunfuñaba porque su "cuñado" no "marcó su territorio" cuando el joven del pasillo le hacía ojitos y le "tocaba" la mano a la genio.

.

**-Castiel, exageras…-** dijo el conde antes de sentarse y beber de su vaso promocional. **-El boletero hizo su trabajo-** dijo antes de comer palomitas de una en una.

.

**-Ashhh… pero la miró pervertidamente…-** dijo entre dientes y apretando los puños, miró al conde comer despacio las palomitas y sonrió **-Ciel, Ciel, Ciel… se comen así…- **y se metió un puño a la boca.

.

Mientras, Darlyn estaba sentada a un lado de su "novio" y miraba la pantalla esperando no verlo a los ojos por el comentario de su Amo al entrar al cine. Si tardaron, pero no fue por ese motivo, sino que se conocieron un poco más, pero de eso ya hablarían más tarde, antes de dormir.

.

**-Tome…-** la sacó de sus pensamientos el demonio de ojos vino mientras colocaba en sus manos pequeños chocolates, los cuales ella conocía perfectamente.

.

**-Kisses…-** dijo sonriendo contenta por el detalle de Sebastián, miró agradecida a esos ojos espectrales y encantadores, para después a comer de uno en uno los deliciosos manjares.

Castiel sonreía complacido al ver que conocía a su genio más que nadie y que con su ayuda Sebastián podría conquistarla y tal vez con el tiempo enamorarse de ella también.

La función terminó y cuando iban a salir de la gran sala oscura escucharon unas voces muy conocidas para Ciel y Sebastián.

.

**-¡Woooa esta época es genial!-** decía la vocecilla aniñada del ex-jardinero de la mansión Phantomhive.

.

**-¡Ha!, y a ustedes que le temen a mi manera de manejar…-** decía la voz masculina y ligeramente raspada por tanto tabaco en el sistema del rubio.

.

**-No es tan malo estar aquí…- **comentó la pelirroja mientras seguía a sus compañeros.

.

Caminaron hacia la salida seguidos por el rubio, los dos demonios y la genio. El primero y único en darse cuenta fue el jefe del escuadron de inteligencia y letalidad de la CIA.

**-¿Tanaka-Shichou por qué para?-** preguntó la pelirroja que ahora portaba su cabello suelto y largo como la conoció el demonio de ojos vino.

.

Los miembros de la CIA miraban atónitos y mudos al conde ahora muy parecido a su padre y con rasgos delicados de la madre, pero más masculino, junto a Sebastián sin ningún ápice de vejes en su rostro y cuerpo.

**-J-Jo, Jo, Jo…-** logró articular Tanaka pareciendo que estaba en ese estado de relajación por ese té que hace semana y media no tenía el privilegio de beber.

.

**-…ven…-** le siguió la pelirroja que veía a Sebastián y Ciel simultáneamente sin poder creerlo.

.

**-…A…- **al abrir la boca Bard dejó caer el cigarrillo que apenas había colocado en su boca.

.

**-…mo…-** por primera vez el rubio con cara aniñada y feliz lucía serio y atónito, tanto como su cara en ese momento.

.

Se quedaron en ese estado por minutos sin poder decir nada mientras Ciel estaba contento porque sus ex-sirvientes estaban bien y habían logrado encajar en esta época.

.

**-Fue verdad todo… no lo soñamos- **dijo la pelirroja de mirada fiera mientras se tapaba la boca emocionada por el reencuentro.

.

**-¿Cómo es posible?- **preguntó Tanaka mientras miraba expectante a Sebastián y al conde ahora adulto.

.

**-Si vienen con nosotros, se los explicaremos…-** dijo la de ondas cobre mientras sonreía complacida al ver que hizo buen trabajo con ellos.

.

.

.

Por mera inercia caminaron hacia la hummer de Castiel, nadie decía nada en el camino ya que los miembros de la CIA miraban detenidamente a su Joven Amo y a el mayordomo de la mansión donde ellos también servían.

Llegaron a la casa De´LaRose y se sentaron en la "sala de juntas", que no era más que el salón de juegos aislado de sonido y energía fluctuante que pudiera salir de la genio y los demonios.

.

**-¿Algo especial de beber?-** preguntó la ojiazul mientras abría el pequeño refrigerador en el minibar de la habitación.

.

**-Una cerveza estaría bien-** pidió Bard en nombre de todos mientras se sentaban en el gran sillón negro de la habitación, agentes de la CIA frente a los demonios viajeros del tiempo, el silencio y la incertidumbre carcomía la conciencia del escuadrón de inteligencia y letalidad.

.

**-Aquí tienen…-** dijo la pelicobre mientras se sentaba en un tercer sillón un poco más alejado del reencuentro, si tenían problemas ella ayudaría a resolverlos. Castiel estaba sentado con ella esperando que alguien hablara.

.

**-No estábamos locos…-** dijo el líder de cabellos canosos mientras sostenía su cerveza entre sus manos, miró a Sebastián sin mostrar sorpresa ya **-Lo sabía… ahora todo encaja…-** dijo sonriendo con ironía en su cara.

.

**-Pero el Joven Amo, creció… y-y él sigue igual…- **dijo Maylene viendo a Sebastián detenidamente.

.

**-Es por que no es humano…-** dijo Tanaka serenamente, miró a Ciel y sonrió levemente **-su padre estaría muy orgulloso de usted…-** dijo sinceramente y haciendo un leve reverencia.

.

**-Entonces cuando decía que era un "Demonio como mayordomo…"-** esta vez habló Finian dejando de lado su tono aniñado y mostrando seriedad.

.

**-Era literalmente hablando…-** dijo Sebastián con su característica calma en la voz, miró las caras de los que fueron sus compañeros hace una semana aproximadamente.

.

**-Eso es trampa… por eso todo le salía bien…-** dijo Bard cruzándose de brazos con una mueca de disgusto.

.

**-Pero no debemos negar que éramos malos en las tareas de hogar…- **comentó Maylene riendo nerviosa y haciendo reír a Bard y Finian.

.

**-¿Qué recuerdan antes de aparecer aquí?-** preguntó el conde por fin mientras hacía su pose que lo caracterizaba, las manos entrelazadas frente a la boca atento a los hechos.

.

**-Simplemente despertamos en la casa de la señorita Ely…-** dijo recordando Maylene mientras pensaba en la sensación de caída y las imágenes impuestas en su mente de los cuidados en la misión **-Cuando la vimos, ella nos habló como si tuviera años tratándonos- **dijo mirando a la nada.

.

**-En la CIA nos tienen respeto y condecoración por las "miles de hazañas" que hemos realizado como escuadrón…-** dijo Tanaka viendo interrogante a los demonios, en especial a Sebastián.

.

**-Creo que eso es mi culpa…-** dijo Darlyn acercándose despacio a la reunión y sonriendo como niña que espera un regaño **-Y reitero que no me arrepiento de lo que hice…-** dijo sentándose cerca de ellos.

.

**-Darlyn-sama, ¿También usted es un demonio?-** preguntó Finian tímidamente y haciéndola sonreír divertida.

.

**-No, yo soy otra cosa…-** dijo mientras miraba a los cuatro a los ojos, sonrió ampliamente y continuó **-Yo soy un genio…-** dijo calmadamente previendo la reacción escéptica de los presentes.

.

La risa de Bard resonó en la habitación y la genio sonrió ante la diversión del fumador compulsivo.

**-Esto es demasiado… demonios, ángeles, genios… ¿Qué más falta, Shinigamis?-** preguntó sin poder creerlo aún, es más aún no creía que su Joven Amo fuera un demonio.

.

**-Shinigamis, vampiros, hadas, dragones, manticoras, minotauros, brujas, sirenas, duendes, elementales del bosque… y la lista sigue…-** dijo sonriendo orgullosa de sus contactos a través del tiempo.

.

**-Está diciendo que… ¿usted nos trajo aquí?... ¿Cómo puedo creerle?-** preguntó Bard a la defensiva, pero era por la excesiva información que lo ponía nervioso.

.

**-Para que se tranquilice… beba un poco de su cerveza…-** al terminar de decir esto la pelicobre hizo una seña de pistola con la mano y "disparó" a las cervezas haciendo volar las corcholatas por los aires, al soplar su "arma" el gas que salía de la boca de las cervezas se movió violentamente.

.

Tanaka bebía serenamente de la botella mientras su equipo temblaba en sus asientos, él tenía claro que la genio no era maligna, sino ¿por qué los trajo de su tiempo?.

.

**-Yo no les haré daño… al contrario, no podía permitir que esa noche murieran.-** dijo un poco apenada, miró a la nada y esperó a que se calmaran los invitados para proseguir **-Verán, solo quiero que tengan una vida "normal", tienen un potencial que pocos humanos poseen y lo reconozco.-** dijo sonriendo amigablemente.

.

**-Solo no debemos decir nada a nadie.-** concluyó Tanaka y haciendo asentir a la genio. **-Su secreto está a salvo con nosotros…- **dijo el líder del escuadrón mientras reverenciaba levemente con la cabeza.

.

**-Gracias…-** dijo la genio aliviada por la comprensión de los ex-sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive.

.

Ya eran las 10 de la noche y era hora de que los agentes fueran a continuar con su trabajo, Ciel los acompañó a la puerta junto con Sebastián.

**-Joven Ciel…-** dijo Finian deteniendo su andar en la piscina de cristal, los demás también se detuvieron sabiendo lo que Finian quería decir.

.

**-Usted siempre será nuestro Joven Amo…-** dijeron los 4 haciendo su reverencia de sirvientes y provocando algo extraño en el estómago del conde.

.

**-Cuiden de Lizzy-** es lo que logró decir antes de que subieran al coche que Darlyn había traído de la casa de la protegida.

.

**-Con nuestra vida si es necesario Joven Amo…- **gritaron los 3 atolondrados y Tanaka simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

.

.

.

Ya era hora de dormir y la pelicobre se encontraba en otro camisón delgado, de tela café satinada con encajes color azul cielo adornando sus piernas y escote generoso a la vista del demonio de ojos vino, que salía de bañarse.

Después de acicalar su larga cabellera, la genio comió otro chocolate como la noche pasada, se lavó los dientes y se acostó a dormir.

Sebastián se acostó a su lado en boxers color vino con negro, como la noche pasada y Yoru estaba ronroneando en el pecho de la ojiazul, exactamente en medio de sus senos, pero parecía que a ella no le importaba.

**-Yoru, a dormir…-** dijo ella dándole un beso en la nariz al felino mimado, el cual obedeció atentamente y se fue a su sillón de la ventana.

.

**-¿Cómo hace para que la obedezcan?-** preguntó intrigado el demonio al recordar como un gato que estaba en un poste se dejó caer en los brazos de la genio, después de una "charla" llena de miradas y juegos de movimientos de parpados, eso fue lo que los hizo tardar antes de llegar al cine.

.

**-Un gato nunca te va a obedecer…-** dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo **-pero si le pides que haga lo que quiere hacer, te obedecerá sin saberlo…-** añadió divertida.

.

Sebastián sonrió levemente, esa genio era muy culta y parecía que había vivido muchas cosas.

**-¿Le gustaba burlarse de los sirvientes usando esa frase?-** preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

.

**-Como sirvientes eran tan torpes…-** dijo el haciendo asombrase a la ojiazul, ella era mitad humana y respetaba mucho a los humanos que él consideraba "incompetentes". **-Solo he conocido a uno que se ganó mi respeto y admiración.-** dijo el demonio de ojos vino mientras recordaba a Agni.

.

**-Los humanos no nacen para servir…- **dijo ella mirando al techo, era obvio que esa respuesta no era la que esperaba, pero de todas maneras ¿qué podría esperar de un demonio? **-Si fuera lo contrario, ¿Quién le daría almas de qué alimentarse?-** dijo ella con una sonrisa triste mientras se volteaba dándole la espalda a él, como la noche pasada **-Buenas noches, Sebastián…-** y cerró los ojos esperando dormirse rápidamente.

.

**-Si primero me seduce, ¿Por qué me evita después?-** preguntó el demonio sonriendo de medio lado, la pelicobre se tensó al escuchar esto y Sebastián la volteó rápidamente quedando demasiado cerca.

.

**-Lo sabía… es un pervertido…-** dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo fieramente, podía sentir ambas respiraciones entremezclándose en un torbellino de calor invisible pero que era sensualmente palpable. **-Mire Sebastián, yo siempre duermo así…- **colocó sus manos en el pecho del demonio sintiendo calor envolvente, como en un baño de esos relajantes que a ella le gustaba tomar. Al instante las pupilas de ella se dilataron haciendo al demonio sonreír divertido, pero ella recobró la cordura **-Y si no le gusta o le incomoda, haga el favor de bañarse con agua fría…-** dijo ella volteándose nuevamente.

.

Sebastián sonrió burlonamente mientras veía como la genio se enfurruñaba con facilidad, pero quería ver más **-Pero si no me incomoda, al contrario…-** se acercó a su oído haciéndola temblar ligeramente **-me satisface verla así…- **dijo en un susurro haciendo chocar su aliento con la piel sensible del oído de la genio y enchinando su piel al instante.

.

**-Vamos a dejar un pequeño detalle en claro, demonio de la tentación…-** dijo ella en tono amenazante **-YO… NO… ME ACUESTO… CON ALGUIEN… QUE… ¡NI SIQUIERA HE BESADO!, ¿está claro?-** preguntó en tono dulce y aniñado.

.

**-Entonces, ¿me encuentra tentador?-** preguntó seductoramente y peligrosamente cerca de la genio, ella podía sentir el calor del cuerpo del demonio mientras su respiración acariciaba la piel de su hombro.

.

**-Lo que quiero decir, es que no quiero un acostón… quiero una conexión con alguien…-** dijo ella firmemente ignorando la pregunta del demonio.

.

**-¿Eso es un sí?-** preguntó divertido y haciendo gruñir exasperada a la de ondas cobre **-en cuanto a lo segundo, se puede arreglar…- **comentó pensando en la estrategia adecuada para vencer a la genio, pero no se imaginó que el arma contra la genio estaba en una canasta que se encontraba en un sillón a los pies de la cama.

.

.

.

* * *

Waaaaaa hola de new :3… tarde muuucho vdd u_u… pero lo dejé laaargo de nuevo n_n… espero sea de su agrado y que no me maten xD…

Respuestas a Reviews xD

**Lady-Valery:** Siiii ese Castielín es muuuuy manipulador, pero es buen niño xD… y así van a mimir Sebby y Darlyn n_n… de ahora en adelante … como quisiera estar en su lugar TToTT ajajajajaj siii estuvo cómico lo de los atunazos :3… y pues lo de las amenazas de muerte pues… son parte del paquete xD… eso le enseñará a no apostar con Castiel nunca más xD… o si?...

Muchas gracias por tu review :3… que bueno que te guste mi loca historia de fantasia :3… nos leemos en el próximo capi n_n. Cuidate mucho .

.

**andreita1500:** ajajaja sorry aquí está el otro capi n_n… emmmm en el otro capi explicaré porque era la seiyuu Punk… siiii yo también quiero ya esa parte xD… pero todavía falta… no te preocupes chica, todavía habrá tiempo para escenas pervert y románticas :3.

Gracias por leer y estar al corriente de la historia espero haya sido de tu agrado este capi larguito y el final con un Sebby provocativo.

Nos leemos en el próximo :)


	16. Capítulo 16: El chico raro del salón

**Capítulo 16**

**.**

**El raro del salón.**

**.**

Se encontraban los 4 desayunando las delicias que Sebastián había preparado, aunque estaban en un lugar donde el tiempo había transcurrido muchos años después, el demonio no dejaba de lado su rol de mayordomo.

**-¡Ñaaaam deliciosa comida…!-** exclamó contento el rubio mientras aplaudía, era todo un festín mañanero lo que ese demonio servía pero no solo en sabor, sino también en cantidad **-¿Qué pasa Danguito?- **preguntó el ojimiel preocupado mientras miraba a la genio observar la comida.

.

**-Es mucha comida: papas, huevo, mantequilla, harina, leche y miel… debo ir al gimnasio para que no se pegue todo en mis caderas, trasero y cintura…-** dijo para sí misma totalmente ida calculando las calorías y tiempo de ejercicio, pero estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

.

**-Danguito…-** la llamó el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos, cuando la genio observó a los tres hombres frente a ella, se sonrojó dándose cuenta que sus pensamientos no precisamente se quedaron en su mente. Sebastián miraba atento ese sonrojo, Ciel no podía creer que la genio se preocupara por esas cosas y Castiel estaba mordiéndose los labios para no soltar la carcajada **-Jejejeje, no te preocupes… a Sebby le seguirá gustando tu cuerpo… - **comentó el ojimiel con cara pervertida y lamiendo la cuchara con miel de manera muy provocadora. El conde y la genio se sonrojaron violentamente, el demonio de ojos color vino simplemente sonrió, ese rubio le caía bien. **-Pero creo que le gustará más verte bañada en sudor, sonrojada y jadeando cansadamente… -** la genio ahora parecía un semáforo en rojo y a punto de echar humo, en efecto ese rubio le caía bien. **-Ciel, Danguito… son unos pervertidos de lo peor… yo estaba pensando en el ejercicio AJAJAJAJAJAJA-** comenzó a reír estruendosamente hasta el punto de casi ahogarse.

.

**-Amo, será mejor que no se ría en la mesa si no quiere atragantarse… u orinarse como hace unos meses…-** dijo con una sonrisa amplia la genio, Castiel dejó de reír y se sonrojó como granada ganándole al color de las mejillas de la pelicobre momentos antes. **-Acaso, ¿Dije algo que fuera mentira?-** preguntó inocentemente la ojiazul antes de meterse a la boca un gajo de mandarina repleta de miel. **-Mhhhh, dulce sabor de la venganza… pero la miel tampoco está nada mal.-** después de ese comentario de la genio el desayuno fue de lo más normal, sin tomar en cuenta que Ciel tenía una mueca burlona para el rubio.

.

.

**-Miss PerisDevasht, ¿Es cierto que anda con el profesor Michaelis?-** preguntó una pelirroja de cabellos lisos y largos por debajo de los hombros.

.

**-Buenos días para usted también señorita Court…-** saludó la profesora de idiomas como siempre sonriente.

.

**-No contestó mi pregunta…-** dijo reprochante la chica de ojos verdes resplandecientes. Vestía una falda corta negra de tablones y una blusa de botones color verde con plateado.

.

**-Es obvio que la Miss es profesional y no contará cosas de su vida privada…-** dijo cansadamente una rubia de cabellos largos hasta mitad de la espalda y lacios cayendo como una cortina de oro. Tenía en el cuello unos audífonos muy grandes color negro como su chaqueta y botines militares.

.

**-Elymacha, no hablo contigo…-** dijo la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido mirando a la ojiverde rubia con molestia.

.

**-Señoritas, hagan el favor de abrir su libro de alemán en la página 32…-** dijo pacientemente la profesora de ondas cobre mientras se colocaba los lentes de lectura dándole un porte sofisticado e inteligente.

.

**-No contestó a mi pregunta…-** dijo esperando respuesta la pelirroja mientras la rubia ojiverde negaba reprobadamente por la curiosidad de su compañera.

.

**-La respuesta es SI… ahora que he saciado su curiosidad hagan el favor de traducir el párrafo tercero.-** pidió tranquilamente la genio mientras por dentro hacía mantrams para no sonrojarse y que sus alumnas se rieran de ella.

.

.

Se escuchaba el eco de las botas y los tacones de la rubia ojiverde y la genio respectivamente, la clase ya había terminado y a la alumna le nació conocer más de esa misteriosa y encantadora mujer.

**-Muchas gracias por ayudarme con el proyector, Señorita Middleford.-** agradeció la genio llegando a las aulas del sector masculino, los silbidos y miradas escrutadoras de los jóvenes no se hicieron esperar **-Parece que es muy conocida por los alumnos…- **dijo con una sonrisa radiante la profesora de idiomas mientras llegaban a el aula donde daría la siguiente clase Darlyn.

.

**-Por desgracia…-** murmuró con un aura depresiva rondando en su cabeza **-Usted tiene suerte de que el profesor Michaelis evite que le hagan piropos…-** añadió la ojiverde sonriendo burlonamente y haciendo sonrojar un poco a la genio.

Entraron al salón donde la clase anterior fue historia, Darlyn lo notó por la caligrafía excelente y sofisticada de su "novio", sonrió para sí misma y pensó _"Si no fuera un pervertido, sería excelente pretendiente_…".

Los silbidos no se hicieron esperar y los chicos miraban todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

_"¡Qué piernas!"_ decían unos viendo como las largas y femeninas piernas de la rubia eran envueltas en unas medias arriba de la rodilla, las medias eran blancas como su blusa. Un pequeño shorts dejaba ver un poco de la piel de las blancas y tersas piernas de la ojiverde._ "¡Qué lindo trasero…!"_ decían otros mirando directamente al shorts o más bien imaginando lo que había debajo de él.

La rubia ya harta de las "estupideces pervertidas" de los muchachos, volteó a ver a todos, hizo una cara tierna y antes que dijeran algo de su delantera, colocó las manos sobre sus pechos, elevó ambos dedos medios e hizo una reverencia.

.

**-¡Qué carácter!-** gritó emocionado el rubio que estaba sentado a un lado del boquiabierto conde, Ciel estaba sorprendido, contrariado y maravillado por esa nueva Lizzy. Castiel miró burlonamente a su amigo demonio y le dio un codazo **-Cielito lindo, cierra la boca que se te cae la baba.-** dijo para después reír levemente.

.

**-¡Ely, tenemos clase de cocina!-** dijo una pelirroja que Ciel conocía muy bien, solo que, vestida como "chica normal", se le hacía extraño verla. La ex-maid aún conservaba ese tipo de botas de la época victoriana, pero ahora portaba un shorts de cintura alta color negro y una blusa de manga larga color azul cielo. Llevaba el cabello suelto y esos lentes que le regaló su Joven Amo.

.

**-Puag… ya que…-** respondió desganada la rubia **-Nos vemos después Miss…-** dijo antes de salir corriendo con Maylene a sus espaldas.

.

**-Buenos días jóvenes, pasen sus ensayos hacia el frente y abran su libro de japonés en la página número 40 por favor-** pidió la ojiazul amablemente mientras conectaba el proyector a su computadora y la clase volvía a su orden normal.

.

La clase comenzó con la normalidad y frescura que tanto disfrutaba la genio, ella pasó lista y las participaciones de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar, preguntas y respuestas en japonés eran lo que hacía a la genio sonreír al ver que realmente buena en lo que hacía.

"_Se cree muy buena porque unos idiotas repiten lo que ella dice…"_ la voz era un eco en su mente, pero no era su voz, ésta voz era masculina y profunda, llena de envidia. _"Cállate Hakîm, no me dejas pensar qué decir…"_ esa voz la supo diferenciar, era de un alumno de hasta el final de la clase.

El chico reservado de cabellos negros ondulados y lentes se tensó al ver los ojos azules de la profesora posados en él, el chico sonrió nerviosamente, la genio le devolvió una sonrisa amplia y regresó a la lectura del siguiente párrafo.

"_Hakîm, ¿Nos escuchó?__", "No creo, pero… será mejor que la elimine…", "Hakîm, ¡No!, ¡A mí me cae bien!", "¡IDIOTA, CUIDA TUS HORMONAS MOCOSO!, Nos vemos después", "Hakîm, ¿A dónde vas?... ¡Hakîm!"…__**-**_**¡VUELVE!-** interrumpió la clase el chico de esa esquina dando un manotazo en la mesa y levantándose furioso.

Las carcajadas resonaron por todo el salón hasta el pasillo, la genio miraba preocupada al pobre chico, Castiel miraba la preocupación de su genio y Ciel frunció el ceño al sentir la energía cambiar por una más ligera.

.

**-Si se siente mal, puede salir Joven Kanejou- **dijo Darlyn silenciando con una mirada severa a los alumnos.** -Ande, tiene mi permiso.- **añadió sonriente la genio y el alumno salió a la búsqueda de su loco en invisible amigo.

.

.

En la hora de la comida, los alumnos y profesores se encontraban en el gran comedor, las chicas en una gran mesa y los chicos en otra. Los chicos que tenían a su novia, simplemente la veían a la salida ya que no estaba permitido desviarse de los estudios y mostrar escenas de afecto.

**-¿Cuándo me dejarán ver un besitooow?-** preguntó el vampiro que destilaba sensualidad y picardía con esa infaltable bebida roja entre sus manos. La genio estaba sentada en una mesa apartada con él y su "novio", la razón que habían dado para los demás docentes fue que avisarían su relación **-Si quieren mi permiso, quiero ver amoooor- **comentó divertido el inmortal apretando los labios en forma de beso.

.

**-Tengo entendido que, según tus reglas, no se permiten muestras de afecto en las instalaciones…-** dijo tratando de sonar segura y calmada la pelicobre. Ese día había hecho ensalada de puras verduras frescas y en vez de aderezo utilizó limón y sal.

.

**-Awwww preciosa, ¿piensas que no te querrá si engordas?- **preguntó divertido y enternecido el guapo colmilludo, miró al demonio que estaba muy callado **-Sebby, habla que no muerdo… bueno no por ahora.-** y rio tapando su boca con elegancia.

.

**-Coincido con Darlyn, las muestras de afecto serán a solas…-** dijo el demonio mostrando esa sonrisa de actor de cine haciendo suspirar a las profesoras y alumnas, envidiando a la ojiazul que lo había "atrapado".

Cuando la pelicobre iba a replicar para que no pensara mal su "Cerdito inmortal", sintió que alguien la miraba, volteó en esa dirección y miró a un hombre joven vestido con ropas de genio, pero eran de un tipo extraño ya que ella conocía muy bien la ropa que usaba su gente ya extinta. Posó sus ojos en las cadenas de las muñecas y el otro "genio", al notarlo, desapareció no sin antes advertir_ "Al verme firmaste tu sentencia de muerte…"._

"_¡Hakîm, vuelve a mí!"_ dijo mentalmente el joven haciendo desaparecer al "genio" de ropas extrañas. _"¡Genio desobediente!"_ miró a la pelicobre y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos _"¿Lo vio?, por favor no…"_ pidió el chico mientras caminaba a un lado de la mesa donde estaba Darlyn.

**-Aún no encuentra lo que busca, ¿Cierto?-** preguntó la ojiazul sonriéndole al pobre muchacho, el cual asintió levemente apenado **-No se preocupe, solo piense como él, pero de manera más extremista.- **recomendó sabiendo que ese día no sería un día normal y tranquilo como todos.

.

.

**-¡Kyaaaa!... a Cielito le tocó una Lizzy ruda y sexy…- **canturreó el rubio mientras conducía de vuelta a casa, el conde frunció el ceño al escuchar como su idiota posadero se refería a la que alguna vez fue su prometida **-¡Awwwww!... no te pongas celoso, ya verás que con mis consejos… la tendrás de vuelta a tus pies ¡Oh yeah!- **prometió el ojimiel subiendo el volumen de la canción "Baba O´Ryley".

Sebastián notó que la genio iba muy pensativa y callada, miraba a la ventana como esperando que algo pasara y no estaba prestando atención al rubio como siempre lo hacía.

.

.

**-Sebastián, necesito pedirle un favor…-** dijo la genio entrando a la cocina, esa vez le tocaba al demonio hacer la cena. La pelicobre tenía puesta ropa deportiva rosa pegada al cuerpo, tenis deportivos y guantes negros que cubrían sus nudillos.

.

**-La escucho…-** Sebastián veía como la ojiazul peinaba su cabello con los dedos formando una coleta alta que dejaba caer con gracia uno que otro cairel cobre en el marco de su cara.

.

**-Por más que le ruegue Castiel, no se meta…-** y una gran explosión vino de repente, el demonio se lanzó sobre la genio para que los escombros no la lastimaran. Cuando el humo se desvaneció un poco, pudo observar como la genio estaba totalmente sonrojada y con la respiración agitada, Sebastián sintió que su mano tocaba algo suave y esponjoso, apretó un poco la masa suave haciendo gemir levemente a la genio **-Si sale de aquí ahora mismo, no lo mataré por su atrevimiento…- **advirtió mirando hacia otro lado y levantándose lentamente. **-Los chicos están en la piscina… ¡RÁPIDO!- **y entró a la gran nube de humo y escombros que una vez fue la sala.

.

.

**-¡Darlyn!, ¡Sebastián!-** gritó el rubio mientras el conde lo cargaba del estómago con un solo brazo, la genio ya había avisado al de cabellos cenizos de la situación que vendría.

.

**-Joven Amo, Joven Castiel…-** y otra explosión se llevó las paredes deshaciendo la casa. Castiel buscaba con la mirada a la pelicobre, pero no había señales de ella.

.

**-¡¿Kanejou?!... ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-** preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido pero preocupado por la genio y porque su compañero descubriría su secreto.

.

**-Solo hago lo que me recomendó la Miss…-** contestó el pelinegro que vestía una sudadera de capucha negra. Del humo salieron dos sombras, la primera fue reconocida por los tres inquilinos de la casa destruida y la segunda la reconoció el recién llegado **-¡Hakîm, BASTA!-** ordenó el joven de lentes al contrincante de la genio de ondas cobre.

.

**-¡No, debo demostrar que soy el más poderoso!-** gritó el ser de cabellos morados mientras lanzaba ataques feroces y rápidos a la genio, la cual simplemente esquivaba con flexibilidad de una bailarina. Un golpe del ojinegro iba para la pierna de la ojiazul, pero afortunadamente fue esquivado evitando destrozar la extremidad y a su vez destrozando el piso. Los grandes pedazos de concreto volaban en el aire, la genio los utilizó como escalera para huir de los ataques, pero el ente la tomó de un tobillo y la lanzó contra un bosque destrozando arboles a su paso.

.

**-¡Hakîm, VUELVE AQUÍ…!-** ordenó el muchacho comenzando a exasperarse y a enfurecerse, pero el aludido no tenía ánimos de obedecer a la ordenes de su "Amo", estaba muy concentrado en su objetivo.

.

**-Mierda, algo anda mal…-** dijo el rubio mirando la pelea de su genio, ella solo estaba esquivando y bloqueando ataques con sus delicadas manos, entonces recordó que su genio no era normal… **-¡MIERDA, SEBASTIAN DEFIENDELA!-** gritó el ojimiel viendo como la pelicobre ahora tenía el cabello suelto y tenía varios raspones sangrantes en los brazos y piernas.

.

**-Eres muy hábil, ¡PERO SOLO PUEDE HABER UN GENIO PODEROSO!- **gritó el adversario encendiendo sus ojos color ahora escarlata, recordándole al rubio amante del manga y anime un personaje que admiraba de Naruto.

.

**-¡Hakîm NO!, ¡Hakîm DETENTE YA!-** dijo el chico reservado del salón reconociendo el ataque definitivo de su "genio", usando ese ataque siempre resolvía sus problemas, pero nunca lo había usado para matar a alguien… de nuevo.

.

**-¡SEBASTIAN, POR FAVOR!, ¡LA VA A MATAR!-** suplicó el rubio tratando de zafarse del agarre de su amigo demonio, solo había una razón para que su genio no atacara y si sus sospechas eran ciertas… estaba indefensa.

.

**-Hakîm… ¡TE LO RUEGO PARA!-** pero las llamas fueron lanzadas demasiado rápido al cuerpo donde antes estaba Darlyn.

.

**-¡SOY EL MÁS PODEROSO!, ¿NO ESTÁS ORGULLOSO, KYO?- **preguntó eufórico el de cabellos morados mientras caminaba victorioso hacia su dueño ante las miradas atónitas del rubio y los dos demonios.

.

**-¿Amaterasu?- **preguntó el conde viendo hacia las llamas negras que hacían salir humo gris. Castiel comenzó a unir cabos sueltos, pero no podía pensar bien debido a que no asimilaba que Darlyn ya no existiera… él la había ayudado a hacerse fuerte por nueve años.

.

**-Tu… no eres… más que ESCORIA… ¡PARA MI GENTE!- **resonó la voz de la genio por todos lados como un eco implantado en el aire, el humo gris se hizo rosa con brillos de mil colores. Castiel recobró la sonrisa al ver a su genio envuelta en una túnica hecha con las llamas del Amaterasu de su enemigo. **-Un genio verdadero ¡JAMÁS DEJARÍA QUE SU AMO RUEGUE…!, ¡EL GENIO DEBE ROGAR A SU AMO…!-** El supuesto genio estaba atónito viendo que las llamas del infierno no consumieron la carne de su enemiga que ni siquiera se defendió.

.

**-¿C-Cómo…?, deberías…-**

.

**-No eres más que un impostor…-** interrumpió la genio con voz severa y cara imperturbable, miró a su alumno y le sonrió **-Tiene una gran mente, acompáñenos a cenar…-** pidió amablemente, para después caminar hacia el gran montículo de escombros y destrucción, a cada paso que daba la ojiazul los escombros volvían a formar lo que una vez fueron: el piso de concreto, los árboles y finalmente la gran casa donde Castiel creció.

.

**-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-** gritó el rubio tratando de no llorar frente a sus compañeros, entraron a la casa y todo estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta la cena que estaba preparando Sebastián seguía en la estufa. **-De verdad creí que estabas en "indefensa"-** dijo el rubio sonrojándose levemente.

.

**-Amo, usted sabe que cuando eso pasa yo siempre le aviso.-** dijo también sonrojándose levemente, caminó hacia las escaleras y miró al "genio" **-Si intentas algo, no dudaré en matarte…-** advirtió para después subir a su habitación a cambiarse.

.

.

**-¡¿TU HICISTE A TU GENIO?!-** preguntó el rubio sorprendido y mirando a Darlyn en busca de una explicación más sencilla para lograr comprender.

.

**-¿Recuerda que le dije que hay humanos que tienen la facilidad de usar todo su cerebro?-** preguntó la pelicobre ahora vestida con ropa normal de casa, el rubio asintió levemente como niño pequeño **-El Joven Kanejou es de esas personas.- **continuó explicando **-Él quería alguien con quien sentirse protegido y nunca estar solo…-**

**.**

**-Entonces es su amigo "imaginario-real"- **concluyó el rubio como si hubiera descubierto la última pieza del rompecabezas.

.

**-Si, pero supongo que primero podía mover objetos con su mirada, ¿Cierto?-** preguntó la genio al invitado.

.

**-Como en la película Carrie… pero después llegó Hakím y todo paró…-** dijo sonriendo el chico raro del salón.

.

**-¿Cómo supo que yo no era un genio?-** preguntó seriamente el "impostor" a la pelicobre.

.

**-En primer lugar su ropa: no es la tradicional de genio, puede cambiar su ropa pero si solo es libre. ¿Cómo sé que no es libre?, muy sencillo… aún tiene sus cadenas y esclavas en las muñecas.-** explicó como si hablara del clima, el impostor frunció el ceño y miró sus muñecas **-A parte, cuando el joven Kanejou lo llamó 7 veces ordenándole parar, no se hicieron pasadas para después hacerlo caer al suelo inmóvil… lo que me dice que son simples accesorios.-** dijo sonriendo ampliamente y haciendo al de cabellos morados apretar la mandíbula. **-Y podría continuar la lista, pero terminaré diciendo mejor que… conozco de cerca a Sasuke Uchiha y su parecido con él es idéntico excepto por su cabello ultravioleta…- **dijo saciando la curiosidad de el rubio y el de cabellos cenizos.

.

**-Ajajajajaja… sip, cuando mi Danguito le pateó el trasero a ese Uchiha por pedido mío… hizo la misma cara que tú cuando usaste el Amaterasu contra ella… AJAJAJAJAJAJA-** comentó orgulloso el rubio, la genio se sonrojó al recordar esa escena ya que, el amaterasu quemó su ropa y quedó desnuda frente al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, el cual se sorprendió el doble: por ver a esa mujer salir ilesa de su técnica y por ver la perfección de esas curvas peligrosas.

.

**-Ya que te perdoné que destruyeras esta casa, me atacaras, te hicieras pasar por uno de los míos y te perdoné la vida… como mínimo me debes un favor-** dijo la genio con semblante serio y mirando a los ojos Hakím.

.

**-La escucho…-** dijo respetuosamente el ojinegro, el chico de lentes asintió en señal de que ambos acatarían a los deseos de la pelicobre.

.

**-Entrenen y vuelvanse fuertes… su secreto estará a salvo y me imagino que no debo preguntar que el nuestro tampoco será revelado.-** sentenció brindando su mano al chico de capucha creador del "genio" Uchiha.

.

**-Confiamos en usted y nos tiene a su disposición Miss…-** dijo sellando el trato el tímido chico.

.

.

Después de haber despedido a los invitados y que se fueran en el coche rojo del chico de cabellos negros, en la casa D´LaRose estaban merendando un pastel que hizo Sebastián, pero la pelicobre llevó su pedazo a su habitación.

**-Sebby, nunca bajes la guardia con mi Danguito… podría hacer algo que puedas usar en su contra…-** dijo el rubio guiñando un ojo divertidamente para después tomar otro pedazo de pastel de durazno.

.

**-¡Baka, ese es mío!-** gritó el conde apretando el tenedor y corriendo tras el rubio por toda la sala.

.

Sebastián supuso que ese rubio sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba así que hizo lo que le recomendó y subió las escaleras lentamente para no ser detectado.

**-Mmmmmh deliciosooooo Uuuhhhhhf- **escucha a la genio en la habitación, miró por la pequeña abertura de la puerta y miró la cola del gran siberiano salir debajo de la cama y ondularse descontroladamente en el aire. **-¿También te gusta verdad?-** preguntaba la genio debajo de la cama también. **-Ummmmff Yoru… si tuviéramos mi botella, no deberíamos escondernos para hacer esto…-** decía en susurros extasiados placenteramente haciendo al demonio fruncir el ceño.

.

**-Creo que tampoco usted sabe cerrar correctamente las puertas…-** interrumpió el de ojos vino recordando la primer pelea verbal de los dos, al escucharlo la genio se exaltó golpeándose la cabeza y haciendo elevarse levemente la cama **-Y dice que yo soy el pervertido…-** se burló el demonio sentándose en la cama esperando a que la genio saliera de su infantil escondite.

.

**-Mire Sebastián, no quiero saber que se imaginó su mente pervertida… ¡PERO NO ES LO QUE SE IMAGINA!-** exclamó saliendo de la cama totalmente colorada de la cara y entrando al baño furiosa dando un portazo.

.

El felino aún estaba bajo la cama moviendo la cola, el demonio se extrañó y se asomó debajo, encontrando al gatito lamiendo el plato donde la genio había puesto su pedazo de Pastel de durazno.

.

.

La ojiazul al salir del baño encontró la habitación sola y decidió ir a darle las buenas noches a su Amo. Caminó descalza sintiendo la textura fría del piso, ensayó mentalmente como le pediría su botella al rubio, esperaba que se la entregara… ya era demasiado vergonzoso que el demonio pensara que era un zoofílica.

**-Danguito, ¿Qué tal estuvo el pastelito ehhh?-** preguntó el rubio elevando las cejas picaronamente haciendo enrojecer a la ojiazul.

.

**-Amo, por favor… le ruego me regrese mi botella.-** pidió hincándose y bajando la cabeza mansamente, el rubio sonrió porque su plan funcionó a la perfección.

.

**-No, ese será tu castigo por no decirme lo que pasó hoy antes… me asustaste mucho…-** dijo el rubio haciéndose el ofendido, la verdad era que solo era una excusa para no darle su botella a la de ondas cobre.

.

**-Castiel, tu sabes que me quedaré contigo hasta el final…- **le dijo al rubio mientras lo cobijaba tiernamente para que no pasara frío esa noche. **-Pero podría ser para siempre si tú lo deseas…- **dijo aniñadamente tratando de convencerlo.

.

**-Danguito, tu sabes cuál será mi deseo final…-** dijo el rubio sonriendo tiernamente a su genio con poca habilidad de persuasión.** -Espero que cuando llegue el momento… cumplas con tu deber.-** sentenció el ojimiel mientras volteaba su cuerpo para ver a la genio.

.

**-Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, Amo- **dijo la genio tristemente mientras miraba al cielo nublado por la ventana.

.

**-Danguito, ¿Cuándo le vas a dar un beso a Sebby?-** preguntó sin rodeos el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía como si hubiera contado un chiste.

.

**-A-Amo… los hombres deben dar el primer paso… en los mangas Shojo eso pasa, ¿No?-** preguntó sonrojándose como un tomate y tratando de no tartamudear.

.

**-Hmmmm entonces le digo que él dé el primer paso…-** contestó pensativo el rubio **-Dime, ¿Qué manga shojo te gustó más de todos?-** preguntó el rubio inocente y emocionado. **-Qué tal… ¿Virgin Crisis?... por lo que me has contado y yo he supuesto… no te ha tocado nadie-**

.

**-Noooo, así no… -** contestó agitando las manos llamativamente, el ojimiel la miró expectante **-Me refiero a que… sería mejor que él haga lo que quiera y se tome su tiempo… no quiero enamorarme de una ilusión de un manga… ¿me entiende?-** preguntó esperando el rubio no hiciera nada que enredara las cosas.

.

**-Está bien Danguito… ahora quiero que me cuentes de las 7 vidas de un gato-** pidió el rubio mientras cerraba levemente los ojos, el sueño se hacía presente.

"_El que los gatos tengan siete vidas es una antigua creencia de origen egipcio, que consideraban tal animal como sagrado._

_Como ocurre con todos los felinos, la flexibilidad de su columna vertebral y su agilidad, que les permite volverse rápidamente en al aire aún cayendo de espaldas, les hace salir indemnes de situaciones comprometidas. Y las almohadillas de sus patas evitan que los impactos con el suelo sean violentos._

_Su proverbial facilidad para suavizar el impacto de las caídas desde lugares altos, su habilidad para retorcerse en el aire y no caer nunca de espaldas, su especial predisposición para la supervivencia, les otorgó fama de tener siete vidas, de tener siete oportunidades para salvarse de peligros."_

_._

**-Wow… y dime… ¿conoces alguna leyenda de las 7 vidas?, ¿Qué pasa cuando se le acaban?- **preguntó ya apunto de dormirse, el rubio era muy curiosa hasta cayéndose de sueño.

.

**-Pues, se dice que los gatos al concluir con su última vida, la séptima, se convierten en humanos. De hecho antes se pensaba que los gatos eran humanos que fueron hechizados por una bruja…-** contó la pelicobre mientras jugaba con un mechón que caía por su pecho. Miró al rubio que ya comenzaba a roncar y a babear haciendo sonreír a la genio.

.

.

Entró en su habitación encontrando al demonio ya acostado y con el cabello húmedo, la ojiazul se quitó la bata dejando ver esas piernas largas y torneadas, internamente le agradecía a ese Hakím por haberla hecho ejercitarse con los movimientos de esquivar y correr por toda la casa y subir escaleras de trozos de concreto.

**-Muchas gracias por hacerme ese favor… -** dijo la genio buscando con la mirada sus chocolates, pero el demonio fue demasiado rápido lanzándola a la cama y apresando sus muñecas con su mano **-¿QUÉ DEM…? ¡YORUUUU!-** gritó viendo al felino hecho miniatura y comiendo un enorme pedazo de pastel de durazno. **-¡TRAIDORRRR!-** gritó tratando de zafarse del agarre del de orbes vino.

.

**-Ya no es tan fuerte así, ¿Cierto?-** preguntó descubriendo otra debilidad de la genio. Con la otra mano el demonio tocó el otro seno que le faltó esa tarde **-¡PERV…HMMMMMMM!-** no alcanzó a salir el insulto completo ya que Sebastián metió un pedazo del pastel de durazno. Le genio se retorcía contra el cuerpo del demonio y pegándose a la cama como queriendo fundirse con ella para escapar de las manos del de ojos vino.

.

Sebastián usó sus ojos resplandecientes color rubí para ver cómo se coloreaban esas cremosas mejillas en cámara lenta. La respiración de Darlyn ahora era jadeante y desprendía un olor mucho más fuerte y exquisito que el que normalmente percibía el demonio de ojos vino.

Entonces Sebastián se dio cuenta que era cierto lo que ella le había dicho, que eran su debilidad sus postres. Sonrió de medio lado mirando directamente a esos zafiros ahora cristalizados y temblorosos por la pena.

.

**-Mis manos no solamente saben hacer postres… my Lady…- **susurró tocando la piel desnuda de la pierna de la genio con su mano, la ojiazul tensó las piernas cerrándolas herméticamente y haciendo al demonio sonreír nuevamente **-Pero debo decirle que soy muy paciente…- **y liberó las muñecas de la pelicobre dejándola sorprendida y un poco asustada.

Recordó sus gemidos por los postres de ese demonio y se tapó la cara, entreabrió los dedos para ver a su felino "fiel" acostado en el plato donde había hace unos momentos un gran pedazo de pastel.

.

**-Lo que pase en esta habitación… no saldrá de aquí.-** dijo la genio con la cara aún cubierta.

.

**-No entiendo, ¿Por qué no pasa eso con sus postres también?... son exquisitos…-** comentó pensativo el demonio de sonrisa encantadora, la genio se quitó las manos de la cara y lo miró sonrojada.

.

**-Gracias, pero supongo que es porque ya me acostumbré a su sabor…-** dijo pensativa, miró al felino que ahora roncaba** -A él también le gustan mucho…-** dijo sonriendo y levantándose para llevar al minisiberiano al sillón de la ventana.

.

**-¿Duerme cómoda con tan poca ropa?- **le preguntó mirando rápidamente esa prenda roja y delgada que cubría a la genio.

.

**-Dormiría más cómoda con mi ropa y en mi botella… pero Castiel desde que me encontró me prohibió pasearme por la casa con mi traje "del deseo"-** dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos, se acostó en la cama a un lado de Sebastián **-Y pues mi botella… no tiene planes de regresármela en un tiempo…-** dijo suspirando y acurrucándose bajo las sábanas.

.

**-Hace frío y me temo que hará más entrando la noche…-** comentó el demonio mientras jalaba a la genio quedando muy pegados, la ojiazul iba a replicar pero Sebastián apretó levemente el abrazo **-Supongo que sabe que la tengo entre mis manos, ¿Cierto?- **comentó susurrando en el oído de la pelicobre. Darlyn se tensó imaginando que él la torturaba haciéndola gemir vergonzosamente todas las noches con sus postres del diablo. **-No es mala idea… pero tengo otros planes.-** comentó con voz suave y aterciopelada mientras olía la esencia de flores e incienso que emanaba de la ojiazul.

.

**-Si me toca mientras duermo…-** dijo ella entre dientes.

.

**-Así no es divertido…-** contestó el demonio divertido por lo fácil que era hacerla enojar.

.

**-Confío en ti… Sebastián…- **susurró mientras se sumergía en ese lapso de conciencia-inconciencia antes de dormir.

.

.

Mientras el conde estaba leyendo un párrafo que encontró muy interesante de "los impostores" que mencionó su mentora genio, en internet se encontraba de todo.

"_Los arcontes no son espíritus verdaderos. Son seres de la mente, entidades mentales muchas de las cuales fueron creadas por humanos como formas de pensamiento. Muchas de estas funcionan como anexos… como parásitos mentales._

_Se alimentan en la energía… en la atención que les prestan los humanos. Esto incluye la energía generada por los sistemas de creencias humanos. Pero no son verdaderos espíritus y dejarán de existir si nadie les pone atención. Los que ustedes llaman 'los arcontes' son aquellos a los que nosotros llamamos 'los impostores', y como nosotros ellos tampoco son creativos. Pero pueden imitar y pueden tomar formas en respuesta a los sistemas de creencias humanos.__"_

Entró en su perfil de Facebook y miró un mensaje del rubio idiota, no sabía cómo se dejó convencer para hacer esa estúpida cuenta donde le llegaban solicitudes de todos lados, eran de chicas del instituto y de otros países. Tenía a sus compañeros de grupo y, claro al rubio, agregados. A la genio la tenía como Megurine Luka y como Dango PD mientras que a Sebastián lo tenía como Sebastián M.. Abrió el mensaje del rubio, que tenía una foto haciendo de Cosplay a un personaje de Final Fantasy, en fin el mensaje decía así:

"_**Cielito Lindo… si estás leyendo esto HOLA n_n… pero si no ¡ERES MALO! ToT"**_ podía escuchar la voz y ver las caras que hacía el rubio en ese mensaje. Puso los ojos en blanco y continuó leyendo _**"Bueno, como sé que estás leyendo… busca a "Ely Middy" y regresa a este mensaje después ;D " **_el de cabellos cenizos por mera curiosidad hizo lo que el rubio le pedía encontrando la foto de una Lizzy de 18 años y orejas de un POKEMÓN llamado pikachu, _"No eres tan idiota como pensaba"_ y regresó al mensaje del rubio _**"A que ya no te parezco tan idiota como me dices todo el tiempo ¿vdd? x3" **_el conde frunció el ceño al leer esa frase y volteó hacia los lados buscando al rubio o alguna cámara escondida como salía en los programas de bromas que tanto le gustan a Castiel. _**"Bueno Ciel, yo puedo ayudarte a tenerla… no la agregues todavía, debemos observarla unos días y luego atacar… aunque ya me imagino cómo será la estrategia… ¿sabes?, esas orejas me dicen mucho… Bueno ya a mimir… que mañana te necesito tan guapo como yo xD… hasta mañana…"**_

Tenía sus dudas, si él rubio lo ayudaba podría estropear todo… pero esa Lizzy no era la que él conoció un día, ¿o Si?...

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Kyaaaaa! Holaaaa a todos :3… capi laaargo n_n y entretenido xD ajajajaja… respuestas a Reviews n.n…

**Shadechu Nightray:** Te entiendo, tambien yo tenía problemas para subir capi xC… siiii ese reencuentro n_n y que Ciel se conmoviera un poquito y tendrá que pensar seriamente si seguir los consejos del rubio Cosplayero n_n :3… ajajajajaja n_n siiiii Sebby es un poco Pervertido :3 y Yoru es mimado nada más :3…

Ajajajaja si las conoce, pero imagínate vivir por siglos con su ropa de odalisca bailarina de Belly dance, toda liviana, llena de telas bonitas, pedrería y monedas de oro :3… siquiera quiere dormir cómoda y linda recordando como una vez fue sentirse deseada x3… ya no le sigo por k es Spoiler xD…

Espero te haya gustado el capi n_n… ajajajaja a mí me dio risa eso del Amaterasu xD ajajajaja n_n.

Muchas gracias por tu review y espero tengas una graduación (FELICIDADES! ) bien linda :3… suerte y besos :*

.

**andreita1500:** Ajajajaja me alegra que te haya gustadooo :3… espero este tambien te guste xD… ya más o menos va a donde quiero que vaya la relación de Sebby y Darlyn n_n… muchas gracias por tu Review n_n y por estar al tanto n.n ahí está el otro capi… tambien ya mero subo el del otro fic ntp n_n… nos leemos en el próximo n_n.

.

**usagui-san:** Hola n_n :3 me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic… es muy lindo saber que les entretienen mis locuras de antes de dormir xD… ajajajaja muchas gracias por tu review y por leer n_n… claro que me pasaré por tu one-shot n_n. Nos leemos después n_n…

.

**Lady-Valery:** espero ya no te martirice tanto la escuela, n_n yo tambien estoy celosaaaa porque ella duerme con él u_u… la envidio :3… ya quisiera yo un Sebby pervertido que me castigue así xD… Si, ese Castiel es un cupido muy fuera de serie xD…

Muchas gracias por tu Review y por estar al tanto :3… ya mero subo el de la otra historia n_n… Besos n_n…

.

**Estefa-chan:** LIBREEEEEES que hermosa palabra :3… wow ustedes sí que tuvieron un fin de cursos muy extremo… con obra y todo :3 OOOH MYY GOD, quiero ver foto de ese profe xD… podremos salir de dudas las dos mediante un sondeo xD… ok no… Ikuto no te pongas celoso xD… Estefa-chan TE QUIERE xD… Ajajajaja si Castiel es un chico que conoce de tooodo :3…

Los quiero… muchas gracias por su review :3… hasta el próximo n_n.

.


	17. Capítulo17: Conociendo a Ely

**Capítulo 17**

**.**

**Conociendo a Ely**

**.**

**.**

Estaban los 4 desayunando las delicias que ese día le tocaba preparar a la genio, el rubio tenía rato mirando a la pelicobre de una manera que ella sabía muy bien qué significaba, y por ello se apresuró a comer para inmediatamente ir a lavarse los dientes.

**-¿Dormiste calientita… ehhh Danguito?- **soltó la pregunta con voz potente y cargada de picardía el rubio, la ojiazul se detuvo en el marco de la puerta abruptamente y miró con los ojos entrecerrados al demonio que la abrazó por la noche. **-No mires así a tu novio… es normal que quiera quitarte el frio por las noches…-** comentó el ojimiel con esa sonrisa zurrona por toda su cara. La genio se sonrojó y después de bufar, se subió a arreglarse para ese día tan largo que le esperaba. **-Sebby… esos gemidos de anoche, solo pueden significar una cosa…- **comentó el rubio mientras comía alegremente y miraba como Ciel se sonrojaba violentamente para después voltear hacia otro lado **-Cielito… te estas volviendo un HENTAI de primera.- **dijo señalando al demonio de ojos azules y ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del aludido. **-Bueno… como decía… solo significa una cosa… ¡LE DESCUBRISTE UNO DE SUS PUNTOS DÉBILES A MI DANGUITO! ¡YEEEY!- **felicitó con los brazos al aire, tal como lo haría una persona al ver que llueve dinero.

.

**-Pero no tiene muy buena imagen de mí…-** comentó derrotadamente el demonio de orbes color vino mientras terminaba de beber su té de la mañana, a pesar de estar en tiempos modernos, a Ciel y al ex-mayordomo les gustaban sus costumbres antiguas.

.

**-Piensa que eres un pervertido guapo… ¿Qué más puede pedir una mujer?-** preguntó el rubio orgulloso del demonio, Ciel estaba nuevamente sonrojado y eso solo hizo reír más al rubio **-Acaso… ¿no quieres proporcionarle más placer que sólo con tus postres?-** preguntó desconcertando al conde, el cual miró al rubio con una mueca de no entender de qué hablaban **-Mi pequeño Conde HENTAI… a mi Danguito la hacen delirar los postres de tu mayordomo… no pienses mal-** aclaró mientras se levantaba a dejar su plato en el lavavajillas e irse a lavar los dientes.

.

**-No diré nada si tu no dices nada…- **comentó con una sonrisa burlona el conde a Sebastián, el demonio de orbes vino no podía engañar al rubio diciéndole que ya tenía en sus manos a la genio, y eso se le hacía cómico al ojiazul de cabellos cenizos.

.

**-No sé de qué habla, Joven Amo-** comentó Sebastián mirándolo con esa sonrisa ladina y burlona en su rostro, señalándole que el rubio también se divertía con las "perversiones" del conde. El de cabellos cenizos, al comprender de lo que hablaba su demonio tutor, dejó de sonreír y murmurando un "Neko-Baka" se retiró a lavarse los dientes.

.

.

.

**-Señorita Ely… creo que nos meteremos en problemas por estar aquí-** comentó la pelirroja de anteojos mientras seguía a la rubia de esplendorosos ojos verdes. Se encontraban en las canchas y no precisamente en el área de porristas.

.

**-Maylene… dime solamente Ely. Y no tiene nada de malo que quiera ver más de cerca como juegan los chicos…-** comentó sonriendo la rubia mientras estaba bajo los gradas mirando los movimientos de esgrima, internamente se reía de como "portaban" la espada con "maestría" los alumnos. **-Alguien debería darle una lección a ese maestro gordo y machista…-** murmuró con esa sonrisa juguetona.

.

**-Sé que con ese "Alguien", se refiere a usted… vayamos con las demás… acaso, ¿No quiere conseguir un buen partido?-** preguntó la pelirroja enamoradiza mirando como Bard y Finnian estaban cerca, mezclados con los chicos. Tanaka se encontraba como de costumbre monitoreando todo vía satélite en una camioneta a unos metros de ahí.

.

**-¡Puag!… ¿también tú?-** preguntó cansadamente y palmeándose la cara con ambas manos, la pelirroja se alarmó por la fuerza que usaba la rubia contra sí misma. **-Estoy bien Mayli…-** dijo cariñosamente al notar que su compinche obligada se había asustado **-Quiero decir… quien me quiera, ¡Que batalle!- **exclamó alzando los puños.

.

**-¡AQUÍ ESTÁN MISS!-** gritó la pelirroja de ojos verdes más claros que los de la rubia **-Otra vez están escapando de las rutinas…-** comentó ofendida mientras la profesora de la cuadrilla de porristas se hacía presente.

.

**-Señorita Middleford, ¿Cómo conseguirá marido si no lo apoya?-** preguntó la profesora de proporcionadas curvas, tenía unas piernas de bailarina y vestía un uniforme tipo pants completo color rosa con azul.

.

**-Miss Carey, no entiendo ¿por qué debemos actuar como si ellos fueran todo? si ni siquiera nos han hablado desde que comenzó el semestre-** preguntó educadamente mostrando sus modales que de generación en generación eran inculcados.

Muchas chicas de su clase estaban vestidas como ella, obligadamente claro está, como muñequitas Barbie que exhiben sus carnes al mejor postor. La rubia de ojos verdes no estaba conforme con, aparte de tener que enseñar mucho más que las piernas, que no las dejaran hacer más deporte que brincar como gacelas y hacer piruetas en el aire para unos tipos que ni siquiera saben blandir una espada con elegancia.

.

**-Ely tiene razón… ni siquiera nos han hablado… solo nos ven- **murmuró un grupito, pero al sentir la mirada de la pelirroja líder, acallaron tímidamente.

.

**-Eso es porque no enseñan bien sus encantos…- **comentó mientras subía la falda de una compañera, la cual emitió un escandaloso "KYAAAAAA" al sentir aire más arriba de las piernas. **-Son unas mojigatas…- **masculló la de ojos verde pálidos, casi fosforescentes.

.

**-Tu eres una ramera…-** defendió la rubia ya enojada. Como pudo ayudó a calmarse a la castañita que sollozaba por la pena de haber mostrado medio glúteo a los chicos que ya estaban al pendiente de la "conversación".

.

**-Repítelo si te atreves…-** retó la pelirroja, la rubia estaba que sacaba humo de sus orejas.

.

**-¡Eres una RA-ME-RA!-** exclamó a todo pulmón mientras miraba a la pelirroja que le temblaban los labios de coraje. **-¿ESCUCHARON TODOS?-** les preguntó a los chicos y maestro, haciéndolos asentir levemente.

.

**-Me cae bien tu Novia, Cielito…-** dijo el rubio mientras asentía repetidas veces, el conde solamente lo ignoró para poner atención a los movimientos de la nueva "Lizzy".

.

**-No voy a discutir contigo… MARIMACHA-** exclamó también para que la escucharan los chicos y dejar en ridículo a la rubia de coleta alta. **-Así es… ERES UNA MARIMACHA…-** reiteró mientras la rubia sonreía ampliamente, todos estaban extrañados por la actitud de Ely.

.

**-Prefiero ser MARIMACHA que una FANGIRL…-** comentó sonriendo ampliamente, las chicas estaban atónitas y la pelirroja ahora estaba apretando la mandíbula para no saltar encima de la rubia **-¿por qué FANGIRL?-** preguntó a las chicas, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió **-Es patético que tengamos que agradarles a unos IDIOTAS que ni siquiera se han tomado el tiempo de hablar con nosotras.- **concluyó mientras veía a la profesora, ahora apenada porque la rubia tenía razón. La de orbes verdes vívidos posó su mirada en la bola de chicos enojados e indignados, sonrió nuevamente y eso le mostró a Ciel que la rubia no se quedaría ahí **-¿Por qué IDIOTAS?- **se encaminó hacia ellos, tomó el sable del profesor y de uno a uno comenzó a desarmarlos con solo movimiento **-¡PORQUE NI SIQUIERA SABEN USAR UN SABLE CON DIGNIDAD!-** con cierto esfuerzo desarmó al rubio y el sudor comenzó a escurrir de su frente al desarmar a Ciel. Se secó el sudor con el filo de la espada y en el conde las hormonas hicieron aparición al ver esa etapa de su "Novia".

"_¡ELY!, ¡ELY!, ¡ELY!, ¡ELY!, ¡ELY!"_ coreaban las chicas ahora usando los pompones para su compañera, la cual clavó el sable en el césped y se encaminó a las duchas, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada furtiva al demonio de ojos azules.

.

.

.

**-Me parece buena idea preciosa, pero debes hacer algo para que te dé permiso para hacer eso que quieres…-** comentó el del vino eterno, estaban en su oficina, la genial profesora de idiomas lo miró extrañada **-No me veas así… solo quiero ver un abracito con Sebby.- **la ojiazul bufó y miró hacia otro lado **-No es mi culpa sentir curiosidad por verte enamorada…- **comentó mientras daba otro sorbo a ese elixir escarlata y lleno de "antioxidantes" que lo hacían ver joven y apuesto.

.

**-¿Por qué se empeñan en hacer las cosas tan rápido?-** preguntó mirando a través de la ventana a su pareja infernal, debía reconocer que no estaba nada mal y que era la perfección caminando en la tierra.

.

**-Sabes perfectamente que a Castiel no le queda mucho…- **ese frío comentario por parte del vampiro hizo a la genio cerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño con dolor **-Ya te estás pasando del tiempo que…-**

.

**-Él prometió esperar hasta que me embarace…-** cortó de tajo lo que el de cabellos rubios estaba diciendo, ya sabía las condiciones de ambos y también sabía que estaban burlando a la muerte por varios meses ya.

.

**-Pero, con tu terquedad estás aplazando las cosas… piensa que si Castiel se da cuenta que no pones de tu parte, se decepcionará de ti…- **la hizo reflexionar, la de ondas cobre se dirigió a la puerta sin decir nada y, antes de salir a cumplir con el chantaje del vampiro, le dedicó una mirada apenada.

.

**-Fíjate en la ventana… tendrás la mejor vista…-** y caminó lentamente hasta llegar a las escaleras, las bajó cautelosamente y cuando tuvo la vista en ese ser perfecto y hermoso que reconocía como "parte de la familia" que Castiel quería tener antes de partir, corrió metiéndose entre los brazos y saco del de ojos vino.

.

Sebastián estaba asombrado por el "atrevimiento" de la ojiazul, atrevimiento porque ella ni siquiera dejaba que la tocara, claro hasta anoche. Darlyn pasó sus manos por todo el pecho del demonio suavemente, Sebastián reaccionó y pasó sus manos por la cintura de la genio. Le pelicobre iba a quitarlo, pero el calor que desprendía su novio le agradaba e involuntariamente, sonrió.

**-Si te gusta… solo que eres muy terca y no quieres renunciar al rubio atolondrado que te liberó…-** comentó para sí mismo el legendario vampiro mientras se terminaba su elixir de la vida, cerró la persiana y se concentró en su trabajo aburrido de oficina.

.

**-Sebastián, tiene que ayudarme…-** comentó contra el pecho del demonio, el cual estaba disfrutando de la fresca y floral fragancia que destilaba la mujer de humo entre sus brazos. La ojiazul al no tener respuesta prosiguió **-Es para el Joven Ciel… si me ayuda le daré un regalo…- **comentó un poco sonrojada, el vampiro tenía razón… tenía que poner de su parte para que el rubio estuviera orgulloso de ella.

.

**-Te escucho, Darlyn- **contestó en un sensual ronroneo ese demonio al cual se resistía esa genio, pero cada vez le era un poco más difícil.

.

.

.

**-Debido al acontecimiento ocurrido hace unas horas… - **comenzó la profesora de idiomas a explicar a sus alumnas, entre sus manos tenía un pequeño recipiente con papelitos que estaba revolviendo con gracia**. -Se nos ordenó a los profesores remediar la situación…-**

.

**-Ves… todo por tu culpa Elymacha- **comentó la pelirroja de ojos verdes y perfecta dentadura. **-Solo arruinas todo con tu comportamiento-** comentó mientras se ponía brillo en los labios.

.

**-¿Te puedes callar?, quiero escuchar lo que va a decir la Miss.-** respondió la rubia mientras entornaba los ojos con enfado, su guardaespaldas experta en armas de pólvora sonrió ante lo rebelde que se mostraba la rubia que alguna vez fue linda con su Joven Amo.

.

**-Gracias señorita Middleford… lo que estaba diciendo es que al director se le ocurrió una idea maravillosa para que entablen conversación con los jóvenes futuros empresarios.-** caminó entre las mesas acercando la urna para que las chicas tomaran un papel **-Cuando todas tengan papel, lo abren por favor.-** comentó mientras sonreía por su idea.

.

**-El director aparte de ser tan guapo… es tan creativo e inteligente…- **comentó una chica de la última fila, haciendo a la ojiazul sonreír al pensar que ese vampiro prefería tomar vino verdadero a pensar en soluciones para los problemas de sus alumnos.

.

**-¿Qué significa esto?... debe ser una broma…-** murmuró la ojiverde mientras sus rubios cabellos cubrían sus sonrojadas mejillas.

.

**-Como pueden observar… en su papel tienen el nombre de un joven de otro salón, la situación es la siguiente…-** comentó la profesora mientras se sentaba en su escritorio **-El director se dio cuenta que las reglas no permitían que ustedes como mujeres se acercaran a los compañeros y ellos, por ser hombres, no les hablarían tan fácilmente…-**

.

**-Así que nos obligarán a que nos hablen…-** dedujo la rubia rebelde mientras leía su papel, la pelirroja de anteojos de fondo de botella sonrió cómplicemente a la genio, ya sabía de qué trataba el plan.

.

**-¡GRACIAS ELY!, ¡TE AMAMOS!-** gritaron eufóricas las compañeras de la rubia, mientras ésta azotó su cabeza contra la mesa murmurando entre dientes un _"YO Y MI BOCOTA"_.

.

.

.

"_¿Cómo nos acercamos?, ¿Cómo les hablamos?, ¿me veo bien?... tengo miedo de que digan que no…"_ esos eran los murmullos que resonaban en la mesa de las chicas, todas maquillándose y mirándose en sus pequeños espejos. La rubia mantenía sus sentidos calmados mientras escuchaba música con Maylene, se terminó la comida y ninguna había hablado con los chicos del proyecto que tenía en manos el "director".

Ya iban a irse a sus clases, pero la rubia se colocó en plena puerta tapándola con su delgado, proporcionado y joven cuerpo. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió a todos los chicos.

**-Bueno, como nos acaban de demostrar que todos son unos completos cobardes… nosotras nos presentaremos.-** comenzó utilizando un tono de voz potente y delicado, pero sin dejar de ser ella misma. **-Somos del grupo 1-B y tenemos un proyecto que hacer con el grupo 1-A… así que dicho grupo, nos hará el honor de quedarse después de clases para hacer el reconocimiento de las parejas. ¿De acuerdo?- **preguntó finalmente usando una sonrisa radiante.

.

**-¡Elychu para presidenta!-** gritó el rubio ojimiel mientras sonreía ampliamente, la rubia ojiverde también sonrió levemente pero al encontrarse con los ojos fijos del conde, relajó el rostro.

.

**-Lo tomaré como un sí… nos vemos en las gradas a las 2:15. Tengan buena tarde…-** y se dio la vuelta para ser seguida por sus compañeras a su clase final.

.

**-Lo dije y lo sigo diciendo… ¡QUE CARACTER! AJAJAJAJAJAJAAA- **rio locamente el rubio mientras los otros chicos se sentían intimidados por la actitud tan ruda de la rubia.

.

.

.

La clase de historia en el salón 1-A estaba atenta a lo que el culto profesor de ojos vino les anotaba en el pizarrón. Desde que su ex sirviente anotó la palabra "Parejas" no le daba buena espina, sentía su estómago revolverse en un torbellino de emociones y no se sentía bien.

El conde miró como el demonio, que era su tutor y maestro, estaba caminando entre las mesas de su clase, llevaba una pequeña urna de madera y de ella, sus compañeros sacaban pequeños papeles doblados.

**-Tienen una semana para hacer el trabajo con su compañera, ya están avisadas las señoritas…-** comentó al ver como sus alumnos abrían el pequeño papel, cuando vio la cara perpleja de su Joven Amo, sonrió **-¿Sucede algo, Joven Phantomhive?- **preguntó con esa sonrisa que le hacía a Ciel saber que todo estaba planeado.

.

**-Claro que no, Profesor Michaelis…-** respondió el de cabellos cenizos para después morderse el labio inferior.

.

**-Por favor… compórtense, la señorita Middleford tiene razón.-** y dicho eso comenzó la última clase de ese día.

.

.

.

"_MALDITA BOCOTA MÍA" _se regañaba mentalmente la rubia mientras caminaba lentamente por los pasillos junto con las chicas de su clase, todas iban contentas y peinándose, excepto ella y Maylene. La ojiverde sabía muy bien que la pelirroja de la CIA estaba encantada con su compañero fumador compulsivo, pero era muy tímida y torpe para esas cosas, a tal punto de simplemente sonrojarse o derramar sangre por la nariz cuando Bard se ejercitaba y la pelirroja lo observaba usando las cámaras de Tanaka. Ohhh si, la rubia era su alcahueta en esos casos. Y pues ella, ella estaba caminando hacia las gradas con las piernas amenazando con volverse de gelatina si el segundo proyecto tendría pareja a ese ojiazul de cabellos cenizos que la ponía nerviosa con solo verla.

Llegaron a las gradas y los caballeros se levantaron casi sincrónicamente, se acercaron a ellas quedando chicos y chicas frente a frente. Nadie dijo nada, pero la rubia podría jurar que todas pensaban "¿Qué hacemos?".

**-¿D´LaRose?- **preguntó en voz alta la rubia, su mirada era vívida y segura mientras buscaba con la mirada a algún niño mimado con ropa de riquillo.

.

**-¡Yooooo!, ¡Aquí Elychu!- **gritó el rubio mientras alzaba la mano y daba saltitos como cuando sabes la respuesta de una pregunta que te dará miles de dólares.

.

**-¿A tu casa o a la mía?-** preguntó ella brindándole una leve sonrisa, ese rubio le caía bien, era extraño pero agradable.

.

**-Mi casa es tu casa…- **contestó brindándole una encantadora sonrisa a esa rubia encantadora, era ruda pero todo por ver a su amigo feliz… lo ayudaría a ablandarla un poco.

Y así las chicas nombraron a los chicos que les tocaba para la primera tarea, ya que tenían más prisa que la otra tarea que era para más de una semana.

.

.

Iban en el auto del rubio, a la pelirroja de anteojos le tocó como compañero el conde y a la rubia le pareció bien ir en auto de Castiel. La rubia miraba a la genio que estaba un poco cohibida por su presencia, o eso creía.

**-Miss, no sabía que era tutora de Castiel…-** comentó haciendo a la pelicobre voltear a verla **-Muchas gracias por permitir a los chicos venir también… mis padres son muy sobreprotectores…-** añadió mientras sonreía un poco nerviosa.

.

**-Soy su "hermana mayor", señorita Middleford sabemos su situación… no se preocupe-** la tranquilizó la genio, la ojiverde relajó la cara y mostró una sonrisa sincera **-Por favor dígame Darlyn o D cuando estemos fuera del instituto.- **pidió mientras encendía el estéreo de la hummer.

.

**-Oye Elychu, ¿Dónde aprendiste a desarmar oponentes?-** preguntó el rubio mientras manejaba prudentemente, el conde agradeció internamente la poca prudencia que tenía el rubio en ocasiones.

.

**-Pues, mi madre es un poco estricta en el asunto de los sables… son el emblema familiar…-** citó haciendo un saludo militar muy gracioso, el celular de la rubia sonó con la canción "Pika girl" y el conde se extrañó, pero Castiel no mostró reacción alguna **-Aquí yo… ¿allá quién?-** preguntó haciendo reír a su padre, pero su madre le quitó el teléfono** -Vamos a hacer un trabajo del instituto… … si, aquí está conmigo… no estoy bromeando… madre… Mayli toma, es mamá- **dijo finalmente en un suspiro cansado mientras entregaba el celular a la pelirroja.

.

**-Mrs. Middleford buenas tardes… si también soy participe de la actividad… perímetro de 20 metros coordenado y libre… escoltadas por el resto del escuadrón… no hay peligro.-** recitó mientras miraba hacia todos lados por fuera de la hummer. **-Claro, es nuestro trabajo. Estaremos en contacto con usted en unas horas. Fuera.- **y cortó la llamada, le entregó el teléfono a la rubia que sonreía divertida.

.

**-Estuviste muy bien, pero si hubieras dicho un "¡Sí, mi coronel!", hubiera estado perfecto.-** comentó la rubia dejando un poco sonrojada a la pelirroja, la ojiverde miró al techo de la hummer y luego al gran puente por donde pasaban para ir a la casa del rubio **-Castiel, ¿Falta mucho para llegar a tu casa?- **preguntó como si lo conociera de mucho tiempo.

.

**-Naaah, ya falta poco… hasta podremos jugar videojuegos un poco…-** contestó sonriente mientras salía un comercial del evento ExpoAnime, en el cual había un concurso de Vocaloids.

.

"_Este año, el evento constará de una atracción principal: EL CONCURSO DE GRUPOS VOCALOID. También se rumora que tendremos una invitada especial… nada más y nada menos que la sensual y Kawaii MEGURINE LUKA, la cual ESTRENARÁ CANCIÓN EXCLUSIVAMENTE AHÍ… acompáñenos y no se arrepentirá."_

Y terminó la transmisión del comercial con un muy contagioso _"¡Dame Dame Yo!", _al escuchar eso, el rubio carcajeó a rienda suelta mientras la genio lo miraba enojada.

.

**-Lo siento… no pude evitarlo JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-** la pelicobre se abstuvo de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero ahora lo que tenía que pensar era en montar la coreografía para esa canción que el rubio divulgó por internet, bueno solo el inicio y el final. **-**_**"¡Dame Dame Yo!" **_**suena Kawaii-** comentó el rubio atosigando a la genio.

.

**-¡Vaya!, Luka-Sama nunca se había presentado en un evento en vivo…-** comentó son su voz emocionada y Kawaii, el conde podría jurar que así se escucharía la Lizzy del pasado cuando tuviera ya 18 años. **-Será un placer verla…-**

.

**-¿Iras?-** preguntó el rubio seguro de lo que la ojiverde respondería, como él le dijo a su amigo demonio, _"Esas orejas me dicen mucho…"_.

.

**-Obviamente… nunca dejo de ir a ningún evento otaku.-** dijo orgullosa, pero por dentro pensaba _"¿Cómo convenzo a mamá?"_.

.

**-Kawaii, entonces iremos todos ¡Yeyyy!-** gritó el rubio mientras elevaba los brazos del volante y todos gritaban por sus vidas, excepto la genio, ya que rápidamente tomó el volante mientras el rubio celebraba.

.

.

.

**-Siéntase como en casa, Ely.-** indicó la pelicobre mientras iban a la cocina, la pelirroja acompañaba a todos lados a la rubia y la rubia ya se había acostumbrado a su compañía. **-¿Qué tal un chocolate caliente y galletas?-** preguntó mientras subía un poco la calefacción, en esos días hacía mucho frío y en las noches ni se diga.

.

**-Gracias, pero creo que sería mejor si empezáramos con el trabajo…-** comentó mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina esperando a que el rubio apareciera.

.

**-Ely, Castiel es muy eficaz, pero jamás hace la tarea antes de un rato de videojuegos…-** comentó algo apenada mientras servía la caliente bebida café y galletas prometidas.

.

**-Bien, mientras más fuera de casa esté mejor…-** comentó mientras daba un sorbo del delicioso chocolate y la pelirroja probaba las pequeñas galletas.

.

**-¡Oishiii!- **exclamaron ambas al tener en su boca las galletas, la pelirroja de anteojos pensaba que la genio tenía unas manos bendecidas para preparar esa delicias, mientras la pelicobre pensaba que la rubia era muy parecida a su Amo rubio, pero el rubio era más atolondrado.

.

**-Arigatou gozaimasu…-** dijo entrando en la broma de las chicas, se veía que la pelirroja pasaba mucho tiempo con la rubia.

.

Las tres comenzaron a reír mientras los tres caballeros pertenecientes a la CIA aparecían sincronizadamente, uno en la ventana del jardín otro por la puerta de la cocina que era para entrar desde la piscina y el encargado de la inteligencia entraba sigilosamente por la puerta que usaron las mujeres.

**-Todo en orden, tienen un sistema de seguridad impecable…-** comentó el de cabellos canosos mientras se mantenía en posición de observación, era bueno en eso.

.

**-Una sola alerta y vienen los ninjas…-** añadió la pelicobre mientras guiñaba un ojo a la rubia, pero los agentes viajeros del tiempo sabían que no bromeaba.

.

**-Exactamente… y si algo falla… también tenemos un tigre primo de Kirara allá arriba…-** comentó el rubio entrando sonriente por sus chistes reales, el conde iba a un lado de él, ya habían acordado que observarían los movimientos y gustos de la ojiverde, pero los pensamientos del de cabellos cenizos fueron interrumpidos por un estruendo por la parte de arriba, parecía que algo muy pesado se había caído**. -Danguito, ve a atender a tu tigre… creo que tiene hambre-** dijo guiñando un ojo mientras la ojiazul salía rápidamente a atender a Yoru, que había olvidado transformar en pequeño gatito cuando se fueron, sin embargo los invitados no pudieron evitar ruborizarse al pensar que Sebastián no estaba presente y que eso quería decir que el "tigre" no era otro que el de orbes vino.

.

**-Wow… que lindo… muy explícito… pero lindo- **comentó la rubia antes de terminar su chocolate caliente **-Castiel… tenemos tarea que hacer-** ordenó la rubia algo impaciente por terminar con esa sensación de sentirse observada por esos ojos azul profundo.

.

**-Ok Elychu… vamos los 4 al estudio del fondo del pasillo.-** pidió el rubio mientras sonreía contento, 6 ojos eran mejor que dos, _"Bueno si contamos los lentes de la pelirroja bonita… son 8" _pensó.

.

.

.

**-Ay Yoru…-** dijo tristemente la pelicobre mientras miraba todos sus chocolates, o más bien las envolturas de éstos vacías. Se hincó a recoger el desastre que el felino (ahora hecho miniatura y parado en dos patas) había hecho. **-Nos quedaremos sin chocolate por dos o tres días…-** dijo mientras se levantaba con el cesto de basura entre sus brazos, miró al felino con la cara llena de chocolate y corrigió **-Más bien me quedaré… tu si alcanzaste, hasta triple ración.-** comentó sonriendo para que el gatito dejara de verla con esos ojos del gato con botas.

La ojiazul salió a tirar las envolturas junto con la canasta de mimbre ahora hecha trizas. El demonio de ojos color vino tinto escuchó todo desde detrás de la puerta del baño podría sacarle ventaja a eso, o podría ser buen samaritano y regalarle una canasta enorme a la genio. Salió del baño mientras pensaba en ello y se encaminó a la planta baja para hacer la cena.

**-Sebastián… espere.- **pidió la de ondas cobre mientras ocultaba sus manos detrás de su espalda. El demonio la miró sonreír, se veía muy linda, pero ese era el problema… no se veía con un ser tan poco sádico. Él era un demonio amante de sentir sangre entre sus garras, cuando la situación lo ameritaba claro está, pero la hermosa genio de cabellos cobres ondeantes con la que tenía la tortura de compartir cama, tortura porque es lo que ella hacía al dormir con ropa tan favorecedora de sus curvas, se defendía con un ATÚN.

La genio caminó hacia el estático demonio y le mostró una caja color vino de terciopelo que tenía un moño color plateado adornándola. La caja era de un tamaño considerable, pero de anchura como máximo una o dos pulgadas.

.

**-Usted me ayudó… aquí está su regalo.-** dijo la genio cuando depositaba la caja en las manos del demonio, rozando con su meñique una de las palmas del demonio accidentalmente y sonrojándose levemente en el acto. **-Por favor… ábrala.-** pidió un poco nerviosa.

.

**-No debió hacerlo…-** comentó el de ojos vino mientras abría la caja en sus manos, el brillo de las brillantes plumas le recordó a los cuchillos que tanto pulía para usar como armas **-Son hermosas…-** dijo tocando con la punta de los dedos la ornamentada letra que adornaba esas bellezas, "_Sebastián M._" en la plateada envoltura y un perfecto pentagrama exactamente idéntico a su marca de contrato en la pequeña y filosa punta.

.

**-Cuando lo abracé pude notar que aún tiene sus cuchillos entre su ropa, pero como ahora es profesor… ¿Qué mejor arma que una pluma fuente?-** dijo mientras lanzaba una contra el alfombrado piso de su habitación compartida, la pluma cimbró armónicamente en el aire antes de clavarse sordamente en el objetivo. **-Y eso no es todo…-** entonces colocó entre sus dedos la tapadera, la apuntó hacia la pluma clavada y ésta regresó a su mano velozmente, casi invisible **-Efecto boomerang.-** dijo sonriendo ante la mirada levemente asombrada del demonio. **-También escriben, no solo son armas.-** concluyó.

.

**-Muchas gracias, Darlyn.-** agradeció mientras besaba la comisura de los labios de la ojiazul dejándola completamente con las piernas hechas de gelatina, pero se sintió desfallecer cuando el demonio la sostuvo entre sus brazos cuidándola de no caerse **-Tus piernas son muy torpes en ocasiones… - **susurró aterciopeladamente haciendo a la pelicobre respirar profundamente y emanar esa fragancia que embriagaba al demonio.

.

**-Vaya a hacer la cena… tenemos invitados y una rubia ruda para el Joven Ciel…-** comentó apresurándose a alejarse del demonio, el cual guardó las plumas en un cajón para después estratégicamente encargarse colocarlas entre sus ropas, sustituyendo esos cuchillos que llevaba.

.

.

.

Se encontraban los chicos haciendo el trabajo, la ojiverde y el rubio hablaban en japonés fluidamente mientras el reloj corría, 10 minutos era el límite de conversación y después sonaba el ring para cambiar de idioma. La conversación era normal, un _"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es… mucho gusto."_ Después presentaban su empresa como si hablaran de negocios. Portugués, japonés e italiano eran los idiomas que habían practicado y grabado en una computadora para presentarlo mañana en sus respectivas clases.

Mientras, el conde y la maid ya habían terminado y ahora la pelirroja le entregaba un papel doblado y le guiñaba un ojo, también ella estaba de lado de su Joven Amo.

**-Cena servida…- **comentó la pelicobre detrás de la puerta y se retiró a poner la mesa, tenían muchos invitados y quería que el ambiente fuera el correcto para que el conde observara los movimientos de su "presa".

.

.

**-Sugoii…-** susurró embelesada la ojiverde mirando el hermoso mantel color beige puro, sin ninguna mancha y totalmente liso, sin ninguna arruga o imperfección. Los cubiertos estaban colocados magistralmente haciendo que su cabeza doliera repentinamente, colocó dos dedos en su frente dando pequeños masajes circulares en su sien.

.

**-¿Se encuentra bien?- **preguntó preocupado el ojiazul, que no le había dirigido la palabra, solo miradas que ella hacía el esfuerzo sobre humano para evitarlas. Le incomodaba que la mirara con esos profundos ojos como el mar, pero lo que le parecía extraño era que le hablara con ese tan lejano tono de "usted".

.

**-Claro, no es nada… a veces me dan migrañas repentinas… -** _"más al ver tanta perfección"_ pensó sonriendo para ocultar el dolor de sus pensamientos.

Se sentaron todos, los del escuadrón de la CIA también fueron invitados, era una grosería que solo unos cuantos comieran y ellos hicieran su inagotable trabajo. Tuvo que convencerlos la rubia, ya que no daban su brazo a torcer a pesar de que la pelicobre mostró sus sensores de movimiento y calor corporal colocados en la casa y por fuera de ella. Eso se les hizo extraño, ¿Contra qué querría cuidar al rubio con tanto esfuerzo?, pero después pensaron que tenían frente a ellos a una genio y dos demonios… probablemente tenía más enemigos inimaginablemente fuertes a sus espaldas.

Al sentarse, la rubia pudo observar detenidamente las hermosas flores blancas y rojas al centro de la mesa, combinaba a la perfección con el candelabro encendido sobre ellos.

.

**-No piense que todo es tan perfecto ehhh… nos gusta platicar mientras comemos.- **la animó el rubio para que dejara de ver la mesa con una cara nostálgica. La rubia sonrió reconfortada mientras la cena era servida.

La rubia, al probar el primer bocado del salmón que había preparado Sebastián, no pudo evitar viajar en el tiempo, su subconsciente le decía incesantemente que esa sazón endemoniadamente exquisita ya lo había probado y que también ya era tiempo de respirar porque se iba a colorear de un azul si no lo hacía.

El de cabellos cenizos la miraba atento, se dio cuenta de cómo cambió la cara de la ojiverde al probar el bocado, después esbozó una sonrisa al limpiarse delicadamente con la servilleta dorada en la que estaban antes los cubiertos.

.

**-Delicioso Sebastián…- **alagó mostrando esa sonrisa alegre que hace tiempo que el conde no veía, pero la rubia se sorprendió a sí misma al escuchar sus palabras, "¿Qué me pasa?" pensó **-Disculpe Profesor Michaelis…-** pidió apenada mientras sonreía ahora con los ojos cerrados por su imprudencia, o tal vez… sus recuerdos.

.

**-Gracias, my Lady…-** y la espina dorsal de la rubia se congeló al escuchar esas palabras que a veces retumbaban en lo más hondo de sus sueños.

.

**-Elychu… ¿Cuándo nos enseñarás a usar el sable dignamente?- **preguntó el rubio mientras trataba de sonar casual y al mismo tiempo sacando a la ojiverde de sus pensamientos.

.

**-Pues, considero que saben blandirlo bien.- **comentó con una sonrisa mientras recordaba el esfuerzo que le costó desarmarlos **-Pero les falta fuerza en las muñecas y destreza en los brazos.- **añadió antes de beber un sorbo de vino blanco.

.

**-¿Tienes Facebook?-** preguntó haciendo reir burlonamente a la rubia por la tonta pregunta **-¿Te puedo agregar?-** preguntó mientras también bebía de su copa.

.

**-No esperen ver fotos mías semidesnuda…-** dijo simplemente ella, el rubio sonrió mientras se limpiaba los labios suavemente.

.

**-Ajajajajaja… sé que no… no eres como todas las chicas-** comentó el rubio orgullosamente, la plática estaba dando frutos. **-Tú eres Kawaii, Elychu.-** añadió el rubio cuando terminaron todos la cena.

.

El postre de la genio era simplemente exquisito, "budín de pan" lleno de canela y un poco de leche encima haciendo un tipo de sopa o pasta líquida muy irresistible. Los ex-sirvientes tomaron autocontrol de sus cuerpos antes de cometer el humillante suceso que vivieron con los postres de la genio. Pero lo que no podía dejar de pensar el conde era en el sonrojo que tenía la ojiverde, no sabía si era porque lo sorprendió viéndola, o bien podría ser que la genio era una diosa en los postres.

**-Muchas gracias por la cena…-** agradeció la ojiverde en nombre de sus guardias antes de retirarse, estaba apresurada por irse de esa sensación que la incomodaba y llegar a su refugio de sables y rutinas de baile que tanto le gustaban.

.

.

.

**-Bien Cielito… veamos nuestras observaciones y comparemos estadísticas-** dijo el rubio mientras sacaba su laptop, estaban en su habitación y sentados, uno en la cama y otro en el escritorio.

.

**-Castiel… no es por ofenderte… pero ¿En qué me podrías ayudar?-** preguntó el conde mientras jugaba ajedrez en la computadora, el rubio calló esperando a que continuara **-Tu genio y Sebastián ni siquiera se han besado…-** agregó mirando al rubio, pero el ojimiel no se ofendió, sino que sonrió más ampliamente.

.

**-En eso están… pero bueno, hagamos las cosas más interesantes Cielito…-** dijo el rubio mientras mostraba esa sonrisa que usó antes de apostar con el demonio profesor **-Mañana… si Sebby le da un besito a mi Danguito… me dejas ayudarte. Si no… no te molestaré.-** comentó con esa sonrisa amplia por todo su rostro.

.

**-Sin nada de trampas… ni ayudas para Sebastián…- **advirtió el de ojos azules mientras de la computadora salía un "¡FELICIDADES!" y confeti por haber ganado ya por décimo tercera vez en ese juego.

.

**-Tienes mi palabra de chocolate…-** dijo el rubio asintiendo una sola vez con la cabeza, su rostro era honesto y libre de culpas.

.

.

.

**-¿Alguna vez concedió un deseo muy extraño?-** preguntó la ojiazul mientras miraban una orquesta en la televisión, la genio estaba acostada boca abajo mirando la gran pantalla, sus pies estaban en la almohada a un lado del demonio que la miraba y no precisamente su cabellos húmedo en la espalda. **-Sebastián, deje de ver mi trasero…-** pidió ella un poco molesta por que ese demonio siempre estudiaba sus curvas, que ella se hiciera tonta a veces, era diferente.

.

**-No estoy viendo su trasero… solo veo sus piernas.-** corrigió él sin dejar de ver esas curvas pronunciadas cubiertas por esa tela rosa dándoles un toque arrebatadoramente tierno.

.

**-Entonces mejor vea mis pies, que están más abajo y evitamos malos entendidos.-** pidió ella sin dejar de ver la televisión, como adoraba los violines, era el único instrumento que nunca había podido tocar. Entonces sintió que el demonio rápidamente se movía hacia ella, sintió su delicado tacto en su tobillo y sus piernas fueron dobladas para que sus pies quedaran arriba de su trasero. **-¿Qué hace?-** preguntó cuando sintió al demonio a un lado de ella, se había colocado quedando hombro con hombro y muy cerca.

.

**-Así veré sus pies como usted pide… y asimismo podremos hablar.- **explicó el demonio mientras miraba esos azules ojos, la de ondas cobre no sabía si enojarse por su insinuación o si mejor reír por su ingenio **-Si considera que convertirse en un pato en temporada de caza es algo extraño… supongo que si.-** contestó a su pregunta y la genio se extrañó por su sinceridad.

.

**-Mhhh supongo que quería morir y dejar de existir…-** dedujo mientras imaginaba al pobre hombre rogando ser nada y entristeció pensando en cómo debió ser su vida de miserable para pedir tal cosa.

.

**-¿Y usted?-** preguntó sorprendiéndola, ya se estaban abriendo un poco más ambos, la ojiazul sonrió pensado que podrían ser buenos amigos.

.

**-Pues… una vez un hombre me pidió tener la habilidad de comer piedras, pero supongo que no le gustó mucho porque después me pidió que apareciera un baño y mucho papel… y ahí terminó mi trabajo.-** comentó pensativa, recordó la cara de felicidad del hombre al probar la primera piedra, ahora que lo pensaba mejor… ¿por qué no pidió comida o algo mejor?.

.

**-¿Entonces solo puede conceder tres deseos?-** preguntó interesado mirando esos profundos orbes azules, la mujer a su lado asintió dos veces haciendo las ondas de su cabello parecer resortes rebotando. **-¿Qué sucedía cuando esos deseos eran cumplidos?-** preguntó interesado, ya sabía que ahora el rubio por haberla liberado tenía deseos infinitos, pero no sabía cómo trabajaba antes de conocer a Castiel.

.

**-Me volvía de humo, entraba a mi botella y dormía mucho tiempo hasta que alguien me sacara nuevamente.-** contestó sonriendo, el demonio miró las comisuras de los labios rosados de la genio, no se había dado cuenta que la ojiazul tenía unos carnosos y apetecibles labios. **-Uy ya terminó…-** dijo ella mirando los créditos del concierto, miró el reloj "11:30 pm" **-Ya debemos dormir…- **dijo ella un poco nerviosa al percatarse que el de ojos color vino la miraba detenidamente, ella se acomodó en su lugar y él la siguió por debajo de las sábanas. **-Buenas noches…-** dijo ella dándole la espalda a él.

.

Pero la mano del demonio se movió debajo del cuerpo de ella y la otra mano pasó por su cintura, después él la jaló quedando con su cara metida en sus cabellos suaves color cobre, la genio abrió los ojos sorprendida pero su cuerpo la traicionó y dejó salir ese peculiar aroma floral-humo de su cuerpo. Sebastián inhaló profundamente la esencia que anhelaba ser el único que pudiera olerla, la ojiazul iba a replicar pero…

.

**-Buenas noches… Darlyn…-** el susurro final de la noche la hizo callar, podía percibir que ese demonio se deleitaba haciéndola incomodarse, pero su cabeza daba vueltas cuando sentía que él aspiraba el olor de su cabello. Sentir su respiración contra su cuello era una sensación que la contrariaba y eso… le daba miedo.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyaaaaaa TToTT Gomen … tenía muuucho que escribir y darle un final a este capi así tierno :3…

En el próximo Cielito conocerá mejor a Ely y a su familia xD…

Para que se den una idea de cómo es Ely ahora…

img15. imageshack. us/ img15 /4843 /ett4. jpg

Ya saben… solo quiten espacios :3…

Ahora… respuestas a Reviews :3…

.

**Shadechu Nightray:** ese vampiro es muuuy entrometido :3… pero solo quiere que Darlyn no sufra… jejejeje Lizzychu xD ajajajaja siii… algo habrá de eso en el evento Vocaloid xD…

Lo del otro "genio" se me ocurrió de un anime que apenas miré xD… el guapote se llama Kanejou Keiichi… se me hace que se parece a Sasuke :3… pero yo solo le puse el pelo morado a Sasuke para hacer al "genio" (?).

Siiii Sebby es pervertidooo :3… ¿Qué esperabas de un demonio que se tiró a una monja xD? Ajajajaja *MALDITA MONJA SUERTUDA u_u*. Pero frente a todos es un caballero :3…

O.O… ok… pero quiero leer esos de Alois y Hannah… me dejaste picada con esooo :3…

Muchas gracias por leer y espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado :3, gracias por tu review :3… Nos leemos en la próxima.

.

**Estefa-chan:** awwww sigo esperando la foto u_u… si no lo encuentras dime para que los de la CIA lo busquen n_n… ajajaja ok no xD.

Ajajajajaja no es la misma… pero parece que empieza a recordar un poco y eso es doloroso… Pero Ciel tiene un arma rubia y de ojos miel amante del anime con Tsunderes… casi tiene el doctorado en esos casos el rubio loquito… Pero no será pan comido n_n.

No te preocupes Ikuto-kun… yo les echaré una manita de gato… o perro n_n…

Muchas gracias por su review :3… y por leer… espero les haya gustado este capi también…

.

**andreita1500:** Siii es mal pensado xD, pero fue lindo con ella, perovertido pero lindo… SI, ME DESCUBRISTE… me encanta ese nombre se me hace muy enérgico y también me encanta ese Pelirrojo borde (soy masoquista ¿vdd? U_u).

Awwww yo también los quierooo :3… ammmm para eso de la canción Magnet… tengo algo especial, pero será más adelante después del evento Vocaloid n_n…

Castielito no tiene novia, pero es porque no quiere apegarse a nada a este mundo… por eso quiere que su genio se enamore de Sebby para no dejarla sola y el irse tranquilo u_u. (Pero es un secreto que la genio no sabe… bueno Castiel piensa que no sabe…)

Emmm Hakim es un ser imaginario de Kyo (el extraño que se sienta en la esquina del salón), ese muchacho estaba solo e hizo un amigo imaginario que después se hizo real, ese Hakim se proclamó genio porque nadie lo podía ver cuando él quiere y por eso sigue al muchacho a todos lados… bueno también para cuidarlo y hacerle compañía siempre. Espero haya quedado más claro n_n…

Ajajajaja me dio risa eso de la tocar la puerta… es del papá de Timmy Turner vdd? Ajajaja.

Yummy a mí me gusta la sopa de fideos :3… también cuídate mucho… espero no me observes cuando voy al baño… ¡Por eso mis 5 perritos ladran tooodo el tiempo!, ¡Te ven a ti mirando :O!... ajajaja ok no n_n

Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tu lindo review :3… hasta la próxima…

.

**Lady-Valery:** Awwww me alegra que te haya gustadooo :3… siii Sebby es controlador y sexy, manipulador y guapo, pervertido y sensual :3… y ahí le dejo con mi descripción por que no termino xD. Ese Yoru la traicionó por un pastelillo u_u… pero pues no le hizo nada "malo" a la genio. Ammm esa Darlyn perdona muy rápido a su Gatote xD… Siiiii… YO QUIERO QUE ME CASTIGUEN ASÍ… haciéndome gemir con pastelillos :3…

Espero también este capi te haya gustado :3… y que te haya emocionado mucho también… porque en el otro capi sigue un poco más de ellos :3… y también de la lucha de Ciel para conocer y encantar a Lizzy.

Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer tan emocionada :3… besos y hasta la próxima n_n

.


	18. Capítulo 18: Hershey s Kisses

**Emmmm debo decir que al igual que Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece (le pertenece a Yana Toboso), tampoco son reales unas cosillas que aquí se mencionan...**

**.**

**Capítulo 18**

**.**

**Hershey´s Kisses **

**.**

**.**

Mientras preparaba el desayuno tenía en la boca una uva morada, la mordisqueaba juguetonamente ante la mirada atenta de su compañero de habitación. Sebastián la ayudó a hacer el jugo de naranja, de la cual la ojiazul robaba uno que otro gajo y lo metía a su carnosa y rosada boca, el demonio se daba cuenta que la pelicobre estaba un poco extraña y con ansias de comer fruta toda la mañana. Pudo notar como mordió la redonda uva cuando se lamió el líquido dulce que salía por la comisura de esos labios que desde ayer estaba observando, obviamente mientras dormía la genio.

**-Sebby… no la veas tanto que me la gastas…- **susurró el rubio al pasar detrás de la espalda del demonio de cabellos negros y mirada intensa, la genio sonrió al sentir a su rubio que la abrazaba de la espalda **-Danguito… te veo algo ansiosa…- **dijo el rubio juguetonamente, ya sabía lo que le pasaba a su genio, pero dejaría que Sebastián lo descubriera y lo usara a su favor.

.

**-Este fin de semana es el evento… y no estoy segura si saldrá bien ese día…-** dijo preocupada para después meter en su boca un par de uvas, Castiel sonrió por verla así, solo una vez la había visto así y fue cuando… abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al comprender el miedo de su genio **-¿Me entiende?-** preguntó al verlo con esa cara pálida y asustada.

.

**-Pe-pero… cuando te… llevaremos la botella, por si las dudas…-** trató de calmarla disimulando su miedo, la última vez por suerte solo tuvieron que usar una aspiradora de improvisto. **-Pero si algo pasa… aquí está Sebby… él como tu novio debe protegerte de todo.-** dijo el rubio en voz alta y asintiendo repetidas veces. Miró al demonio que estaba confundido por no saber de qué hablaban esos dos **-Sebby, ¿verdad que defenderás a tu novia de todo y todos?- **preguntó el rubio mirándolo con cara de "pobre de ti si dices que no… ".

.

**-Claro, Joven Castiel.-** contestó el aludido mientras miraba como la genio mordía una pequeña fresa lentamente, atenta a sus palabras y enrojeciendo levemente al ver que Sebastián la estaba mirando.

.

**-¿Gusta?- **preguntó mostrándole otra fresa, pero Sebastián mordió la que ella había mordido y mientras lo hacía la miraba a los ojos, los labios de demonio tocaron sutilmente los dedos que tenían agarrada la fresa y la genio miró como el de los ojos envinados le regalaba una sonrisa juguetona.

.

**-Heeey tortolitos… sigo aquí, ya después que estén solos pueden comerse mutuamente.-** dijo el rubio mientras sonreía pervertidamente y haciendo a la ojiazul fruncir el ceño sonrojada.

.

**-Buenos días…- **saludó el de cabellos cenizos, la genio se sintió salvada cuando los otros dos hombres voltearon a ver al conde y siguió con el desayuno.

.

**-¡Cielito lindooooo! ¿Cómo dormiste?... ¿soñaste conmigo ehhh?-** preguntó el rubio sentándose a un lado del conde, el cual simplemente bufó por las ocurrencias de su idiota amigo -**o mejor dicho… ¿Soñaste con Lizzy?-** preguntó elevando las cejas insinuantemente y haciendo al conde sonrojarse violentamente **-¡ADIVINEEEEEE! AJAJAJAJAJAJA HAHAHAHAH AJAJAJAJAJA owwwww… ya me quitó de tu corazón Elychu… pero acepto la derrota si es por ella…-** añadió lo último con lágrimas y drama de mujer enamorada.

.

**-¡CIERRA LA BOCA… BAKA!-** gruñó desesperado el de ojos azules y alzando el puño amenazando con dejar una marca en la frente u ojo del rubio. **-Darlyn… ¿nunca ha dejado a nadie mudo?-** preguntó el conde tranquilizándose un poco mientras la de ondas cobre servía el desayuno y Sebastián el jugo.

.

**-Ammmm, ahora que lo menciona… una vez me pidió un ex-Amo que su mujer fuera muda…-** dijo pensativamente mientras se sentaba en su lugar frente a Sebastián, el rubio sonrió orgulloso de su poderosa genio y comenzaron a desayunar.

.

**-Por favor, ¿Me enseñaría a hacerlo?- **preguntó el conde mirando directamente al rubio, el cual tembló al ver la sonrisa siniestra del de cabellos cenizos.

.

**-Daaaaanguito…-** dijo asustado el rubio mientras se encogía en su asiento, la genio de cabellera cobre rio levemente, era divertido ver que el conde bromeaba con Castiel, aunque sus bromas fueran en serio.

.

**-Si jura no dejar mudo a mi Amo… con gusto lo haré.-** dijo haciendo suspirar al conde y al rubio, el primero lo hizo derrotadamente y el rubio lo hizo por el alivio de saber que su voz irritante para el conde seguiría en su garganta.

.

**-Cielito, ¿Qué fue lo que Maylene te pasó ayer?-** preguntó curioso el rubio mientras comían el omelette de triple queso que hizo la genio, la genio mientras comía una rebanada de pan tostado y frutas con mucha miel encima.

.

**-Baaka… recuerda nuestro trato, sin ayudas y te dejaré ayudarme.- **dijo mientras miraba rápidamente a la genio y a su ex-mayordomo.

.

**-Ahhhh Cielitoooo… verás que será algo ÉPICO… y no podrás negarte… ohhh yeah…-** dijo con voz profunda y grave el rubio antes de salir corriendo a lavarse los dientes y a recoger sus cosas.

.

.

.

La rubia estaba como cada martes y jueves de la semana: en cita con un psiquiatra profesional. Desde que tenía 13 años unos sueños extremadamente reales la despertaban con dolor de cabeza, a veces había lágrimas en sus ojos verdes al sentirse que algo le faltaba o la había abandonado hace mucho tiempo, pero como no sabía qué… lo más fácil fue recurrir a un profesional.

Se encontraba acostada en un cómodo sillón mientras el doctor le hacía preguntas como cada martes y jueves que lo veía.

**-¿Cómo ha estado Ely?-** preguntó el hombre de 40 años, era respetuoso y muy paciente con la rubia. Cuando llegó a él la primera vez la chica estaba muy mal, la internaron 4 veces por sus sueños vívidos y que ella juraba que eran reales, lloraba y gritaba que le dolía, se apuntaba al corazón con un cuchillo de mesa, una vez se hirió y por ello tenía esa marca en el pecho.

.

**-Bien, pero los dolores de cabeza regresaron…-** dijo recordando el sabor de la cena de ayer, ese sazón lo recordaba en sus sueños y esos ojos azules… jamás los olvidaría.

.

**-¿Y los sueños?-** le preguntó directo al grano pero sin dejar de ser respetuoso y paciente, sabía que la ojiverde tenía problemas para dormir y por ello le recetaba somníferos represores de sueños, esto último como sugerencia de ella.

.

**-Usted… ¿se ha sentido vacío?-** preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, muchas veces la rubia le decía que desearía que regresara eso que le hace falta, pero el doctor le decía que no podía volver algo que nunca tuvo.

.

**-Ely, ya hemos hablado de esto…-** dijo en signo de advertencia, la rubia frunció el ceño, como odiaba que le negaran cosas: si su madre quería una chica linda para la empresa, como premio de su buen comportamiento la dejaba practicar deportes extremos y hacerse fuerte; pero ese doctor solo hacía preguntas y no contestaba las de ella, desafiaba eso de dar y recibir.

.

**-Pero nunca me contesta… solo me pregunta, me receta drogas y hace otra cita para el martes o jueves.-** dijo aburridamente, se incorporó y alisó con sus manos los tablones de su falda cuadrada roja. Se acercó a la puerta, ya daba por terminada esa sesión, si él no quería responder pues ella tampoco, miró sobre su hombro al doctor que la miraba pacientemente **-Mandaré a alguien por los medicamentos… nos vemos el jueves doctor…-**

.

**-Cuando mi esposa murió…-** soltó rápidamente haciendo a la ojiverde tensar la mano, volteó su cuerpo y lo miró a la cara **-En ese momento me sentí vacío…- **le dijo mientras se acomodaba en su silla detrás del escritorio.

.

**-Pero… ¿Cómo se recuperó?-** preguntó interesada mientras se sentaba frente a él y ponía atención a las expresiones de los ojos del hombre de bata blanca.

.

**-El tiempo cura todo… pero también ayudan los "caramelos" que le recetaré-** dijo mientras sonreía y firmaba la contra referencia que iba al expediente clínico de la rubia.

.

**-Pero el tiempo no es real…-** comentó ella con el ceño fruncido, tomó la nota que le brindaba el doctor y éste sonrió.

.

**-Entonces encuentre a alguien que lo haga real para usted y que de paso le haga sentir plena nuevamente.-** dijo guiñándole un ojo animadamente.

.

**-Ushhh… también usted. ¿Qué tan difícil es hacer que entiendan que quien me quiera debe merecerme?-** dijo enfurruñada como niña pequeña, al hombre le dio risa, esa señorita sí que era terca y daba pelea.

.

**-Pobre del Ash que te dome… Pikagirl-** dijo bromeando el doctor, la rubia le sacó la lengua y se fue a la universidad **-Es en serio… pobre chico.-** dijo guardando el nuevo historial clínico de la ojiverde.

.

.

.

Ciel no había visto a la rubia en toda la primer mitad de la jornada estudiantil, sus ojos azules la buscaban entre las chicas del comedor, tampoco había señal de Maylene ni de los otros cuidadores de la rubia y eso lo tenía preocupado. No había leído la nota que la pelirroja de anteojos le había dado, pero suponía que era algo referente a su pasada y futura prometida, sin embargo lo que lo tenía un poco descolocado era… ¿podría recuperarla como demonio?, ¿era permitido que desposara a una humana?.

Mientras en la mesa de profesores y directivos de la universidad miraban como la pelicobre de ondas comía desesperadamente toda la fruta que tenía en su alcance, Sebastián simplemente miraba como la ojiazul se lamia los labios cada que mordía a sus víctimas frutales.

**-¿Día de abstinencia?-** preguntó el vampiro director mientras la miraba divertido comer esa fuente improvisada de azúcar, la profesora de idiomas lo miró y casi le lanza un gruñido **-déjame adivinar… otra apuesta con Castiel…-** inquirió con diversión en sus ojos hipnotizantes y azules.

.

**-Yoru se comió mi provisión de la semana… ¿eso contesta tu pregunta?-** y mordió una jugosa manzana a la cual le había puesto una cucharada sopera de miel con azúcar **-¿No tienes una barra para tu amiga necesitada de serotonina y endorfina?-** preguntó haciendo un puchero inocente que le recordó a Sebastián cuando él ve un pequeño gato.

.

**-Lo siento mi bella dama de humo y deseos… pero solo vivo de "vino" de la mejor cosecha…-** dijo convidándole de su copa a la genio, la cual negó con cara de asco **-No sabes nada de lo bueno…-** dijo indignado.

.

**-Recuérdame eso cuando se te termine tu "viñedo especial"-** contestó la ojiazul mirando al vampiro fijamente, Lestat tragó grueso al recordar que Darlyn era la que le proveía de ese infaltable vino, ya que la fuente la deseo Castiel.

.

**-¿Por qué no apareces chocolates para ti?... eres la diosa de los deseos.-** dijo tratando de calmarla y haciendo a Sebastián prestar suma atención a la explicación de la irritada genio, la cual se calmaba con respiraciones y susurros inentendibles para ambos seres.

.

**-Si son para mí y fuera de mi botella… no funciona. Tiene que desearlo Castiel.-** explicó la genio mientras comía miel a cucharadas, estaba sedienta de dulzor, pero se sentía como un adicto sin su dosis diaria de chocolate.

.

El timbre sonó, los chicos y maestros fueron a sus clases, excepto Darlyn ya que se sentía un poco mal y su turno había terminado ese día, por lo que estaría revisando los trabajos de ayer en su oficina.

.

.

La rubia estaba guardando su reserva de pastillas en su bolso, su casillero estaba lleno de esos "caramelos" que la ayudarían a pensar menos en un pasado que no era suyo, pero cada vez se sentía más insegura de ello cuando veía esos ojos azules que ahora mismo la observaban. El conde la miró atentamente, el rubio estaba volteado pero podía ver la escena por un pequeño espejo de dentista que tenía en su carpeta de apuntes. La ojiverde al percatarse de la mirada del de cabellos cenizos no pudo evitar esa terrible punzada en la cabeza, comenzó a hiperventilar, el aire que pasaba por su nariz era denso y viscoso, _"Sebastián es una orden…", "¿Me concede esta pieza?", "Yo soy el perro de la Reina", "¡Lizzy!"_, al escuchar nuevamente esa voz retumbando en su mente lo único que pudo hacer fue calmar sus temblores de manos y tragarse la pastilla.

**-Ely, ¿Estás bien?-** preguntó la pelirroja de anteojos al verla tambalearse y colocar sus manos sobre sus oídos. **-¿Nuevo medicamento?-** preguntó más preocupada que antes.

.

**-Son caramelos especiales…-** dijo con una sonrisa leve mientras hacía efecto, el cual era concentrarse y no dejarla divagar en su mente. **-Vamos a entregar los justificantes y el trabajo a la Miss Darlyn.-** dijo muy contenta mientras jalaba a la pelirroja y corrían ambas a hacer las diligencias de ese día tan pesado para la rubia.

.

**-Bien… medicamentos nuevos, caramelos especiales, cuando te ve que la ves le duele la cabeza, tenemos clase… ¡Ciel vamos clase de historia!-** exclamó el rubio dejando de anotar sus pistas para ayudar a Ciel a conquistar a la rubia de ojos verdes, jaló al de ojos azules y los llevó a rastras a la clase del profesor de ojos color vino.

.

.

.

**-Señorita Middleford, gracias por traer sus trabajos… espero todo esté bien y no sea grave el motivo de su falta.-** deseó la pelicobre mientras leía el justificante de falta, solo decía "problemas de salud" pero la rubia pensó que sería más viable que dijera "problemas existenciales".

.

**-No es nada que los medicamentos no arreglen… o el tiempo.-** murmuró lo último entre dientes mientras miraba una lata grande de duraznos en almíbar a medio terminar.

.

**-Pero el tiempo es relativo Ely…-** dijo la pelicobre guiñándole un ojo cómplicemente. Tocaron la puerta y la genio se extrañó ya que no esperaba a nadie en su oficina esa tarde. **-Pase…-** dijo esperando ver al vampiro llevándole una barra de chocolate, pero ¿qué podía esperar de un vampiro bribón?

.

**-Buenas tardes… está ocupada… más tarde regreso.-** dijo el demonio de voz aterciopelada, actuaba galante frente a la gente y eso se lo agradecía la genio, _"¿Por qué no puede actuar así en privado?"_ le preguntó al cielo la ojiazul.

.

**-Oh no se preocupe Profesor Michaelis… ya nos íbamos, gracias Miss Darlyn. Tengan excelente tarde.-** dijo rápidamente la rubia, jaló a la pelirroja hacia el pasillo y cerrando la puerta dejando a la pareja sola.

.

Cuando se vieron solos y con la puerta cerrada, la genio lo invitó a sentarse en el sillón amplio y negro que tenía a un lado del escritorio, ella se sentó también esperando no incomodarlo.

**-¿Ocurre algo?- **preguntó preocupada al verlo en su oficina, ya que podría haber esperado a llegar a casa y platicarlo en la noche, antes de dormir abrazados como era de costumbre ya en los últimos días.

Sebastián simplemente sacó una caja púrpura con un listón dorado, la genio lo miró extrañada y el demonio sonrió divertido al ver la expresión anonadada de la pelicobre al ver el contenido.

.

**-¿Por qué no me pidió que le comprara uno?-** preguntó elevando la cara de la ojiazul con su mano humana logrando hacer chocar sus miradas **-Soy su novio y debe tener la confianza de pedirme lo que necesite.-** dijo seductoramente el demonio de ojos vino mientras sacaba un pequeño chocolate de envoltura rosada.

.

**-Por qué deduzco que este detalle no viene solo…- **dijo la de ojos azules mientras miraba detenidamente como el demonio desenvolvía el suculento manjar que tanto anhelaba desde la noche, se abstuvo de morderse los labios y demostrar su ansiedad, le mostró su mirada aleta y atenta a sus movimientos.

.

**-Me agrada que haga honor a su nombre… señorita genio, en efecto quiero algo a cambio.-** dijo apretando el pequeño dulce café entre sus dedos pulgar, índice y medio, la genio frunció el ceño al ver la diversión en la sonrisa del demonio.

.

**-No me vendo por un chocolate…-** dijo enfurecida y levantándose del sillón, dirigió sus pasos entaconados a la puerta y cuando iba a abrir la puerta sintió el calor y el porte del demonio en su espalda, tembló al sentirse acorralada y sintió la sonrisa divertida del demonio en el hueco de su cuello.

.

**-No se está vendiendo… solo es un pequeño trueque donde los dos ganamos algo.-** dijo él con voz aterciopelada y volteándola sutilmente para que lo viera a los ojos, esos brillantes rubíes hicieron estremecer la piel y aliento de la ojiazul, la genio iba a replicar pero él colocó el chocolate semiderretido sobre la abertura de sus labios rosados y éste de deslizó furtivamente dentro de su boca, la genio suspiró aliviada al tener una pequeña dosis de esa sustancia que la volvía loca **-¿Ve?... no era tan difícil aceptar-** dijo antes de lamer con la punta de su lengua esos restos de chocolate líquido que manchaban esos carnosos labios, cuando la genio colocó las manos en su pecho para quitarlo de ahí, la puerta se abrió.

.

**-Danguito, llegaremos tarde a la clase de ar…-** el rubio calló al verlos en lo que parecía un tierno y amoroso beso, el ojimiel miró a su acompañante de cabellos cenizos y sonrió **-¡EHHH LOS ESPERAMOS EN EL AUTO!-** y cerró abruptamente la puerta dejándolos solos nuevamente.

.

La genio miraba hacia la puerta y hacia el demonio que se lamía los dedos con una seductora mirada hacia ella, la ojiazul suspiró cansadamente al pensar que el rubio malinterpretó todo y le debía explicar la verdad. _"Pero se veía muy contento…"_ pensó al recordar la cara de orgullo y alegría por el gran avance en la relación.

**-Vamos, se le hará tarde a Castiel en su clase de arte…-** dijo la pelicobre sin mirarlo, tenía mucha pena y un cosquilleo molesto en el estómago, sin contar el calor en las mejillas y los labios.

.

**-¿No gusta otro chocolate?-** preguntó sonriendo el demonio mientras sostenía la caja de esos manjares de envoltura rosada y pequeños papelitos blancos con letras azules.

Después de un bufido y una carcajada encantadora del demonio, salieron a encontrarse con el rubio y el conde pero no contaban con que el rubio (si lo contaban, pero no esperaban que lo hiciera) era un divulgador rango S, estaba el director con una amplia sonrisa burlona para la pelicobre.

.

**-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes… más por ti belleza…-** dijo emocionado abrazando a la ojiazul **-Castiel parece un niño con juguete nuevo… me alegra que ya le hayas dado libertad a Sebby para que te dé "amooor"-** dijo cantarinamente como un ruiseñor a todo pulmón, menos mal que la academia ahora ya estaba sola **-Sebby, debo presentarte a toda la asociación de catadores de "Vino", yo soy el presidente y quiero que todos conozcan al ser que se ganó el corazón de la hermosa diosa de los deseos… lo cual es una gran hazaña.-** dio su discurso aplaudiendo al final, la genio tronaba sus dedos decidida a ahorcarlo con sus propias manos **-Preciosa… sabes que es verdad, eres la campeona en bateo de pretendientes.-** dijo asintiendo repetidas veces como niño pequeño.

.

**-Si quieres llegar vivo a tu A.C.V… mejor cierra tu colmilluda boca.-** advirtió sonando tenebrosamente divertida, le dio una sonrisa al vampiro y se encaminó a las escaleras.

.

**-¿No es un AMOR?... pero Sebby, si le haces daño… tengo a más de 500 vampiros que la respaldan…-** amenazó seriamente para después volver a su faceta normal y extravagante **-Que tengan lindo día… y mejor noche.- **se despidió del demonio y se encaminó a su oficina.

.

.

.

Se encontraban en la clase de pintura de un presumido maestro que le hacía las vacaciones imposibles de disfrutar al rubio, pero teniendo a una genio a su lado… nada era imposible para él.

**-¿Hizo su tarea Joven D´LaRose?-** preguntó el profesor con porte serio y mirando al rubio con indiferencia, pero el ojimiel sabía que ese profesor lo odiaba por no haberlo dejado salir con su genio, bueno si lo dejó salir con ella, pero les arruinó la cena.

.

**-Tuve un día espectacular y no me lo vas a arruinar Picasito…-** dijo sonriendo el rubio mientras el pintor fruncía el ceño y miraba a los acompañantes del rubio, en especial a la pelicobre.

.

**-Buenas tardes Darlyn, ¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?- **preguntó galantemente mientras caminaba hacia la dama de cabellera ondulada y cobriza.

.

**-Estuvieron perfectas, gracias a la tarea que dejó a Castiel conocimos Londres…-** dijo la ojiazul sonriendo contenta.

.

**-Tan bien lo conocimos que viajamos en el tiempo para hacer la tarea…- **dijo honestamente el rubio, pero al ver la cara estupefacta del profesor de cabellos castaños y rizados, no tuvo más que añadir con diversión **-Los historiadores conocen de todo… ¿Verdad Sebby?-** preguntó al demonio que se mantenía al margen de la situación. El rubio saboreó las palabras que estaban por salir de sus delgados y humectados labios **-Ohhhh, pero que desconsiderado soy… le presento a Ciel Phantomhive, mi compañero y amigo viajero, y él es Sebastián Michaelis, historiador y profesor de su rama en la Universidad en la que asisto, también es el prometido de mi hermana mayor…-**

.

**-No sabía que Darlyn o usted tuviera otra hermana…-** dijo recordando que el rubio era huérfano e hijo único heredero del imperio de dulces más reconocido del mundo. El rubio sonrió ampliamente al ver el desconcierto de su profesor, le caía mal a morir y de eso se daban cuenta el de cabellos cenizos y el demonio mayor.

.

**-No, no tenemos otra hermana… mi Danguito y yo queremos hacer la familia más grande… y ¿Qué mejor que un esposo para mi bella hermana y un sobrinito para mí?-** dijo abrazando al vientre de su genio que estaba colorada como una cereza, pero le daba risa como el rubio siempre "marcaba el territorio" de manera aniñada y avergonzándola.

.

**-Saldré a tomar aire… si y a ver a los violinistas, con permiso…-** dijo tratando de relajar su flujo sanguíneo y evitar que sus mejillas se quemaran, ya el rubio había dejado en claro los planes de los dos y se sentía un poco desnuda frente a Sebastián. Salió avergonzada sin mirar a nadie, solo mostrando una dulce sonrisa al ojimiel.

.

**-Aquí está la tarea: escrita a mano, detallando cada paso que realizaba el pintor de la época victoriana.-** dijo el rubio entregando las páginas que el conde lo había visto escribir en tiempo real, _"Al menos es cumplido… pero sus métodos no son convencionales…"_ pensó el de ojos azul profundo mientras miraba al profesor leer derrotadamente el trabajo del rubio.

.

**-Excelente… ahora ya puede pintar con caballete y oleos.-** dijo mientras firmaba las hojas del rubio, el ojimiel exclamó un _"¡YES!"_ en un gran salto con los puños en el aire tal cual Rocky Balboa. **-Joven D´LaRose… no avergüence así a su hermana… aunque se ve hermosa sonrojada, no es correcto avergonzar a una dama.-** explicó el caballero de ojos verdes que sonreía honestamente, volteó a ver al demonio de ojos vino y le sonrió derrotadamente **-La sala de violines está cuatro pasillos a la derecha.-** le dijo para después volver a la lectura del trabajo.

El demonio miró a su Joven Amo y éste asintió dándole el permiso de ir con la genio, Castiel sonrió al ver como Ciel dejaba de ser el niño que todo le dejaba a su mayordomo y se hacía un hombre independiente poco a poco.

.

.

.

El demonio historiador miraba las paredes doradas y de terciopelo rojo, parecía que se habían quedado estancados en el tiempo ya que aún contaban con velas y candelabros enormes, le recordó el tiempo que desempeñó como Mayordomo de los Phantomhive y el orgullo que le daba poseer ese reloj en su bolsillo.

Entró en la habitación de donde salían las dulces melodías de los violines que tocaban sincronizados y la genio estaba embelesada mirando a través de una ventana, se veía feliz e impresionada con los movimientos de los violinistas.

**-¿Por qué no entra a escuchar más de cerca?- **preguntó el demonio en el oído de la genio, para ella ya se estaba volviendo costumbre esos acercamientos cuando estaban solos.

.

**-No quiero interrumpir, además ya nos vamos…-** respondió ella dando la vuelta y encaminándose hacia el pasillo, el demonio la siguió y al llegar al segundo pasillo vacío la tomó de la muñeca y la acercó a él **-¿Qué hac…?-** al sentir la húmeda y cálida lengua del demonio sobre el borde de sus labios calló súbitamente.

.

**-Aún tenía restos de chocolate…-** respondió para después aspirar con fuerza el perfume que destilaba la piel sensible del cuello de la ojiazul, a la pelicobre le causaba unas cosquillas extrañas en los labios cuando él hacia eso. **-No crea que no me doy cuenta de lo que le causo.- **dijo dirigiendo con su mano la cara de la genio hacia arriba para que lo viera.

.

**-No juegue conmigo, si no se va a comprometer en algo serio… ni siquiera me toque.-** dijo sacando a la luz su coraje de fiera por lo que era reconocida por el vampiro y el rubio de ojos miel. Sebastián sonrió al ver cómo era en verdad, parecía un gato… tierno pero salvaje cuando quiere. **-Déjeme ir…-** gruño casi silenciosamente, entre la oscuridad de ese desolado pasillo, el demonio la acorraló contra la pared y ella pudo distinguir la blanca sonrisa divertida de él.

.

**-¿Quién dijo que estoy jugando?... debemos hablar seriamente de nuestra situación Darlyn.-** ronroneó en cuello de ella. La genio, al sentir el aliento cálido del demonio tocar su piel, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la excitante sensación. **-Hablaremos en un lugar más cómodo y en privado…-** dijo separándose de ella y haciéndola abrir sus orbes zafiro al sentir la ausencia de calor de él.

.

**-¡Daaaanguitoo!, ¡ya podré pintar el cuadro!-** gritó el rubio muy emocionado y abrazando a la genio, la cargó de la cintura y le dio vueltas por unos minutos, mientras el ojimiel gritaba a los cuatro vientos un poderoso "¡YEEEEEY!", la genio no pudo pensar en otra cosa que _"todo es demasiado rápido… lo estoy perdiendo, esto no puede estar pasando"._

.

.

.

Después de llegar a la casa y hacer la cena entre los dos (Darlyn y Sebastián) en silencio, se sentaron a comer como siempre. El rubio hablaba y hablaba de lo feliz que estaba de que tan pronto aprendería a pintar árboles, después un castillo y finalmente personas, mientras él divulgaba sus planes de superación la genio no pudo más y se levantó abruptamente de su lugar.

**-¡De aquí no te vas!... todavía no termina su cena Señorita…-** dijo en reprimienda el rubio mientras sonreía ampliamente **-Deberías estar feliz por…-**

.

**-¿Por qué?...-** lo interrumpió bajando la mirada y cubriendo sus ojos con su fleco, el conde y Sebastián no comprendían el comportamiento de esos dos, el rubio miró como Darlyn temblaba ligeramente **-¡¿Por qué debería estar feliz ehhh?!... ¡¿PORQUE YA VAS A LIBRARTE DE MI PARA SIEMPRE?!... ¡¿POR QUÉ QUIERES DEJARME SOLA?!-** los puños de la genio tenían los restos de lo que fue un tenedor y un cuchillo, los cuales se hicieron polvo entre sus dedos.

.

**-Darlyn no te pongas dramática… ya no estarás sola, tú cumplirás mi deseo final y Sebastián estará contigo para siempre.-** dijo el rubio sin siquiera mirarla.

.

**-Castiel… si crees que eso es real, ten siquiera la decencia de mirarme a la cara cuando lo dices tan seguro.-** dijo ella mirando al rubio que miraba a su plato de medallones como si fueran las cosas más interesantes de la tierra **-No puedes ¿Cierto?… ya me voy… no tengo hambre.-** y se subió a su habitación cerrando la puerta estruendosamente.

.

**-¡AAAAARRGG NUNCA PUEDES GANARLE A UN GENIO!-** gruñó empuñando las manos el rubio de ojos miel, estaba tan feliz por los avances de la relación de esos dos que no tomó en cuenta que la pareja de su genio era un demonio come almas. **-Sebastián, ¿cada cuanto debes buscar un alma?- **preguntó el rubio concentrándose en un nuevo plan.

.

**-Cuando alguien necesita mis servicios, sin embargo desde que mi Joven Amo me invocó nunca se completó el contrato…-** contestó antes de que el rubio triunfante lo interrumpiera.

.

**-¡ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE CIEL ES TU AMO POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!... ¡FUCK YEAH!-** gritó eufórico alzando nuevamente los puños al techo, miró a ambos demonios que lo miraban de una manera extraña **-No es que no me apiade de ti por servir para siempre a este conde gruñón, pero… las cosas como son.- **dijo mientras volvían a comer silenciosamente, el rubio con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios, Ciel pensando en las palabras dolidas de la genio y Sebastián pensando en ir a ver cómo estaba la hermosa mujer de labios carnosos. **-Sebby, déjala… ahora no es el mejor momento para hablar con ella.- **aconsejó el ojimiel mientras seguía comiendo su ensalada multivitamínica.

.

.

.

Mientras el gran siberiano en miniatura lamía las lágrimas de la de ondas cobre más salían de sus ojos azules, estaba tirada en el piso de la habitación, tenía hambre y no había chocolates que la alegraran.

**-Nya-** _"Darlyn-sama, Castiel es un idiota… no se irá tan pronto"_ la consolaba el felino mientras con su patita le daba ligeros toques en las mejillas.

.

**-Si es un idiota… pero el tiempo se sobrepasa por meses y… y… ¡YA ME QUIERE DEJAAAAR!-** y comenzó de nuevo a llorar desconsoladamente haciendo al felino suspirar derrotado.

.

**-Nyaaaa-** _"Mejor tome su baño relajante… le hará bien."_ Le aconsejó el gatito mientras la ayudaba a quitarse los tacones negros que usó todo el día, la genio se quitó la ropa y el felino se salió a hacer guardia, aún le guardaba lealtad a la pelicobre y más en esos momentos que se sentía tan vulnerable.

Dentro de la bañera con agua, mezclada con sales y flores frescas, se relajaba la ojiazul, sus lágrimas al caer al agua se volvían diamantes pequeños y tornasoles. El felino tenía razón y cerró los ojos pensando mejor las cosas, pensó en el casi beso con Sebastián y se ruborizó levemente, más que cuando solo el vapor caliente tocaba sus mejillas.

"_Darlyn piensa… Sebastián es un demonio y necesita almas… cuando tenga hambre deberá buscar y te dejará"_ pensó lo obvio mientras se lavaba el cabello con ese shampoo con extracto de aceite de violeta. _"Sebastián sigue preso al Joven Ciel… Ashhh además no hemos dejado en claro las cosas…"_ pensó antes de sumergirse en el agua completamente, lavó su cuerpo debajo de la rosada y espumosa agua. Salió del agua y se secó con una enorme toalla dejándola impregnada con el olor de las flores, era cierto que olía bien, pero ella pensaba que solo ella lo podía oler ya que Castiel, Marco y Lestat nunca le habían dicho nada y se extrañaron cuando les preguntó.

Salió a la habitación en busca de su ropa de dormir que había olvidado y por suerte el demonio no estaba ahí, así que decidió cambiarse rápidamente, se colocó la toalla en la cabeza y le llegaron a la mente sus palabras y comportamiento infantil de esa cena, suspiró al verse en el espejo: ella era la hermana mayor de Castiel, era como su madre y por lo tanto el ejemplo a seguir de ese rubio. _"Darlyn… fuiste muy egoísta y berrinchuda hoy… Castiel estaba feliz por haber logrado algo que quería desde hace mucho tiempo…" _pensó mientras se colocaba la bata de dormir y salía en busca del perdón del rubio atolondrado.

.

.

**-Pasa… Darlyn-** dijo el rubio recién bañado y cambiado con su pijama de los Avengers. La genio obedeció y se apresuró a secarle el cabello con la toalla que llevaba en su cabeza, al ser de fuego podía secarla al instante. El rubio suspiró derrotadamente, tomó las manos de la ojiazul y las colocó sobre su pecho haciéndola abrazarlo. **-Yo también fui un egoísta… no pensé en ti, en Sebastián y en Ciel, sé que tienes miedo de querer a Sebby, pero también sé que él será quien te hará feliz para siempre… ¿Crees que si no lo supiera dejaría que siquiera te vea?, Danguito tu sabes que yo jamás haría algo para perjudicarte.- **dijo lo último riendo al recordar como alejaba a todos los pretendientes de la genio, era muy posesivo con ella pero… el tiempo se terminaba y ya aprendería a pintar ese cuadro. **-Tengo cosas que hacer antes de irme: lograr que Ciel se convierta en un hombre para Lizzy, hacer a Sebastián que se enamore de ti y no de tu cuerpo, ver una prueba de embarazo positiva tuya y finalmente… lograr hacer un cuadro decente para vivir con mis padres por siempre…-** dijo sonriendo mientras la genio peinaba sus cabellos rubios y lacios.

.

**-Amo… yo pondré todo de mi parte para que Sebastián se enamore de mi… también lo ayudaré a hacer de Ciel un buen hombre para la señorita Ely… pero del cuadro se encarga usted…-** terminó riendo la pelicobre mientras el rubio también comenzaba a reír con ella.

.

La ojiazul lo arropó como siempre y besó su frente amorosamente, ese rubio era el mejor Amo que nunca esperó tener y eso le agradecía al destino.

**-Oye Danguito… también debes encargarte de hacer el bebé ehhh… yo no haré esa tarea por ti, pero para eso deben hacer una serie de cositas que Sebby te enseñará…-** dijo pervertidamente comenzando a poner roja a la ojiazul **-No te preocupes… te gustará hacer la "tarea" con Sebby.- **dijo guiñándole un ojo y soltando la carcajada a todo pulmón.** -QUIERO DETALLES EHHH- **dijo haciendo gruñir a la pelicobre.

.

**-Para eso falta tiempo… un bebé no se hace de la noche a la mañana…- **replicó ella y se ruborizó al pensar que generalmente los bebés se hacían de noche. **-¿Qué quiere que le cuente hoy?- **preguntó ella rápidamente esperando el rubio no la molestara por su sonrojo.

.

**-Cántame la canción… -** pidió de manera aniñada y somnoliento, la ojiazul asintió y comenzó a cantarle la canción por la cual el rubio le había puesto su apodo. Cuando terminó la primera parte el rubio comenzó a murmurar entre sueños **-Danguito… tendremos una gran familia Dango antes de que yo parta.- **y la genio simplemente sonrió y besó su frente para desaparecer en una nube de humo rosa con olor a flores.

.

.

.

El conde estaba en su habitación, buscó el nombre del doctor que la pelirroja, junto con otros datos, le había pasado en ese papel. Castiel le había recomendado que como primer jugada debería mostrar interés en los asuntos de la ojiverde, pero sin dejar de ser indiferente y reservado con ella. _"Aún debemos conocer al enemigo, busca todo lo referente a lo que dice en ese papel, pero sin dejar de buscar tu tarea… ella debe de verte interesado en su bienestar…"_ aconsejó el rubio mientras juntos hacían las tareas y proyectos de ese día.

Y así el conde, al verse derrotado por el rubio carismático de ojos miel, se encontraba buscando información de la escuela de ballet, internado de señoritas y colegios privados a donde fue la ojiverde antes de comenzar con sus terapias de sanación mental. También tenía abierta una ventana donde estaba mirando un anime de una chica un poco contradictoria, Toradora. En otra ventana tenía una reseña de lo que era un pikachu y todas sus habilidades.

Sería una noche muy larga, pero sin embargo sabía que el rubio tenía razón cuando le decía que las cosas que más trabajo costaban, eran las que más se disfrutaban al final.

.

.

.

La pelicobre se encontraba desenredando sus ondas con los dedos como de costumbre, para el demonio en paños menores era un espectáculo digno de un marinero al ver una sirena acicalarse en las rocas. La comparación le dio un poco de gracia, pero era lo más parecido a lo que tenía frente a él. La genio cerraba los ojos y él se deleitaba al ver su expresión en el espejo: cuando pasaba los dedos por esa abundante y ondulada marea de cabellos cobre la genio disfrutaba el roce de sus yemas contra esas hebras de las que las piedras del más puro cobre estarían celosas de su brillo.

La ojiazul se levantó y se quitó ese pedazo de tela que ella llamaba "bata de dormir", pero para el demonio simplemente era un pedazo de satín que ocultaba esa piel que él se pasaba horas observando mientras ella dormía. La pelicobre dejó ver ese camisón tradicionalmente corto, como todos los que había dejado ver al de ojos envinados, era de un exquisito azul pastel con encajes rosa tiernos, los tirantes parecían hechos de ese dulce betún que adornaba a los pasteles de las más finas casas pasteleras. Indudablemente esa genio gustaba de torturarlo cada noche al pasearse frente a él con ese tipo de conjuntos que lo hacían embriagarse de pensamientos poco decentes para un humano.

**-Puede que le parezca tonto que tenga miedo de que la muerte venga por él… pero aún no estoy lista para dejarlo ir.-** dijo mirando a la nada con su voz femenina y sensual, pero un tono triste marchitaba el efecto que siempre tenía la encantadora ojiazul. Parecía que ella estaba dispuesta a abrir su corazón y compartir sus penas con ese demonio, y él aceptaría esa confianza de la misma manera.

.

**-No es tonto… usted es mitad humana y entiendo que no quiera deslindarse de sus lazos terrenales.-** dijo mirándola a los ojos, le regaló una sonrisa reconfortante haciéndola sonreír igualmente.

.

**-No quiero quedarme sola… pasé milenios en la soledad, oscuridad y seguridad de mi prisión. Soy egoísta, lo sé… pero él será feliz con su familia… ¿y yo qué?-** preguntó mirando a la ventana, la oscuridad de la noche se veía tenuemente iluminada por las estrellas en el firmamento, pero la desolación era evidente al estar ausente la luna.

.

**-Usted me tiene a mí ahora…-** dijo él acercándose al cuerpo de la de ondas cobre, ella se estremeció al sentir el aliento cálido del demonio tocar sus labios, él sonrió al ver la confusión de ella, parecía que no le era indiferente. La ojiazul rápidamente se volteó hacia su lado de la cama, no quería ir tan rápido con él, además aún debían dejar las cosas en claro.

.

**-No diga palabras que no sabrá cumplir Sebastián.- **advirtió ella incorporándose y sentándose para hacerle frente a él, el demonio la miraba en espera de que continuara **-¿Está dispuesto a pasar el resto de su eternidad a mi lado?-** preguntó seriamente y mirándolo a los ojos rubíes encendidos, Sebastián sentía la fuerza implacable de las palabras de la genio, por su expresión pudo deducir que ella hablaba en serio. **-Yo sé que sirve eternamente al Joven Ciel, pero es preciso saber que no pierdo mi tiempo ni las esperanzas de Castiel con usted.- **dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos para ver más de cerca la expresión del demonio.

.

**-Me ha mentido… no confía en mi…-** dijo seriamente el de ojos vino, la ojiazul no pudo evitar ruborizarse al pensar que el pelinegro no veía los detalles que ella hacía confiando ciegamente en él.

.

**-Confío plenamente en usted, si no lo hiciera… ¿Cree que dormiría en paños menores mientras usted me ve como si fuera comestible?-** preguntó ella sonriendo levemente, quería sonreír más al ver como Sebastián elevaba una ceja al verse descubierto **-Créame que si yo quisiera… lo dejaba ciego antes de dormir.-** admitió ella sonriendo juguetonamente. **-Pero eso de ser mi "novio" ya son palabras mayores, porque diciendo que es algo MIO… en efecto está firmando un contrato más allá de su marca.-** comentó sonando como una abogada profesional, eso interesó al demonio se sobremanera.

.

**-Me está señalando que es posesiva pero… ¿Hasta qué grado?, si me permite preguntar my Lady-** preguntó mirándola seductoramente, la genio se sonrojó levemente y trató de guardar la compostura.

.

**-Tomaré eso como señal de que no está interesado en el "contrato" del que le hago saber.-** dijo ella seriamente y se movió como queriendo acostarse en su lugar de siempre. Pero Sebastián tenía otros planes y magistralmente se colocó sobre la genio quedando cara a cara, ella debajo de él **-¡QUÉ COSTUMBRE TIENE DE HACER LAS COSAS ASÍ!-** gruñó mientras él mostraba la caja púrpura llena de chocolates.

.

**-Usted tiene la culpa… no deja que terminemos de hablar civilizadamente.- **dijo mientras miraba como la joven de humo observaba detenidamente su mano con los chocolates **-¿Gusta otro chocolate?-** preguntó mientras mantenía presas las muñecas de la genio con una mano y con la otra hábilmente desnudaba un chocolate, lo metía en su boca y lo saboreaba ante la mirada atenta de la ojiazul **-Mmmmh… creo que ahora me deleita el sabor del chocolate… ¿No gusta, my Lady?-** preguntó metiendo otro chocolate en su boca, la de ondas cobre miraba como el demonio se divertía su mirada suplicante y los labios apretados.

.

-**No se toma en serio las cosas Sebastián… el "contrato"…-**

.

**-Acepto su contrato, my Lady… pero me gustaría firmar de una manera diferente, si me lo permite claro…-** y colocó otro chocolate en su boca, la genio frunció el ceño al notar la diversión en la mirada que le dedicaba el demonio, pero lo que hizo Sebastián la descolocó: nuevamente la lengua cálida del demonio delineó los labios de la ojiazul, la cual cerró los ojos al sentir y oler el delicioso chocolate derretido que amenazaba con meterse en su cavidad **-Si no "firma", no hay contrato… piense que usted gana más que una firma, también gana su ración de chocolate del día.-** la ojiazul inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y comenzó a lamer sus labios pausadamente esperando que el demonio se cansara de su letargo, pero eso no hizo más que causar un gruñido bajo y que el de ojos color vino tomara entre sus dientes, y con sumo cuidado, el labio inferior carnoso de la genio, la cual al replicar en un murmullo le dio paso a la lengua sigilosa de Sebastián.

Darlyn no sabía si lo que sabía tan bien era el sabor del chocolate -que tanto ansiaba ese día- derretido o si era que la lengua del demonio se movía con maestría y desenfreno dentro de su boca, la sensación era extraña para ella, pero eso no le quitaba lo excitante, su respiración comenzó a ser agitada y para calmarse simplemente cerró los ojos, dejó a su lengua y labios trabajar, no dejaría ganar a ese demonio presuntuoso.

Sebastián al verla cerrar los ojos no pudo evitar elevar la comisura de sus labios, pero tuvo que concentrarse en seguirle el paso a la genio ya que la ojiazul comenzó a dar batalla, y debía admitir que era buena. El beso comenzó a ser lento haciendo al demonio descubrir una ternura extraña y confusa en la pelicobre. No notó que la genio abrió los ojos antes de separarse de los labios de él, Sebastián miraba con esos rubíes encendidos que la de ondas cobre sonreía divertida.

**-Gané… nadie se queda con mi cereza dentro del chocolate.-** dijo ella para después sacar la lengua y mostrar la pequeña esfera roja que le había arrebatado al demonio solamente utilizando su lengua.

Los chocolates que compró para ella tenían un dulce de cereza, pero la ojiazul se las ingenió para evitar que se derritiera en la boca de su ahora novio oficial-oficial. Sebastián estaba impresionado, él era un demonio experimentado en el arte de anudar las colas de cereza y lo había vencido una genio que sabía no era experimentada ya que el rubio se encargaba de alejar a todos los hombres que la pretendían.

**-Si Sebastián… soy posesiva y debe cuidar lo que hace.-** dijo ella antes de levantarse al baño y lavar sus dientes, pero el demonio tomó su muñeca y ella lo miró sorprendida, el de ojos envinados colocó todos los chocolates en la cama y tomó uno, lo desenvolvió y miró a la genio **-Debe estar bromeando…-** dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

**-Usted no cenó como es debido hoy y puede enfermarse…-** dijo él preocupado y sonriente.

.

**-Y usted es un mal perdedor y quiere la revancha… debo dormir.- **comentó ella tratando de zafarse del agarre firme, pero sin ser incómodo, del demonio.

.

**-Eso solo fue para cerrar nuestra relación… debe cenar algo antes de dormir y ahora definitivamente me gusta el chocolate…- **comentó ahora él tratando de convencerla, la genio rio levemente divertida.

.

**-Entonces cenaré pastel…-** dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente al encontrar la solución mas la sonrisa divertida y sensual del demonio la hizo titubear.

.

**-Es una excelente idea… es más…-** y nuevamente la colocó debajo de él, la genio se puso pálida al adivinar lo que se traía en manos el pelinegro **-Yo mismo le daré el pastel, solo permítame amarrarla a la cama y escucharla gemir toda la noche.-** dijo él mirando como las mejillas de la ojiazul se volvían rosadas.

.

**-Solo dos de tres…-** dijo ella derrotadamente, era preferible comer chocolates acostada con semejante demonio sobre ella al estar completamente vuelta loca gimiendo mientras él se divertía de verla restregarse contra la cama y atada de pies y manos.

.

Y esa noche el felino tuvo un espectáculo mejor que ver a las luciérnagas revolotear en la oscuridad, le empezaba a caer bien Sebastián ya que se estaba ganando a su Ama de humo y pues también le gustó el enorme pedazo de pastel que demonio de ojos vino, muy amablemente, le regaló hace una media hora con la simple condición de esconderse un ratito.

.

.

.

* * *

Holaaaa :3… ¿Cómo están?... espero que bien n_n. Hace muuucho calor aquí, no les miento: ANDO TODO EL SANTO DÍA PEGADA AL VENTILADOR. Espero ustedes hayan ido a las albercas o a la playa n_n… o al parque yo quiero ir al parque TToTT.

**Valery- Chan:** Awwww n_n… me encanta que te encanten los capi n_n, siii el Sebas x Darlyn es lindo n_n. Le regaló chocolateees :3… y literalmente se los dio en la boquita :3… Lizzy ahora es una chica con "problemas mentales" según… pero la verdad es que comienza a recordar su pasado. Jjejejejejeje espero te haya gustado n_n. Muchas gracias por tu review y por apoyar la historia n.n nos vemos en el próximo capi… besos :3.

.

**Shadechu Nightray:** Hola Muero con tus citaciones :3… de verdad que son geniales n_n… ese Castielito está loquito pero es divertidito :3… Maylene solo tiene ojitos para Bard n_n… solo quería ayudar a su Joven Amo… y Lizzy está en terapia por sus recuerdos que "nunca" vivió, pero para ella son tan reales y se desespera por no saber qué es lo que le falta a su vida rebelde y Kawaii u_u… Jejejejeje… el final :3 tierno y éste final fue ammm un besito de lengüita y chocolatito.

Nadie supera lo de la monja suertuda y loquilla xD… yo hubiera matado por estar en su lugar y resistir más de soltarle la información al sexy Sebby /(*o*)/…

Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer n_n…

.

**andreita1500:** No llores … ahí está el capi n.n… ese Sebby causa de tooodo :3… Emmmm… con respecto a lo del one Shot… quiero saber bien bien los datos de los personajes que quieres… es k investigué y salió poquito de Rin k tiene 14 años y k Kaito tiene "edad desconocida"… me gustaría saber también ¿Cómo en qué tipo de trama te gustaría el One?... no he escrito nunca un Lemmon, pero si soy muy pervertida (he leído mil ochomil)… si me dices así como te gustaría con gusto lo escribo… pero necesito tiempito también n_n… Muchas gracias por leer y por tu review.


	19. Capítulo 19: Esa genio protege

**Capítulo 19**

**.**

**.**

**Esa genio… protege.**

**.**

El rubio miraba al mismo punto desde hace más de media hora que estaban sentados todos desayunando. La pelicobre estaba nerviosa mientras comían, ella comía tratando de ignorar la vista del ojimiel, el cual sonreía ampliamente mirando esos rosados y levemente hinchados labios.

**-¿Buena noche, Angelina Darlyn?-** preguntó burlón el rubio mirando como la ojiazul se ruborizaba por su comparación, _"No están tan hinchados…"_ pensó la de ondas cobre mientras trataba de seguir comiendo tranquila, pero sabía que el rubio quería detalles **-Dime Danguito… ¿te mordió muy fuerte?-** preguntó haciéndola ruborizarse más **-Hmmmm… interesante, ¿usó la lengua?-** preguntó nuevamente el rubio, la ojiazul miró hacia otro lado evitando la mirada del rubio, el interrogatorio era muy explícito y el conde comenzaba a ruborizarse también, Sebastián solo miraba divertido las expresiones de la pelicobre y de su Joven Amo.** -Ñaaaam y ¿lo hace bien?- **preguntó en tono pervertido, la genio no soportó más las preguntas comprometedoras del ojimiel y se retiró a lavarse los dientes para ir a impartir clases ese día **-…lo tomaremos como un si.-** dijo el rubio sonriendo complacido, Ciel negó la forma en que interrogaba a la ojiazul logrando siempre sonrojarla y hacerla huir **-Sebby… debes ser todo un animal GRRRR- **gruñó Castiel haciendo un ademán de un zarpazo de pantera, miró como el de cabellos cenizos se inquietaba y no sabía hacia dónde mirar **-Sigue comiéndote los labios de mi genio… vas por buen camino-** y soltó una carcajada al ver como el conde relajaba su cara **-Cielito Hentai, mi genio es una dama… no le hará las cosas tan fáciles a Sebby… eso puedo jurarlo.-** concluyó el ojimiel orgulloso de su chica de humo.

.

.

Mientras se lavaba los dientes pensaba en las ocurrencias del rubio, se enjuagó la boca y limpió los restos de pasta. Contempló esos labios levemente hinchados y rosas, los tocó recordando cada mordida cariñosa, lametón y succión que el demonio le propinó la noche anterior. Esa mañana no pudo ver a Yoru sin ruborizarse totalmente, el felino era por naturaleza observador y la posición en la que estaban llamaba mucho la atención. Las manos de Sebastián apresando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza eran como los grilletes que la dejaron a merced de esa hermosa botella por siglos.

Recordó con orgullo haber ganado las tres veces que hicieron esa pelea por la bolita de cereza, ella no podía negar que le gustó el juego, _"Pero fue por el chocolate, solo por eso…" _se decía a sí misma en su mente. Se esponjó un poco el cabello con sus manos y se miró por última vez para después salir a comenzar su jornada laboral de siempre.

.

.

La rubia miraba a la ventana, pero no tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba mirando, solo miraba por mirar y eso se lo atribuyó a los "caramelos especiales" que le recetó su psiquiatra. Se sentía irreal todo, sentía que si corría muy fuerte podría volar, tenía muchas ganas de hacer piruetas en el aire, _"No suena tan mal la hora de porras ahora mismo"_ pensaba mientras sonreía ampliamente y era observada por su pelirroja guardaespaldas.

**-Ely, ¿Estás bien?-** preguntó preocupada, la rubia tenía siempre jaquecas, pero desde que se tomaba esas píldoras comenzó a verse más feliz, demasiado feliz, seguido de unas horas de sueño invencible.

.

**-Estoy bien Mayli… solo me pasé de la hora de dormir buscando información para la tarea del fin de semana.-** comentó restándole importancia y apuntando a un ciclista** -Wow, Finny tiene fuerza en las piernas… tan chibi que se ve- **comentó regresándole el saludo al ex-jardinero de los Phantomhive.

.

**-Nuestro trabajo nos exige ser versátiles, nunca se sabe cuándo debemos ser letales, su seguridad es primero.-** recitó la de lentes de fondo de botella, ya se había acostumbrado a usarlos y también al gran aumento que éstos representaban a su vista.

.

**-Mayli tranquila… soy tu amiga, no tu jefe.-** dijo apresuradamente la ojiverde tratando de evitar que la pelirroja hiciera un saludo militar **-Pero… ¿y si hay de algo que no me puedan proteger?-** preguntó pegando su rostro a la ventana polarizada, había tenido sueños extraños donde un dolor la atravesaba desde el ombligo hasta la espalda.

.

**-Ely, siempre estarás protegida… tienes un ángel guardián para ti solita.-** le contestó guiñándole un ojo tras esa espesa barrera de vidrio que los cubría, la rubia se extrañó por la seguridad de la pelirroja **-Solo falta que lo dejes acercarse un poco.- **añadió regalándole una sonrisa amplia y un ligero sonrojo que a la rubia le pareció muy sospechoso.

.

**-Solo espero se acerque como su "jefe" manda y no me desilusione.-** dijo convencida la ojiverde regresando esa sonrisa amplia a la de anteojos.

.

.

Iban cruzando el gran puente antes de llegar a la universidad, el conde miraba al mar debajo y pensaba en lo que había dicho hace tiempo su maestra en las artes demoniacas, _"¿Qué criaturas abrá visto en algún viaje con el rubio baka?"_ se preguntaba mentalmente, hasta que la voz contenta del ojimiel lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

**-Cielito… Lizzy debe ver que para nada te alborota estar cerca de ella, pero sin dejar de usar tu seducción demoniaca.-** recomendó el rubio mientras miraba al conde por el retrovisor y éste le regresó la mirada **-Si tienes suerte, en una semana te golpeará y la tendrás entre tus garras, ñaaaam-** añadió pensativamente mientras se estacionaban en su lugar en ese gran patio trasero de la universidad.

.

Entonces vieron la camioneta que transportaba a Lizzy, la cual era conducida por Tanaka y escoltada por Finny y Bard, en motocicleta y en bicicleta respectivamente. La rubia bajó de la camioneta y le dijo algo a la pelirroja en secreto, después ambas sonrieron y se colocaron en posición de carrera, cuando Tanaka salió del auto y las miró, ya sabía cómo era la rubia, carraspeó levemente y anunció un "Fuera" haciendo a ambas correr hacia las escaleras de la entrada al gran edificio, la rubia tenía mucha energía y los presentes miraron como ganó la carrera sin mucho esfuerzo.

**-Woa… Ely parece un rayo, y no solo por su pelo-** dijo el rubio mientras el conde, el demonio y la genio lo acompañaban a adentrarse a ese día de lucha para el conde.

.

**-Debo ir a acomodar mis clases del día de hoy… por favor, no se metan en problemas.-** dijo la genio mirando al rubio el cual simplemente puso su mejor cara inocente y después de un suspiro cansado, la genio se retiró.

También Sebastián se retiró y los chicos se fueron a su aula, pero en el camino iban hablando de cosas cruciales para el plan "Seduciendo a Pikachu", cada que el rubio lo decía no podía evitar reír.

**-Bien… platicaremos con ella y tú solo la veras sin hacer contacto visual, participarás en la plática pero sin tomarle importancia en lo que dice… y al final del día le dirás que es tu pareja de tarea de historia.-** comentó el rubio mientras caminaban por los pasillos llegando a los casilleros, la rubia ojiverde sacaba sus libros y su pequeño bote de pastillas para colocarlo dentro de su pequeña mochila. **-Hola Elychu… salió bien la tarea ehh, no te preocupes.- **comentó jovial el rubio a la ojiverde.

.

**-Ohhh que bien Casti… ¿Cuál es su primera clase?-** preguntó la rubia mirando al ojimiel e invitando indirectamente al conde a participar en la plática.

.

**-Historia.-** comentó el conde viéndose indiferente y solo contestando por mera cortesía, la rubia se extrañó por la actitud del de cabellos cenizos hacia ella.

.

**-¿Y tú, Elychu?-** preguntó con alegría el rubio, la ojiverde mostró una sonrisa amplia ante el informativo ojimiel.

.

**-Tenemos Idiomas… y debo ir a mi salón...-** contestó la rubia mirando hacia el pasillo, el ojimiel notó que mentía ya que era muy temprano, iba a decir algo para retenerla, pero el conde habló.

.

**-Déjala… tiene mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con nosotros.-** y se encaminó a las escaleras dejando a los rubios boquiabiertos, el ojimiel por la maestría de Ciel con la estrategia y la ojiverde por como la trataba ese chico de ojos que la hacían temblar. **-¿Vienes? O ¿la seguirás atosigando con tus preguntas?- **preguntó mirando al rubio por encima de su hombro, posó levemente sus orbes en la rubia y miró de nuevo al frente cuando el ojimiel avanzó hacia él.

.

**-Nos vemos en el almuerzo Elychu… ¡Ten un excelente día!-** gritó mientras corría para alcanzar al conde que ya había subido las escaleras. **-Woa Ciel, eres increíble en ser indiferente… ¡le haces competencia a Sasuke Uchiha!-** felicitó el rubio con alegría al caminar junto al ojiazul.

Mientras la ojiverde caminaba hacia su aula junto con la pelirroja, la cual la miraba con atención, _"Parece que la ha descolocado la actitud del Joven Amo"_ pensó mientras miraba a la rubia pensativa y con el ceño fruncido.

Las clases comenzaron como siempre: la genio saludó en un idioma diferente a las alumnas y comenzaron con una lectura en chino mandarín. Por parte de los chicos, la clase de historia comenzó con una película muy interesante de los inicios del comercio y los trueques.

.

.

A la hora del almuerzo la rubia entró al comedor de la universidad y miró al ojimiel que la saludaba efusivamente, pero no sabía si sentarse con ellos o ir a la mesa de las chicas como siempre.

**-¡Elychu YO TE ELIJO!-** gritó el rubio haciendo a todas las chicas voltear a ver a la rubia, la cual trató de no sonrojarse y solo sonreír, caminó hacia la mesa del rubio y del conde, se sentó frente a ellos y suspiró levemente, el rubio la saludó primero **-Hola Ely, ¿ya tienes tu cosplay para el sábado?-** preguntó el ojimiel mientras comían tranquilamente, Ciel aparentemente comía sin prestar atención a la ojiverde sentada frente a él.

.

**-Ummm… de eso no hay problema… solo falta convencer a mamá de que me deje ir.-** respondió ella antes de dar una mordida a su manzana, miró rápidamente al pasillo en busca de la pelirroja **-¡Mayli, ven!- **le gritó cuando la divisó buscándola también.

.

**-Ohhh… no sabía que eras niña de mami, pensé que eras más liberal…- **comentó el rubio ganándose una mirada inquisidora por parte de la ojiverde, pero después Ely comenzó a reír divertida.

.

**-La última vez que "escapé", tuvieron que usar una camisa de fuerza y esposas para llevarme a casa.-** dijo ella divertida por la cara sorprendida del rubio **-Además… es mejor cooperar y llevar en paz las cosas con mis padres.-** y dio un sorbo de su jugo de pera.

.

**-Woooow, y si les decimos que vienes con nosotros… ¿te dejarían ir?- **preguntó curioso el ojimiel, el conde miraba de reojo las expresiones que hacía la ojiverde, la cual estaba pensando en cómo convencer a su estricta madre.

.

**-Pues… creo que podré convencerla sola, solo necesito "ganarme" la salida del fin de semana.-** comentó ella mientras comía su sándwich de pavo, se sentía ansiosa y maldecía el que no fuera "día de porras", al menos ahí podría dar piruetas en el aire o saltar como loca un rato.

.

**-También mi hermana y su novio irán con nosotros… debe contar como "adultos responsables", ¿No?-** comentó el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciéndola verlo sorprendida.

.

**-¿La Miss PerisDevasht y el Profesor Michaelis?- **preguntó pasando su bocado rápidamente y casi atragantándose, la pelirroja golpeaba su espalda ayudándola a no morir en la mesa.

.

**-Claro, dime ¿qué otra hermana tengo?-** preguntó riendo al verla tan sorprendida **-Lo que pasa es que mi Danguito es muy sobreprotectora y pues Sebby también lo es con Cielito-** explicó ganándose un gruñido por parte del conde, _"Baaaka, ¿quieres dejarme en ridículo?" _pensó Ciel al ver como el rubio se burlaba ya inconscientemente, pero destensó la cara al ver a la rubia sonreír al verlo enfadado. **-Además… le encanta divertirse, y sacarme de aprietos es muy divertido.-** confesó, pero a la rubia se le hizo que era un chiste.

.

**-Es que la Miss es empresaria, cocinera, la mejor traductora/poliglota del mundo y también al parecer ¿es niñera y cosplayer?- **preguntó incrédula la ojiverde antes de dar otro sorbo de Jugo de pera **-¿Qué te parece Mayli?, ¿crees que alguien pueda hacer tooodo eso sin explotar?-** preguntó con un toque de diversión y broma a su inseparable guardaespaldas.

.

**-Pues creo que es una mujer muy talentosa, pero le faltó mencionar que es una repostera excelente…-** respondió la pelirroja suspirando por ese pudín de pan que encantó a todos ese día, también recordaba el delicioso pastel que hizo en la mansión Phantomhive.

.

**-Tooodo eso tiene explicación… ¡Mi hermanita es una GENIO!-** comentó orgulloso el rubio ganándose la mirada de sus tres acompañantes, Ciel y Maylene estaban pálidos e inquietos por esa confesión tan repentina. Pero el silencio existente fue corrompido por la risita de la rubia de ojos verdes.

.

**-Nosotros guardaremos su secreto… no queremos que vengan los aliens por ella…-** comentó ella guiñando un ojo y riendo con el rubio, Castiel estaba encantado cuando hacía comentarios así y todos lo tomaban a broma, siendo que él siempre decía la verdad. Maylene y Ciel se miraron, suspiraron con alivio y siguieron comiendo.

.

.

Mientras en otra mesa en el área de docentes, se encontraban el vampiro, el demonio de orbes vino y la genio comiendo juntos como todos los días, pero el ojiazul no quitaba sus ojos burlones de la cara de la genio.

**-Preciosa, te veo exquisitamente distinta a otros días-** por fin habló el del vino eterno mientras delineaba el contorno de la copa con la yema de su dedo **-¿Qué seráaa?-** cantaba entrecerrando los ojos a la cabellos cobres, la cual simplemente comía en silencio esperando que terminara de jugar **-Uhhh… ya sé… TE PUSISTE COLÁGENO EN ESOS ROSADOS LABIOS-** declamó formando una boca de pato con sus labios levemente entintados de rojo.

.

**-Cállate si no quieres que te convierta en un pato de verdad…-** advirtió mostrando una sonrisa ladeada, pero el de caireles dorados no tenía planes de parar.

.

**-Interesante noche, ¿Ehh Sebastián?-** preguntó elevando las cejas persuasivamente al demonio, el cual estaba divertido por la cara avergonzada de la genio, sin embargo no iba a comentar nada de esa noche tan productiva para ambos. **-Awwww su primer beso… y no lo vi, como recompensa… ¡quiero ver uno de lengua!-** reclamó el vampiresco director de la prestigiosa universidad.

.

**-Debo decir que Yoru estaría encantado de jugar contigo, le pediré que te desplume lenta y tortuosamente-** añadió ella con esa sonrisa dulce y juguetona que siempre le dedicaba a las personas con las que se enojaba.

.

**-Que no te engañe esa sonrisa de ángel, Sebby… Darlyn cuando se enoja, es peor que un demonio.-** le comentó al de orbes envinados, el cual se sorprendió por esa confesión tan diferente a lo que él había visto de la pelicobre **-Tú… ¿no te da pena que Sebby vea que eres un monstruo doble cara?-** preguntó a la genio en tono de reprimenda, pero Darlyn simplemente negó sin darle importancia.

.

**-Si él no me da motivos… no le haré daño.-** dijo sinceramente la ojiazul mientras sonreía divertida y amenazadoramente, el vampiro negó reprobatoriamente pero sabía que la genio hablaba muy enserio. **-Bueno, ¿Cuándo será la reunión de "degustadores"?- **preguntó la de cabellos cobre cambiando de tema radicalmente.

.

**-Uhmmm, pues sería buena idea que fueran el viernes. Ya que casi se termina el vino y los chicos quieren verte.- **pensó en voz alta él antes de dar otro sorbo de su cosecha selecta. Darlyn miró en tono de reproche al de caireles dorados y éste rápidamente arregló su comentario **-Además, debemos presentar a Sebby a la familia.-** dijo sonriendo ampliamente al pensar en cómo lo tomarían los miembros de su selecto grupo de seres nocturnos.

.

**-Bien, pero no quiero que hagan preguntas comprometedoras.-** advirtió ella con esa sonrisa tranquila de siempre, el vampiro de ojos azules simplemente negó sonriente.

.

**-Hermosa… sabes cómo son los chicos, curiosos como gatos…-** trató de convencer el carismático director.

.

**-Solo diles que no pregunten posiciones sexuales o tendré que tomar medidas-** finalizó ella con esa sonrisa radiante de siempre.

.

**-Ha-hablaré con ellos, lo prometo… pero deja de sonreír así que das miedo- **dijo algo nervioso el líder del clan nocturno, ya que conocía muy bien a la genio. **-Bueno Sebby, parece que no te has adaptado muy bien a nosotros… dime ¿soy tan hermoso que te intimido y por eso no hablas?-** preguntó haciendo un puchero triste frunciendo esos labios ligeramente entintados con carmesí.

.

**-No es eso, simplemente me agrada ver como bromean entre ustedes, no quisiera romper el encanto.-** dijo el demonio de cabellos negros haciendo sonreír al vampiro y a la genio.

.

**-Awwww Sebby… no te pongas celoso, Darlyn es preciosa pero no es mi tipo, más bien la veo como una hermana regañona y bella.-** comentó el director haciendo sonreír a la pareja, a diferencia que la genio se sonrojó levemente.

.

**-Y también soy su proveedora de vino de la mejor cosecha…-** dijo ella fingiendo orgullo y elevando la cabeza.

.

**-Por eso TE AMO-** comentó el de labios entintados para después lanzar un beso a la genio, la cual lo "atrapó" y se lo colocó en su mejilla. **-Bueno… y díganme, ¿Cómo salió el proyecto de parejas?-** preguntó mirándolos a ambos simultáneamente.

.

**-Fue un éxito, los chicos trabajaron muy bien.-** contestó la genio ya que el trabajo que habían dejado primero fue el de ella.

.

**-Y parece ser que se perdió un poco el miedo entre ambos géneros…- **comentó el de ojos envinados mientras miraba hacia la mesa de su Joven Amo, Castiel hablaba animadamente con Lizzy y Maylene, mientras el conde estaba "indiferente" a la conversación. **-Veamos como es el desempeño en el trabajo que entregarán la próxima semana.- **añadió con una tradicional sonrisa en sus labios.

.

Después de ese comentario la conversación se desvió a temas bastante normales y educativos con respecto a un viaje a una empresa a las afueras de la cuidad, con lo cual la genio no se sentía muy segura… había algo que no estaba bien con eso.

.

.

Otra pastilla se metió a la boca, la dosis de esa tarde que le tocaba, el sabor no era desagradable, es más podría pasar por "caramelo" como el doctor le decía. Sin embargo había algo que no le gustaba mucho, _"ésta cosa me da tanta energía que puedo caer muerta de sueño si no hago algo"_ era lo que pensaba mientras golpeaba rápidamente su mesa con los dedos.

**-Señorita Middleford, acaso ¿le aburre mi clase?-** preguntó el profesor de introducción al comercio exterior, la rubia miró que todos los ojos estaba sobre ella y sopló aire haciendo que unos mechones se movieran violentamente. Comenzó a sudar profusamente y la vista se le nubló en un parpadeo. **-Señorita…-** no pudo terminar de llamarla ya que se alarmó al verla desplomarse y chocar de lleno con el pupitre.

.

**-¡Ely!... ¡ELY DESPIERTA!-** gritó la pelirroja y corrió hacia el pupitre de la desmayada rubia. Poco le importó que el profesor estuviera en shock y que las compañeras hicieran una muralla humana alrededor de su amiga, la tomó en brazos y corrió hacia la puerta, empujando a todas en el camino.

.

.

**-Cielito… estuviste estupendo en la comida, ahora debes decirle que son equipo y que por ello deberán agregarse a Facebook para ponerse de acuer…-** no terminó de dar la recomendación el de orbes miel ya que una pelirroja casi los arrolla al pasar entre ellos, corría tan rápido que los zapatos no eran vistos sin entrecerrar los ojos. **-¡MUÉVETE!-** lo empujó bruscamente para que fuera a ver lo que le pasaba a la rubia, ya que parecía que el conde no podía moverse.

La pelirroja no esperó a que le abrieran la puerta y de una patada casi la tira, la enfermera abrió los ojos como platos al ver a la rubia sudando y casi inmóvil.

**-¡En la camilla!, ¿Qué sucedió?-** preguntó la mujer de vestido blanco mientras tocaba el pulso de la ojiverde.

.

**-Se desmayó en la clase, inmediatamente la traje… primero tenía sudores y estaba muy hiperactiva.- **explicó mientras miraba como la enfermera abría un ojo de la rubia, la mujer de blanco miró como las pupilas de la chica estaban totalmente dilatadas.

.

**-¿Algún medicamento?-** preguntó mientras limpiaba con algodón y alcohol el dorso de la mano de Ely.

.

**-Tiene receta médica para antidepresivos y antipsicóticos.-** contestó preocupada la de anteojos al ver que la mujer estaba a punto de insertar un suero en la vena de la rubia, pero no voltearía hacia otro lado ya que su deber era ver por ella.

.

**-Bueno… con esto y un poco de descanso bastará.- **dijo la enfermera terminando con su trabajo **-Quédate con ella, debo hacer una carta para su médico… parece ser que el medicamento es demasiado fuerte para su organismo.-** comentó la enfermera con una sonrisa tranquilizadora para la pelirroja. **-Fuiste muy valiente…-** y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta silenciosamente.

.

**-¿Desde cuándo está tomando esas pastillas?-** preguntó el demonio de ojos azules apareciendo entre los libreros de la habitación, pero Maylene ya estaba un poco acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de "apariciones" con el mayordomo impecable de su tiempo.

.

**-Empezó ayer por la tarde… estaba muy contenta porque estaban "funcionando".-** contestó Maylene seria y preocupada por la de cabellos dorados.

.

**-Exactamente, ¿Qué es lo que está tratando ese doctor?-** preguntó pensando en la información que había logrado encontrar gracias al papel que la pelirroja entregó ayer.

.

**-Parece que la señorita Lizzy tenía ataques de histeria y depresión, acude con el doctor dos veces por semana, creo que desde niña ha ido al psiquiatra y no han encontrado la fuente de su "trauma".-** explicó la pelirroja mientras secaba el sudor de la cara de la rubia, acomodó el cabello pegado en la cara de la ojiverde y se sentó en un banco a esperar a que despertara.

Ciel miraba como su prometida estaba respirando calmadamente, parecía inmersa en un agradable sueño del que no quería despertar. Pasaron los minutos, que después se hicieron horas y finalmente despertó. El conde ya se había escondido entre los libreros para que ella no lo mirara y se sintiera incómoda.

**-No les digas…-** murmuró mirando al techo completamente ida, la guardaespaldas puso cara de confundida y supuso que la de cabellos rubios estaba delirando **-Por favor… no les digas a mis padres, suficiente tengo con saber que ese vacío no se llenará ni con el tiempo o con pastillas.-** habló sumamente deprimida y con los ojos cerrados lastimosamente.

.

**-Ely, la dosis…-** habló con un tono preocupado, pero la rubia la interrumpió.

.

**-Mañana me toca cita con él… le diré que pasó y la ajustará-** dijo la ojiverde para después lanzar un suspiro derrotado, se sentó lentamente en la camilla y miró el suero en su dorso de la mano **-Tantas veces me han puesto suero, que ya me acostumbré a la sensación.-** comentó para después retirar la aguja de su vena.

.

**-No creo que sea buena idea que te levantes en este momento… hay que esperar a que vuelva la enfermera.-** aconsejó la pelirroja de anteojos sonriéndole tiernamente, entonces la rubia supo que su "secreto" estaba a salvo.

.

La enfermera regresó con la carta para el doctor de la ojiverde y, después de recomendarle reposo y comer bien, las dejó ir a la última hora de clase.

El demonio de cabellos cenizos caminaba pensativamente hacia el aula de la última hora, era clase de ética y les tocaba ver un video en el aula de audiovisual, buscó con la mirada al rubio alegre y al encontrarlo guardándole un asiento, se acercó y finalmente se sentó.

**-¿Está bien?... ¿qué le pasó?-** preguntó el rubio cuando todos prestaban atención a la película educativa que el profesor de edad avanzada había colocado.

.

**-Ya está bien, se desmayó por esas pastillas…- **explicó el conde usando un tono casi susurrante y monótono **-Yo me encargaré del trabajo…-** iba a explicar cuando el rubio negó levemente.

.

**-No seas tonto, las chicas como Ely odian que se compadezcan de ellas… créeme, si le demuestras preocupación tan explícita… creerá que piensas que es una niña.-** comentó el rubio con un matiz de enfado en su voz, parecía que se tomaba muy enserio eso de ayudar a Ciel, pero el ojiazul pensaba que la chica de la que hablaban era distinta.

.

**-Lizzy no es así… no la conoces tanto como yo.- **afirmó el de cabellos cenizos frunciendo el ceño levemente y mirando hacia la gran pantalla donde estaba un doctor vendiendo órganos y falsificando documentos.

.

**-Ese es el problema Cielito… Lizzy no está a tu alcance ahora, primero debes ganarte a Ely y luego aparecerá Lizzy.-** dijo el rubio completamente serio, miró también hacia la pantalla dando por terminada la discusión.

.

.

Estaba la de ondas cobre escribiendo las calificaciones de los trabajos en el sitio de la universidad, ya no veía las teclas al escribir y simplemente plasmaba las palabras de su mente en ese sitio sofisticado y elegante, como ese director de colmillos retractiles.

Tomó de su frapé de galletas oreo con extra crema batida y chocolate, con la mano libre continuó su trabajo sencillo pero para ella era divertido estar ocupada en algo. Terminó justo a tiempo para dedicarle su atención al demonio que la visitó nuevamente en su cubículo.

**-¿Interrumpo?-** preguntó el de ojos vino mientras la miraba en la puerta, ella le sonrió dulcemente y le dio el paso, cerrando la puerta una vez que entró.

.

**-No, ya había terminado… ¿gusta uno?-** le convidó ella refiriéndose al frapé oscuro en su mano, el demonio aceptó y ella se puso a prepararlo con la licuadora último modelo que había conseguido que el director le entregara "voluntariamente", fue un trueque: ella le brindaba una fuente de sangre y él le conseguía máquinas para hacer postres en la escuela.

Mientras ella colocaba galletas en la licuadora y leche, el demonio observaba ese diamante negro que siempre tenía en su poder, ya fuera como un prendedor, un broche de cabello, un anillo o un collar, pero la ojiazul nunca salía sin él, entonces recordó que cuando se enfrentó con el arcángel de alas grises, usó una espada negra diamante.

.

**-Si me permite preguntar, ¿Qué tipo de diamante es ese?-** cuestionó recibiendo esa dulce sustancia con crema batida hasta la cima, la pelicobre se quitó la peineta de su cabello dejando caer en el margen de su cara ese mechón ondulado.

.

**-Es la tapa de mi botella, me mantuvo presa por mucho tiempo…-** contesto mirando la peineta en sus manos, parecía la joya más maligna y hermosa que jamás había visto el caballero de ojos vino, el cual estaba tomando la deliciosa bebida fría que le preparó la ojiazul **-Pero desde que soy libre, lo veo como un trofeo invaluable.- **añadió sonriendo orgullosa y volviendo a colocarlo en su cabello.

.

**-¿Por qué la encerraron?-** preguntó el demonio encantador mientras la genio se sentaba a su lado a comer crema batida sobre la galleta que tenía en la mano.

.

**-Por desobedecer una orden…-** comenzó a relatar dejando de comer para darle seriedad a su historia **-Mi madre era humana y se enamoró de su genio, al cual le pidió un hijo como primer deseo. Mi padre se encariñó con mi madre y le concedió su segundo deseo: vivir el mismo tiempo que él. -** contó sonriendo levemente, Sebastián miraba cada expresión que la pelicobre hacía, sus ojos grandes se veían tiernos al recordar su pasado **-Cuando nací mis padres estaban totalmente enamorados, no podrían imaginar una vida sin el otro o sin mí. Después de que cumplí los 5 años se dieron cuenta que yo era mitad genio y mitad humana, ya que la primer "maravilla" que demostré fue esfumarme en un estornudo muy fuerte.- **rio en el último momento recordando la cara pálida de los dos **-entonces mi madre pidió su tercer deseo: "estar siempre juntos". Pero mi padre razonó que yo debía casarme algún día y que solo estarían conmigo hasta que fuera necesario. Cuando cumplí los 17 años eligieron a mi prometido, era un extranjero de cabellos largos y hermoso rostro.-** entonces su tono de voz comenzó a ser menos alegre, la mirada ya no era tierna, era más bien triste **-Todas las chicas de la comunidad de genios, (a la cual nos mudamos cuando ya era tiempo de prepararme como esposa y genio), estaban celosas y me decían que era la mujer más afortunada de haber conseguido un partido de "arriba", ya que donde vivíamos era debajo del suelo, en otro plano existencial distinto a este.-** explicó levemente y mirando a un atento Sebastián que ya había terminado el batido de galletas **-Pero al final me di cuenta que era un maldito ser codicioso y con la maldad suficiente como para extinguir a una raza completa…- **y continuó relatando con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos, mientras Sebastián prestaba suma atención a las palabras de su compañera.

**-Darlyn Flashback-**

A los 19 años, el apuesto hombre alado la cortejaba todos los días, la ojiazul sonreía al ver los ramos de rosas de fuego que él mismo hacía con su espada llameante, era extraño y encantador ver que un arma podía ser usada para crear esas magníficas bellezas de fuego.

**-Son hermosas… muchas gracias.-** dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente, como una chica con su primer sueño de amor, el cual se estaba haciendo realidad, el hermoso ser de alas blancas miraba como la pelicobre pasaba los dedos por las llamas de la flor pero no se quemaba, era perfecta, bella como ninguna otra criatura que jamás haya visto: tierna, inocente, pura, y lo mejor de todo era que estaba solo para él.

.

**-No puedo pedir más…- **pensó en voz alta, ella lo miró levemente extrañada y él como respuesta besó esos labios con ternura y cuidado, temiendo marcarlos dejando atrás esa perfección que él tanto adoraba de su amada genio. **-No puedo esperar para unir mi existencia a la tuya y que seas mía para toda la eternidad…-** dijo él tiernamente besando la punta de la respingada y pequeña nariz de esa joven de ojos zafiro.

.

**-Ya falta poco… pero debo decirte que quiero muuuchos gatos…-** dijo ella riendo mientras él la miraba bañada por los rayos de un sol color perla y rayos negros, la dimensión donde vivía la de ondas cobre era extraña y hermosa, a su modo pero lo era.

.

**-Yo quiero muchos hijos…-** contestó el de caireles dorados sonriendo levemente, la ojiazul dejó de reír y miró a los ojos de su prometido **-hablo en serio… acaso ¿tú no quieres hijos míos?-** preguntó haciéndose el ofendido, ella se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. **-Mi diosa… ¿aceptarías engendrar un hijo conmigo?, solo para empezar…-** añadió lo último en forma de advertencia cariñosa. La ojiazul se sonrojó, parecía una cereza y comenzó a sonreír nerviosamente.

.

**-Uhhh… no nos hemos casado y ¿ya quieres hacer bebés?-** preguntó riendo apenada, la verdad es que si quería tener hijos, pero pensó que sería mejor esperar a estar más enamorada de él, si es que era posible.

.

**-Tiene razón, diosa de la hermosura… no volveré a tocar el tema hasta que sea necesario.-** se disculpó el ángel de rostro perfecto y hermoso, besó la frente de la ojiazul y permanecieron abrazados como cada vez que él iba a visitarla.

Pasó el tiempo y la relación era perfecta: el angelical hombre era un pedazo de suave terciopelo con ella, un caballero solitario que solo dejaba que ella llenara esa monótona existencia. No tenía queja de esa chiquilla enamorada perdidamente de él, estaba seguro que si le pedía algo… ella daría su vida por él.

Los ojos de la pelicobre se llenaron de lágrimas de regocijo y emoción cuando, al cumplir los 23 años, él llegó con un ramo de esas rosas que tanto le encantaban porque él las hacía solo para ella, pero no estaba solo el ramo… el hermoso ángel de rizos dorados extinguió una rosa llameante y, al abrir la palma de la mano, apareció el anillo más extravagante que habían visto los grandes zafiros de la genio.

**-¿No te gustó?-** preguntó con preocupación el de alas blancas al verla llorar, pero la ojiazul se lanzó a su pecho y él la envolvió con sus brazos en una pose protectora.

.

**-E-Es he-hermoso…-** contestó con los ojos cristalinos y la mirada tierna que siempre tenía para él, el ángel se hincó ante ella y besó el dorso de la mano de la ojiazul, la miró a los ojos y le sonrió tierno, una faceta que solo ella había visto.

.

**-Ahora si… mi bella diosa, ¿me permitirá hacer bebés con usted?- **preguntó tiernamente haciendo a la pelicobre enrojecer un poco por escuchar esas palabras que ella usó hace 4 años.

.

**-Primero tenemos que casarnos… después vienen los bebés.-** dijo ella penosamente sonriendo a su prometido oficial de la corte del cielo.

.

**-Fin FlashBack-**

**.**

**-¡Daaanguito!- **fue la voz del rubio que la sacó de sus recuerdos y la puso contenta, ese rubio extravagante e ideático siempre lograba hacerla sonreír radiantemente, el ojimiel la abrazó por la cintura y la cargó dándole vueltas como si fuera una muñeca **-Vamos a comer sushi, tengo hambre…-** pidió el rubio contento mientras la bajaba de sus brazos.

.

**-Bien, yo también tengo hambre.-** respondió ella honestamente y sonriendo levemente, el demonio observó como la ojiazul podía cambiar rápidamente su semblante, estaba un poco triste cuando recordó su pasado pero ahora estaba feliz por ser interrumpida. **-¿Usted no?-** le preguntó la de ondas cobre.

.

**-Un poco.-** contestó él con su voz cordial y aterciopelada, miró al rubio que estaba solo **-Joven Castiel, ¿Dónde se encuentra mi Joven Amo?-** preguntó mientras se levantaba del sillón y tiraba el vaso vacío del frapé al bote de la basura que había en el cubículo de la genio.

.

**-Está cuidando a Lizzy, parece que le enseñaste muy bien como ocultarse en las sombras…-** felicitó el rubio al demonio antes de salir los tres de la oficina de la pelicobre.

.

**-¿Ocurrió algo con la señorita Ely?-** preguntó preocupada la ojiazul mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la universidad ya casi vacía, ya era hora de salida y solo estaban los alumnos que buscaban información en la biblioteca hasta tarde en busca de datos para las tareas.

.

**-Un desmayo por las pastillas nuevas, Ciel fue a seguirla… y pues nosotros iremos a hacer bolita.-** explicó el ojimiel mientras subían al coche, se colocó los lentes oscuros y miró al retrovisor **-¿Qué pasa Sebby?, te veo un poco serio…-** cuestionó el rubio mientras encendía el motor y comenzaba el viaje al restaurant de moda.

.

**-No es nada, Joven Castiel.-** dijo sonriendo como siempre, parecía que él también podía hacer esas sonrisas sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Pero la verdad era que tenía curiosidad por saber exactamente qué sucedió para que la ojiazul no se casara si tanta ilusión le causaba esa boda.

.

.

**-Ely, ¿qué quieres que pidamos?-** preguntó Maylene a la rubia, que estaba un poco mareada aún, por lo que pidió ir a comer algo. Los demás guardaespaldas de la rubia estaban sentados en la misma mesa que ella, por "órdenes" de ella misma.

.

**-Uhhh, quiero té helado y un Roll California… ustedes pidan lo que quieran, yo invito.-** dijo sacando su tarjeta de crédito, no le pesaba para nada comprar cosas para ellos, ya que siempre estaban con ella y la soportaban en sus locuras diarias sin poner peros.

.

La pelirroja fue al mostrador a pedir la comida de todos, cuando terminó de pedir que lo llevaran a la mesa donde estaban, miró entrar al conde adulto y se alteró como siempre, pero evitó gritar.

**-¿Cómo sigue?-** preguntó él mirando hacia la ojiverde, en una mesa de las del fondo y se extrañó de ver a sus ex-sirvientes sentados con ella, parecía que al final de todo la Lizzy que él conoció estaba en el fondo todavía, _"El rubio Baka tiene razón"_ pensó.

.

**-Está mejor… pero tiene hambre.-** comentó ella, la rubia se dio cuenta de que Maylene no estaba sola, sino con ese chico que la hacía sentir extraña por alguna razón que no conocía, _"¿Qué hace aquí?"_ se preguntó mentalmente al verlo solo.

El conde, después de decirle a la de anteojos que la cuidara bien, se fue a sentar en una mesa alejada de la rubia para que estuviera más tranquila, ya que podía observar que las palabras del rubio tenían razón.

La ojiverde miró como el rubio entraba buscando al de cabellos cenizos, se preguntó si tenían radar para saber dónde estaba el otro. Esa idea descabellada la hizo reír levemente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el rubio y el conde.

**-¡Cielito!... gracias por apartarnos lugar.-** y entonces la rubia miró como entraban los profesores detrás del ojimiel, al ver junta a esa pareja extrañamente hermosa se preguntó seriamente si no eran vampiros como esa película que tuvo que ir a ver para que su madre no pensara que no era una joven normal. **-¡OH! ¡Hola Elychu!-** saludó el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella simplemente sonrió y elevó la mano en forma de saludo, pero el rubio no paró ahí **-¿ya sabes qué hacer para poder ir al evento de este sábado?-** preguntó intentando sacar plática. Pero a la rubia se le hacía incómodo hablar alto frente a tanta gente.

.

**-¿Por qué no nos sentamos en la mesa del centro?, hay espacio para todos y podrán hablar más cómodamente.-** propuso la ojiazul sonriendo encantadoramente, Ely agradeció la inteligencia y delicadeza de la profesora, parecía que la había escuchado, _"Tiene la habilidad de Edward Cullen"_ fue lo que pensó para terminar sonriendo levemente.

Las dos mesas se levantaron e hicieron lo que aconsejó la pelicobre y entonces llegó la comida. Todos tenían sus rollos y teriyaki, comenzaron a comer, Castiel ya había enseñado a Sebastián y al ojiazul a comer como todo un japonés, la tarea de Darlyn fue hacer teriyaki y sushi por una semana.

**-Pues, ya pensé en algo… pero primero debo tener en orden todos mi deberes.-** comentó pensando en la tarea de historia, la cual no tenía ni idea de quien era su compañero de equipo. **-Miss, ¿también usted hará cosplay?-** le preguntó a la genio, la cual se sorprendió por la pregunta tan directa y no tenía un respuesta.

.

**-Jajajaja… ¡Claro que hará cosplay!... ¡Será Mikuru-chan en traje de Maid!-** contestó por ella el rubio, estaba orgulloso de ver tantos anime e imaginarse a su genio disfrazada de las chicas que le gustaban.

.

**-¡Kawaii!, su cabello es igual… solo que deberá plancharlo un poco y unos circle lens.-** aconsejó la rubia emocionada imaginando a su profesora como esa adorable pelicobre que siempre tenía que desvestirse por los caprichos de la jefa de la brigada SOS.

.

**-¿Tú de que irás, Ely?-** preguntó el rubio interesado, pero él ya sabía la respuesta.

.

**-Aún no decido si voy de Misty, Temari o de Ino- **comentó pensativa mientras terminaba su rollo y quedaba satisfecha.** -Pero yo voy por ver a Luka-sama cantar en vivo… ¡es nueva canción!- **dijo totalmente emocionada y moviendo los puños rápidamente.

.

**-También va a bailar… la tonada sonó muy movida.-** comentó el rubio sonriendo ampliamente mientras la genio tomaba un poco de soda de naranja evitando estrangular a su Amo.

.

**-¡Kawaii!, ¡Ya quiero que sea sábado!-** exclamó aplaudiendo como niña pequeña y haciendo al conde recordar a aquella condesa tierna y adorable que se preocupaba por él siempre. La ojiverde miró su celular buscando la hora y abrió sorprendida los ojos, ya que pasó tres horas hablando y comiendo con sus compañeros de mesa **-Uy… debemos irnos, mil disculpas.-** dijo atropelladamente mientras se levantaba rápido seguida del escuadrón de inteligencia **-Etto… nos vemos mañana.-** se despidió rápidamente, más un comentario del conde la dejó helada.

.

**-Acerca del trabajo de la próxima semana…-** dijo sonando indiferente, el rubio trató de no carcajear al ver como la ojiverde quedó como estatua con un pie en el aire **-Somos pareja, pero no se preocupe… ya tengo investigado varios puntos a tratar…-** la rubia no se iba a quedar callada, relajó el cuerpo y se paró decidida.

.

**-No me preocupo, ya tengo más de la mitad del trabajo…-** dijo con una sonrisa radiante, el rubio quería tener palomitas para observar a esos dos "peleando" **-Discutámoslo por Face… pídaselo a Castiel.-** y con ese comentario se fue del restaurant, no sin antes pagar lo que consumió con sus guardaespaldas.

.

**-Woooow… me agrada Ely, te hace el trabajo difícil Cielito…- **comentó el rubio cuando se encontraron solos los 4 en la mesa, el conde no se molestó por la burla del rubio y eso lo hizo extrañarse al ojimiel **-Naaah, si no te enojas, no es divertido…-** hizo berrinche el Amo de Darlyn, el de cabellos cenizos sonrió levemente orgulloso. **-Ya hasta te ríes solo… Pffff, se te pega mi genialidad.- **dijo el rubio volteando la cara haciéndose el indignado.

.

**-Rubio-Baka… no te diste cuenta de algo.-** contestó el ojiazul sonriendo de medio lado, la genio estaba a la expectativa de las palabras que saldrían de la boca del conde, ella y el demonio tutor ya sabían de qué se trataba. El rubio lo miró invitándolo a continuar **-Ella misma me pidió que la agregara a Facebook, yo ni siquiera se lo planteé…-** anunció dejando al rubio sorprendido y a la vez contento.

.

.

Se encontraba el conde ganando nuevamente la partida de ajedrez contra esa máquina esclavizante que todos llamaban computadora, se le hacía esclavizante ya que no podían vivir sin ella siendo que antes ni siquiera sabía que existía. El letrero de "¡Felicidades… GANASTE!" y la lluvia de confeti ya era monótono, pero era bueno para ejercitar su cerebro y perder tiempo antes de hacer su siguiente jugada del día.

Posó sus orbes azul profundo en la esquina de la pantalla de su laptop y se dijo a sí mismo que ya era la hora.

.

.

La rubia estaba acostada boca abajo mientras chateaba con sus amigos cosplayers, los veía cada vez que había un evento y sus padres le daban el dinero del avión para ir a ellos. También tenía amigos que tenían desordenes de la personalidad como bipolares, esquizofrénicos de personalidad múltiple, era otro mundo el conocer gente que compartía la sensación de las drogas "sanadoras" y también era algo que no podría presumir cualquiera.

La rítmica y tierna canción de "POPIPO" estaba sonando en su computadora, pero era escuchada por ella solamente al usar sus audífonos tamaño gigante.

"_Hoy me desmayé en la uni… agradezco a los caramelos nuevos de salvarme de esa aburrida clase :B"_ fue lo que publicó en el grupo de "Realidad alternativa… porque es mejor en nuestra mente", el cual era exclusivo para personas con problemas como el de ella. Los likes no se hicieron esperar y también comentarios como: _"Bienvenida al mundo feliz", "Tienes suerte de que no te hicieran un lavado intestinal", "Así es la vida de un depresivo…". _Extrañamente, esos comentarios la reconfortaban y la hacían sonreír un poco.

A sus oídos llegó el sonido de una notificación y el mensaje pequeño no lo alcanzó a leer, ya que se esfumó rápidamente. Con un suspiro cansado, movió el cursor hacia "solicitudes de amistad" esperando hacer lo de siempre (entornar los ojos, bufar y declinar la solicitud de los chicos que querían ver sus fotos), pero esta vez no funcionaría, ¿Por qué?, sencillo… ella misma lo había "invitado" a agregarla.

Gruñó frustrada al sentirse agobiada con qué decirle, era un chico que no hablaba casi, hasta podría asegurar que no le agradaba hacer el trabajo con ella, se dio una palmada en la frente al pensar en eso. _"Solo mándale la información que conseguiste, tonta", _se regañó mentalmente mientras comenzaba a escribir.

"_**Buenas noches, Elizabeth… ¿cómo sigue de su percance de esta tarde?"**_ escribió el de cabellos cenizos tratando de verse lo más indiferente y frío que podía. La rubia maldijo para sus adentros, otro chico que se creía superior por ser hombre.

"_**Buenas noches Ciel, no sucedió nada fuera de lo común... No hay de qué preocuparse" **_Contestó ella tratando de dejar de lado el tema, comenzó a buscar su carpeta donde guardó el archivo con las fechas que encontró, pero el sonido de mensaje nuevo la hizo regresar la mirada a la pantalla.

"_**Bueno… Castiel tiende a exagerar las cosas, sin embargo me parece perfecto que solo fuera eso…"**_ y la ojiverde frunció el ceño, pero sus labios tenían una pelea con su cerebro, iba a gritar como loca. _**"Será más rápida la tarea…"**_ y la rubia sonrió divertida, pensando en lo interesante que sería conocer a ese chico callado y misterioso.

Intercambiaron información y se dieron cuenta de que estaba todo listo, solo faltaba hacerla en una presentación muy original para que la clase no se durmiera por tanto leer.

"_**Yo sé usar Prezi, usaremos colores presentables… pero con movimientos bruscos para que sea llamativo."**__,_ Comentó ella, pero la hora no estaba de su lado ya que eran las 11:30 y mañana había clases.

"_**¿Qué le parece mañana a la salida?"**__,_ preguntó el ojiazul, la rubia miró su agenda telefónica y se mordió un labio al ver que tenía cita en la tarde.

"_**Lo siento… tengo una cita a esa hora :/"**__,_contestó ella haciendo la misma cara que el emoticón que mandó, la palabra "Cita" fue una palabra que hizo al de cabellos castaños descolocarse un poco, pero debía seguir en su papel.

"_**Los chicos pueden esperar, no creo que le moleste a su pareja postergar su encuentro"**__,_ la chica de radiantes ojos verdes no pudo evitar reír levemente por ese mensaje, pero releyó las líneas y se dio cuenta de algo muy importante… ese chico le hablaba como un caballero de la época victoriana, le recordaba a… _"¿Lysandro?" _se preguntó recordando ese juego Otome online que le gustaba.

"_**Que pena que me tome como una chica irresponsable ¬¬… solo no puedo mañana"**_, dijo ella divertida por hacerse la misteriosa con el joven misterioso. _**"¿El viernes?"**_ preguntó ahora ella pensando que ese día no sería tan ocupado y podrían terminar sin interrupciones.

"_**¿No le molesta que sea en la tarde?"**_ preguntó el pensando en que ya habían acordado Sebastián y Darlyn enseñarle algo muy necesario. Además, primero iban a la casa de arte a las clases de pintura del rubio.

"_**Perfecto… entonces el viernes en la tarde, mañana le doy mi dirección"**_ contestó ella sin cuestionarle qué haría que lo tendría ocupado.

"_**Estaré esperándola… buenas noches, descanse"**_, se despidió el ojiazul y la rubia se fue a dormir, ya que no podía desvelarse mucho y se sentía muy cansada.

.

.

**-Abra la boca… sino lo hace lo convertiré en perro y lo haré obedecer- **advirtió dulcemente la ojiazul mientras tenía acorralado al rubio en una esquina de su habitación, el ojimiel negó repetidamente tapándose la boca con ambas manos **-Querido Amo… es por su bien.- **dijo la pelicobre mostrando la gran píldora que tenía entre sus dedos y en la otra mano tenía un vaso grande de leche con chocolate.

.

**-Danguito… no quiero, sabe horrible.-** dijo el rubio aún con la boca tapada y con cara de asco, la pelicobre suspiró cansadamente por el comportamiento infantil de su Amo. Era lindo tener un niño en casa, pero un niño terco y caprichoso, ya era otra historia.

.

**-Amo… si no coopera, me temo que tendré que aplicarlo como supositorio…-** dijo con pesar la ojiazul mientras se volteaba para retirarse a buscar unos guantes, pero el rubio lo pensó mejor y corriendo le quitó la píldora negra, la metió en su boca y se la tragó sin agua. **-Bien hecho Amo… salvó su trasero.-** felicitó la ojiazul dándole palmadas en la cabeza al rubio, éste la miró como suplicando algo y ella captó el mensaje **-Bueno… ahora la semilla- **anunció ella dándole una pequeña semilla verdosa, la cual no duró ni 5 segundos en su mano.

.

**-Hmp… no ibas a hacerlo de todas maneras…-** se burló el ojimiel mientras era arropado como siempre por su genio, Darlyn simplemente sonrió y permaneció callada **-¿o sí?-** preguntó el rubio ya un poco asustado por la serenidad que demostraba su guardiana de humo.

.

**-Todo sea por su bien, Amo.- **contestó sonriendo tiernamente al arropado rubio, el cual no pudo resistir estremecerse por la idea de ser invadido en esa área que tanto miedo le daba a los hombres que fuera tocada.** -¿Quiere que le cuente algo en especial hoy?- **cambió de tema rápidamente para evitar que se tensara más el ojimiel.

.

**-¿Crees que está funcionando la "maldición árabe"?-** preguntó el extrovertido rubio mientras cerraba los ojos, esas medicinas alternativas lo calmaban mucho pero al otro día lo hacían sentir como si hubiera dormido por años.

.

**-No me atrevería a sacar conclusiones apresuradas… por si no lo notó, hoy estaba muy callado.-** contestó ella un poco extrañada por la actitud de Sebastián, esperaba sinceramente que todo volviera a la normalidad esa noche.

.

**-Huuuummm, pues hazle cariñitos y verás que se acomoda…-** dijo bostezando el ojimiel, la de ondas cobre lo fulminó con la mirada y le dio un beso en la frente al verlo ya dormido profundamente.

Salió al pasillo que conectaba a todas las puertas de las habitaciones, pensaba en que tal vez no fue buena idea desahogarse con el demonio de orbes vino, ya que era demasiado rápido siquiera hablar de una relación verdadera y peor aún contarle algo del "EX".

Entró a su habitación, no sin antes fijarse que el conde estuviera dormido ya, Sebastián también hacía sus rondas por la noche… parecía que también estaba muy apegado al de cabellos cenizos.

El gran siberiano la recibió con un lengüetazo rasposo y un ronroneo sutil, la ojiazul apareció un atún en cortes finísimos para el felino y esta vez no lo convirtió en gatito, dejaría que durmiera como debía ser.

**-¿Qué hay en la televisión?-** preguntó la de cabellos cobre mientras se quitaba la bata de terciopelo rosa, su cuerpo estaba cubierto con un camisón de seda dorada, parecía que la piel estaba bañada en oro fino, haciéndola brillar como un sol de verano.

.

**-Un documental acerca de las dimensiones alternas a esta.-** contestó el demonio desinteresadamente mirando a la pantalla, la ojiazul se extrañó que el de cabellos azabaches no la estuviera mirando como un pedazo de comida como siempre. La pelicobre se acostó de lado para provocarlo un poco, no le gustaba mucho tener que exhibirse para tener atención, pero Sebastián estaba muy callado desde la tarde.

.

**-¿No me va a dar chocolate?-** preguntó ella mirando hacia otro lado para evitar sonrojarse, el demonio de cabellos negros le entregó la caja de chocolates y la ojiazul comenzó a comer de uno en uno, lenta y delicadamente. Pero Sebastián parecía no querer prestarle atención, la de ondas cobre comió 15 chocolates y se levantó a lavarse los dientes. Mientras se secaba los restos de pasta dental y agua, miró sus labios hinchados y rosados, necesitaban atención. Salió del baño y se metió entre las cobijas, tapó hasta su busto y miró el documental en silencio.

.

**-¿Por qué no se casó?-** preguntó mirándola a los ojos, Darlyn casi olvidaba que era un demonio y que podía moverse tan sigiloso como ella, la ojiazul sonrió levemente ruborizada, parecía que estaba celoso por lo que le dijo.

.

**-Eso es pasado, Sebastián… simplemente digamos que no fui lo suficientemente mala para casarme con él.-** contestó la de ondas cobrizas mientras sonreía tenuemente **-Pareciera que está celoso…-** comentó ella sonriendo un poco divertida, nunca había visto que alguien, aparte de Castiel, la celara y eso la alagaba.

.

**-Parece que le divierte la situación, ¿le gusta que la celen?-** preguntó él seductoramente, haciéndola sonrojar levemente, la pelicobre agradecía a los dioses por tener tanto control de su energía.

.

**-Mmmmm, depende… si le digo que sí, ¿usted me celaría?-** preguntó ella siguiéndole el juego de seducción, el demonio se acercó lentamente a la cara de la genio, pero ella no retrocedió como él imaginaba.

.

**-¿Usted es celosa?-** contraatacó casi rozando los labios de la ojiazul, Darlyn podía sentir el aliento cálido del de ojos vino tocar sus labios, causándole cosquillas.

.

**-Y muy sincera-** contestó ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra "muy", el aliento de la ojiazul tocó los labios de Sebastián, el cual la miraba intensamente. **-No me provoque Sebastián, usted sale perdiendo…-** advirtió ella sonriendo seductoramente, sus labios eran más provocadores que se costumbre, ya que parecía que el demonio los había amoldado a los suyos.

.

**-Yo no la estoy provocando, Darlyn…-** contestó el tocando los rosados labios de la ojiazul, la pelicobre sintió un cosquilleo más intenso que el anterior y ella cerró los ojos suavemente **-Solamente usted tiene la culpa…-** la ojiazul se sonrojó aún más, parecía que a ese demonio le gustaba torturarla delicadamente.

.

**-¿Yo?... usted fue el mal perdedor que quiso la revancha-** fue lo que dijo antes de que el de orbes envinados le mordiera sutilmente el labio inferior, la de ondas cobre se dejó hacer y correspondió el beso, era un beso posesivo y con mucha pasión, tal y como una criatura de los infiernos besaría, Darlyn sintió que los brazos de Sebastián la envolvían en un arranque de lujuria y lo que le nació hacer fue abrazarlo dulcemente.

Después de ese gesto tan inocente, el beso comenzó a ser uno calmado, tierno y dulce, la ojiazul podía compararlo con el sabor del chocolate en su boca. El beso terminó y ella no dejó de abrazarlo, la pequeña cintura estaba presa por esos brazos masculinos y blancos, ella quería continuar la noche con besos y entre sus brazos, pero ese mismo pensamiento la confundía y no debía ser.

Por su parte, Sebastián pensaba que la genio lograba calmarlo pero era muy dulce, casi más que ese olor tan peculiar que emanaba cada que la tocaba en la cama. La tenía allí, entre sus brazos y a su merced, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que estaba mejor simplemente permanecer así.

**-Buenas noches, Sebastián…-** deseó la ojiazul en un suspiro, sus ojos se cerraron dejando a Sebastián observas esas pestañas negras, rizadas y espesas.

.

**-Buenas noches, Darlyn.-** le deseó él también, teniendo como respuesta la sonrisa de una adormilada genio.

.

.

El olor de la mantequilla derretida en la sartén llenaba toda la cocina, la ojiazul estaba preparando crepas mientras se movía de un lado a otro volteando huevos fritos.

**-Danguito, ¡buenos días!-** saludó el ojimiel mientras encendía el televisor, estaban anunciando la premiere de la película "Kick Ass 2" y se le ocurrió un nuevo deseo loco, pero eso sería después del evento de ese fin de semana.

.

**-Buenos días, Amo… ¿Cómo se siente?-** preguntó ella mientras servía en los platos que Sebastián le pasaba, estaban ya más que coordinados con las tareas del hogar.

.

**-Perfectamente, las píldoras de soldado y las semillas del ermitaño funcionan de maravilla…-** contestó el rubio mientras cambiaba los canales de la televisión hasta dejar en "los padrinos mágicos".

.

**-Buenos días… ¿Qué eso no es de Dragon Ball y de Naruto?-** preguntó el conde mientras se sentaba en la mesa con Castiel y esperaba el desayuno.

.

**-Buenos días Cielito… pues claro, ¿de dónde más sacaría eso?- **contestó como si fuera obvio el rubio ojimiel. El conde tenía una cara de no comprender lo que el extrovertido trataba de decir. **-Verás mi Cielito Lento… mi Danguito puede hacer lo que yo desee, gracias a ella conozco a Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi.- **explicó el rubio mientras miraba a Timmy Turner jugar videojuegos **-Convencimos a Sakura que me regalara una gran caja de esas píldoras que ella hacía, y que a nadie le gustan pero son excelentes para el aumento del chakra, todo eso a cambio de que le pateara su guapo trasero al último Uchiha, lo cual fue muy divertido.-** carcajeó al recordar como el poseedor del sharingan pidió ser entrenado por la ojiazul **-Hasta quería comenzar a reestablecer su Clan con mi Danguito, obviamente dijimos que no a esa propuesta.-** recordó con orgullo, mientras el conde no podía creerlo **-¿Qué?, ¡¿NO ME CREES?!-** preguntó ofendido el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño.

.

**-No es mi culpa que digas cosas impensables…-** contestó el de cabellera ceniza mientras pensaba en las pocas posibilidades que habría de que las palabras del rubio fueran ciertas.

.

**-Hmp… bueno, y las semillas del ermitaño… pues la esposa de Goku las cambió por una pequeña fortuna que mi bella genio le entregó…-** continuó explicando -Digamos que mi Danguito tiene su propia fuente de diamantes de hermosos y vívidos colores.- el conde sinceramente no podía creer lo que el rubio le decía **-¡AISHHH!... ¿CÓMO CREES QUE VIAJAMOS A TU EPOCA?-** preguntó exasperado el ojimiel mientras era servido el desayuno junto con una jarra llena de jugo de naranja recién hecho.

.

**-Eso tampoco lo sé…-** contestó como si fuera obvio también y eso hizo al rubio recordar que no le contó bien cómo es que llegaron a la época victoriana.

.

**-Hmmmm… pues verás, en las vacaciones pasadas pues me la pasé viendo anime con mi hermosa Danguito y deseando meterme tanto en ellos como en los videojuegos… ¡ASÍ COMO LO HACE TIMMY, MIRA!-** apuntó el rubio emocionado el ver al chiquillo de los padrinos mágicos en el "mundo virtual", el ojiazul no podía creerlo, pero al ver a la pelicobre sonreír por las aventuras que la hacía vivir el ojimiel, tuvo que creerlo. **-Y pues se me fue el tiempo, olvidé la tarea y, para hacerlo más interesante, deseé viajar al pasado para conocer a un famoso pintor y verlo trabajar en vivo.-** concluyó como si nada el rubio alegre mientras comenzaba a comer esas deliciosas crepas de miel y fruta.

.

**-Sin embargo, mi Amo es desobediente por naturaleza y se alejó de mi lado por unos minutos… y lo secuestraron.- **añadió la ojiazul mientras servía el jugo a los presentes, Sebastián ya estaba sentado en su lugar y los chicos estaban probando los primero bocados.

.

**-Hmp, yo no tengo la culpa que me hayan llamado la atención esos panecillos de Curry-** dijo sonando extraño por su voz grave haciendo un berrinche aniñado, el conde frunció el ceño recordando una de sus aventuras con el demonio mayordomo.

.

**-¿Pan de Curry?-** preguntó al rubio, el cual asintió repetidamente como niño pequeño **-Sebastián lo inventó…-** comentó el ojiazul entes de dar un bocado a su dulce desayuno.

.

**-Ese día tenía mucha hambre, viajar me da hambre y… ¡¿SEBBY SABE HACERLOS?!-** preguntó asombrado para después mirar al demonio de orbes vino, el cual sonrió y asintió levemente.

.

**-Si gusta, en la tarde prepararé pan de curry.-** concedió el demonio mayor mirando como el rubio sonreía emocionado y aplaudía, mientras la genio de cabellos cobre miraba disimuladamente con desconfianza alrededor.

.

.

La ojiverde miraba como el doctor escribía una nueva dosis para ella, la carta de la enfermera debió ser muy específica ya que el renombrado psiquiatra no le hizo preguntas desde que deslizó la doblada hoja sobre sus manos.

**-¿Me podría hacer un favor?-** preguntó la rubia de forma dulce y apenada, el hombre la miró un momento esperando que ella continuara **-No le diga a mis padres, no quiero que se preocupen y no me dejen salir…-** explicó ella entrecerrando los ojos de forma suplicante.

.

**-Supongo que tiene algo que ver que el evento de este sábado…- **comentó con una sonrisa en los labios adornados por un bigote perfectamente alineado, la rubia bajó la mirada al verse descubierta **-Y supongo que no irá sola, o ¿me equivoco?-** preguntó el doctor de la ojiverde mientras la chica se ruborizaba levemente.

.

**-Solo son dos amigos… comparten la misma diversión que yo por los cosplays, bueno al menos uno de ellos…-** comentó pensando en que el de cabellos cenizos no tenía mucho interés de participar.

.

**-Y el otro chico, ¿le gusta?- **preguntó para hacerla enfadar un poco, era preferible verla enojada que verla pensativa todo el tiempo.

.

**-N-No… solo creo que no es normal, hay algo en su mirada que me da escalofríos-** explicó ella sinceramente para después dar un suspiro cansado.

.

**-Y te interesa saber más de él…- **añadió el de bata blanca mientras entregaba la nueva receta y el expediente actualizado a una enfermera, la ojiverde simplemente bufó exasperada y salió del consultorio, no sin antes sacarle la lengua en forma de broma al paciente psiquiatra.

.

.

El día transcurrió rápido y sin contratiempos, estaban de camino a casa y la ojiazul miraba disimuladamente por los espejos de la Hummer, Castiel iba conduciendo como de costumbre y la canción de Dragon Ball Z estaba sonando a todo volumen.

El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor),

al volar destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin,

con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul),

la verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en tí,

como si un volcán hiciera una erupción,

derrite un gran glaciar,

podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón.

El rubio coreaba la canción mientras la de ondas cobre miraba a un punto del cielo, Sebastián observaba la inquietud tranquila que genio pretendía tener, después la chica de humo cerró sus zafiros e inhaló una gran cantidad de aire.

Chala Head-Chala,

no importa lo que suceda,

siempre el ánimo mantendré,

Chala Head-Chala,

no importa lo que suceda,

sonreiré el día de hoy...

**-Amo, Joven Ciel, Sebastián escúchenme con atención…- **pidió la genio con un tono de voz diferente al que los demonios había escuchado, parecía preocupado pero envuelto en una frialdad característica, el ojimiel apagó el estéreo de la Hummer y mantuvo la mirada en el camino **-Cuando salgamos del auto, deben correr hacia el otro lado del puente, ahí esperarán hasta una segunda explosión, usarán el humo para no ser vistos y se esconderán en una cueva… ahí esperarán hasta que cambie el panorama y llegue yo por ustedes.-** explicó la de ondas cobre mientras pensaba que hacer después de eso, pero no le dio tiempo ya que el auto en el que iban cruzando el puente explotó.

.

El humo caliente no era molesto, parecía que una nube oscura los protegía y colocaba en el piso, donde estaban los pedazos de metal y vidrio que formaron hace segundos el auto de Castiel.

**-Joven Ciel, como nueva enseñanza debe proteger a su primer objetivo…-** dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, el conde miró a Sebastián de manera interrogante **-No se preocupe, Sebastián estará detrás de usted todo el tiempo, no hay de qué temer…- **el de cabellos cenizos negó súbitamente y miró a su tutor en las artes demoniacas.

.

**-De ninguna manera, yo puedo cuidar a Castiel-Baka, Sebastián se queda con usted.-** dijo en forma de orden para el de cabellos negros **-Sebastián, es una orden… ¡Ayuda a la señorita Darlyn!- **demandó el conde usando su potente voz masculina en su primer orden desde que estaban en ese lugar.

.

**-Yes, my Lord…-** contestó el demonio haciendo su característica reverencia y mostrando sus ojos de color rubí encendido.

.

**-Joven Ciel, no se confíe… mi Amo es muy rápido.-** dijo la de ondas cobre mientras guiñaba un ojo de manera cómplice a ambos chicos, el rubio sonrió divertido, abrazó a la genio en forma de despedida y comenzó a correr a través del humo espeso, el conde siguió al ojimiel… perdiéndose de la vista de los dos seres que los resguardaban **-Sebastián, espero tenga entre su ropa las plumas fuente que le regalé…-** comentó la genio con una sonrisa en sus labios y simplemente rompió su falda pegada al cuerpo, para ganar más movilidad **-¿Listo?-** le preguntó mientras se quitaba el prendedor de diamante y lo colocaba como un anillo en su mano izquierda, tal como la marca de contrato de él.

.

**-Siempre, my Lady…-** contestó el demonio de orbes rubí y pupilas gatunas, haciendo a la de ondas cobre sonreír ampliamente.

.

**-Bien gatito… divirtámonos un poco.-** dijo la ojiazul haciendo el humo desaparecer de manera brusca, dejando ver a 4 seres con anteojos, trajes negros y objetos cortantes **-Les agradezco que hayan sido considerados con mi Amo y dejarlo huir, ahora… digan exactamente que necesitan y pasaré por alto que destruyeron la Hummer que más le gustaba a mi Amo…-** dijo con voz tranquila la de ojos azul brillante.

.

**-Esta belleza no puede ser un demonio…-** dijo el de la katana y corbata azul rey, al igual que sus lentes, poseía unos cabellos de un castaño oscuro como la tierra mojada y unos ojos verdes fosforescente, como sus compañeros.

.

**-Belleza, estamos buscando a un niño de 13 años… su nombre está escrito en nuestra lista y ya tiene meses de retraso.-** explicó muy amablemente el shinigami de cabello claro, largo y atado en media coleta de costado izquierdo, su corbata era morada al igual que sus lentes y poseía unas tijeras de peluquero, pero muy afiladas y grandes.

.

**-Es mi Amo, lo que tengan que tratar con él, lo ven conmigo primero.- **dijo cortésmente la ojiazul mientras Sebastián estaba a la expectativa de algún ataque. Todos los de lentes se miraron entre sí y después buscaron con la mirada al rubio.

.

**-El joven Castiel tiene ya más de 4 meses de vencimiento en su tiempo de residencia en esta dimensión… eso rompe las reglas.-** explicó un rubio de corbata verde y mostrando el nombre del rubio en letras rojas, pero eso ya lo sabía la ojiazul **-Además sabemos que no tiene ningún contrato y tiene convivencia con dos demonios sin permiso de estar aquí…-** añadió el arrogante shinigami de lentes verdes y de pasta gruesa.

.

**-Ellos están por deseo de mi Amo, y por consiguiente están obligados a permanecer aquí…-** objetó la de ondas cobre mientras guardaba la compostura y miraba a todos los shinigamis buscar con la mirada al rubio.

.

**-Bien… eso es contra las reglas, por lo que nos llevaremos al niño.-** dijo el shinigami que faltaba por hablar, era un ser muy musculoso, su cabello negro contrastaba con la poderosa alabarda que cargaba en una mano, sus lentes eran de armazón plateado al igual que su corbata y hoja del alabarda.

.

**-Lamento decirles que primero deberán vencerme, caballeros.- **dijo con decisión la ojiazul mientras se estiraba con gracia, los caballeros de anteojos se miraron con intriga entre ellos y dudaban qué hacer.

.

**-No se queden parados, ataquen y venzan… démosle un poco de tiempo de vida al mocoso suertudo.-** dijo de manera superior el del hacha gigante entes de atacar a Sebastián, pero su comentario hizo enfadar a la pelicobre y le hizo frente con su puño **-¿CÓMO?-** exclamó el shinigami líder al ver a la valiente genio de mirada de fuego azul, estaba asombrado por su fuerza y terminó en el suelo a unos metros de ella después de una patada en el abdomen.

.

**-Nadie habla de mi Amo de esa forma y sale ileso.-** dijo con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos brillando como llamas, los demás dioses de la muerte se pusieron en posición de ataque alrededor de la ojiazul esperando la señal de su líder.

.

**-¡¿QUÉ ERES?!-** demandó saber el de la inmensa arma mientras se levantaba y la miraba con rencor, se colocó en posición con sus subordinados mientras la de cabello cobrizo ondeante al viento sonreía al verlo tan molesto, supuso que fue por la humillación. **-¡Cuidado!... es peligrosa.-** anunció a sus compañeros.

.

**-Soy todo y nada al mismo tiempo… pero ahora mismo soy su contrincante y no deben subestimarme.-** contestó la ojiazul con orgullo y elevando su rostro para que la vieran bien, los 4 corrieron hacia ella al ver sus ojos azules y de pupila felina, era un tigre enfurecido y no estaban dispuestos a perder ante tan importante misión.

.

.

.

.

KYAAAAAA… quedó interesanteeeee… ¿no?... antes que me maten debo decirles que operaron a mi mamá y yo la estuve cuidando mientras se recuperaba, pero gracias a dios ya está bien.

De verdad que lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero debía ser la mamá por unas semanas :) y pues apenas en una semana pude continuar este fic, del otro ya tengo las primeras 4 páginas.

Deben tener paciencia porque ya entré otra vez a la uni… y me imagino que ustedes también tienen que estudiar, así que no será problema, NO DEJARÉ TIRADA NINGUNA DE MIS DOS HISTORIAS :)… no se preocupen.

.

**Estefa-chan:** Adoro tus reviews cómicos :)… de verdad que extrañaba contestarte :)… Siii u_u Darlyn no quiere perder a Castiel y por eso busca maneras de mantenerlo fuerte y con mucha energía vital. Pero ya la cuota le está llegando y debe enfrentarlo.

Jajajaja… aaah ese Ikuto que se come los pasteles, pero es tan sexy que mejor lo perdonamos xD…

Jajajaja :3… siiii, si Cielito quiere ganarse a Lizzy de nuevo deberá hacer cosplay con ella :3

Jejejeje pues no pintará muy bien al principio, pero todo a su tiempo xD… y yo quería ir a las albercas … pero solo salir me da calor, mejo me quedé de modo ermitaño en mi casita :3… con el ventilador prendido y bañándome a cada rato con agua fría :3…

Soñar con Sebby… ñaaaam de hecho hasta se me ocurrió otro fic con mis sueños, fue algo así como un sueño recurrente.

Los quiero, gracias por su review y por leer esta historia :).

Nos leemos en la próxima OxO.

.

**andreita1500:** Holaaaa :3… que tal tus vacaciones :)… pues no fue sexo desenfrenado, digamos que la genio es un poco chapada a la antigua y muy tierna (cuando no está peleando por Castiel :3), Sebastián deberá convencerla de la manera tradicional :).

Sobre el one-shot… debo pensar muy bien la escena y tener un sueño medio locochón (ok no -_-) xD

Muy pronto sabrás que ocurre con la convención y reaparecerán algunos sexys personajes :3…

Muchas gracias por tu review… ya extrañaba actualizar y leer los comentarios sexys :3…

Cuidate mucho y nos leemos pronto :3.

.

.

Besos para todas :)


End file.
